10 razones para odiarte
by I'mtheVampireGirl
Summary: ¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen. 1.Le odio porque le amo. ¡Mierda! ¿Yo he dicho eso? /Humanos/
1. Prefacio

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella tienes que luchar! —vociferaba Edward junto a mí, casi sin aliento.

No podía dejarle, no podía dejarlos a todos. Pero si abandonar este mundo significaba la ausencia de esa tormentosa tortura…

¡¿Por qué? Tan sólo preguntaba eso. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas me iban bien en la vida tenían que arrebatármelas?

Quizá encontrase a mis padres allí arriba, aunque… ¿Y si no existían ni el cielo ni el infierno? ¿Estaba dispuesta a irme sabiendo todo cuanto dejaba atrás?

Ese estado se estaba volviendo insoportable y la conciencia dejó de funcionarme tan bien, para irse disipando.

—¡No! —lo último que llegué a sentir fue la mano de Edward sobre la mía. —¡No te rindas! Bella, por favor…— aquello último fue una súplica, mientras apretaba con más fuerza mi palma y colocaba su mejilla contra la mía. —Te quiero…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí os traigo la idea que hace poco se me ocurrió xD<strong>

**Como me sentí inspirada comencé a escribir y ya tengo varios capis^^ Mmm... Pues decir que espero que lean esta propuesta que les traigo jaja (Me haría mucha ilusión en serio *hacer puchero estilo Alice* xD)**

**≈ Nos leemos en el primer capítulo ;)**

**JessCullen**


	2. ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla, podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _10 razones para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>1. ¡Bienvenida a la familia!<strong>

_Odio esto._

—¡Isabella, querida, date prisa!— gritó Sasha, una de las monitora, desde las escaleras.

—¡Enseguida voy!— sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

Desde que llegué aquí, yo misma estaba deseando marcharme en cuanto fuera posible. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, me aterraba la idea.

Llegué a este orfanato a mis 18 años recién cumplidos. Tras aquel accidente (prefiero no recordarlo), pasé días en comisaría. Intentaban encontrar aunque fuese sólo un familiar cercano, pero fracasaron. Mis abuelos murieron hacía ya muchos años y únicamente sabía de la existencia de una tía desaparecida.

Cuando los agentes se dieron por vencidos, estuve meses trasladándome de una casa de acogida a otra. No me voy a quejar, algunos anfitriones eran realmente amables, pero al final todos acababan cansándose de mí o ponían pegas en cuanto al gasto económico que conllevaba mantenerme. ¿De verdad la gente era tan sumamente rácana?

La última opción que quedaba era mandarme a un orfanato. Uno de esos lugares a los que van los niños sin familia, de los que ya se ha perdido toda esperanza por retornarles una vida más o menos aceptable.

Por tanto, allí "celebré", dentro de lo que se entiende por celebrar en un orfanato, mi 18º cumpleaños. Os podeis imaginar el tipo de fiesta; sosa, cutre, simple y maloliente. ¡Un sueño hecho realidad! (Y aquí vengo de nuevo con el sarcasmo).

Al principio, a los recién llegados como yo nos animaban asegurándonos que encontrarían alguna familia que nos adoptara. Pero los meses iban pasando y todos acabamos igual de amargados.

Me fui acostumbrando a los días interminables entre los muros del edificio, a las sosas comidas de la cocinera Mary y a las bromas pesadas de Tanya y su grupito. Esas tres siempre encontraban alguna manera de sacar de quicio a quien se les cruzara. Supongo que era su forma de pasar el rato. No las culpo, las horas pasaban muy lentas allí dentro.

Recuerdo que una de las veces consiguieron sacarme de mis casillas, pero también fue así como conocí a gente más o menos simpática en aquel agujero al que todos llamábamos "casa".

Era tarde, casi la hora de subir a las habitaciones para dormir. Senna, la más callada de por aquí, y yo éramos las encargadas de recoger el comedor aquella noche cuando Tanya, Kate e Irina aparecieron como sombras por la puerta. Sabía perfectamente que pasarían de Senna y vendrían a fastidiarme a mí. A la "rata de biblioteca" como me llamaban esas arpías. Ya os contaré porque.

El caso es que no se les ocurrió otra cosa que tirar todas las banquetas que yo me había apilado cuidadosamente en una esquina del comedor. El ruido fue excesivo y resonó por todos los pasillos del orfanato, estoy segura.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Asquerosas pijas!_

No podía ser de otra manera, las tres se fueron disparadas hacia la salida con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro. Si su misión era conseguir que me castigaran, lo lograron.

Estuve tres semanas limpiando el sucio patio trasero con más "delincuentes", que para mi sorpresa resultaron ser gente muy maja.

Mi personalidad había cambiado mucho desde... desde aquel verano, a veces ni yo misma me reconocía, así que fueron ellos los que me hablaron a mí.

El primero a quien conocí y con el que hice buenas migas fue Seth. Más tarde me presentó a su hermana gemela, Leah. Los dos habían acabado aquí tras el abandono de sus padres.

Poco a poco trabé amistad con ellos y con Jacob, Quil y Embry. Las semanas eran más llevaderas a su lado. Al menos siempre sabían cómo sacarme una sonrisa.

Ellos también conocieron a Bella, la "rata de biblioteca", pero a pesar de todo parecían aceptarme. Ese mote viene a mis incalculables horas de lectura. El orfanato, menos mal, disponía de una salón de estudio y los libros me ayudaban a sacarme un poco de este mundo. La gente acabó dándose cuenta de que apenas se me veía salir del lugar y como no, Tanya se inventó ese "ocurrente" mote para mí.

—¿Querida, porque tardas tanto?— preguntó con impaciencia Sasha.— ¡No tardarán mucho en llegar!— ahora parecía emocionada. Desde luego más que yo seguro.

—¡Un momento! ¡Estoy acabando de guardar mi ropa!— hice saber, de nuevo mintiendo. Cuanto más se retrasara el momento, mucho mejor.

Hacía dos días me dieron la noticia de que alguien había aceptado integrarme en su familia. Por lo que en breve me vería abandonando este lugar para siempre.

Llevaba horas preparando la maleta, bueno, el caso es que ya la tenía lista hace rato. Ahora intentaba prepararme mentalmente.

_¿A quién demonios le apetecería adoptar a una adolescente de 18 años?_

Los nervios me comían por dentro.

Decidí no aplazar más el momento. Miré por última vez aquellas cuatro paredes blancas, la cómoda de madera donde antes descansaba una foto de mis padres, ahora muy bien guardada en mi maleta, y la cama de sábanas azules donde me sentaba. Cogí una bocanada de aire antes de bajar con el equipaje en mano y un abrigo.

—Ya era hora, Isabella.— Sasha me cogió la maleta para ayudarme a bajarla.

_Isabella... No, jamás llegaré a acostumbrarme a mi nombre completo._

Lo sé, lo sé, la Bella de hacía unos meses habría respondido bruscamente, pero ésta no era yo. Al menos ya no. Lo que pasó me dejó destrozada por dentro y mis contestaciones extrovertidas habían sido substituidas por tímidas sonrisas y el mínimo número de respuestas posibles.

En el piso de abajo me esperaba la puerta de salida y dos figuras, una mucho más alta que la otra. En acercarme más no dude de quienes eran.

—Bells!— Jacob me abrazó con fuerza.

Le devolví una sonrisa y un abrazo a mi manera.

—Por aquí te vamos a echar de menos, afortunada.— Seth, sin embargo, chocó las manos conmigo como siempre.

Sonreí.

—La que os va a echar de menos soy yo.— respondí con el tono de voz más lastimero que encontré. El justo para no echarme a llorar.

—¡Vamos! ¿Quien decía que jamás saldríamos de este "pozo sin fondo"?— Jacob sabía imitar muy bien mi voz. Le di un golpe en el hombro, a sabiendas de que no le haría daño.— Flojucha. —soltó en voz baja.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina con las que se solía reír.

—Aún así la que va a salir soy únicamente yo. No me parece justo.— volví al tema.

—No te preocupes por nosotros. Alguien ha de mantener a raya a Quil y a Embry.— soltó Jacob.

—Y yo tengo que vigilar a Leah.— Seth se otorgó el papel de hermano responsable por una vez.

—¿No será que ella tiene que controlarte a ti?— le dije entre risas.

—¡Venga, Bella! ¡Un poco de confianza! Soy perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir sin su ayuda.— se llevó una mano al pecho.

Nos reímos un rato más, hasta que llegaron noticias de mis supuestos padres adoptivos.

—Isabella, es hora de irse querida.— Sasha esperaba en la puerta con mi maleta. Asomé un poco la cabeza pero sólo conseguí distinguir dos sombras detrás de una puerta de cristal translúcido.

Una sensación de inseguridad y hormigueo se apoderó de mi estómago.

—Bueno, Bells, no te olvides de nosotros. ¿Vale?— Jake me mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—No me voy a olvidar, os lo prometo. Acordaos de vez en cuando de la "rata de biblioteca" también.— bromeé.

—¡Por supuesto!— está vez Seth me dio un abrazo, muy fuerte para ser tan bajito.

Mientras me dirigí hacia la salida, grité "¡Cuidaos mucho!". Luchaba porque las lágrimas no cayeran, al menos no hasta estar a solas.

Sasha me sonrió y me paró unos centímetros antes de traspasar el portal.

—Querida, todas esperamos que seas muy feliz, porque te lo mereces cariño.— la que no podía evitar llorar era ella.

—Gracias.— respondí mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

_¿De verdad hace falta tanto drama?_

Dispuesta a encontrarme con la realidad, caminé hasta toparme de cara con dos personas.

Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y algo musculoso. Sus cabellos rubios se peinaban de manera formal hacia un lado y su ropa bien planchada parecía nueva.

La otra era una mujer más bajita, pero adorable a la vista. Su cara tenía la extraña forma de un corazón. Sus ojos castaños me traspasaban y me hacían sentir seguridad. Ella también iba muy bien vestida.

_¿Familia rica?_

—Isabella, estos son los señores Cullen.— me indicó con la mano mi monitora.

—Hola, preciosa. Soy Esme.— la mujer hablaba con tanta dulzura que por un momento me sentí querida.—Encantado, Isabella. Puedes llamarme Carlisle.— el hombre me saludó con un apretón de manos.

_Que gente más educada... Yo no pinto nada aquí._

—¿No vas a decir nada, cariño?— me animó a hablar Sasha.— Es algo tímida.— informo en voz baja al ver que no salía ninguna palabra por mi parte.

Me había quedado en shock. Aún me costaba asimilar que mi destino ya estaba marcado. Pasaría el resto de mis días con aquellos dos extraños. ¿Realmente quería eso? No estaba segura. Pero tampoco quería morir de asco en aquel orfanato.

Está bien, tenía a Jake, a Seth, a Leah y a los demás. Pero me faltaba algo. Una familia. Ojalá nunca... ¡No! No podía volver a culparme por todo aquello. Lo pasado, pasado estaba y no podía reprocharme los hechos que sucedieron.

—¿Me dejas que suba tu maleta al coche?— preguntó amablemente el señor Cullen.

—Em... sí. Gracias.— fue lo único que dije. El hombre sonrió y se llevo consigo mi equipaje.

Le seguí con la mirada y vi como abría el maletero de un Mercedes negro brillante. No entendía mucho de coches, pero sabía perfectamente que aquella cosa no era nada barata. O al menos no tenía la impresión de serlo.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos con mi marido.— la señora Cullen avisó a Sasha.—Ven, preciosa.— pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Al fin y al cabo era casi de la misma estatura que yo.- En casa podrás ducharte, te enseñaremos tu habitación y prepararemos la cena.

Asentí con la cabeza. Nunca en mi vida me había quedado tan trabada como en este momento. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

—Ya está todo listo.— concluyó el señor Cullen.— Adelante. Ahora nuestro coche, es tu coche.— la señora Cullen miró a su marido con una sonrisa.

Subí a los asientos traseros del vehículo y volví a mi estado de shock. Menos mal, mis padres adoptivos no me volvieron a dirigir la palabra durante el trayecto. En algunos momentos vi como la mujer pretendía girarse para charlar, pero su esposo le hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Me alegraba que fueran comprensivos conmigo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en estos momentos y supongo que mi estado de ánimo se vería reflejado en mi rostro.

Pasado un rato y sin aspecto de llegar pronto a nuestro destino, cerré los ojos apoyándome contra el respaldo de los asientos. Era tan cómodo que pronto perdí el conocimiento.

—¿Isabella?— oí una voz algo distorsionada.— Preciosa ya hemos llegado.— continuó la voz.

Pestañeé varias veces, hasta que abrí los ojos. El sueño me había dejado medio aturdida.

—Has estado dormida un buen rato. ¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó el señor Cullen.

—Cariño, no es uno de tus pacientes.— le recriminó su mujer.— Perdónale. Está acostumbrado a su trabajo en el hospital.— me sonrió mi nueva madre.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza para demostrar que no había tenido importancia y salí de allí. Así que mi nuevo padre era médico... Debía tener mucho éxito para poder permitirse un modelo de automóvil así.

Fuera el aire parecía más puro y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. Ya habíamos llegado a mi nueva casa o eso suponía yo. Miré a mí alrededor. Bosque, bosque y más bosque.

_¿Viven en mitad de la nada?_

Pero de repente unas luces se encendieron detrás de mí. Eran unos farolillos colgados en un porche. Un gran porche por lo que se veía. El señor y la señora Cullen caminaron hacia él y yo les seguí con cuidado. En ese momento caí en que mi maleta seguiría en el coche, pero el doctor ya la llevaba en su mano.

_Que atenta es esta gente. _

Continué adelante sin expresión en el rostro. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Conforme nos acercábamos más, la casa se iba haciendo más visible. Era enorme, con paredes blancas y de un marrón como el del parquet. La rodeaban unas cristaleras, que con la oscuridad no dejaban ver el interior de las estancias. Se veían claramente dos pisos, cada uno con muchas habitaciones.

_Para ser un matrimonio sin hijos, le gusta mucho tener espacio._

Entonces nos paramos justo en la entrada. La puerta se veía moderna y a la vez majestuosa. El doctor Cullen sacó una única llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. Se detuvo un poco para abrirla. Cómo si tuviese especial cuidado en no romper nada. Finalmente la abrió.

En ese instante yo misma pegué un brinco.

Las luces de la casa se encendieron de golpe, cantidad de voces gritando "¡Bienvenida!" sonaron en la habitación y tres jóvenes aparecieron a mi alrededor.

Me quedé sin palabras, pero de reojo vi como a los señores Cullen les aparecieron anchas sonrisas. Debían saber todo esto.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Soy Alice!— una chica se abalanzó sobre mí.

Cuando se separó un poco la observé. Tendría tal vez uno o dos años menos que yo. Su pequeña estatura y su voz la daban un aspecto de duendecillo. Las puntas de su pelo, cortado por la altura del cuello, miraban hacia todos lados y sus ojos eran grandes y de un negro azabache encantador para su cara.

Pudiendo únicamente sonreír, se me abalanzó otra persona. Ésta vez consiguió levantarme del suelo y casi dejarme sin respiración.

—¡¿Qué tal?- gritó.— ¡Yo soy Emmett! O como todos me llaman... ¡El increíble Emmett!— presumió bromeando ante todos. Aquello me hizo reír con ganas.

—Ya, claro.— la pequeña chica le sacó la lengua.

Miré esta vez a Emmett. Era enorme y musculoso. Su pelo castaño oscuro no destacaba nada en su rostro, lo llevaba muy corto y medio tapado con una gorra de baseball.

No me dio tiempo a procesar toda la información, cuando la señora Cullen se me acercó.

—Isabella, cariño, éstos son tus hermanos. Son también adoptados como tú, así que no tienes por qué sentirte diferente.— me estrecho un poco el brazo amablemente.— ¡Ah! También está Edward. Es un poco... tímido, no te preocupes.— me sonrió.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que detrás de mis nuevos dos hermanos adoptivos quedaba un tercero. El único que no había venido a saludar.

Era muy alto, tal vez incluso más o igual que el doctor Cullen. Tenía un cabello muy peculiar, de color broncíneo y despeinado, dándole un look desgarbado. Me miraba con unos ojos verdes, que por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar. Eran increíbles, profundos y misteriosos al mismo tiempo. Estaba parado, apoyado contra la pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Edward, no vas a venir a saludar a tu hermana?— la pequeña Alice formuló la pregunta exagerando un poco el tono de voz.

El chico la miró y rodó los ojos.

—Hola.— el tal Edward me miró con expresión seria, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyandose contra la paret.

—Hola.— respondí con la mirada gacha. Me era imposible hablarle frente a esos ojos, me incomodaban.

Los Cullen prepararon una cena deliciosa y confirmando mis sospechas, eran una familia muy rica.

En acabar, subimos al piso de arriba y Alice me enseñó mi nueva habitación. Aquella chica parecía sacar fuerzas de donde no las había. Tenía una energía desbordante y era muy alegre.

En cuanto me dejó para que me acostara, al principio escuché a Emmett hablando desde el piso de abajo. Se le veía muy bromista. Como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Finalmente todos apagaron las luces.

Me quedé un rato analizando la habitación. Ésta era muchísimo más espaciosa que la del orfanato. Tenía unas paredes color crema, con muebles modernos imitando la mejor madera tallada. Unas cristaleras al fondo dejaban ver la inmensidad del bosque que rodeaba la casa. En un lado del cuarto había una puerta que daba a mi propio baño. Gigantesco, con azulejos blancos, estanterías con champús, geles y todo cuanto necesitara, una ducha y una bañera que, en cuanto la observé mejor, tenía programación para ser un jacuzzi.

Lo último que vi fue la cama. En cuanto me hube enfundado mi viejo pijama gris me tumbé en aquel colchón. Era mullido y muy cómodo. Me quedaría dormida en seguida, pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos rebusqué entre mis cosas de la maleta y encontré lo que buscaba; la foto de mis padres. Ahora descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, justo a mi lado.

Les miré una vez más antes de dormir y me adentré en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí tengo el primer cap. ^^<strong>

**Este primero lo he subido rápido, ya que es una mera presentación de los hechos. En los siguientes, la trama se irá poniendo más interesante buajajjaja *risa malvada* xD**

**Bueno, ahora sí que no subo más continuación. Dejaré pasar un tiempo y seguiré con los caps :P**

**En fin, me encantaría recibir vuestros _reviews, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y hasta amenazas de muerte_ (vale, vale, ésto último nop jaja) **

**Cuidáos mucho **

** Nos leemos en el cap. 2 ;)**

**JessCullen**


	3. ¿Y tú, cómo acabaste aquí?

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>2. ¿Y tú, cómo acabaste aquí?<strong>

—¡Arriba Bella Durmiente! — unos gritos agudos entraron por la puerta de mi habitación.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, no quería salir de la cama todavía. Con intención de desaparecer, me aovillé entre las sabanas deseando que la noche tuviese dos o tres horas más.

—¡Hermana querida, vamos, hay mucho que hacer!— con esa frase noté como un gran peso se ceñía sobre mi cama y a continuación saltaba una y otra vez en el colchón.

Como pude, saqué una mano por debajo de todas las mantas y con un ojo entre-abierto miré el reloj de mi móvil.

_¿Se puede saber quien tiene ganas de levantarse a las 10 de la mañana? Desde luego yo no._

A pesar de mi desconforme opinión sobre madrugar, levanté la cabeza despacio y me di cuenta de que la persona que me acababa de fastidiar el sueño no era otra que la pequeña Alice.

—¡Buenos días Isabella!- me sonrió pícaramente.

Antes de contestar, la voz de Emmett sonó desde el pasillo.

—¡Acostúmbrate! — Caminó hasta mi puerta y se apoyó en el marco — Creo que Alice es algo híper-activa. — dijo en voz baja, sabiendo perfectamente que su hermana le escucharía.

Ésta le hizo una mueca y se dirigió a mí.

—Discúlpale, le faltan algunos tornillos. — bromeó por lo bajo.

—¡¿Con que me faltan algunos tornillos, eh?— Emmett corrió hacia la cama y agarró a Alice de la cintura. La levantó como si fuera un palillo. Mi hermanastra gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo. — ¡¿Quien está loco ahora?

—¡Tú! — continuó siguiéndole el juego.

Mientras Emmett, divertido, se la llevó de mi habitación, yo mostraba una de mis más sinceras sonrisas. En cierto modo envidiaba y echaba de menos el afecto que se tiene hacia un familiar. Esperaba poder ganarme su cariño algún día.

Me vestí cómodamente, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta básica color zaíno. No me demoré mucho en los zapatos, simplemente unas bambas servirían.

Tras bajar a desayunar, los señores Cullen nos reunieron a todos en la sala de estar. Era amplía, pero de aspecto acogedor. Las paredes, de un suave color topacio, se mezclaban con las cristaleras que, prácticamente, rodeaban la casa. El parquet del suelo estaba limpio y bien cuidado, se notaba que a mi nueva madre le gustaba la limpieza.

Nos hicieron sentar en unos sofás blancos, colocados de modo que rodeaban una moderna chimenea negra. Al otro lado de la sala destacaba una monumental pantalla de plasma, rodeada también por más sillones blancos. Y por supuesto, la considerable lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo no pasaba desapercibida.

Me acomodé tímidamente al lado de Alice, con la que más o menos había compartido algo de contacto. En otro de los sofás se tumbaba con aire despreocupado el bromista de Emmett y finalmente el último sillón era ocupado por Edward. Éste me había pasado totalmente inadvertido, hasta que su hermano comenzó a hablar con él sobre algún tema de automóviles del que no entendí gran cosa.

En seguida, nuestros padrastros llegaron y se colocaron de pie frente a nosotros.

—Chicos — comenzó a hablar el doctor Cullen — Quiero que sepáis que estamos orgullosos de teneros en nuestra familia, a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a los cambios, pero intentaremos ayudaros en todo lo posible. — Entonces me miró a mí — Isabella, sé que los demás ya lo saben pero a partir de ahora puedes llamarme Carlisle o papá, si así lo prefieres. Y a mi esposa Esme o mamá, no hay ningún problema— mostró su sonrisa más cordial.

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque estaba segura de que me sería imposible llamarle papá o mamá a alguien que no lo era realmente. Por lo que decidí que me referiría a ellos por sus nombres de pila.

—Y quiero deciros que os trataremos como nuestros propios hijos, porque nos habéis hecho muy felices. — a Esme se le humedecieron ligeramente los ojos, pero a pesar de todo, su expresión era dulce y sincera. — Así que, — se giró hacia mí — Bienvenida a la familia Isabella Cullen.

Me extrañé por la combinación que creaba el apellido de mis padrastros con mi nombre. Tendría que acostumbrarme.

Les observé a todos y cada uno de ellos y noté la amabilidad en sus facciones. Salvo una única excepción; Edward. Cada vez que le observaba, parecía rehuir mi mirada y jamás le había visto sonreír desde mi llegada.

Pero lo primero era lo primero.

_Vamos, díselo. No es tan difícil._

— Esto… señor… digo, Carlisle. —le llamé despacio.

—¿Sí, Isabella? —me miró curioso, al igual que el resto de los Cullen.

—Veréis, me gustaría más que me llamaseis Bella. —fui bajando el tono de voz conforme acababa la frase.

—Por supuesto, Bella. —respondió Esme.

Una vez acabado el pequeño discurso, mi madre adoptiva abandonó la estancia seguida por su marido y yo estuve al alcance de la nerviosa Alice.

Pasamos el resto del día dando vueltas por toda la casa, me sentía como una inexperta turista entre aquellas paredes. Recorrimos largos pasillos del segundo piso, llenos de cuadros antiguos y figuras de cristal. Reconocí el apreciable gusto por el arte de mis nuevos padres.

Más tarde, Alice me condujo hacia las habitaciones, para mi sorpresa, muy similares a la mía. Salvo, claro estaba, por los objetos personales de cada propietario. El cuarto de Emmett guardaba similitud con las estancias llenas de fotografías y trofeos al mejor deportista, al más atlético, al más fuerte, etc. Además, él mismo se regocijaba en la gloria por haberlos ganado. Algo gracioso de ver, lo aseguro. La habitación de mi hermana fue la siguiente; la única con las paredes pintadas de lila oscuro, pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Los muebles, al igual que mi cuarto y el de Emmett tenían la misma distribución. El único cuarto en el que no me adentré fue, otra vez en el de la única excepción a todo; Edward.

Alice no le dio importancia y continuó con la visita. Me llevó hacia el primer piso, bajando por unas escaleras de caracol cristalinas.

Una vez abajo pasamos por la cocina, de encimeras con excelente mármol importado y una nevera casi tan grande como un armario.

Acabamos, por fin, la visita en uno de los comedores. Eran los dos como clones, salvo por las mesitas con ordenadores justo al lado de las cristaleras del final. Allí fue donde Alice se apalancó y comenzó su tarde de compras online. Al ver que la cosa iba para rato, me acomodé en el sofá beis de su lado. Pasaban las horas y ya le había preguntado más de una vez si Carlisle y Esme aprobaban sus inquisiciones por la red. Ella, muy segura de sí misma en todo momento, me aseguraba que no les importaría.

Tras ver pasar el tiempo sin nada que hacer, pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, para luego arrepentirme de ello.

—¿Alice, que te sucedió? Quiero decir; ¿cómo acabaste aquí?

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez no le apetecía hablar del tema. Al fin y al cabo a mí tampoco me agradaría la idea.

—Es una larga historia. —clicó una vez más el ratón del ordenador y se levantó de la silla. — Pero ya que no te apuntas a mi sesión por internet…— sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra mí en el sofá y tuve que echarme a un lado para dejarle espacio. A continuación se aovilló, me recordó a los gatitos que no se separan de sus dueños en ningún momento.

—Sé que la pregunta es algo personal y también lo entiendo si no quieres responderla.—no me gustaba presionar a nadie para obtener información.

—No importa, tranquila. —mostró otra de sus sonrisas cargadas de alegría. — Verás, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, sólo que la pasé junto a mis dos tías. Crecí en Portland y a medida que iba madurando comencé a preguntar por mis verdaderos padres. No era justo que todos mis amigos tuviesen una mamá que les preparase la merienda y yo no. — reímos al unisonó. —El caso es que me explicaron que murieron en la central nuclear donde trabajaban, tras el fallo en uno de los reactores. —una mueca de dolor o tristeza, no lo supe del todo, mostró en el rostro. — Hasta que en mi 14º cumpleaños, mis tías me invitaron a una sesión de spa, o al menos eso creía yo. Me negué a acompañarlas, porque había quedado con una amiga. Ellas prácticamente me agarraron por la fuerza, pero me enfadé y salí corriendo. Mi amiga no apareció aquel día y después de vagar durante dos horas por las calles, volví a casa. Durante el camino fue cuando lo vi. — sus ojos apuntaban en una dirección lejana. —El banco de Portland estaba envuelto en coches patrulla y uno de los policías sostenía a mis dos tías esposadas por los brazos. En aquel momento creí que todo era una pesadilla, pero resulté estar bien despierta. —otra mueca de dolor volvió a su rostro. — Días más tarde, mientras yo esperaba en comisaría, aquellas dos confesaron la verdad. Cuando era pequeña me secuestraron, por así decirlo, en un despiste de la enfermera que me trasladaba a la sala de recién nacidos. Yo únicamente era una pieza más en su puzle, me necesitaban para chantajear a mis padres. Me engañaron durante años, pero papá y mamá siempre habían estado vivos y eran los directores del banco que asaltaron mis tías. Su intención era chantajearles conmigo para obligarles a entregarles todo el dinero a cambio de mi vida. Las cosas no salieron como lo planearon y cometieron solas el delito. Desafortunadamente mataron a mis padres. —me extrañó que narrara todo aquello sin llorar. Podía ser pequeña, pero desde luego Alice era muy fuerte. — Así que me trasladaron con una familia de acogida; Carlisle y Esme. Fui la nueva y la única chica por aquí. — sonrió contenta ante el recuerdo. — Pero me alegra tener una hermana al fin. —me miró y pegó un pequeño saltito en el sofá. Bien, la híper-activa Alice había vuelto.

—Así que, Emmett y Edward ya estaban aquí cuando llegaste? — quería saber más de mi nueva familia.

—Así es. —Se cruzó de piernas frente a mí en el sofá — Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron a mis 15 años y ahora he cumplido los 16. —dijo, orgullosa de ello.

—¿Y cuál es la historia de Emmett? ¿Él fue el primero? Parece el más grande de por aquí. — sabía perfectamente que no era la historia del mayor de los Cullen la que me interesaba saber. Pero todo a su tiempo.

—Exacto. Según nos ha contado, su padre abandonó a su madre en cuanto ésta se quedó embarazada y dio a luz sola. No se podía ocupar de Emmett así que lo abandonó en la puerta de un orfanato. Allí fue donde Carlisle y Esme lo encontraron. Creo que tenía 15 años.

—¿Y ahora qué edad tiene?

—Pues ha cumplido ya los 20.

Emmett parecía el que más tiempo había pasado en ésta casa. Ahora no podía esperar más, era el turno del último hermanastro que quedaba y también el más misterioso en mi opinión.

—Por tanto, Edward es el mediano, por así decirlo. —comencé a abordar el tema poco a poco.

—Sí. Él tendría unos 16 años cuando lo adoptaron y éste agosto ha cumplido los 18. —aplaudió emocionada. Que entusiasta podía llegar a ser ésta chica. —Igual que tu, si no me han informado mal.

—Bueno, yo los cumplí en septiembre. Soy un mes más pequeña, supongo. —reí sin ganas. —¿Entonces, que le pasó a Edward?

—Mmm… A él no le gusta mucho que hablar o que hablemos de su pasado. —pero antes de que pudiese despegar mis labios para responder, Alice continuó. —Pero entre hermanos se comparte todo, que carajo. Él…

—¡Espera! —grité antes de que esto fuese más lejos. —No quiero invadir su… "intimidad" o lo que sea. Déjalo, en serio. —pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

—No te preocupes por Edward, no habla mucho con desconocidos, por así decirlo. Es mi hermano tontorrón. —subió el tono de voz, con la esperanza de que el aludido lo oyera, pero no se escuchó respuesta por su parte.

Incómoda, tras acabar la conversación, miré hacia todos los rincones del comedor hasta que Alice intervino de nuevo.

—Ahora te toca a ti, Bella. —otro saltito removió el acolchado del sofá.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no me apetecía mucho hablar de mi pasado. Vale, ella había sido sincera (exceptuando a Edward).

—Está bien. Em… A principios de este verano vivía en una casa con mis padres, aquí, en Forks. No era la hija modelo, por así decirlo y siempre me peleaba con ellos por su actitud sobre-protectora hacía mí. —con cada palabra que decía, una punzada más me atravesaba el corazón. — Llegó un sábado por la noche y les pedí permiso para salir con mis amigos. Íbamos a una discoteca nueva, pero mis padres se negaron. Me cabreé y me fugué de casa. — Alice mostraba expresión de sorpresa. Supuse que le costaría imaginarse esa parte de mi antigua personalidad. — Pasé la noche en Port Ángeles y acabamos en un descampado donde se celebraba una carrera de bólidos. De repente el coche patrulla de mi padre apareció por allí. Todos llamaban a mi padre; el jefe de policía Swan. —recordé con una sonrisa de nostalgia. —Me obligaron a subir al coche y, enfadada, me di la vuelta y caminé en dirección contraria. Lo último que les dije fue "dejadme en paz". — con aquella frase mis ojos se humedecieron, pero suspiré y continué el relato. — De repente uno de los coches de la carrera se los llevó por delante. —la imagen de los dos coches aplastados retornó a mi mente y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Menos mal que un mechón de pelo la ocultó. — Viví en muchas casas de acogida, pero finalmente, al igual que Emmett, me llevaron a un orfanato. Sólo hace dos días que me enteré de que había sido adoptada. —sonreí, aún con los ojos húmedos y preparados para desbordar las temidas lágrimas.

—Vaya…—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Alice. —Siento mucho lo de tus padres, tuvo que ser duro.

—Lo fue. — recordar aquel día era como si me clavaran una puñalada directamente en el corazón. — A veces pienso que si yo no hubiese escapado de casa, ellos jamás habrían llegado a aquel descampado esa noche y… seguirían vivos hoy. O tal vez yo debería haber subido al coche y haber muerto también… —no podía más. Las lágrimas cayeron sin poder impedirlo y Alice, sobresaltada me llevó a la cocina en seguida.

Cientos de cajas de pañuelos se amontonaban ahora en las encimeras. Sólo había necesitado una, pero mi hermanastra se empeñó en que no quería que me faltara de nada. Se sentía culpable por haberme hecho llorar, por mucho que yo intentaba excusarla. Pero pronto llegó Emmett para sacar la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Mientras mi hermano mayor se enzarzaba en una conversación con Alice sobre quien tenía el mejor gusto para la ropa, yo miré descuidadamente hacia la puerta y allí estaba él.

Edward me miraba con ojos penetrantes, escondido entre las sombras y la luz de los fluorescentes. En cuanto posé mi mirada en él, se dio la vuelta y desapareció sin hacer ruido alguno. Dudaba que mis acompañantes se hubiesen dado cuenta de su presencia, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que Edward había estado al tanto de toda nuestra conversación. Sentía que debía hablarle, tener una conversación civilizada con mi nuevo hermano, pero al mismo tiempo temía dirigirle la palabra. Aquella mirada suya me intimidaba demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>He vueltooo! xD<strong>

**Aquí os traigo el cap. 2 :) Pues... ahora ya sabeis las historias de los hermanos Cullen, excepto la de nuestro Edward *o* Misterio, misterio... :P jajaja **

**_Agradeceria algún review_ *ojos de cachorrito* porfiiii? :) Sólo para saber que tal os parece la historia de momento... **

**_*Adelanto:_ en el cap. 3 saldrá un personaje que (al menos a mí) dan ganas de matarlo/a! . Pero lo/a necesitamos para esta historia, asi que... **

**En fin, gracias a todas las personas que han añadido mi fic a favoritos :D Me haceis la persona más feliz del mundoooo! :D **

**Nos leemos ;)**

**JessCullen**


	4. No te acerques a mi Eddy

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>3. No te acerques a mi Eddy<strong>

Sólo había pasado un mes desde que me instalé en casa de los Cullen y prácticamente me había acostumbrado a su rutina.

Levantarme a las 10 ya no me suponía un problema, al menos no tan grave cómo haría un par de semanas... Ahora, simplemente intentaba seguir las normas de la familia.

Además, sin lugar a dudas, Esme era una cocinera fantástica. Sus ensaladas de pasta tenían el sabor más maravilloso que había probado en toda mi vida. Por otra parte, así conseguía olvidar las amargas comidas de mi antiguo orfanato.

Carlisle, por su parte también me ofrecía mucha ayuda. Sobretodo prestándome su gran despacho, en el que tenía cientos de libros ordenados por título, autor, trama, etc. Aunque por mucho que buscara entre las estanterías, no conseguía encontrar mi libro favorito; Cumbres Borrascosas. Más adelante descubrí que lo poseía Edward y en su habitación no se le estaba permitida la entrada a "la nueva", es decir; yo. Por lo que tuve que olvidarme de la historia, al menos hasta encontrarla en otro lugar.

Alice también malgastaba gran parte de su tiempo conmigo. Mi armario a penas era reconocible a estas alturas, ya que mi nueva "querida" hermanastra lo había redecorado a su gusto. Suerte que tenía a Emmett para pararle los pies a aquella pequeña "psicópata de la moda". Él casi siempre la convencía para dejar que me vistiese a mi manera, excepto algún que otro día en el que la Bella de siempre se convertía en una especie de Barbie morena.

Luego estaba Edward, con quien continuaba sin cruzar palabra. No lo entendía... ¿A caso me había comportado mal con él? ¿Había invadido su "espacio" o algo así? ¡Nunca me dejaba entrar en su cuarto, no conocía nada sobre su pasado, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su color favorito! ¿Qué le ocurría a ese chico?

Bueno, mis otros hermanos me ofrecían la mano cada vez que me hundía y habían sido un gran apoyo en el instituto de Forks. Hacía más de 5 meses que había dejado las clases allí y realmente todo estaba muy cambiado, en especial mis ex-amigos.

Mike ahora estaba totalmente enganchado al tabaco. Únicamente le había visto una vez a la salida de Literatura, repantigando en una enorme moto negra y acompañado por un grupo de chulitos con chaquetas de cuero.

_¿Desde cuándo le va a Mike ese rollo?_

Lo vi alguna vez más por los pasillos, pero a penas levantó la vista en mi dirección. Cómo si no me conociese.

Jessica y yo compartíamos mesa en Historia, pero prácticamente se burlaba de mí. Sabía que se preocupaba por su aspecto pero, de eso, a ser una pija total...

Ahora formaba parte de la pandilla de Lauren, Tyler, Ben y los demás "niños de papá" de la escuela. Los que cada vez que me pillaban por los pasillos murmuraban y reían sin parar.

Más tarde me encontré a Angela y a Eric, ellos parecían seguir igual que siempre a simple vista. Por desgracia, no fue así. Llegué a pensar que tal vez recuperaría algo de mi antigua vida con ellos a mi lado, pero ni siquiera pude acercarme a saludarlos, ya que caminaron rápidamente en dirección contraria a mí.

Pasada una semana descubrí el por qué de ese rechazo. Se debía a que actualmente yo era la novata, adoptada y sin padres. Por si fuera poco, alguna mente descabellada del instituto había inventado el rumor de que me había quedado embarazada y por eso había dejado los estudios un tiempo. Cuando se descubrió que mis padres habían muerto, el rumor dejó de estar tan presente entre la gente. El caso es que no era bueno para su "imagen" que les vieran conmigo. No podía creerme lo superficial que era la gente...

Por suerte no estaba completamente marginada, ya que Alice y Emmett se sentaban conmigo a la hora del almuerzo. Ellos me acogieron en su grupo y allí conocí a la perfecta Rosalie Hale y a su hermano gemelo, Jasper.

Mi hermanastro era otra persona cuando estaba con Rose, no sabría explicarlo bien, pero la trataba como si fuese una princesa. No le culpo, lo parecía. Era alta y con un cuerpo con curvas perfectamente marcadas. Su cabellera rubia le caía en cascada hasta la cintura y sus facciones eran casi impecables. No parecía haber pasado por la típica pubertad, vestía con ropa estrecha que más de una vez atontaba a muchos de los chicos. A pesar de todo esto, no era la típica tonta preocupada por ligar y ser el centro del mundo. Rosalie tenía su carácter y no permitía que nadie le faltara al respeto, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Cosa que no sabía si me incluía a mí exactamente... Era la hermanastra de su novio, vale. ¿Pero eso me convertía en una de sus amistades? Aún dudaba de ello.

Por otra parte, su hermano Jasper no se quedaba atrás. Él también era rubio y sus ojos azules, al igual que los de su hermana, mostraban seguridad. En cambio, Jasper vestía de manera más discreta, con simples camisas y pantalones tejanos. Me pareció muy amable. Ahora entendía cómo Alice podía mantener siempre una sonrisa. Con un novio así, cualquiera era feliz.

Me sorprendía no haberles conocido antes, pero rápidamente caí en que, a excepción de mi antigua pandilla, ignoraba que existía más gente alrededor.

Edward, sin embargo, era otra historia. Él olvidaba a sus hermanastros y prefería relacionarse con el grupo de Jessica mientras estaba en el instituto. Con él compartía una única clase; Biología. Pero casi hacía que pareciese invisible.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Jess utilizaba sus técnicas de ligoteo con "Eddy", cómo le llamaba. Mi hermanastro no la miraba demasiado y parecía estar pasando de ella, pero yo conocía a Jessica y sabía que no se rendiría fácilmente.

—¿Bella?— Alice me profirió un leve golpe en el hombro.— ¿Sigues ahí?— en seguida me giré hacía ella, dejando al grupo de pijos atrás.

Uy... tal vez me había distraído un poco pensando en mis cosas.

—Lo siento, estaba...— pensé rápidamente una respuesta.— Estaba pensando en el examen de Historia. Tengo que estudiar para mañana.— _mentira._

Mi hermana me miró con cara de no haberme creído, pero no me mencionó más del tema.

Pasé el resto de la mañana de una aula a otra, escuchando las interminables charlas de los profesores y simulando que prestaba atención cuando en realidad me abstraía dibujando en mi cuaderno. A penas me topé con Emmett, Rose o los demás por el pasillo.

Acababa de salir de Trigonometría y por fin podría volver a casa, la mañana se me había hecho muy, pero que muy larga. Desgraciadamente, vi a la "perfecta" Jessica Stanley mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida, y al parecer la mala suerte estaba de mi parte.

—Vaya, Bella Swan.— paró frente a mí y me miró con aires de superioridad.— Según me han dicho, ahora vives con los Cullen. Genial.— Aquella última palabra no había sonado demasiado entusiasta.

—Sí. — contesté tajante.

—Pues ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Edward. ¿Entendido?— _¿Pero qué demonios se cree ésta?_— Ya se lo advertí a la pequeñaja en su momento y no haré una excepción contigo.— Supuse que con "la pequeñaja" se refería a Alice.

—Jess, déjame. ¿Vale?— intenté esquivarla y marcharme de allí, pero ella se movió en mi dirección, colocándo un brazo contra las taquillas e incapacitándome el paso.

—Sólo te advierto ésto; no te acerques a Eddy.— Cada vez me resultaba más ridículo ese apodo.

—Está bien, está bien. No me acercaré a tu "Eddy".— respondí con una mueca, cansada de sus juegos.

Jessica me miró y sonrió con amargura.

—Encantada de haber vuelto a hablar contigo.— su voz chillona resultaba irritante.

Cuando apartó su obstaculo de en medio, caminé sin mirar atrás y con la mochila, que Carlisle me regaló para mi primer día de instituto, en la espalda.

Junto a la puerta se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie, pero la paz duró poco.

—¡Bella!— Alguien gritó mi nombre y creía saber de quién se trataba.— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella!— Alice iba dando saltitos por el pasillo, con Jasper pisándole los talones.— Dime que tu también vienes. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!— suplicaba con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

—Si me dices de que se trata, podré responder.— reí, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros para parar su hiper-actividad.

—Está bien, escucha. El viernes...

—Es decir, mañana.— la interrumpí.

—Sí, mañana.— me dio la razón, cruzandose de brazos.— Verás, todos los años mis hermanos y yo asistimos a ésto. Es como una tradición.— intentaba convencerme antes de que supiese de que iba el tema.— Atenta, porque... ¡HAY FERIA EN FORKS!

* * *

><p>Y... aquí he vuelto :D jajjaja<p>

Como bien dije en el capítulo anterior, ha aparecido "Doña perfecta" (¬¬) para arruinarle la vida a nuestra querida Bella xD

Ah! Ya habeis visto: FERIA *hacer bailecito tonto estilo Emmett* jajaja ¿Que pasará, que pasará?

Bueno, a lo que iba (xD) ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias por las reviews y las que añaden mi historia a favoritos! *llorar de emoción*

En fin, espero que sigais dejando _reviews, sugerencias y criticas constructivas_ que de verdad me alegran el día :D

Cuidáos mucho

Nos leemos ;)

JessCullen


	5. La oveja negra

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>4. La oveja negra<strong>

—¡Bien! Todo listo.— concluyó Alice mientras daba una palmada y dejaba su móvil.— Ésta tarde estarán aquí, asique...— me miró con aire calculador.— Bella, no tendrás pensado salir así. ¿Verdad?

_¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?_— pensé, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Por mucho que intentara debatirme con ella, no conseguiría ganar la discusión. Así que me resigné a seguirla por el pasillo de... casa (aún me costaba considerar la mansión Cullen cómo mi hogar), hasta mi habitación.

Pasé horas allí dentro con Alice revolviendo cada rincón de los armarios para encontrar el mejor conjunto. Según me había informado, ella ya tenía decidida la ropa que llevaría esta tarde hacía un par de semanas, pero el problema, según mi hermanastra, era yo.

No quería decepcionar a los Cullen negándome a asistir a una "tradición" suya. Ahora formaba parte de la familia, por lo que debía acompañarles a la feria. Sí, una feria. Esa era la "gran" fiesta a la que, cada año, asistían mis nuevos hermanos.  
>Recordaba que alguna vez había estado en la feria de Forks con mis... padres. Pero era pequeña y no conseguía rememorar demasiados detalles.<p>

—Sé que compré un Victoria's Secret. Lo guardé especialmente para la ocasión. ¡No puede haber desaparecido! Y no les conté nada a los chicos...— habló Alice para sí misma, sacándome de todas las cavilaciones.

_¡¿Espera, Victoria's Secret?_

¿Pretendía encajarme en un vestido de marca? ¿A mí? ¿A la amante de las Converses y los pantalones tejanos? No, no. Definitivamente, no.

—Em... Alice, no creo que necesite un Victoria's...

—¡Shh!— musitó, mientras remenaba en un cajón de mi cómoda.— Quiero que estés perfecta para esta tarde.— dijo en el tono más emocionado que encontró.

Suspiré. Mi hermanastra parecía una auténtica máquina, andando de un lado para otro y haciendo volar prendas, que ni siquiera sabía que existían, de un lado para otro.

_Por favor, que alguien la pare._— supliqué a cualquier divinidad que por pura casualidad escuchara mi petición.

Miré el reloj, sobresaltándome al ver que casi eran las 4 del mediodía y el BMV de Rosalie estaría aquí dentro de una hora. Por un lado me alegraba, así Alice dejaría en paz mi vestuario.

—¡¿Chicas, estáis listas?— gritó Emmett desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Aún no!— se notaba que en la voz de mi hermanastra había frustración.

—Alice, escucha, no me hace falta vestir de marca para hoy. Si no encuentras el vestido, no importa.— Por favor, por favor, por favor que olvidase de una vez el dichoso Victoria's Secret.

—Es que me hacía tanta ilusión que lo llevaras... ¡Te sentaría tan bien, Bella!— dijo sentándose en mi cama. ¿Eso era una rendición?

—No te preocupes.— la animé mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella se había cruzado de brazos y no parecía moverse, así que elaboré alguna excusa para satisfacerla. — Mira, te prometo que dejaré que me vistas como quieras la próxima vez que haya una fiesta o lo que sea.— sonreí.

Los ojos de Alice volvieron a recuperar su brillo de alegría y soltó un pequeño grito.

—¡Está bien!— saltó del colchón y sonrió de oreja a oreja.— Cuando estés lista baja al salón, yo voy...

—¡Chiiiiiiicaaaaaas!— interrumpió la gutural voz de Emmett.

—...Voy a hacer callar a éste pesado.— Alice reconstruyó su frase y se marchó, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Reí, escuchando a mi enfadada hermana pelear con el bromista de mi hermanastro. Pero cuando iba a girarme hacia el armario blanco, revuelto ya por Alice, observé una figura en el pasillo.  
>Al principio me quedé helada y sin respiración. No creía en fantasmas, pero a aquella silueta a penas se le podía distinguir el rostro, oculto por la oscuridad del corredor.<br>No me atrevía a hablar y entonces aquella forma dio un paso adelante. Fue cuando se dejó ver, por la claridad que entraba desde las cristaleras de mi cuarto. Se trataba de Edward.  
>Lo más normal hubiese sido tranquilizarse al descubrir que mi supuesto fantasma en realidad era una cara conocida, pero me ocurrió todo lo contrario. Tenerle allí, parado y sin decir palabra me inquietaba.<p>

—Guárdalo.— Me lanzó una prenda que yo, con mi patosidad habitual, apenas pude coger en el aire. Entonces lo vi de cerca; era un vestido de color verde-azulado, con tirantes finos que parecían poder ceñirse perfectamente a las espaldas y una costura adaptada a las curvas del cuerpo. A mí me llegaría hasta las rodillas prácticamente.— Pensé que lo mejor sería mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Alice, no parece que disfrutes mucho con sus sesiones de moda. ¿Me equivoco?

Agarré con fuerza el vestido y levanté la cabeza, topándome con sus ojos verde esmeralda mirándome fijamente, concentrados en algo que no pude descifrar.

—No.— respondí y el embarazoso silencio nos envolvió.— Gra... Gracias.— me aclaré la garganta.

Edward no respondió y pareció volver a concentrar su atención en algo incomprensible para mí. Me miraba a los ojos, pero tenía su mente en otro lugar.  
>Las expresiones de su cara en ese momento cambiaron a toda velocidad; primero frunció el ceño con frustración, para después dejar ir un suspiro. Sus facciones se relajaron por ese instante y miró hacia el suelo. Quedó allí inmóvil durante unos segundos y a continuación salió por la puerta, despacio y sin mirar atrás.<p>

_¿Cómo sabía que Alice me había comprado un vestido? ¿Cómo pudo encontrarlo?_

Miles de preguntas inundaban mi cabeza cuando la aguda voz de de mi hermana interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

—¡¿Bella, estás lista?— gritó desde su habitación, situada justo enfrente de la mía.

—Em...—intenté inventar una excusa.— Me falta poco. Es que no encontraba mis...— _¡piensa, Bella, piensa!_— Mis bambas.— _¡¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?_

Al parecer, mi mentira sirvió para darme más tiempo y poder vestirme con alguna de la ropa normal que encontré tirada por los suelos. Tendría que recoger aquel desastre más tarde.

Cuando estube preparada, bajé al piso de abajo.

Emmett estaba repantingado en el sofá mientras la televisión reproducía un partido de Baseball en directo. Vi a mi hermano por primera vez vestido con corbata, zapatos y traje negro.

Alice se sentaba en otro sofá con las piernas cruzadas y miraba hacía la ventana con aspecto preocupado.¿Estaría pensando en su vestido perdido? Me reí para mis adentros.

Ella vestía una camiseta púrpura, ceñida a su cintura pero sin tirantes. Además, la complementaba con una falda negra muy corta y unas bailarinas del mismo color.

Por último, Edward apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared. Jamás antes me había fijado en su musculoso pecho, ahora perceptible por lo ajustada que estaba su camiseta azul celeste. Por fin, el único de la familia que utilizaba unos pantalones tejanos y unas bambas negras, tal vez fuesen Adiddas.  
>Sentí tristeza cuando observé que sus ojos estaban cerrados, quería volver a ver aquel verde tan hermoso.<p>

Mirando el reloj distraidamente, bajé las escaleras con la mochila granate que utilizaba para ir al instituto. Pensé que tal vez necesitaría el móvil y algo de dinero.

—Ya creía que te había secuestrado el armario, hermanita.— bromeó, como siempre, Emmett.

Alice acudió en mi defensa, dándole un golpe en la cocorota.

—¡No seas tonto!— Para mi desgracia dejó el tema y se fijó en mí.— Bella, creí que escogerías unos zapatos o al menos una falda. Me has decepcionado...— dijo con un hilo de voz y haciendo un puchero.

De reojo, vi cómo a Edward se le escapó media sonrisa que dejó ver sus dientes blancos perfectos. Sin poder evitarlo, yo también sonreí. No por el hecho de que me divirtiese el comportamiento de Alice, sino porque mi hermanastro había mostrado su sonrisa por primera vez.

En ese instante, una bocina sonó en el exterior de la casa y todos nos sorprendimos, excepto Edward. Él pareció muy tranquilo cuando escuchamos el sonido de sopetón.

—¡Ya están aquí!— musitó mi hermana, corriendo demasiado emocionada hacia la puerta.

Yo seguí a Emmett cuando se levantó del sofá y Edward caminó detrás de nosotros. No me gustaba el hecho de tenerle fuera de mi campo de visión, me hacía sentir observada.

En la entrada a la casa se mostraba aparcado un BMW rojo escarlata muy brillante. Los gemelos Hale eran igual o, tal vez, incluso más ricos que los Cullen. Yo jamás encajaría en la clase social a la cuál pertenecían.

—¡Emm!— Rosalie llamó a su novio mientras salía del bólido y éste la levantaba del suelo, abrazándola.

Realmente me arrepentía de no haberme arreglado un poco más. Los gemelos vestían de forma tan elegante y yo tan... tan... ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿Informal, tal vez?

—Alice, lo siento.— se disculpó Jasper, rodeándola con sus brazos.— Mi coche no arranca, tendré que hacer que le echen un vistazo.— confesó cabizbajo.

El novio de Alice lucía una camisa beige, sencilla pero impecable, acompañada de un pantalón marrón de tela y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Su hermana presumía de belleza, tal vez hasta se había comprado un vestido nuevo para la ocasión. Al menos no aparentaba tener ni una arruga en la tela brillante. El color granate contrastaba en armonía con su piel más bien pálida. Para dejarnos a todos más deslumbrados, dejaba ver sus piernas ya que el vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, peinado descuidadamente a propósito.

Ver a los gemelos y a mis hermanos juntos hizo que me sintiese cómo la oveja negra del rebaño.

Mi ropa desentonaba del todo en medio de ellos. Yo únicamente había decidido ponerme una camiseta básica de color pardo y tirantes. Para la parte de abajo, no hice caso a Alice y me enfundé unos tejanos, lo más cómodo para mi gusto. Finalmente no me separé de mis Converses marrones.

Suspiré tras mirarme de nuevo. No tenía remedio...

—Pues tendremos que utilizar otro coche, en el mío no cabemos todos.— nos informó Rosalie.

—Tendremos que sortear las entradas a tu BMW.— comentó Emmett, burlándose.— Yo soy bienvenido. ¿Verdad Rose?— mi hermano mostró una cara de cachorro abandonado que pareció funcionar con su novia.

—Claro que sí.— le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—¡Soy tu hermano! ¡¿Es que no merezco algún privilegio por ello?— preguntó Jasper, aparentando haberse ofendido.

—Vale, vale...— suspiró Rosalie con tono cansado.

—Bien, Alice se viene conmigo.— concluyó éste.

La pequeña le cogió de la mano y sonrió complacida tras haberse ganado una plaza en el bólido.

Ahora sólo quedábamos Edward y yo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar; ellos escogerían a Edward y a mí me tocaría conducir sola con el coche de alguno de mis hermanos hasta la feria.

—No es justo que uno de nosotros vaya sólo.— dijo Alice.— Edward, tú lleva a Bella en tu Volvo.

El aludido la miró confundido y con expresión no muy alegre en el rostro. Notaba que no le apetecía estar a solas conmigo, pero no era que a mí me hiciese mucha ilusión. Más bien, me ponía nerviosa su presencia y ahora estaríamos a centímetros de distancia uno del otro

_Estupendo..._— pensé con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón (mil veces más)! Si quereis enviarme a los Vulturis estais en vuestro derecho *cabizbaja* u_u<strong>

**He estado unos días fuera, en el apartamento de mis abuelos en la costa. Entended que desde allí no tengo internet y se me ha hecho imposible subir conti :(**

**Pero para compensaros voy a dejaros este cap. y el siguiente :D**

**Uiishh ya se acerca la feriaa! *Emotion, emotion* xD  
><strong>

**Al igual que siempre, espero vuestras _reviews, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, etc._ :) Ya sabeis que me alegra muchísimo el día!**

**Cuidáos mucho**

**JessCullen**


	6. Diversión al estilo Cullen

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong> 5. Diversión al estilo Cullen<strong>

_¡Voy a morir!_— gritaba en mi cabeza, mientras veía las figuras borrosas de los árboles pasar a toda velocidad por la ventanilla del copiloto.

Edward debía pensar que estaba loca, pero no me importaba. En todo caso, el loco era él. Conducir a 150km/h no era muy recomendable en una carretera perdida entre el bosque y con cientos de curvas vertiginosas. Definitivamente, de aquí no saldría con vida.

—No es por ser pesimista, pero...— me giré hacía mi despreocupado hermanastro, que únicamente sujetaba el volante con una mano. — ¡¿Podríamos ir más despacio?— casi grité cuando tomó una curva de 180 grados con demasiada rapidez.

Edward soltó una risa por lo bajo y me miró de reojo.

— ¿No te gusta correr?— preguntó con un matiz de burla en la voz.

—No si existe el peligro de estamparnos contra cualquier...— antes de acabar mi frase atravesamos un pequeño socavón en el asfalto, que hizo elevarse sutilmente el Volvo plateado y provocó que me sujetase con más fuerza al asiento. Suspiré y continué la frase. — ¡Contra cualquier árbol!

En aquel momento, yo parecía un gato aterrorizado con las uñas aferradas a la tela de la butaca delantera.

Otra pequeña risa salió de los labios de Edward.

—No alcanzaríamos a Rosalie si bajásemos de los 150 km/h.— colocó las dos manos sobre el volante y me miró de refilón con expresión expectante.

Adiviné que esperaría que me tranquilizase al ver que sujetaba el manillar del coche con más firmeza, pero yo seguía con el corazón latiéndome cómo si fuera a salirse de mi pecho.

Sin escuchar respuesta por mi parte, Edward suspiró con diversión y continuó con la vista fija en la carretera.

Ahora que me paraba a pensarlo, tal vez todos los Cullen tenían esta alocada forma de conducir. O tal vez sólo mi acompañante disfrutaba con el riego de adrenalina que experimentábamos.

En fin, de Rosalie también se podía decir lo mismo. Si me quejaba de la alocada conducción de Edward, no podía imaginarme lo que sería viajar en el BMW de la novia de Emmett.

Su coche iba delante del nuestro con mayor rapidez, para guiarnos hacia la feria.

Esperaba que al llegar al centro del pueblo tuviesen en cuenta a los guardias de tráfico. No me apetecía tener problemas con las autoridades.

Sacándome de mi burbuja de pensamientos, el sonido de una emisora de radio retumbó en el coche.

Miré con curiosidad a Edward, quién tenía su atención puesta en el sistema de sonido con luces brillantes por todas partes. Se notaba que era un trasto caro. Muy caro.

Cuando por fin dejó de apretar botones, escuché el "_I got a feeling_" de Black Eyed Peas. No era una de mis canciones favoritas. ¿Para qué mentir?

Mi hermanastro movía los dedos al ritmo de la música, pero disimuladamente observé sus ojos. No tenían el mismo brillo que había notado antes, mientras disfrutaba con su conducción alocada.

_No lo está pasando bien._

En ese instante se me ocurrió algo.

Dirigí mis manos hacia una pequeña manivela que, supuse, abriría el compartimento de los CD's. Y así era. Edward tenía su vista puesta en mí, a pesar de intentar ocultarlo.

_Puede que no le guste que cotillees sus cosas..._— me avisó mi conciencia. A quien ignoré por esta vez.

Saqué un par de CD's de música clásica. Ni por asomo me había imaginado que le gustase aquel tipo de canciones.

Le miré, esperando algún comentario, pero esta vez parecía tenso.

—¿Que...— intenté preguntar.

—No es nada.— contestó rápidamente.— Sólo tengo eso ahí porque a Esme le gusta Debussy.— dijo seriamente. Pero sus manos se tensaban más contra el volante.

—Pues... Yo también escucho esta música.— No sabía exactamente si lo de Esme era verdad o sólo intentaba ocultar sus gustos por pura vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo, hoy en día se encontraban pocos adolescentes con unas preferencias tan singulares. Si todo era un embuste, había que admitir que engañaba de maravilla.

—¿A sí?— preguntó, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Em... sí.— Ya habíamos llegado al pueblo y faltaría poco para acabar el trayecto.— Sobre todo Claro de Luna. ¿Sabes cuál...

—He oído hablar de ella.— me interrumpió.

Me quedé callada, mirando mis manos. Tenía pensado proponer escuchar el CD de Debussy, pero ahora dudaba de si a él realmente le apetecería.

Las luces de la calles del pueblo captaron mi atención en aquel momento. Por suerte el Volvo había bajado de velocidad y se contemplaba perfectamente el paisaje.

Miles de familias caminaban por las calles, con niños emocionados saltando alrededor de sus padres. Me recordaron a Alice en sus momentos más infantiles.

La feria no debía estar muy lejos, ya que las farolas estaban decoradas con cables de diminutas bombillas que formaban figuras en el aire. Ahora todas estaban apagadas, pero por la noche aquello parecería un carnaval.

Nos paramos en un semáforo y justo entonces sonó el móvil de Edward.

—¿Qué pasa Emmett?— contestó al instante.— Sí, os vemos.— dijo con la vista puesta en el BMW de Rosalie, que poco a poco se perdía entre las calles de Forks. Pero cuando yo me fijé, vi la pequeña cabeza de Alice asomarse por la ventanilla de los asientos traseros. Saludaba, agitando la mano enérgicamente mientras sonreía. Esta chica estaba loca. ¿No veía que podía hacerse daño?

—¡Edward!— en cuanto escuchó su nombre se giró hacia mí con aspecto preocupado.— Alice... Alice está...— me había quedado sin palabras y sólo podía señalar a mi pequeña hermana.

Edward vio de repente lo que intentaba decirle.

—Emmett, por dios, dile a Alice que entre en el coche y deje de hacer bobadas. ¡Va a hacerse daño!— ordenó mi hermano, sin apartar los ojos del BMW rojo, que ahora estaba parado en otro semáforo unas calles más adelante.

Suspiré con alivio cuando unas manos cogieron a mi hiperactiva hermanastra, arrastrándola a la fuerza dentro del vehículo. Supuse que se trataba de Jasper.

—Está bien, está bien.— contestó Edward, a lo que fuese que estuvieran hablando.— Es un buen lugar, nos encontraremos allí.— colgó.

La luz verde del semáforo nos iluminó y el Volvo arrancó suavemente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos buscando un lugar para aparcar, sólo sabía que en cuanto viéramos un hueco libre para el coche, deberíamos esperar a los demás en el parking de la feria.

Me fijé en que una familia se amontonaba alrededor de una furgoneta.

—Parece que aquellos se van.— hice saber, señalando en su dirección.

—No, acaban de llegar.— concluyó Edward, dirigiéndonos hacia otro lugar.— Ellos sí se marchan.— me informó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una pareja de ancianos que caminaban en dirección a un pequeño coche Escarabajo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?— le reté, algo molesta porque no me hubiese hecho caso.

—Tú confía en mí.— me dijo, levantando las cejas.

Tal y cómo él aseguró. Los ancianos abandonaron el lugar, dejando hueco libre para el Volvo. Y la familia anterior, acertando también la predicción de Edward, se dirigió hacia la feria.

El motor dejó de rugir y todo quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué te había dicho? — se regodeó con una sonrisa torcida, tras acertar con sus pronósticos.

Quedé embobada mirando aquel rostro perfecto y la respiración se me tornó entrecortada tras darme cuenta de que nos encontrábamos a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

—Será mejor que guarde los CD's, no quiero que mi madre se enfadé si se rompen.— interrumpió Edward, rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio.

Le entregué las cajas, que aún seguían en mis manos, y al hacerlo rocé sin querer la suya. Aquello provocó un cosquilleo en las yemas de mis dedos e hizo que me apartara en seguida.

Sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a mirarme con intensidad y los míos no podían apartar la mirada. El corazón retornó a su ritmo alocado y me mordí el labio, casi cómo un acto reflejo.

_¡Pum, pum, pum!_

Se escucharon unos golpes en el cristal de mi ventana. Rápidamente salí de mi burbuja y mi mente funcionó con normalidad.

Me giré hacia donde procedía el sonido. Era Alice.

Levanté las cejas viendo su expresión de niña alterada y encaprichada con llegar a las atracciones. No pude entender del todo lo que decía a través del vidrio, por lo que decidí voltearme de nuevo para mirar a Edward, quien había desaparecido por completo. Pestañeé y me sobresalté cuando le vi de nuevo a través de la ventana, hablando despreocupadamente con Jasper. Cerca de ellos estaban cogidos de la mano Emmett y Rosalie, que parecían estar muy ocupados besándose.

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta para salir del Volvo, pero alguien ya lo había hecho. Al encontrarme fuera me percaté de que se trataba de Edward.

—Discúlpame por no haberte ayudado con la puerta antes.— me dijo, clicando un botón de su mando a distancia y cerrando con llave el Volvo.

Negué con la cabeza, señalando que no tenía importancia. Él no me miró a los ojos y simplemente caminó hasta la nerviosa Alice para tranquilizarla.

Mi cabeza quedó en blanco. No me imaginaba que Edward fuera tan caballeroso. ¿Lo habría aprendido de Carlisle, tal vez?

Mis hermanos comenzaron a andar en dirección a la entrada y yo les seguí, sin saber exactamente que me deparaba a partir de ahora.

Emmett iba en cabeza, con Rosalie de la mano. Jasper caminaba tranquilo detrás de la primera pareja, mientras Alice daba saltitos a su alrededor y yo me había quedado atrás, con Edward andando cerca.

Intentaba no ponerme nerviosa ante su cercanía, una misión imposible. Las piernas parecían temblarme y no paraba de jugar con mis manos inquietamente.

_¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¡Es sólo tu hermanastro, tranquila!_

Era mi hermanastro, cierto. Parte de mi familia de ahora en adelante. Aun que lo que sentía cerca de él no era la típica sensación que tienes estando cerca de un pariente.

_¡Basta ya!_— me regañaba mi conciencia.

Mientras mis pies se movían y mi mente vagaba sin rumbo, un soplo de aire gélido revoloteó por el pueblo, haciéndome estremecer en un escalofrío. ¿A quién se le ocurriría vestirse con una camiseta de tirantes en pleno octubre? Ah, sí: a mí.

Continué siguiendo a mis hermanos por las callecitas interminables de Forks, con mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos un acercamiento hasta Edward y mi mente negándolo por completo. Con mi debate interior no me di cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido ante unas taquillas.

Retorné a la realidad y vi cómo Jasper pedía entradas para todos a la chica que se sentaba detrás de una cristalera. Sería joven, tal vez de unos 20 años de edad y podría estar trabajando aquí para pagarse los estudios. Su cara expresaba aburrimiento y se veía algo ridícula enmarcada por aquella gorra azul y roja demasiado infantil.

Con un movimiento de muñeca sacó unos tickets y los intercambio por el dinero que el novio de mi hermanastra le entregaba.

A continuación pasamos uno a uno por delante del guardia de seguridad, enseñándole nuestra entrada.

Una vez dentro, mis ojos revolotearon por todas partes. Aquello era más grande de lo que recordaba.

Millones de luces de colores se encendían por todas partes y el descampado de hierba había sido substituido por puestos de perritos calientes y algodón de azúcar o por casetas para probar puntería y poder ganar un oso peluche.

Las atracciones más grandes también se distinguían, cómo la noria gigante de lo más profundo del lugar o la montaña rusa de la que provenían gritos a todas horas.

Alice aplaudía y se movía inquieta. Saltaba alrededor de Jasper y le pedía por favor montar en el "Colosus". A lo mejor mi hermana descargaba toda la adrenalina que le sobraba en aquella montaña rusa.

Jasper nos miró con aspecto suplicante y articuló con los labios un: "Ayudadme". Pero a Emmett le gustaba fastidiar.

—¡Que buena idea, Alice! — se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con aire teatral. — Mientras montáis ahí, Rose y yo podremos entrar en el "Revienta estómagos".

Me sonaba el nombre de la atracción. Creía recordar que se trataba de una enorme ruleta que daba vueltas hacia todos lados y cada vez iba subiendo de intensidad.

Rosalie no parecía muy convencida con la idea y antes de que ella o cualquiera pudiese reprochar algo, su novio la interrumpió.

—¡Guay, genial! — la cogió por el brazo. — ¡Nos encontraremos en la entrada a las 9 en punto!— gritó mientras corría con Rose a su lado.

Alice comenzó a sonreír maquiavélicamente y le dio la mano a Jasper. Éste me miró, con ojos cargados de desesperación por que alguien le librase de tener que montar en el "Colosus".

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber que responder o cómo actuar frente a una hermana que tenía una decisión tomada y muy bien sabía yo que en cuanto le entraba algo en la cabeza, era muy difícil convencerla de lo contrario.

—¡Wiiii! —gritó Alice muy animada, con su novio pisándole los talones.

—¡Si no salgo con vida de ésta, decidle a mis padres que los quiero! — nos informó gritando el pobre chico desde la distancia.

Edward rió y dijo para sí mismo algo parecido a "Pobre Jazz". Yo acompañé su risa, a sabiendas de que nos habíamos quedado solos en medio de la feria.

—Y…—comenzó mi acompañante, pensativo. — ¿Dónde te gustaría montar? — posó su mirada sobre la mía.

¿Cómo pretendía que me centrase en dar una respuesta coherente con aquellos ojos esmeralda observándome?

—Podría…Podríamos—rectifiqué en seguida. — subir a…—miré a mi alrededor en busca de una atracción. — "El lago de los…—intentaba fijar la vista en un cartel lejano que parecía interesante. — "El lago de los disparos", eso. —conseguí finalizar.

—¿El lago de los disparos? —su expresión se mostraba confusa. — Es una atracción de agua…—presentó como excusa. —¿No te importa mojarte?

—Am…—mi mente no pensaba con claridad. ¡Por favor, que dejase de mirarme! — Es perfecta. Agua, refrescarme… Es lo que necesito. — _¿Es lo que necesito? ¿Bella, pero que dices?_

—Cómo…Cómo quieras. —frunció el ceño, probablemente dudoso de que le hubiese dicho la verdad. Nunca se me había dado demasiado bien mentir.

Me condujo hasta el objetivo de mi decisión y una vez allí entramos casi sin hacer cola.

Todo eran pequeñas barquitas, con una especie de flotadores hinchables alrededor y con un manillar parecido al volante de un automóvil, pero éste disponía de una pistola de agua.

Todas estaban sobre el agua de la gran piscina que se extendía ante nosotros, atadas con un pequeño cabo a las columnas de aquel improvisado embarcadero.

Edward se quedó expectante ante los botes de colores que nos rodeaban. Un poco tarde, comprendí que esperaba a que escogiese uno y con mi torpeza habitual señalé una barca cualquiera. Después supe que había elegido la del flotador azul.

Nos sentamos en ella y me percaté de lo ridículos que parecíamos en medio de tantos niños pequeños. Las madres de los críos nos miraban con caras raras y hasta un pelín insultantes. Al fin y al cabo, éramos los únicos adolescentes en aquella atracción.

Miré a Edward de reojo pero él no parecía avergonzado. Más bien, se veía ajeno a todo nuestro alrededor, simplemente concentraba su mirada en mí. Al darme cuenta, aparté la vista y pestañeé un par de veces para tranquilizarme.

En ese instante un pitido estridente retumbó por el embarcadero y un hombre mayor con aspecto cansado comenzó a soltar los cabos de las barcas. Cuando llegó nuestro turno me escondí un poco tras las espaldas de Edward, con miedo a que el señor se burlase de nosotros por montar en unas barcas para pequeños.

El bote comenzó a flotar en el agua y Edward agarró el manillar. Sólo lo giró un poco cuando aquel trasto dio un brusco giro, haciendo que casi me cayese por la borda. En ese mismo instante mi cintura se encontró rodeada por el fuerte brazo de mi hermanastro y nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo durante una milésima de segundo antes de que un niño pequeño nos lanzase agua desde su bote. Cuando los dos recuperamos el aliento, Edward me soltó casi como si hubiese corriente eléctrica entre nosotros.

—¡Eh, parejita! —rió el pequeño con apariencia pícara. Se veía todo un experto del manejo de esta atracción, ya que con un suave movimiento, que hizo que su pelo castaño claro se revolviese, alejó su flotador del nuestro y chocó las manos con el niño rubio que le acompañaba.

Tras dirigirse a nosotros como "parejita" me sonrojé y me aparté lo máximo que pude de mi acompañante. Pero justo entonces, un chorro de agua helada fue a parar directamente en mi cabeza, empapándome el pelo y haciendo que me frotase los ojos con fuerza para volver a tener visión.

Edward, al ver que el atacante no tenía pinta de parar su bombardeo acuático, hizo girar el bote para combertir a éste en un escudo frente al agua.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, soltando el volante de golpe.

—Sí, sí. —me froté un poco más la cara e intenté secarme el pelo como pude, tarea imposible dado lo empapado que estaba. —Sólo ha sido un poco de agua.

Pero un inoportuno estornudo hizo que mi mentira se fuese al garete y Edward no me creyó.

—Creo que le vamos pillando el truco al manejo de este…—no sabía cómo llamar a esta barca. — trasto. —me decidí, por cambiar de tema.

Edward mostró una sonrisa torcida, la misma que antes había hecho que mi corazón diese un vuelco, y me miró con ojos perspicaces.

—¿Crees que deberíamos vengarnos de ese niño? —preguntó, supuse que deseoso porque la respuesta fuese un "sí".

Lamentablemente (para él) yo no era vengativa y prefería ahorrarme problemas con las madres de aquellos pequeñajos.

—Será mejor que les dejemos tranquilos, Edward.

El aludido frunció el ceño con desgana, pero asintió haciendo girar el bote una vez más para encontrarnos cara a cara con nuestros atacantes.

De nuevo volví a recibir un chorro de agua, esta vez directo a mi camiseta y un par de risas se escucharon de fondo.

Edward me miró con sobresalto e intentó cubrirme con su cuerpo, quedando él también mojado. En cuanto dejaron de atacarnos, se apartó de mí sacudiéndose la camiseta. Ésto era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mejor…—le dije con aire calculador. —Quiero venganza. —mi voz tenía un matiz de diversión y otro algo más serio.

Edward sonrió con ganas, seguramente disfrutaría con ésto.

Localizamos a nuestro objetivo en seguida y conducimos hacia el lugar donde se encontraban agobiando a otros críos.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo que duraba la atracción tirando agua de un lado a otro.

Edward se encargaba de conducir y perseguir a los pequeños, mientras yo lanzaba chorros de agua en todas direcciones con la pistola del manillar.

Jamás había presenciado una escena en la que mi hermanastro se carcajease tanto. Los dos lo pasábamos en grande y pronto me olvidé de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Ahora sólo estábamos Edward, yo y el campo de batalla acuático.

—¡Se acabó! —informó una grave voz masculina desde el embarcadero.

Con aquellas palabras Edward nos dirigió hacia la salida, saliendo él primero de la barca y dándome la mano para ayudarme a mí.

La adrenalina aún corría por mis venas, después de una lucha en la que todos habíamos acabado con agua hasta en los zapatos. Pero ahora que caminábamos lejos de allí comencé a notar el viento, que aun que no era demasiado fuerte, me hacía estremecer. Era normal después de todo, estaba empapada de la cabeza los pies.

Mi hermanastro, sin embargo, se veía deslumbrante con la ropa mojada, que hacía que sus músculos se marcasen más debajo de su camiseta.

Caminábamos sin rumbo, el uno al lado del otro cuando Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello, lanzando pequeñas gotitas de agua por todos lados.

—Tienes frío. —no sonaba cómo una pregunta.

—Estoy bien. —le dije, con la voz más seria que encontré. No me gustaba preocupar a la gente sin motivo. ¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar? ¿Coger un resfriado? Podría soportarlo si a cambio pasaba una tarde así con Edward.

_¿Bella te das cuenta de lo que dices?_

Me quedé sin respiración cuando me percaté de la verdad. Yo no veía a Edward cómo mi simple hermanastro. Desde que le conocí había saltado una chispa entre nosotros. Puede que solamente yo la hubiese notado, pero el caso es que algo sentía hacia él. No estaba bien, era de locos. ¿Enamorarme de mi hermano? Sólo de pensarlo ya sonaba raro…

—¿Bella? —la voz melodiosa del ser que me enloquecía me transportó de nuevo al planeta Tierra. —Sígueme. —me dijo, dirigiéndose a un puesto con miles de peluches, llaveros y camisetas.

No muy segura de sus intenciones, caminé junto a él hasta llegar frente a un hombre moreno, alto y con bigote. Tenía aspecto despreocupado y su acento era algo gitano.

—¿Qué, chavales, os apuntáis a una partidita? —preguntó con voz grave. Me recordó a las típicos tonos que utilizan los hombres cuando beben demasiado.

Aquel hombre me daba miedo…

—Sí, por favor. —respondió Edward.

En cuanto le escuché, dirigí mis ojos hacia los suyos para intentar hacerle saber que habría preferido una respuesta parecida a un "No, gracias." o "Sólo pasábamos a mirar."

Edward me devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora.

—La cuestión es explotar los globos… —explicó el hombre, señalando unos globos de color rojo atados en una pared del fondo. — Atizándolos con estas pelotas, por supuesto. —nos entregó una pelotita pequeña y con toda la pinta de no ser muy pesada. —Si lo consigue, podrá escoger entre estos preciosos regalos. Serán 5 dólares cada unidad.

¿Íbamos a gastar 5 dólares, sólo por conseguir algún capricho de Edward? Vale, aquello no me agradaba tanto en él…

—De momento deme una. —se intercambiaron el dinero, por la pelotita amarilla.

Me crucé de brazos, esperando el fracaso. Era imposible petar un enorme globo con una arma tan pequeña.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, calculando y en un instante ya se había escuchado el sobre-saltador sonido del golpe contra la pared y del objetivo alcanzado.

Ni yo, ni el dueño de la parada nos lo acabábamos de creer.

Mi hermanastro sonrió triunfante.

—¿Bien, que tiene para ofrecerme? —preguntó al hombre, que aún seguía en shock.

—Em…—se movió deprisa. —Pues tenemos peluches. —señaló una estantería llena de ositos, conejos, delfines y toda clase de animales.

Mientras el señor continuaba hablando, me abracé con fuerza a mi cuerpo tras el soplo de otra ráfaga de viento. Miré al cielo y me sorprendí al ver que la noche ya caía sobre nosotros.

Andar en Forks, con una camiseta de tirantes empapada y en pleno otoño no es una buena idea, a menos que quieras pillar una pulmonía, claro.

Edward me miró de reojo.

—En realidad, estábamos buscando algo más útil. —buscó entre los regalos de la parada. —Cómo esa camiseta. —señaló una camiseta azul topacio con unas letras inscritas en negro que decían "Yo estuve en la feria de Forks".

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender su decisión.

En cuanto hubo pagado, nos alejamos y me condujo hacia unos lavabos.

—Aquí tienes. —me entregó la camiseta. ¿Para qué quería yo eso? ¿Era un regalo de su parte o él consideraba ésto cómo una broma?

—Em…—no supe bien que contestar.

—Es tarde, te vendrá bien quitarte la ropa mojada y cambiarla por la seca. — ¡Con que a eso se refería!

—Ah, gracias supongo. —le mostré mi sonrisa más amable para agradecérselo.

Ya no me importaba tanto que se hubiese gastado 5 dólares en una estúpida camiseta. Podría ser estúpida, pero era para mí y eso ya me hacía ilusión.

_Bella, concéntrate._

Entré deprisa al lavabo e intercambié mi ropa, guardando la empapada en mi mochila. Habiendo acabado, me miré en los espejos. Me veía algo ridícula, parecía un turista.

Salí, no muy convencida de mi aspecto e intentando tapar la avergonzante frase de mi prenda con los brazos.

Busqué a Edward y lo encontré sentado en un solitario banco de piedra junto a una pared. En cuanto él se percató de mi presencia, creí ver una chispa de alegría en sus ojos pero no sabría adivinar el por qué. Me paré junto a la pared, ruborizada por mi aspecto. Él se levantó y se colocó frente a mí, con ademán de comenzar a hablar.

—No hace falta que lo digas. —me adelanté. —Estoy absurda con esto. —señalé mi camiseta.

—El azul te sienta bien. —contestó únicamente.

Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron y volví a morderme el labio. ¿Es que jamás dejaría aquella patética costumbre?Mi corazón latía frenético, mientras Edward colocaba una mano contra la pared, casi arrinconándome. Mi respiración se tornó muy entrecortada y me ruboricé al pensar que notaría mi nerviosismo. Poco a poco su cara se acercaba a la mía y sentía el inconcedible deseo de posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

¿Pero en que demonios piensas? ¡Es tu hermanastro, de tu familia!

—¡Eddy! —una voz chillona nos interrumpió e hizo que los dos nos apartásemos del otro al instante.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver a Jessica caminar, con aires de superioridad, hacia nosotros. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, me echó un vistazo rápido, burlándose por lo bajo de mi camiseta, estaba segura y se dirigió a mi hermanastro.

—Ya veo que has venido con tus…—me miró de nuevo. —hermanos. —sonrió a desgana.

—Sí, he quedado justo aquí para encontrarme con ellos. Faltarán unos minutos para que lleguen. —le aclaró Edward. Parecía querer quitársela de encima, pero tal vez me equivocaba.

—¡Oh, estupendo! Yo misma he venido con Lauren y Tyler, puedes venirte con nosotros. —aquello casi sonaba como una orden.

—No, gracias. —rechazó. —Me quedaré con Bella. —Jess parecía estar escuchando un insulto cuando oyó mi nombre. — No creo que los demás tarden mucho en venir. —sonrió cordialmente.

—Claro… ningún problema…—¿Se rendiría tan fácilmente? —Iremos con vosotros. —No, claro que no se iba a rendir.

Edward abrió la boca, pero luego lo pensó dos veces y acabó por no decir ni una palabra. Simplemente se volteó y volvió a sentarse en el banco.

Suspiré y fui a sentarme a su lado cuando Jess me empujó con disimulo y ocupó mi lugar. Le eché una mirada asesina, pero no quería enfadarme con ella. Tendría que respetarla si iba a quedarse lo que faltaba de día con nosotros, lo último que me apetecía era tener problemas.

_Ésta va a ser una noche muy larga…_—pensé, mientras me apoyaba de pie contra la pared.

* * *

><p><strong>Como prometí, aquí estoy de nuevo :D<strong>

**Ya han llegado a la feria y nuestros protas van teniendo momentos juntos ;) jajjaja Qué pasará el resto de la noche? :O En la conti se sabrá xD **

**Espero vuestras _reviews, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc_. Mil gracias a todas por leerme :)**

**Cuidáos**

**Nos leemos ;)**

**JessCullen**


	7. You make me crazier

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>8. You make me crazier<strong>

_¿Quedarme viendo a Jess abrazadita a Edward o salir por patas cuanto antes? Mmm... Sin duda, me quedo con la primera opción._

Oh, vamos... Esto era insoportable.

Después de que la entrometida Jessica y sus "colegas" apareciesen en escena nos quedamos esperando a nuestros hermanos en los bancos junto al lavabo.

Jess, aprovechó cualquier oportunidad para engancharse al brazo de mi hermanastro y no tenía pinta de querer soltarse... Aunque Edward tampoco mostraba mucha resistencia, que digamos.

La escena cada vez se me hacía menos llevadera. Desde el principio había intentado ignorar a los creadores de mi tormento, pero las risitas coquetas de Jess me ponían histérica. A demás de las infinitas miradas de furia que mi ex-amiga lanzaba en mi dirección, con toda la discreción posible por su parte. Su comportamiento me ponía enferma… ¿A caso no se había dado cuenta de que Edward no se había zafado de su agarre? ¿De que continuaba conversando con ella sonriente? ¿De que pasaba totalmente de mí?

No, al parecer no se había percatado de ello.

_Vale, vale… Bella, tranquila._ — me calmaba mi conciencia.

¿Tranquila? Tranquila era mi segundo nombre en aquellos momentos. ¡Bah! Sólo porque Edward miraba a su acompañante con aquellos ojos esmeralda o porque le sonreía amablemente no iba estar celosa.

¿Bella, celosa? De ninguna de las maneras.

Ni si quiera me gustaba Edward. No, no me gustaba. Simplemente había sufrido algún tipo de lapsus momentáneo aquella tarde y había creído que, tal vez, sentía algo por él o que, tal vez, él sentía algo por mí… Ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Enamorarme de mi hermanastro… Sólo se podía clasificar como: Im-po-si-ble.

Jess parecía muy interesada en ganar el "premio" o el "trofeo" que suponía para ella conquistar a Edward. Si eso era lo que se traía entre manos, adelante, era todo suyo.

_A Bella le importa un comino con quién esté o deje de estar Edward Cullen. Sí, eso es._

—No pensaba que teníamos compañía. — escuché la voz de Rosalie en la lejanía.

Pronto, volví a la realidad y vi que Emmett y su novia ya estaban con nosotros.

Edward se había levantado junto al banco, con Jessica sin separarse un centímetro de su lado.

—Hale, hola. — La saludó, la antipática voz de mi ex –amiga. — Pasábamos por aquí cuando vi a Eddy. Hemos pensado que podríamos acompañaros esta noche. Al fin y al cabo, cuantos más seamos mejor. ¿No os parece? — ¿Cómo conseguía hablar tanto aquella chica?

Emmett miró a Rosalie, quien tenía la vista fija en Edward. Éste se encogió de hombros y su hermana respondió al fin con una sonrisa, pero no tenía pinta de estar muy contenta.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto? — chilló, alarmada, una voz de soprano que conocía muy bien.

Miré a Alice, quien acababa de llegar con el mareado Jasper cogido de su antebrazo.

Ella me señalaba con el horror reflejado en sus ojos azabaches. Por un momento me asusté, pensando que se trataba de algo grave, hasta que habló de nuevo.

— ¿Bella, que es esa cosa horrible que llevas puesta? — Entonces entendí que se refería a mi camiseta.

Reí por el drama que estaba montando.

—Sólo es una camiseta, Alice. — la aludida se cruzó de brazos, esperando a oír más de la historia. — Me mojé en una atracción y Edward me consiguió otra ropa. Ya está. — concluí, sonrojándome un poco al mencionar el nombre de mi hermanastro.

_¡Céntrate! ¿No quedamos en que no te gusta?_ — me regañó una voz en mi cabeza.

_Cierto, cierto. No me gusta, __**no**__ me gusta._

Mi hermana frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Edward.

—Creí que tenías mejor gusto, hermanito. — se quejó. — Ahora Bella está así por tu culpa. — Alice se veía muy graciosa haciendo un puchero al estilo "bebé indefenso".

Edward rodó los ojos.

A partir de aquello, incluimos a Jess en todos nuestros planes. Si a mi hermanastro le hubiese importado el estar toda la noche con su "fan número 1", alias: Jessica Stanley, habría intentado quejarse, hubiese sido lo más lógico. Pero el señorito no comentó nada cuando Emmett propuso ir al Pub- Karaoke "Celestial" situado a unas cuantas calles de distancia, según los conocimientos de Jasper. Si no oía ninguna queja por su parte, estaría encantado de que su fan nos acompañase esta noche.

_Le gusta, Bella. ¡Supéralo!_ — La dichosa voz en mi cabeza no paraba de dar la lata.

¿Superar? ¿Qué tenía que superar? Nada, absolutamente nada. Yo estaba muy bien caminando al lado de Alice y su novio, viendo a Jess comerse con los ojos a Edward… Cómo decía; nada que superar.

Después de un tiempo recorriendo las calles de Forks, ahora iluminadas por las bombillas de colores que iban de una farola a otra y formaban figuras en el aire, llegamos a las puertas de un local. Había una cola de jóvenes esperando para entrar, al igual que nosotros. Nos colocamos tras una pareja y esperamos a que avanzara la fila.

Finalmente, el portero nos dejó pasar al interior, pero antes me fijé en las enormes puertas de cristal, situadas en el centro de una pared llena de carteles con el nombre del Pub por todas partes.

El ambiente dentro era espectacular. La música sonaba a todo volumen mientras un inexperto muchacho, quizá de mi misma edad, cantaba "I like it". Reconocí la canción de Enrique Iglesias que hacía ya tanto que no escuchaba.

Ahora entendía tanto traje de gala y demás; "Celestial" estaba hasta arriba de adolescentes bien vestidos. Chicas con deslumbrantes trajes de noche y chicos muy bien arreglados.

Ahora me arrepentía de no haberme preocupado más por mi aspecto.

Yo estaba totalmente perdida allí, pero Alice me agarró del brazo e hizo que la siguiera a través de la gente.

Emmett se movía al ritmo de la música que sonaba mientras caminaba y Rosalie reía a carcajadas al contemplar a su novio haciendo semejante ridículo. Jasper no se quejaba y andaba mirando al suelo sin dirigirse hacia Emmett en ningún momento. Creí escuchar que mascullaba algo como "No le conozco, yo no le conozco…" por lo bajo. Adiviné que se avergonzaría del novio de su hermana.

Ajenos a todo esto, Edward caminaba delante de nosotros y Jess apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. ¿Qué se creía? ¡¿Qué era su novia?

_Bella…_— me avisó mi subconsciente.

_No importa. Que crea lo que quiera, me da absolutamente igual._

Los colegas de Jessica rodeaban a su amiga y conversaban animadamente entre ellos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, mi hermanastro señaló dos mesas vacías frente al escenario del local. Por una vez, los músculos de Emmett servirían para algo más que para asustar a la gente. Con un rápido movimiento, juntó las dos mesas y cada uno se apoderó de una silla. Para mi desgracia, me tocó sentarme justo al lado de la "parejita". Había tenido suficiente visión de su "amor y cariño" por una noche, gracias.

— ¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó mi hermano mayor con una sonrisa que le achinó un poco los ojos.

—Sí y asegúrate que nos hacen descuento esta vez. — respondió Edward, quien interrumpió su conversación con Jess por unos minutos. — E invitas tú, recuerda. —señaló a Emmett con el dedo índice.

—Tranqui, no se me ha olvidado. —respondió éste con voz cansada.

Vale… No me estaba enterando de nada.

Cuando Emmett se marchó entre las miles de mesas del Pub, la conversación central de nuestro grupo se centró en "La última vez". Todas las frases que escuchaba eran "Os acordáis cuando…" y "Recordáis aquella vez que…". Todas las anécdotas pasadas me eran ajenas y me sentía excluida.

Por fin, alguien se dignó a responder a todas mis dudas.

_¡Maldición! Era Edward..._

Había inclinado a un costado su cabeza para colocar sus labios más cerca de mi oído.

—Se refieren al año pasado, cuando vinimos a este Pub también. —me susurró, acercándose más. El cosquilleo de su respiración en mi oreja hizo que se me erizara el vello de los brazos. — Ahora ya sabes cuál es la tradición Cullen. — soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que se me pusiese la carne de gallina.

¿Por qué no podía apartarse un poco? ¿O por qué no me apartaba yo? Ah, claro. Porque era una completa idiota.

Asentí con la cabeza ante sus explicaciones y me crucé de brazos. El corazón aún latía descontrolado en mi pecho por el mero hecho de tener su cara a tan poca distancia de la mía.

Jessica tosió un poco y volvió a atraer la atención de Edward.

_¿Estás segura de que tienes la situación controlada? ¿No te gusta, cierto?_ —me preguntaba en mis pensamientos la incansable voz.

_Todo está bajo control. Sólo estoy nerviosa por el Pub. ¿Vale?_

Estaba hablando con mi conciencia… Definitivamente, algún que otro tornillo no andaba bien en mi cabeza.

— ¡Ya he vuelto! —informó la voz de Emmett, quien traía una bandeja enorme llena de vasos de cristal de todos los colores. — Haber; un Cosmopolitan... — dejó un vaso con una bebida rojiza y blanca frente a Jasper. — Uno de piña y otro de cerezas. — colocó dos vasos más, uno amarillento y otro rojo escarlata, frente a Alice y Rose. — El de melón para "moi" —sentenció, con una pobre imitación del francés, situando otro vaso verde jade frente a su silla. — ¡Ah! Edward, el tuyo de naranja, ya lo sé. — le alargó el vaso con líquido anaranjado y el aludido le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Fantástico, como siempre. — se relamió los labios, lo que me provocó un revoltijo de mariposas en el estómago. Ante esto, inspiré y exhale varias veces por la nariz para tranquilizarme.

Emmett seguía de pie frente a nuestra mesa con las bebidas sobrantes en su bandeja. Todas eran de un rojo coral y de las copas sobresalían unas pajitas de distintos colores.

—No sabía que pedir para los demás, así que…—centró la bandeja en la mesa. — Aquí tenéis; Cóctels de fresa. —fruncí el ceño ante la mención de una bebida alcohólica. Nunca me había interesado emborracharme y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora. — Prueba uno, Bella. —me miró con ojos de cachorrito "estilo Alice" al ver mi expresión negativa. — Te gustaran. Son de fresa, fresita. —alargó aquella última "a" y balanceó el vaso en mis narices, haciéndome respirar un olor dulce.

Torcí mis labios y al final agarré la bebida. Mi hermanastro había aprendido de Alice en cuanto a persuasión.

Todos los acompañantes de Jess, incluida ella, escogieron una de las copas y comenzaron a beberla. Recordaba que mi ex –amiga estaba acostumbrada a probar el alcohol, ya que siempre bebía cuando salíamos a discotecas en el pasado.

— ¿Bella, a caso te has decidido con la bebida? —preguntó la "fan número 1 de Edward", con un atisbo de burla en la voz.

Los demás nos miraron con confusión y yo me avergoncé al ser la única que jamás en su vida había probado un Cóctel.

En un arrebato de furia contra Jess, le di un gran trago a mi bebida de un golpe. Creedme, deseé no haberlo hecho. La cabeza me dio un vuelco cuando engullí de un sorbo el líquido demasiado frío. Los dientes se me calaron, pero me dejó un gusto dulce en la lengua que me gustó.

Después de aquello, miré a Jessica desafiante. Ésta se apartó el pelo de la cara y se enzarzó en una conversación con Edward, quién tenía una expresión preocupada en los ojos o tal vez divertida. No lo supe descifrar muy bien.

Pasamos un tiempo comentando las bebidas, el Pub y Emmett quejándose del escandaloso precio que le habían cobrado. Excepto, claro estaba, la "parejita". Ellos parecían ajenos a todos nuestros comentarios. ¿Tan interesante sería su charla?

— ¡Hora de sacar mi talento a relucir! —mi hermanastro mayor se levantó de la silla de sopetón y gritó aquello, haciendo una posturita de Superman o algo parecido.

Su novia rió disimuladamente, tapándose la boca con la mano.

— ¡Espera! —intervino Alice, sachando algo de su bolso blanco. — Jasper te acompañará. —miró al aludido con un brillo en los ojos y finalmente dejó ver lo que tanto buscaba; una cámara fotográfica digital de color fucsia. — ¿Verdad que sí, cariño? —preguntó con una sonrisita angelical.

Jasper sonrió, pero su sonrisa se asemejó más a una señal de socorro que a cualquier otra cosa.

Su novia dio un saltito en la silla y encendió su cámara.

—Venga, hermano. ¡Vamos a darle caña! —No me creía que realmente fuesen a cantar. ¡Dios mío! Esto sería buenísimo para echarnos unas risas.

Me acerqué más a Rosalie, quien se sentaba a mi derecha, y dejé a Edward con su "fan" a la izquierda.

Al fin habían subido los dos locos al pequeño escenario, decorado con luces de discoteca verdes y azules iluminando el centro.

Emmett le entregó un micrófono a Jasper, pero éste último se debatió por algo con mi hermanastro. Al final acabaron saludándonos con expresión de pánico. ¿Miedo escénico, quizá?

La melodía comenzó a sonar y me ilusioné al ver de qué canción se trataba. Danza Kuduro retumbaba en el Pub a todo volumen mientras Emmett comenzó con la letra:

_La mano arriba,_

_cintura sola._

_Da media vuelta,_

_Danza Kuduro._

Entonces, se intercaló Jasper mientras su acompañante agitaba los brazos y saltaba en el escenario.

_No te canses ahora,_

_que esto solo empieza._

_Mueve la cabeza,_

_Danza Kuduro._

El público se animó a acompañar el ritmo con palmadas y los "cantantes" se ilusionaron aún más viendo la aceptación que recibían. No podía dejar de reír, mezclando el sonido de mis carcajadas con las de Rose y mi hermanastra.

En acabar el espectáculo, Emmett lanzó besos al aire y saludó como si se tratase de una estrella de cine. Como él no había nadie, lo aseguro.

En ese momento, me entró curiosidad por Edward y miré hacia mi izquierda de reojo.

Jess se reía con falsas carcajadas, lo notaba hasta yo misma, pero Edward realmente lo estaba pasando en grande. Lo supe al contemplar aquellos pozos esmeralda tan expresivos que tenía por ojos y el brillo que desprendían. Además de su melodiosa risa, acompañada de, ya su característica sonrisa torcida.

Por algún extraño motivo, quise empujar a Jess lejos de mi hermanastro y reírme **yo** con él.

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que pensaba, desterré esa idea de mi cabeza.

—Es hora de nuestro querido Edward. — tarareó Jasper cuando se reunió con nosotros de nuevo en la mesa. — Vamos, te toca hacer el ridículo a ti. — le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Cuando se sentó, Alice le felicitó por su gran trabajo en el escenario y comenzó a enseñarle las fotos que había hecho.

Rosalie besó a su novio y no quise interrumpir su intimidad, así que le di otro sorbo a mi Cóctel.

—Bella, tu tampoco has salido aún. — _Oh, no…_— No te escaparás, es tu primer año en nuestra tradición. —sonrió maléficamente y me levantó de la silla. — Tú y Edward haréis una pareja estupenda. — Se acercó a su hermano y lo empujó fuera de su asiento.

Me puse nerviosa ante la mención de la palabra "pareja" y en un intento desesperado porque me librase de tener que hacer el ridículo delante de mi hermanastro, miré a los demás, quienes parecían muy ocupados con sus bebidas o conversando. A excepción de Jess, que parecía estar matándome con los ojos. Sus puños se crispaban sobre la mesa y su cara cada vez estaba más roja.

—Alice, creo que…—intentó quejarse Edward.

—Nada de peros. — Alice le lanzó su "mirada", con la que entrecerraba los ojos y no sabía cómo, pero conseguía asustar hasta a Emmett. Por lo que mi hermanastro se calló al instante y espero a que yo comenzase a caminar hasta el escenario.

_¿Pero en donde te has metido? ¿Has visto la cantidad de gente que hay aquí?_ — la mini-Bella de mi cabeza no paraba de dar la lata.

_Sí, lo he visto. ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes!_

Andaba hacia adelante, mirando mis manos cuando llegué frente las pocas escaleras que subían hacia el escenario. Me paré en seco y noté los labios de Edward contra mi oreja de nuevo. ¿Por qué esa sensación tenía que ser tan terriblemente irresistible? Espera, mejor olvidemos que he dicho eso…

— ¿Estás asustada? — susurró, produciéndome un cosquilleo en el oído y en el estómago.

—No. —levanté la cabeza. Ante todo con orgullo, sí. — ¿Asustada? Para nada. —le miré a los ojos.

— ¿Seguro que quieres subir ahí? — señaló el escenario con un gesto de cabeza y me sonrió torcidamente, de manera tan deslumbrante, perfecta y…

_¡Basta! Concentración, Bella. Con-cen-tra-ción._

—Claro que sí. —me crucé de brazos y subí despacio los escaloncitos.

Edward me siguió, riendo mientras decía algo así como "Cabezota…", si no entendí mal.

Una vez arriba, me quedé estática ante millones de ojos que casi no pestañeaban.

Temía por la canción que nos podría tocar cantar. ¿Y si era tan humillante como la de Emmett y Jasper? Sería el hazmerreir de todos para el resto de mi vida.

Mi mano derecha sostenía el micrófono y en ese instante en la otra noté un leve contacto en mis dedos. Edward me apretó levemente la mano y me sonrió. ¿Era su manera de tranquilizarme? Porque no estaba funcionando… Al contrario, tenerle allí, junto a mí y con su micrófono preparado para cantar un dueto conmigo, me ponía el triple de nerviosa.

El sonido de una guitarra o un violín y el ritmo lento de una canción revoloteó por los altavoces de la sala.

¡No podía ser verdad! ¡¿Cantar una balada con Edward?

Las piernas me temblaban sin parar y si alguien no detenía esto, hasta podría darme un ataque al corazón dentro de poco.

La pequeña pantalla situada a los lados del escenario, mostraba que me tocaba empezar con la letra a mí. No necesitaba consultar la mini-televisión, había escuchado la canción demasiadas veces para sabérmela de memoria.

— I never gone with the wind… Just let it flows, let it take me where it wants to go…Till you open the door, there's so much more…. I've never seen it before… — la voz me vibraba y, a pesar de que el micrófono ampliaba el campo sonoro de ésta, dudo que se escuchara demasiado bien.

— _I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings… You came along, and you changed everything…_— No tenía ni idea de que la voz masculina de Edward quedase tan bien en esta canción. De nuevo, salió a escena mi estúpida manía de morderme el labio.

Mi hermanastro tenía sus ojos puestos en los míos y sabía lo que venía ahora; el estribillo, el cuál teníamos que interpretar los dos juntos.

—_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around…You make me crazier, crazier… Feels like I'm falling And I, lost in your eyes… you make me crazier, crazier, crazier…_— Nuestras voces se fundieron en una sola y todo nuestro alrededor quedó reducido a oscuridad, con un solo foco iluminándonos

Con forme la letra avanzaba, me sentía mucho más cómoda y parecía que realmente le estaba cantando a Edward y él a mí.

Pronto, llegamos a la última parte de la canción.

—_Baby you showed me what living is for, I don't want to hide anymore…_— canté, sonrrojándome. Ahora era cuando saber ingles me servía de algo.

— _You lift my feet off the ground, You spin me around…You make me crazier, crazier…_— la voz de Edward era tan incredible que no podía dejar de mirarle embobada mientras me cantaba ese tramo del estribillo final.

—_Feels like I'm falling And I, I'm lost in your eyes…You make me crazier, crazier, crazier…_— ¿A caso habían hecho la canción para mí? Porque realmente, yo sí me perdía en los ojos esmeralda de Edward…

—_Crazier _— concluyó él.

—_Craizer_ — concluí yo.

Las luces volvieron a aparecer y salí de mi ensoñación estando despierta. No conseguía despedir la vista de la mirada de Edward y él tampoco intentaba gran cosa por apartar la suya.

Sólo me di cuenta de que nos rodeaba muchísima más gente cuando los aplausos comenzaron a retumbar por el Pub y, sin querer, una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios. Mi acompañante sonrió también y me aplaudió a mí.

Mi corazón no podía sentirse más alocado en este momento y mis mejillas ardían sin parar.

Dejé mi micrófono en una mesita justo al lado de la mini-pantalla con las letras de las melodías y bajé las escaleritas del escenario.

— ¡Bella! — escuché la voz más atrayente del mundo, pero no me giré por miedo a que se notara mi descomunal sonrojo. — Has estado genial, no sabía que cantabas tan bien. —me alagó, intensificando con eso mis coloretes.

_¿Lo dice en serio o sólo por hacerme un cumplido?_

En fin, me daba igual, ahora mismo me encontraba flotando entre nubes, estrellas, angelitos y todo lo que podría imaginarse.

Edward dio la vuelta para colocarse frente a mí y avanzó en mi dirección, haciendo que yo retrocediese hasta chocar mi espalda con una pared, justo al lado del escenario.

Posó una de sus manos a un lado de mi cabeza, apoyándola contra el muro. Mi respiración se tornó descompasada, al igual que la suya cuando volvió a acercar su cabeza a la mía, esta vez más despacio. Sus labios casi tocaban los míos y, a pesar de que mi cabeza soltaba una sarta de maldiciones, gritos y preguntas sin respuesta, los ignoré y me centré en el momento que estaba a punto de vivir con Edward.

Mi labio inferior quedó atrapado por su boca, la cual se movía contra la mía, adaptándose perfectamente a su forma. Sentí calidez y suavidad en su suave gesto.

Pronto, el beso se intensificó y pude notar su rápida respiración contra mi cara, al igual que mis incesables respiraciones contra la suya, supuse.

El contacto de su mano alrededor mi cintura hizo que diese un respingo, pero poco a poco fue acercándome más a su cuerpo. Yo no oponía resistencia, me era imposible pensar con cordura.

Sin ni siquiera saber el porqué de mi acción, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y continuamos acariciando nuestros labios, fundiendo nuestras bocas.

No quería que acabara aquel momento; después de todo lo que había intentado convencerme, después de las estupideces que me había dicho a mí misma… Todo se había ido a pique, pero no me importaba. Esto era un sueño, un auténtico sueño del que no quería despertar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola! ^^<strong>

**Bueno, he visto que algunas habeis pedido un beso :P Aquí lo teneis ;) jajjaja Pero esto no va a ser tan facil para nuestro dos tortolitos xD (lo sé... que mala soy buajajajaja :$) Deberán sufrir un poquito más por su amor! Conseguirán estar juntos, no lo conseguirán? :O Lo sabremos a medida que la historia avance ;)**

**El caso, chicas, es que me voy una semana de vacaciones (yupiii :D) Pero me sabe mal irme y no poder subir hasta la semana que viene... :( Lo siento mucho, de veras... Pero os prometo que en cuanto regrese, vereis aquí el nuevo cap. :D **

**Cuidáos mucho^^ Y hasta la semana que viene:)**

**JessCullen**


	8. Mis razones para odiarte

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>7. Mis razones para odiarte<strong>

—_Respira, Bella, respira._—me tranquilizaba la mini-yo de mi cabeza.

Caminé dando tumbos y con la mente en blanco hacia el lavabo de chicas. Abrí la puerta, contenta porque todo el mundo estuviese fuera, burlándose del "Chico zanahoria" (un mote inventado por Jess, gracias al pelirrojo pelo del joven), que acababa de salir a cantar "La macarena".

Los espejos me permitieron ver a la irreconocible persona que se reflejaba en ellos. Era una chica idéntica a mí, salvo por una cosa; su piel se cubría totalmente de un tono carmesí. Se veía ridícula.

—_No te engañes; eres tú y sólo tú._—la mini-Bella volvía al ataque.

_Parezco un tomate con patas, ya lo sé. ¡No hace falta que me lo restriegues!_

Analizándome las mejillas, ya que eran la parte más colorada de mi rostro, pasaron por séptima vez las mismas imágines ante mis achocolatados ojos.

.

*** Flashback**  
><em>—Se… será mejor que volvamos. — susurró Edward, con la cabeza algo separada de la mía y los ojos aún cerrados.<em>

_Noté la tensión del momento y a pesar de su frase, yo continuaba en shock. Mis venas ardían bajo la piel y sentía todavía la humedad de sus labios en los míos._

_Mi hermanastro se apartó de mi lado, mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos, un brillo que no supe identificar del todo. Entonces retiró la mano que seguía apoyada contra la pared y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida, aquella que convertía mi corazón en una bomba a punto de explotar._

_A pesar de todo, mi cuerpo parecía el mismo centro del infierno; cada una de mis minúsculas células quemaba mi ser y me hacía sentir mareada._

_Edward suspiró y desapareció entre el telón que nos separaba de la multitud exterior._  
><strong>*Fin del flashback<strong>

**.  
><strong>

—_Con que… ¿No te gustaba, eh? _— la vocecita contra-atacó.

_Calla._

Esto era realmente raro; sabía que Carlisle y Esme no aprobarían la idea de que dos de sus hijos sintiesen algo el uno por el otro, pero ahora que Edward se había mostrado sincero conmigo, o eso creía yo, la verdad es que nada más me importaba. Nada más que no fuésemos él y yo… Yo y él…

Solté una carcajada de la nada, simplemente para descargar emoción contenida. Me agarré al mármol del lavabo con las dos manos y respiré hondo; una, dos y hasta tres veces.  
>Necesitaba calmarme urgentemente, no quería parecer una loca al volver con Alice, Rosalie y los demás. Por lo que encendí uno de los grifos y mojé mi nuca con un poco de agua fría. Bueno, fría sería quedarse corto, más bien helada.<p>

La estúpida sonrisita de niña tonta y enamorada volvió a asomarse por las comisuras de mis labios.

_— ¡Dios mío, Bella, mírate! ¡Tienes pinta de la protagonista de una cursi película romántica!_

Me mordí el labio, tras ver cuánta razón tenía mini-Bella. Y ahí estaba de nuevo; la sonrisa que me hacía parecer idiota.

De repente, la puerta del lavabo se abrió, dando un golpe seco. Una chica más bajita que yo y con quilos de maquillaje sobrantes en la cara, apareció andando a golpe de cadera y se acercó a mí. Paró justo a mi lado y se acicaló su moño, mirándose al espejo con aire orgulloso. Acabado esto, se giró en mi dirección y mostró la más falsa de sus sonrisas.

—Pareces contenta. — Sabía que Jess no engañaba a nadie con aquella risita fingida.

—Em… sí. El Pub está muy bien. — contesté con el ceño fruncido y un poco desconcertada por sus palabras.

—No me refiero al local. —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. — No te hagas la tonta, entiendes perfectamente lo que digo. — Ahí estaba otra vez su risa más falsa y mi más verdadera cara de confusión.

— ¿A… A que te refieres? — No puede evitar tartamudear levemente. Una fibra de mi mente, y normalmente se podía confiar en ella, me avisaba de peligro a la vista.

—Por favor, Bella. —bufó entre una risotada y otra. — Os he visto. —mi ceño continuaba fruncido, pero mi intuición me decía que estaba llegando a una conversación incómoda.

_¡Que no salga su nombre, que no salga su nombre, que no salga su nombre!_

—Edward y tú. — _¡Mierda!_— Tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente. Todas hemos caído en su red alguna vez. —miró su manicura distraídamente.

_Espera, Jess nos ha visto, nos ha visto besándonos. ¿Y sigue tan tranquila? ¿Qué se ha tomado?_

La última frase que dijo me dejó más desconcertada todavía; _"Todas hemos caído en su red alguna vez…"._

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "su red"? —el corazón me latía deprisa, pero está vez por un motivo muy diferente al anterior; el miedo.

—Sí, su red; su trampa. —me aclaró, aún con la vista puesta en sus uñas. — Eres su hermanastra, pero ya veo que no le conoces tan bien como creía. — su tono de burla me sacó de quicio.

— _¡¿Quieres decir de una vez qué es eso de una trampa? _— la mini-yo de mi cabeza se impacientó.

Me mordí el labio, con nervios que se extendían por mi cuerpo y no sabía el motivo de ello.

—¿Crees que eres la única del instituto que va tras él? — preguntó sin dejarme contestar. — No conozco a una sola chica que no se haya fijado en Edward. Es el "Don-Juan" del insti. — me explicó, gesticulando unas comillas en el aire. —Su boca ha pasado por los labios de todas nosotras. Supongo que sólo le faltabas tú. —me señaló con el dedo, al mismo tiempo que se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. — Disfruta mientras puedas, que mañana ni se acordará de que existes. Como con todas. — respirar me iba constando más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Jess levantó las cejas y me dirigió una mirada muy propia de una persona rica que acaba de hundir la autoestima de una pobre.

—Bueno, será mejor que vuelva. — caminó, haciendo resonar el "toc- toc" de sus tacones por todo el lavabo. — Nos vemos, Bella. — se despidió, mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Guay, me había quedado yo, con la mini-Bella en mi cabeza y un puñado de retretes malolientes.

La cabeza no me funcionaba del todo bien, más bien se había quedado sin energía para continuar. Los ojos me picaban molestamente y ahora la chica del espejo era muy distinta a la anterior. Ésta se veía triste, con humedad recorriendo sus, ahora, pálidas mejillas.

Era Jessica la que me había informado de la "situación" en la que se había encasillado a Edward en el instituto. Era la mentirosa de Jessica la que me había asegurado que los labios de Edward estaban desgastados por millones de chicas. Pero aún así, la duda por si sus palabras eran verdad o, simplemente, un arrebato de celos, me inundó.

Suspiré, limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro y prometiéndome no volver a llorar, ya que me traía malos recuerdos de…

—_ ¡Bella, sal de aquí y habla con Edward!_—Por una vez la mini-yo me era útil.

Tragué saliva y anduve con decisión hasta llegar a la puerta del lavabo.

_¡Tú puedes! Sal ahí y pide una explicación._

Paré frente al pictograma femenino, cogí una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Pero entonces mis ojos salieron de sus órbitas y en seguida regresó a ellos el molesto picor.

Edward permanecía de pie junto a la barra del bar de espaldas a mí y Jess le comía la boca, literalmente, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y enroscaba como podía una de sus piernas con las de mi hermanastro.

Aquello dolía, dolía demasiado.

Mi corazón quedó reducido a un puño, que parecía estar pateado por todo el mundo justo en ese momento.

—_Eso te pasa por hacerte ilusiones._— la voz de la mini-Bella se asemejaba más a un quejido que a una regañina. Al fin y al cabo, era un clon de mi misma. ¿Cómo esperaba que se sintiese?

Algún impulso en mi interior quiso que las lágrimas volviesen a abordar mi cara, pero lo impedí con ayuda de mi orgullo. No le daría a Edward la satisfacción de verme en ese estado.

Redirigí la mirada, buscando a mis hermanos entre las mesas y los vi. En realidad, quien captó mi atención fue Emmett, la única persona del público que saltaba a los pies del escenario mientras, unas vergonzosas chicas, cantaban la famosa canción de Lady Gaga; Alejandro.  
>En una situación normal, yo me hubiese muerto de la risa, pero en aquel momento ni me inmuté.<p>

Me acerqué caminando hacia ellos y me apoyé con las manos en la mesa.

—Alice, me… — quería marcharme de allí cuanto antes, pero necesitaba encontrar una excusa. —… me encuentro un poco mal. — _¡Perfecto!_

—Seguro que ha sido por el Cóctel. Ya le dije a Emm que no te obligase a beberlo, pero él siempre hace lo que le apetece. — Mi hermana comenzó a mover los brazos explicando la situación e intentando averiguar el por qué de mi estado.

—¿Podemos irnos ya a casa, por favor? — _Sé una enferma, Bella, sé una enferma._

Alice miró con pena hacia el escenario y hacia su vaso casi vacío de líquido amarillento. Finalmente se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

—Claro, Bella. — sonrió. Como admiraba su encantadora sonrisa infantil. — Le diremos a Esme que te prepare una infusión antes de irte a la cama. — se agarró en mi antebrazo y miró a los demás. — Rose dile a Emmett que vaya despidiéndose de la música, nos vamos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la aludida, que se había girado bruscamente al oír su nombre.

—Bella no se encuentra muy bien, probablemente por culpa de tu "inteligente" novio. — Alice podía llegar a ser sarcástica cuando quería.

Rosalie suspiró avergonzada, se levantó de su silla y caminó con gracia hasta el escenario, donde Emmett bailaba como un niño de 3 años.

—Jazz, ve a buscar a Edward y avísale. — ordenó mi hermana a su novio, el cual ya estaba en pie frente a nosotras.

—¿Que me avise de qué? — una perfecta y traicionera voz sonó detrás de mí. _Oh, no…_

Alice se volteó llevándome con ella, ya que me tenía agarrada por los hombros.

—Probablemente, Bella se haya intoxicado con el Cóctel de Emmett. —Se notaba que le echaba todas las culpas al aludido.

En el fondo, me sentía mal por Emmett… El pobre no había tenido la culpa de nada, ni si quiera era verdad que me encontraba mal. Bueno, no me encontraba mal de **esa**forma. Sentía dolor, pero muy distinto al dolor físico.

—Ve a ayudar a Rose con Emm, creo que no le está siendo fácil despedirse del karaoke. — aconsejó Edward a Alice. Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia el escenario; los dos novios debatían entre ellos y Emmett pataleaba infantilmente por quedarse un poco más en el Pub. La culpabilidad volvió a mí. — Yo me quedaré con Bella. — _No, de eso nada._

—Alice de verdad que me encuentro muy mal. —dije bruscamente, intentando inculcar prisa al asunto. Por el amor de dios, no podría soportar estar a solas con la razón de mi malestar de nuevo.

Edward frunció el ceño ante mi repentina respuesta. Lo que más me fastidiaba de todo, era que el muy… mentiroso, se comportaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Claro, el pensaría que era un plan perfecto; engatusar a la tonta de Bella para tener bajo su control a todas las chicas del instituto y cuando ésta no estuviese a la vista, pasar a su siguiente objetivo: Jessica.  
>Quería decirle cuatro cosas allí mismo, pero mi timidez y una fuerte presión en el pecho, me detuvieron.<p>

_¿Quieres llegar a casa? Pon cara de enferma._—Los consejos de mini-Bella me eran útiles.

Tosí un poco y coloqué una mano sobre mi estómago para que pareciese un dolor más real. Pero lo que de verdad deseaba era ponerla justo sobre mi corazón, para evitar que se rompiese en más pedazos de en los que ya se había roto.

—Está bien, ningún problema. Jasper puede conducir el coche de Rosalie; nos acompañará a casa. —miró a su novio, quien asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió amablemente. — Edward. —Se giró hacia su hermano. — Quédate con esos dos. —señaló a la parejita, que aún seguía jugando a una especie de "Tira y afloja"; Emmett vs. Rosalie. Me hubiese reído también, pero mi ánimo no iba muy allá. — Luego podéis regresar con tu Volvo. Ah! Y dejad a Rose en su casa. —Alice le dio un golpecito a su hermano en el hombro y se apartó de mí, para coger a Jasper de la mano.

—Bella, en cuanto paguemos la cuenta, estamos de vuelta. —el novio de mi hermana era tan amable que me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Los dos caminaron despacio en dirección a la barra, sacando su cartera mientras caminaban entre la gente.

Pero toda la calma tocó a su fin cuando me di cuenta de que mi pesadilla actual estaba de pie a mi lado y justo en ese instante pasaba una mano alrededor de mi cintura lentamente. No pude evitar que unas mariposas recorriesen mi estómago. Odiaba sentirme así por alguien que, me acababa de dar cuenta, no valía la pena.  
>Me mordí el labio y me deshice de su agarre, moviéndome un poco para alejarme.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó, apartándome el pelo de la cara con una de sus manos.

_¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan odiosamente irresistible?_

_¡Lo más seguro es que sea uno de sus trucos, no te dejes engañar otra vez!_— mi mini-yo estaba furiosa.

No me atrevía a hablar, sabía que si lo hacía mi voz se quebraría y sería mucho peor. Carraspeé un poco y volví a taparme el rostro con uno de mis mechones de cabello.

Gracias al cielo, Alice regresó y me ofreció sus brazos. Me dejé rodear pos sus manos, que justo ahora eran mi punto de apoyo para no caer rendida al suelo. Simplemente no podía más, necesitaba despertar de esta pesadilla. Ahora mismo me sentía estúpida, ingenua y humillada por haberme dejado engañar de esa manera por Edward.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, quemando cada centímetro de mi piel. Temía hablar o incluso respirar por miedo a romperme del todo y echar a llorar como una cría. Yo era fuerte, había pasado por mucho dolor en mi vida y esto era sólo una prueba más.

Salimos rápido y, ya en la calle, caminábamos entre los coches, mientras la noche fría nos invadía. Jasper iba el primero y mi hermana me acompañaba detrás.  
>Por fin, después de un tiempo que se me hizo eterno, llegamos al parking de tierra donde estaba aparcado el BMW de Rosalie, entre una furgoneta azul bastante vieja y una moto negra al estilo "años 80".<p>

Entramos sin hacer mucho ruido; Alice y Jasper en los asientos delanteros y yo en los traseros. Aproveché para cerrar los ojos y mantener mi mente en blanco, pero me era imposible. Las imágenes de aquella noche volvían a mí, para torturarme y estrujarme sin piedad el corazón conforme el tiempo pasaba más y más.  
>Aún me costaba asimilar que todo lo que había creído real, todas las ilusiones que me había concebido… Todo se hubiese desvanecido en un instante.<br>La humillación invadía mi ser y me fastidiaba haberle mostrado mis sentimientos a una persona que no los merecía, que simplemente había jugado con ellos, como con los de muchas otras chicas.  
>No sabía lo que quería en aquellos momentos. ¿Gritar, llorar, encerrarme en una habitación y no salir nunca jamás? Todas eran buenas opciones y, sin duda, muy apetecibles.<p>

Pasé el resto del trayecto con la cabeza, apoyada en el cristal de mi lado, tras descubrir que el frío me aturdía y me impedía pensar.  
>Las luces de las farolas, las casas y al final, los árboles, se perdían en la lejanía conforme íbamos avanzando. Suerte que Jasper no conducía tan alocadamente como…<p>

_Ese nombre ya no existe, no existe._

Después de una hora aproximadamente, bajé del coche y dejé a los novios despedirse tranquilamente en el jardín exterior, mientras entraba, traspasaba, sin mirar atrás, el comedor y subía por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Escuché ruidos en la cocina, supuse que sería Esme. Rehusé darle las buenas noches, ya que tenía miedo a que descubriera que era tristeza, y no dolor de estómago, lo que me sucedía.  
>Al llegar al pasillo vi la luz del despacho de Carlisle encendida y su puerta medio abierta. Caminé con cuidado, también evitando hablar con él.<p>

Al fin, entré en mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue entrar en mi lavabo y mirarme en el espejo. Tenía una pinta horrorosa, con razón se habían tragado mi embuste. Los ojos me picaban y los sentía arder. Los miré mejor y observé que tenían un tono enrojecido, a pesar de no haber empezado a llorar muchísimo… todavía.

Seguí con el registro de imagen y una rabia, que emanó desde el fondo de mi pecho, hizo que casi me arrancase la camiseta que… él... me había regalado en la feria y la lanzase contra el suelo.  
>Mi respiración era alocada y comencé a marearme, por lo que me dirigí hacia fuera y me dejé caer en la cama. Los sollozos surgieron en mi garganta y el terrible lloro llegó. No podía evitar emitir pequeños sonidos lastimeros de vez en cuando. Era tanto dolor y rabia la que sentía en aquel momento.<p>

Yo, Bella Swan o Bella Cullen (ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba exactamente en estos momentos), jamás en mi vida había sentido "amor" o algo parecido a ello por alguien. Jamás. Mis labios habían permanecido intocables, esperando a un primer beso de verdad, sincero. Y ahora todo estaba destrozado; absolutamente todo. Enamorarme nunca había estado dentro de mis prioridades, pero por una vez que experimentaba aquel sentimiento en carne propia, me lo habían arrebatado en un instante. Bueno, ni siquiera eso. Todo había sido una burda mentira gracias a un inmaduro chico, que me había robado el corazón con aquellos ojos…

Gemí de dolor, tras recordar sus orbes esmeralda. Por suerte, un cojín amortiguó el grito tapándome la cara.

Pasaron horas. ¿O tal vez sólo unos cuantos minutos? No lo sabía, pero yo seguía derrotada sobre mi almohada. Para mí todo aquel tiempo se me hizo interminable. Las lágrimas se habían agotado y notaba la sequedad en mi boca.

En ese instante, unos leves golpes me devolvieron al mundo real. No contesté, ni di señales de vida, pero la puerta se abrió con sumo cuidado.

—¿Bella? — me llamó una voz que me estremeció; Edward. — ¿Puedo… — pero paró en mitad de la pregunta, al verme voltearme. Titubeó y miró al suelo rápidamente. No entendía la razón de sus acciones y, hasta en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me dolió que reusara mirarme.  
>Entonces caí; yo aún estaba sin camiseta y con un solo sujetador negro cubriéndome. Las mejillas me estallaron y corrí a taparme con la sábana de mi cama.<p>

_Mmm… Mentiras, dolor, tristeza, enfado, humillación, vergüenza... ¿Qué más puede pasarme esta noche?_

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? —pregunté con frialdad y con mis brazos rodeando mi cuerpo para evitar que mi protección anti-miradas se cayese.

—Yo sólo… — su vista seguía fija en el suelo. — Sólo venía a ver qué tal estabas. —levantó la mirada para posarla sobre mis ojos. Debía evitar hipnotizarme de nuevo con ellos, asique miré mis manos como si fuesen los más interesante del mundo.

—Estoy bien. —contesté, cortante. — Gracias por preguntar. — quería parecer lo más normal posible para que me dejase de una vez. Verle aquí y saber que nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros fue real, era una tortura mayor que todo el dolor del mundo.

Entonces noté como el colchón de mi cama se hundía justo a mi lado y la respiración de mi acompañante se posaba junto a mi rostro. El corazón volvió a latirme alocado.

—A mí no me pareció que estuvieses del todo bien. —frunció un poco el ceño. — ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? Sé que no tienes mucha confianza conmigo; pero puedes contármelo. — volteé mi rostro para ver el suyo a dos centímetros de distancia. Me quedé helada; media parte de mi cerebro no quería moverse ni un milímetro y la otra media, más sensata en mi opinión, me pedía a gritos que me alejase. Yo, "lista" como soy, me quedé estática en el lugar.

_Bien, Bella. ¡1 punto para ti!_— el sarcasmo de mi yo interior me fastidió.

Pero pronto mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, en cuanto Edward acarició mi mejilla suavemente con su mano. Justo en ese momento, un "clic" se escuchó en mi cabeza y, como si el contacto de su piel contra la mía quemara, me aparté al instante.  
>Edward también retiró su brazo, con expresión preocupada. Verle así me partía el alma, pero cada segundo que pasaba me intenta convencer que lo que veía era sólo una máscara. Éste no era él.<p>

Me levanté de repente, aún agarrando la sábana que me tapaba con una mano y señalando la puerta con la otra.

—¡Fuera, Edward! — sólo bastaron aquellas palabras para producirme una punzada en el estómago.

Me sorprendía lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser mis sentimientos. ¿Aquella persona había jugado conmigo y aún así seguía sintiendo cosas por él? No, no sentía nada por aquel ser despreciable. La persona de la que creía haberme enamorado no era real, simplemente un disfraz, una tapadera.

Edward también se levantó de la cama al instante e intentó acercarse a mí, pero lo detuve.

—¡Basta, por favor! —casi supliqué para que no avanzara más. No podía permitirme quebrarme y comenzar de nuevo con mi llanto.

—¡¿Pero qué he dicho? —preguntó confuso y con un brillo triste en la mirada.

_¡Para de fijarte en sus ojos!_—la mini-Bella tenía razón.

—¡No es por lo que has dicho! —mezclé una risa con un lamento. — ¿Crees que puedes tomarme el pelo y voy a seguir tan contenta, Edward? — intenté ser tan penetrante con la mirada como a veces lo era él mismo. — Os vi. —sentencié. Estaba segura de que sabría a lo que me refería, a pesar de su cara de desconcierto.

—¿Que nos viste? ¿A quién? —Sus ojos me hicieron dudar entre si de verdad sabía o no de lo que estaba hablando.

_¡Sólo intenta confundirte, Bella! ¡Tú misma escuchaste a Jess; cambia de una chica a otra como si nada!_—las palabras de mi mini-yo me hacían sufrir demasiado.

—No te hagas el desentendido, por favor. —Quería que aquella frase sonase enfadada, pero más bien pareció un quejido. A pesar de todo, su rostro seguía con la misma expresión. —¡Tú! ¡Y Jessica! — le señalé acusatoriamente con el dedo. — ¡Los dos! — las oraciones surgían a trompicones. — ¡Os besasteis, Edward! — Sus ojos se le salieron de las órbitas con aquello.

La sola imagen de ellos dos de nuevo, me revolvía el estómago y me estrujaba un poco más el corazón.

—Bella, eso no ha sido… —mi hermanastro tartamudeaba y movía las manos sin parar. — ¡No he sido yo! Bueno, sí he sido yo. Me refiero a… —continuaba trabándose. — ¡Ella se abalanzó, yo no tenía intención de…! —le paré, antes de que la cabeza me explotase de tan mareada que estaba.

—Me has engañado bien… —me crucé de brazos, de nuevo con las lágrimas amenazando por derramarse sobre mí. — He sido una ingenua. Yo pensaba… pensé que significaba algo para ti. Ahora veo que me equivocaba. —una gotita de agua calló despacio por mi mejilla sonrojada.

—Yo jamás… —sus perfectas fracciones hicieron una mueca de dolor y le detuve antes de que las emociones se me escapasen de las manos.

—Vete, Edward. —casi tenía la cara ahogada en lágrimas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No escuché sonido alguno en la estancia. — Por favor. —pedí, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban.

—Como quieras. —no llegué a verle la expresión, pero su tono apenado me atravesó como si se tratase de un cuchillo.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos, cada vez alejándose más, y finalmente el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse.

Suspiré y volví a dejarme caer en la cama. Me odiaba a mí misma por sentirme mal. Estaba claro que Edward era un increíble actor, conseguía hacerme sentir culpable por mis palabras.

Necesitaba desahogarme y en ese instante se me ocurrió algo. Rebusqué entre los cajones de mi mesita, segura de que había dejado una pequeña libreta allí cuando vacié mi maleta. Cogí también un bolígrafo azul y comencé a escribir:

Estaba segura de que ese no era su único defecto y estaba dispuesta a desahogarme siempre que quisiera con aquella lista.

La guardé en el mismo cajón de donde la había sacado y me tapé con las mantas, aovillándome en torno a mis rodillas. Quería desaparecer de este mundo…

* * *

><p><strong>Millones de gracias a todos vosotros por leer y apoyar mi historia. De verdad que sois mi razón para seguir escribiendo =)<strong>

**Primero de todo, deciros que he estado de vacaciones y allí no tenía internet u.u Por eso he tardado más en subir este cap. ¡Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho! Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! =D**

**Cómo veis la pobre Bella ha recibido un golpe duro en este capítulo... Pero no odies a Edward u.u Pobrecito.. tiene sus explicaciones *poner cara de cachorrito abandonado* xD ¿Jessica dice la verdad a cerca de él? Mmm.. Se descubrirá más adelante jaja**

**Adelanto que en el próximo capítulo llega un nuevo personaje! :O**

**En fin, cuidaos mucho y gracias de nuevo por todo vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios ^^**


	9. El noinvitado

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><em><em>

**9. El no-invitado**

No recuerdo haber pasado una noche más larga que aquella en toda mi triste vida. Los segundos parecían minutos, los minutos se me hacían horas y las horas; días. Había intentado dormir un poco, por mi bien mental, pero fracasé en el intento. Cada vez que conseguía conciliar el sueño, unos traicioneros ojos verdes asomaban ante mis párpados y debía abrir los ojos si no quería hundirme más de lo que estaba.

Lo único claro que tenía era que jamás saldría de mi boca lo sucedido aquel sábado, jamás.

Gracias al cielo, los tenues y mañaneros rayos de luz comenzaron a iluminar mi habitación. No sabía qué hora era, pero la verdad; no me importaba lo más mínimo. Me negaba a quedarme más tiempo maldiciéndome en mi fuero interno por haber sido tan ingenua la noche anterior.

Con un suspiro, levanté mi cabeza de la almohada, prometiéndome no volver a dejar que Edward fuese el centro de mi existencia.

_Por cómo me llamo Bella, que Edward Cullen no va a impedirme ser feliz._

Con repentinos ánimos, me dirigí al gran armario blanco y me vestí con mi estilo habitual; una camiseta azul marino de manga corta y unos tejanos grises. Rebusqué entre los tropecientos calzados caros que Alice me había "ofrecido" (más bien me había amenazado a muerte para que aceptara sus "pocos" regalos; es decir, 24 pares de zapatos).

Me duche, al igual que cada mañana, y no me demoré demasiado en secarme el pelo.

La verdad es que los domingos eran los días más deprimentes, ya que al día siguiente empezaba otra semana de torturadores estudios.

Caminé hasta la puerta, donde me paré antes de abrirla. Un molesto revoltijo en mi estómago me avisó de lo que ya sabía; Edward estaría abajo, desayunando, y yo le vería, tanto si quería como si no.

_¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme específicamente de alguien tan cercano a mí?_

Resignada, me aventuré por los pasillos de la casa en dirección a las escaleras de caracol. Aún con aquella molesta sensación en el cuerpo, bajé, algo nerviosa, hacia la cocina.

Ya estaba toda la familia allí. ¿Tan tarde era para que todos hubiesen llegado antes que yo?

Atravesé la puerta despacio, siempre con la vista puesta en el suelo. Prefería evitar ciertos ojos verdes que sabía, no eran buenos para mi cordura.

— ¡Bella, cariño! — Esme me abrazó maternalmente y me miró a la cara. — Te hemos dejado dormir un poco más. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? — ¿Cómo sabía ella que la noche anterior había estado mal? Entonces, un presentimiento cruzó mi mente; Alice…

La miré acusatoriamente y ella levantó los hombros a modo de disculpa. Entonces miré el reloj negro de la pared y vi que ya casi eran las 12 y media de la mañana. Suspiré y volví a dirigirme a Esme.

—Sí. Ayer sólo… Algo me sentó mal. — _Algo… O alguien, mejor dicho_.

—Si me lo hubieses dicho, podría haberte preparado un vaso de tila o manzanilla anoche. —me sonrió amablemente, acariciándome el hombro.

Le sonreí algo avergonzada. Intuía perfectamente que Edward estaría escuchando esto y él era el único que sabía la verdad. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el chico fuera sensato y no le contará ni una palabra a nadie. ¿Tendría el suficiente sentido común para ello, no?

—Fue Emm el que la obligó a tomarse aquel Cóctel. —Alice intervino, echándole una mirada asesina a su hermano.

Me sentía culpable por el pobre Emmett.

—Él no me obligó a nada. —intenté defenderle. — Bebí aquello porque quise…— Querer, querer… No sería la palabra. Más bien quería demostrarle a la pija de Jessica que yo también podía beber alcohol. ¡Todo era por mi estúpido orgullo!

Después de aquello, los demás continuaron hablando sobre "Lo que se debe" y "Lo que no se debe" beber en las discotecas. Me sabía la charla sobre precaución y drogas de memoria, mis… padres, ya se había encargado de dármela hacía como 4 años. Así que me serví unas cuantas tortitas que quedaban sobre la encimera de mármol y las acompañé con algo de sirope. Con un dedo, cogí un poco de aquel líquido viscoso y lo introducí en mi boca. No sabía si era caro o no, pero desde luego estaba de muerte.

Paseé mi vista por todos los taburetes ocupados que rodeaban la cocina Americana del centro de la sala. Todos ocupados, a excepción de uno.

_¿Por qué me odias?_ —me lamenté a un Dios o cualquier divinidad de este maldito mundo que se había propuesto el proyecto: "Hacerle la vida imposible a Bella".

El único taburete con acolchado rojo estaba justo al costado derecho de en el que se había sentado Edward. Parecía distraído, mirando su plato de tortitas aún intocado.

Rechinando los dientes, me encaminé con mi almuerzo en la mano y un vaso de cristal vacio en la otra. Me dejé caer en el asiento y fue entonces cuando mi hermanastro se percató de mi presencia. Con un rápido movimiento se enderezó sobre su silla y carraspeó. No le presté atención y decidí cual sería mi plan para el incómodo tiempo que pasaría a su lado.

_Comer, masticar, tragar. Comer, masticar, tragar. Comer, masticar, tragar. _

Creo que parecía un poco demente, mientras prácticamente engullía las tortitas y el zumo de naranja que me acababa de servir. Ignoré por completo el hecho de que Edward tuviese su brazo apoyado contra la mesa, tan cerca del mío.

Suspiré con alivio cuando mi plato y mi vaso quedaron vacíos. Pero… ¡Maldita sea! Me había preocupado tanto de acabar cuanto antes que ahora me dolía el estómago realmente.

No tenía nada más que hacer en la cocina y, a pesar de las insistentes invitaciones de Alice me uniese a mis hermanos para jugar un partido de baseball cerca del jardín, me negué y subí a mi cuarto, desde donde tenía unas increíbles vistas del bosque.

Lo primero era lo primero. Saqué los cuadernos y libros de mi mochila, para desparramarlos por todo mi gran escritorio. Debía acabar los deberes, ya había malgastado demasiado tiempo aquel fin de semana.

Mientras resolvía unos aburridísimos problemas de Trigonometría, escuché los gritos de entusiasmo de… ¿Emmett?

La curiosidad pudo conmigo y me asomé a las cristaleras del fondo de mi habitación. Efectivamente, allí estaban toda mi familia corriendo, saltando y persiguiendo una, casi invisible, pelota pequeña y blanca que se perdía de vez en cuando entre los árboles. Jamás llegarían a asociarme con mis hermanos; ellos eran excelentes deportistas y yo… Simplemente, una negada. Mi coordinación ojo-mano, ojo-pie o manos-pies no andaba demasiado bien desde que dejé el instituto por el… accidente.

Entonces vi como era el turno de Edward para batear. No sé exactamente el por qué, pero me quedé allí, plantada frente a la ventana, mirándole con cara de boba.

Mi hermanastro cogió el bate e hizo un pequeño jueguecito con él en la mano y una sonrisa revoloteando por las comisuras de sus labios. Instintivamente, sonreí al verle feliz.

— _¡Bella! ¡¿Ya has olvidado lo de anoche? _— ¿Es que la mini-Bella se había despertado al fin?

_No me acordaba…. ¡Hasta que lo has mencionado!_ — juro que si no llega a ser porque aquella voz en mi cabeza no era una persona real, la hubiese encerrado en un armario para que no volviese a salir nunca más.

Mis ojos volvieron a concentrarse en el partido y pude llegar a observar a Edward correr. Era casi inhumano como se desplazaba por la hierba y finalmente se dejaba caer en una de las bases, levantando una humarada de polvo.

En ese instante, levantó la vista hacia mí y creo que me vio a través del cristal. Me puse totalmente colorada, no entendía como alguien con una mirada que parecía tan inocente podía llegar a ser tan cruel. Con rabia contendía, me recompuse y dejé las cristaleras a mi espalda. Volví a pegar mi culo a la silla para no volver a levantarme más. Nada de distracciones, había que acabar la tarea.

Pasaron horas y cuando, al fin, hube acabado de responder la última pregunta sobre La Segunda Guerra Mundial del 39, descansé la cabeza contra el respaldo de mi asiento. Despegar la vista de los libros fue como un soplo de aire fresco sobre mi rostro.

_Ésta es la última vez que lo dejo todo para el final, de eso estoy segura_.

Un repentino apetito, amenazó en la boca de mi estómago. ¡Dios mío! ¡Eran las 4 y media de la tarde! ¿Quedaría comida para mí?

No me molesté en limpiar mi escritorio y bajé de nuevo a la cocina entre tropezones. Esta vez, únicamente se encontraba Esme recogiendo los últimos platos sucios de la mesa. Me mordí el labio viendo el plato que aún contenía sopa de fideos y otro más con un filete de carne acompañado de una salsa amarronada.

Caminé en silencio, pero Esme se giró.

—Te hemos dejado la comida en la mesa, Bella. —me sonrió. — Siento que tus hermanos no te hayan esperado, tenían demasiada hambre… Perdónales, cariño. —Parecía estar disculpándose en nombre de sus hijos. Cada vez me sorprendía más su bondad.

—No importa. —jugué con un mechón de mi cabello, incómoda. — Necesitaba acabar unos deberes, no hacía falta que os molestaseis por mí. —caminé hasta el fondo de la cocina y me senté en una silla blanca, con acolchado rojo, al igual que los taburetes. La mesa, sin embargo, era de cristal. Creo que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarme a todos aquellos muebles lujosos…

Esta vez, comí despacio, saboreando cada bocado. Esme era una gran cocinera, hasta el malestar de la mañana se me pasó cuando probé su sopa.

La cocina permaneció en silencio durante mi comida, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua o de los platos mientras eran fregados. Aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con mi nueva madre para que entablásemos una conversación demasiado larga.

Acabé, después de tragarme el último bocado de mi postre; una manzana bien roja.

No me parecía justo dejarle a Esme más trabajo, asique recogí las vajillas que había utilizado y recogí el mantel de la mesa, a pesar de que ella no me lo había pedido.

Cuando Esme volvió a girarse pareció sorprenderse por mi tarea.

—Vaya, creo que estoy emocionada. —posó una mano en su pecho. — Eres la primera de mis hijas que me ayuda en la faena de casa. —se paró a mi lado y pasó una mano a mi alrededor, apretándome cariñosamente contra su costado. — Gracias, Bella.

Le devolví una sonrisa cordial, pero a pesar de tener que irme quería quedarme un poco más. Echaba de menos el cariño y el calor maternal.

Salí de la sala, dejando a mi madre acabando de limpiarla y me quedé en blanco. No sabía que debía hacer ahora.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, pero mis deberes estaban hechos y no nos habían informado de ningún examen próximo.

Me pregunté donde estarían Alice, Emmett y… No. Él podía estar donde quisiese, me daba absolutamente igual.

Mis dudas pronto fueron aclaradas, cuando escuché algún tipo de melodía proveniente del primer comedor. Me acerqué a él, suponiendo que cualquiera de mis hermanos estaría escuchando música en la televisión, pero me llevé una sorpresa.

Un piano negro y reluciente se posaba sobre una pequeña elevación del suelo de parquet. Me extrañaba no haberme dado cuenta antes de su presencia, pero entonces vi las dos estanterías que casi lo escondían a simple vista.

La melodía se intensificó en aquella sala, pero no provenía de la tele sino de las teclas de aquel magnifico instrumento.

Caminé con cuidado, con miedo a estropear las preciosas notas que revoloteaban a mi alrededor. A pesar de sonar bien, tenían un punto melancólico, triste. A medida que me fui acercando, el curso de la melodía se hacía más lento, hasta que acabó siendo una especie de lamento.

En el primero que pensé fue en Carlisle. Era un hombre muy culto, no sería tan raro verle sentado tras aquellas estanterías.

Subí a la tarima de parquet sin hacer demasiado ruido y me paré al instante.

_¿Él?_

Todas mis suposiciones se habían disipado cuando vi a la espalda del chico con camiseta negra que parecía absorto en la música. Sus dedos bailaban en torno a las teclas y simplemente no podía pensar. Hacía que aquella canción sonara tan hermosa…

¿Qué? No le estaba alagando a él, sino a su música. ¿Edward también es hermoso? Vale, sí. Lo admito, mi hermanastro tiene un físico estupendo, pero eso no le salva de ser un traidor o un mentiroso.

Cogí aire y me acerqué más al piano, hasta quedar casi a su lado. En ese instante el flujo de notas paró en seco, pero su cabeza no se levantó.

De repente mi cabeza volvió a la realidad, dejando de estar hipnotizada por aquella canción. Aquel momento fue muy incómodo, incluso más de lo que lo había sido el desayuno de la mañana.

Desesperada, busqué alguna excusa que mostrar y rápidamente dirigí mis manos a la estantería de la izquierda. Pasé mis dedos por todos los libros, sin fijarme en sus títulos, sólo fingiendo estar interesada en encontrar alguno en particular. Al azar, agarré uno y entonces me di cuenta: "Aprenda a cocinar con Pierre Gagnaire".

_¿Cocinar? ¿Para qué narices necesitas ese libro_? —preguntó la mini-Bella, confusa.

_Es el primero que he encontrado… ¡No me culpes!_

Edward pareció leer el título del ejemplar que tenía en mi mano y soltó una risita por lo bajo, que disimuló educadamente con algo de tos.

—Sólo venía a por…—miré mi libro, de nuevo avergonzada. Después le observé a él y de nuevo a mi libro. — Ya me voy. —fijé la vista en el suelo, con mis mejillas a punto de explotar en llamas y preparada para salir huyendo de allí.

—No me molestas, tranquila. —al oír aquello me detuve, con la respiración entrecortada. — Y… Bella. ¿Por qué quieres aprender a preparar platos? Esme podría enseñarte o incluso yo…—lo último lo masculló en voz algo más baja. —… si me dejaras.

Tragué saliva y me encaré a él.

—No quiero prescindir de nadie, puedo instruirme sola, gracias. — Me molestó un poco que no me creyera capaz de preparar comida.

Edward suspiró y masajeó el puente de su nariz un buen rato. Tenía la impresión de que iba a decirme algo, pero no abría la boca.

Respirando con paciencia, caminé despacio para bajar de la tarima.

—No sabes lo que ocurrió. —masculló, después de que se escuchase el chirrido de la banqueta donde se sentaba arrastrarse por el suelo.

—No hace falta saberlo, creo que con verlo tuve suficiente. —cerré los ojos, aliviada porque estuviese de espaldas a él y no pudiera ver la cara de dolor que acababa de formar ahora mismo.

— ¡Pero yo quiero explicártelo! —a gran velocidad, Edward ya estaba a mi lado con una mano agarrándome por el brazo.

Su leve contacto ya hizo que se encendiese una pequeña llama en mi corazón, devolviendo el calor que le faltaba a mi cuerpo.

Edward me giró hacia él y mi resistencia fue inútil, ya que en pocos segundos tenía su rostro frente al mío.

—Escúchame por favor, Bella. —casi me suplicó. — Todo fue un malentendido; Jessica me pilló desprevenido, yo estaba en la barra y ella se acercó. ¡Fue ella la que se abalanzó sobre mí! —tenía el ceño fruncido y el verde de sus ojos se había apagado un poco. — ¡Te juro que intenté apartarla! ¡A mí no me interesan las chicas como ella! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera debería estar enamorado! —se lamentó, soltándome.

—Entonces ya somos dos los que pensamos así. —me digné a mirarle. — Jamás debería haber caído en tu trampa, Edward. Ya me informó Jess de lo que pasa contigo. —me crucé de brazos y me separé un paso de su lado. — ¿Niegas que los labios de la mayoría de chicas del instituto han pasado por los tuyos?

—Bella, eso no es…—se defendió, pero le interrumpí.

— ¡¿Lo niegas? —Oh, no… Ya estaba de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas. Debía evitar estas conversaciones a toda costa.

—No…—Aquella respuesta me sorprendió en parte; pensé que Edward jamás admitiría algo así.

—Bien… Entonces no tienes nada más que explicarme. —el rostro de mi hermanastro parecía descomponerse con cada palabra que uno de los dos soltábamos. — Te entiendo; yo soy la nueva y faltaba mi beso para tu colección. — Aquella verdad dolía.

— ¡Pero Bella, tienes que creerme! ¡Son las chicas las que me besan, yo me quedo igual de desconcertado que tú! —su voz se elevaba con cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

— Hazme un favor. No juegues más con los sentimientos de la gente, no es agradable…—la primera gotita de agua calló por mi mejilla. Tenía que marcharme de aquí antes de que el llanto fuese inevitable.

Le dejé allí, quieto y sin argumentos que soltar. Me encaminé decidida hacia la puerta, pero antes de traspasarla Edward habló por última vez.

—Jamás he pretendido hacerte daño…

Pero yo ya estaba demasiado lejos para indignarme por su respuesta. ¿No había pretendido hacerme daño? ¡¿No lo había pretendido? Pues tenía una noticia que darle; **me había hecho daño**.

Prácticamente podría decir que corrí hacia mi lugar seguro, mi santuario en alguno de sus sentidos; mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta dando un golpe y apoyé mi frente contra ella. El pelo caía alrededor de mi cara, escondiendo algunas lágrimas que no podía controlar.

Estaba harta. Harta de sufrir por… él, harta de llorar por él. ¡Harta de todo!

Troté hacia mi cama y agarré un cojín al vuelo, estampándolo contra el suelo en un arrebato de furia.

De la nada, apareció un cansancio descomunal que hizo mella en mi cuerpo y tuve que apoyar mi espalda contra la pared para no desplomarme. Poco a poco fui resbalando, a medida que mis lágrimas también resbalaban por mi cara.

Quedé sentada, con las rodillas encogidas y mi rostro oculto entre ellas, sollozando como una estúpida.

Si continuaba así, dudaba que el corazón continuase latiéndome por mucho tiempo. Dentro de poco acabaría rompiéndose o desvaneciéndose, literalmente.

Después de aquello, lo último que recuerdo fue un lago de oscuridad en el que me hundía lentamente.

La conciencia fue recuperándose en mí y, pestañeando varias veces, conseguí abrir los ojos.

_No recordaba que mi cuarto fuese tan oscuro. _

Entonces me alarmé al notar la superficie mullida sobre la que me recostaba. Pronto descubrí que se trataba de mi cama.

Alguien debía haberme visto en mi estado de zombi cuando me había quedado dormida en el mismo suelo.

Qué vergüenza estaba pasando…

La sensación de tener unas extremidades realmente pesadas había desaparecido y ahora me notaba descansada, aun que algo desorientada. Miré el reloj con el que me percaté que dentro de poco Esme prepararía la cena, ya que eran casi las 10 de la noche.

Rezaba por llegar a tiempo a la comida esta vez, estaba segura de que Carlisle se preocuparía por mi salud si continuaba con mi trastorno de horarios.

Me dispuesta a hacerme un chequeo de aspecto en el lavabo, antes de bajar con mi familia. Una vez comprobado que todo estaba más o menos bien, dentro de lo que se entendía por "bien" siendo yo y tratándose de mi "belleza". Una palabra que dudaba que se pudiese aplicar a mí, simplemente no había heredado los mejores rasgos. Aquello era una de las muchas cosas por las que de ningún modo me asociarían con los Cullen, yo era asquerosamente mediocre en comparación con sus perfectos rostros...

Dejando a un lado los pensamientos que abatían mi autoestima, me peiné, pasando mis dedos por los mechones de cabello como pude, y caminé sin mucha hambre hacia la cocina.

Bajé las escaleras de caracol con sumo cuidado para no estamparme contra el suelo y traspasé la puerta, sin fijarme en que la estancia estaba vacía.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, escuché una risita de soprano proveniente del segundo comedor, aquel que tenía los ordenadores. Alice estaría en sus sesión de compras online mensual, otra vez.

Mi cara tendría aspecto cansado cuando aparecí por allí, pero al instante mi respiración se cortó por completo y mi corazón pareció comenzar a latir de nuevo, a pesar de que nunca podría volver a recuperar su energía normal.

—¡Jacob! —chillé a pesar de mi falta de aire por aquella repentina emoción.

Me lancé, literalmente, hacia él esperando que recordara nuestro abrazo de oso, aquel que echaba tanto de menos.

Sin duda, Jake respondió a mi entusiasmo esperando de pie junto al sofá beige, con los brazos abiertos y preparados para cogerme.

En efecto, impacté contra él y el esperado abrazo de oso llegó. Mi mejor amigo me abrazó por la cintura y me levantó mientras yo lo estrujaba, cariñosamente, con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando me dejó en el suelo, escuché su risa. Siempre me había alegrado el día oírla, me recordaba a un niño feliz en su despreocupada infancia.

Cogí aire, aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y me paré a verle mejor. Realmente había cambiado muchísimo, ya no era aquel chico de 16 años que había conocido en el orfanato. Su masa corporal se había substituido por toneladas de músculos que se percibían perfectamente marcados en su camiseta gris de tirantes.

_Bueno, pensándolo mejor no ha cambiado tanto…_

Sus pómulos seguían distinguiéndose en su rostro cuando se reía, el pelo negro lo continuaba llevando bastante corto y era la única persona que había conocido en toda mi vida que vestía en tirantes y tejanos piratas cuando era pleno invierno.

_Sí, continúa siendo él. _

—Jake, pero…—la alegría me sobrepasaba y tuve que parar para coger aire. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido encontrarme? —Eran tantas las preguntas que quería formularle.

—Primero de todo; hola Bells. ¿Cómo estás? — Ya comenzaba con sus graciosos monólogos para enseñar "buenos modales". —Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Jacob. ¿Y tú que tal vas?—imitó mi voz como sólo él sabía hacerlo. — ¡Estupendamente! —me miró con aire triunfal, pero se serenó al ver mi rostro.

Estaba cruzada de brazos, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo haciendo como si esperase.

— ¿Has acabado? —le pregunté, imitando un poco el tono arrogante que muchas veces le había escuchando a Rosalie.

Mi amigo mostró su más sincero desconcierto y entonces dejé de bromear y le di otro abrazo.

— ¡Era broma! —me separé un poco de él. —Me alegro de que estés aquí.

— ¡Yo también me alegro de verte! —me revolvió el pelo con una mano y la otra la pasó por sobre de mis hombros.

¡Uish! Cuanto me enrabiaba que me desordenase el pelo, luego parecía una maraña. Aunque… Sí, también echaba de menos parecer una maraña.

En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que había más gente a mi alrededor. Al pasar tiempo con Jake siempre me olvidaba de todo, él mismo desprendía alegría y aquello me iba bien, sobre todo en momentos como… Como éste, tenía que admitirlo.

—Carlisle, él es…—intenté presentarle a mi mejor amigo ya que no sabía exactamente si había sido invitado o tal vez se había colado en la casa y mi familia lo consideraba un ladrón. Siendo Jacob, se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

—Tranquila, Bella. Ya nos hemos presentado. —Sonrió cordialmente. — Creo que la sorpresa te ha sentado bien.

Reí con verdadero júbilo. Aún no podía creerme que mi mejor amigo estuviese aquí.

Pasé la vista por todas las personas del comedor; Carlisle seguía mostrando su faceta más educada, detrás del sofá que se encontraba junto a Jacob y cogido de la mano de Esme. Ella, como siempre, se mostraba cariñosa con el nuevo visitante.

Pero la visión de mis hermanos no fue tan agradable; Emmett se sentaba en el sillón beige, lo más alejado de nosotros que pudo y cruzado de brazos. Su cara permanecía serena, pero miraba de un rostro a otro analizando la situación. Alice se sentaba al estilo indio en el sofá opuesto, sin su típica risita infantil y sin intervenir en la conversación durante ningún momento. El último y más difícil de comprender, fue el rostro de Edward. Éste permanecía de pie, apoyado a la mesa de los ordenadores. Intenté leer su mirada, pero era inescrutable. A pesar de todo, su respiración le delató; las aletas de su nariz se movían agitadamente. ¿A caso era bipolar? La verdad, aquellos cambios de humor repentinos no los entendía… Lo mismo se mostraba feliz, después nervioso, otras veces triste y ahora enfadado. Alguien debía enseñarme a entender a este chico.

— ¿Bells, porque no hablamos fuera? —aquello me sorprendió, creí que Jake se sentía bien aquí.

Miré a mi padre, la voz autoritaria de la familia, quien me hizo un gesto aprobatorio con la cabeza.

—Claro. —respondí, algo confundida.

Jacob caminó en dirección a la puerta de entrada y yo le seguí, no sin antes oír un bufido que reconocí bien; Edward. No le hice caso. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se enfadaba porque alguien viniese a verme? ¿A caso se creía que solo él podía tener amigos? Vale, yo no era demasiado popular, pero tenía vida social. Escasa, pero tenía.

Cerré el gran portón blanco a mi salida y vi a Jake apoyado contra una moto negra, algo desgastada. Se veía expectante y pronto descubrí el por qué; esperaba que yo me percatase de su vehículo. Jake era tan fácil de comprender.

— ¿Vaya, ya tienes carnet de conducir? —le pregunté, a lo cual respondió con su risa más típica.

—Hace un mes que lo conseguí. —me informó, orgulloso. — Y conseguí arreglar esta vieja moto para entonces. — me acordaba de cuantos cachivaches me había arreglado Jake en el orfanato. Era todo un manitas.

—Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué hay de tu vida? —quise saber, en un principio.

—MM.… aburrida. —los dos nos reímos al uni sono. — Ahora en serio; al final también me adoptaron. —se cruzó de brazos y continuó. — Vivo con un hombre mayor; Billy. Digamos que es mi "padre" adoptivo, aún me suena rara esa palabra. —sonrió. — Pero, a diferencia de a ti, no me ha tocado convivir en grupo. Billy tiene dos hijas, pero está estudiando fuera del país, asique tengo toda una casa para mí. —me guiñó un ojo y yo rodé los ojos. Era tan infantil, cuando quería serlo.

—Y… primero de todo; ¿Cómo has conseguido encontrarme? —pregunté, apoyándome en la moto a su lado.

—Ni que fuese un acosador, Bella. —musitó Jacob, con voz ofendida. Yo volví a rodar los ojos. — Está bien, está bien. El caso es que Billy vive aquí al lado, en la reserva La Push.

Sí, me sonaba el nombre. El lugar no se encontraba a mucha distancia de Forks, había viajado alguna vez allí cuando era pequeña y viajar en el coche de… Charlie no me suponía una completa humillación.

Desterré todo pensamiento de mi mente, no podía volver a recordar el pasado.

—Salí del orfanato unas semanas después que tú. —Jake le dio un golpecito a mi nariz con su dedo índice. — Por cierto, te perdiste mi cumpleaños. —dijo aquello como restándole importancia.

Me sentí fatal, porque vino a mi mente la promesa que le hice a Jacob hacia ya tanto tiempo: "_Te felicitaré la primera de todos en tu cumpleaños, de eso puedes estar seguro._"

— ¿Felicidades? —intenté excusarme, pero Jake rió.

—Tal vez, cuando dijiste que serías la primera en darme el feliz cumpleaños, te equivocaste. —me puse triste en ese instante. — Querrías decir que serías la última. —bromeó, con lo cual me alivié y le di un codazo en el brazo. Estaba segura que con tanto músculo me sería imposible hacerle daño.

—Asique… Vas al instituto, supongo. —no sabía si Jacob era buen o mal estudiante, lo único que conocía de él era que vivía en Portland, justo antes de que lo ingresasen en el orfanato tras la muerte de sus padres en un incendio.

—Claro. Es el pueblo de los Quileutes, pero tampoco somos prehistóricos. —se quejó Jacob, bromeando como siempre. — Ya veo que a ti te ha tocado vivir a lo grande. —me dijo, al mismo tiempo que miraba la gran mansión de los Cullen. Aquello pareció un indicio para que yo comenzase a explicar mi biografía.

—Sí, supongo. —fruncí el ceño. Yo jamás encajaría con todos aquellos lujos…

Jake hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase y yo suspiré.

—Ya has conocido a mi familia. —señalé con la cabeza hacia las cristaleras del comedor. — Carlisle y Esme son muy majos. —sonreí. — Y a mí sí me ha tocado compartir casa. —le miré acusatoriamente mientras él estallaba en carcajadas. — Emmett es el mayor, después está… Edward… —carraspeé un poco. — Y finalmente Alice.

Jacob pareció notar mi vacilación al pronunciar el segundo nombre.

_¡¿Por qué tiene que conocerme tan bien? _

— ¿Qué pasa con ese Edward? —pareció escupir cada palabra, en especial la última.

—Nada. ¿Qué va a pasar? —me hice un poco la loca.

Jacob me miró con las cejas levantadas y aires de suficiencia. Sabía que no había conseguido engañarle por lo que cambié de tema.

— ¿Cómo es Billy? —_Vaya pregunta más estúpida…_

—Pues… Cómo todos los ancianos Quileutes, salvo por que es invalido asique le acompaño en su silla de ruedas a casi todas partes. —masculló Jacob.

Fingí interesarme, únicamente para no abordar de nuevo el tema de Edward.

—Bells, será mejor que vuelva o el viejo Quileute me hará papilla si no le ayudo con la cena. —reí y miré el cielo y vi como casi se podían ver las estrellas. Sí, era tarde.

—Tienes razón, no me gustaría encontrarte hecho papilla de Jacob. —el aludido volvió a alborotarme el pelo y yo fruncí el ceño teatralmente.

Mi mejor amigo subió en su moto y la arrancó; haciendo retumbar el sonido del motor por todo el bosque.

— ¿Ni siquiera me darás un beso de despedida? —aquella pregunta sonaba rara en los labios de Jake. No le había escuchado, hasta ahora decirme nada por el estilo. Pero yo estaba harta de besos, por el momento.

Rodé los ojos y le despeiné el pelo, imitándole. Jacob soltó una carcajada y aceleró el motor en seco, produciendo otro estruendoso sonido.

— ¡Ah! Sea lo que sea lo que ocurre con ese Edward, dile que se calme y que tú eres mía. —acabó aquello guiñándome un ojo y desapareciendo entre la carretera y los árboles con su moto.

Vale, Jake era el mejor amigo que había tenido jamás. ¿Pero desde cuando se había vuelta tan posesivo?

Caminé de nuevo hacia la casa, contenta por tener a alguien de mi pasado de nuevo en mi vida.

Abrí la puerta, cerrándola a mis espaldas y encontrarme a un cabizbajo Edward esperando frente a mí.

— ¿Era tu novio? —aquellas palabras bastaron para confundirme. ¿Qué carajo le importaba a él eso?

—Jacob es mi mejor amigo. —le respondí, algo enfadada.

—Él parecía muy… cariñoso, contigo. —alentó, con la vista fija en algún punto detrás de mí.

—Sí, hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Eso es todo. —no entendía como estaba dándole explicaciones a Edward, pero por algún extraño motivo quería que quedara claro que lo que Jake y yo teníamos era sólo amistad. Exactamente, quería que mi hermanastro lo tuviese claro.

Escuché como Edward tragaba saliva y suspiraba… ¿Frustrado? A continuación se giró hacia las escaleras y las subió. Me deslumbre al instante. ¿Cómo era posible que con cada movimiento que hacía lograse embobarme?

—_Tu salud mental está en juego, Bella_. —Tarareó la mini-yo.

_¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde estabas cuando realmente tenías que darme consejos?_

El resto de la noche pasó igual que siempre, salvo por qué me deprimí al saber que a la mañana siguiente tendría que levantarme temprano para asistir a clase.

Alice soltó alguna que otra pregunta sobre Jacob durante la cena, la respuesta de las cuales, Edward escuchó con más interés del normal. Estaba claro que a ninguno de mis hermanos le caía demasiado bien mi mejor amigo. Y él tampoco hacía demasiado esfuerzo por trabar amistades con los Cullen.

¿Tanta importancia tienen las clases sociales? Vale, Jake no se veía exactamente una persona de aires refinados, que vestía con ropa cara o tenía motos lujosas. ¿Pero a caso eso importaba?

¿Y Jacob, que pensaría de mi familia? Rememoré uno de aquellos días interminables en el orfanato, mientras limpiábamos hojas del patio en uno de nuestros castigos. Justo frente a las verjas de salida pasaron un hombre y una mujer muy bien vestidos y con aires de ser extremadamente ricos. Jacob maldijo a todos y a cada uno de ellos por ser tan "superiores".

Estaba claro que los Cullen no eran tan pijos como aquellas personas, pero aún así mi amigo sólo se dedicó a ver el exterior.

Acabé de cenar y decidí ayudar a Esme de nuevo con la mesa, pero esta vez también se apuntó Alice.

Cuando todos los platos quedaron relucientes, decidí volver a mi cuarto y dormir un poco.

Me parecía increíble que durante aquel día hubiese dormido tanto y aún así estuviese cansada a estas horas.

Di las buenas noches a mi familia, excepto a Edward; quien llevaba desaparecido casi toda la noche, desde la cena, y subí hacia mi habitación.

Allí me cambié la ropa por un pijama, me lavé los dientes y recogí mi pelo en una coleta. Tenía que evitar que se me enredase tanto por las mañanas, alguna forma habría para lograrlo.

Me sentía bien, por primera vez este domingo. La visita de mi mejor amigo había hecho que mis ánimos subiesen. Jacob era simplemente mi válvula de escape, conseguía hacerme feliz con sólo bromear con algo.

Recosté mi cuerpo en mi cama, pero algo me distrajo cuando fui a correr las sábanas para acomodarme bajo ellas.

Una hoja, probablemente arrancada de alguna libreta, cayó al suelo y la recogí casi al instante.

_Bella,_

_Siento muchísimo todo esto... Te lo he explicado; no era mi intención que Jessica me besara, todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa y no pude evitarlo. No soy de la clase de tipos que empujan a las chicas, no quería que le sentase mal mi rechazo. Pero de ninguna de las maneras pretendía que aquello pasase, lo juro._

_Por favor, perdóname. No sabes cuánto me mata haberte hecho daño..._

_Entenderé perfectamente si me consideras la persona más mezquina del mundo y no vuelves a dirigirme la palabra, porque realmente lo merezco por no haber hecho lo imposible para evitar esta situación... Al menos permíteme saber si aceptas, o no, mis disculpas. Prometo dejarte en paz para siempre, si así lo deseas._

_Espero que leas esto y me entiendas..._

_Edward_

_PD: Que duermas bien._

Sus palabras me dejaron sin respiración. Aquella carta me resultaba tan sincera, pero debía creerla. La duda seguía latiente en mi cabeza. Una cosa era segura; no quería volver a hacerme falsas esperanzas.

Guardé aquella hoja en el cajón de mi mesita. Ni yo misma sabía la respuesta a la pregunta; ¿Perdonaría a Edward? No estaba segura de ello… ¿Pero para que engañarme? A mí también me dolía verle sintiéndose tan culpable.

Entonces se me pasaron algunas realidades por la mente; Edward podía hacer lo que quisiese con su vida. Es decir, yo no tenía por qué ser la cosa más importante en su mundo. Quizá aquella noche el alcohol le provocó alguna extraña reacción y me besó por puro impulso. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el daño estaba hecho por lo que puede que besase también a Jess para evitar hablar conmigo.

Era una idea bastante considerable, en fin, sólo tenía que mirarme al espejo. Un chico como él, jamás podría estar con alguien como yo. No debía enfadarme porque alguien me hubiese recordado lo que soy; nada.

Mientras la cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar, fui dejándome vencer por el sueño, hasta que finalmente caí entre las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... La nota de Ed, personalmente, me encanta :$ jejejeje <strong>

**Siento haberme demorado tanto con la conti. pero voy subiendo en cuanto encuentro algo de hueco. Al fin está aquí y espero que no me mandeis a los Vulturis por haceros esperar tanto u.u jajjaja**

**Cómo siempre, espero saber vuestras opiniones a cerca del cap.^^**

**Un abrazoo y bites para todas ;) **

**+JessCullen**


	10. Inusual proyecto

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>10. Inusual proyecto <strong>

Aquella mañana el Jeep de Emmett nos había llevado al instituto, ya que Edward se había levantado temprano y había decidido marcharse antes con su Volvo.

Si hubiese sido un día normal, mi hermanastro habría esperado a llevarnos a todos en su coche y me sentía responsable de que Edward no quisiese ni verme. En fin, eso era lo que suponía al no haberle mencionado absolutamente nada acerca de su carta la noche anterior. Lo más probable es que estuviese enfadado. Pero yo no tenía ni idea de qué responder. Después de todo lo que me había hecho pasar... ¿Era correcto perdonarle? ¿Podría dejar pasar el tema y hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado? Eso sería lo mejor para mí, pero mi parte más masoquista no dejaba de recordarme la misma escena; Edward y yo, a centímetros de distancia, un telón ocultándonos y un escenario a nuestro lado.

Por suerte, cuando llegamos al aparcamiento era demasiado tarde y no tuvimos tiempo de buscar a Edward. Así conseguí librarme de una intensa e irresistible mirada esmeralda. ¡Arg! ¡Como odiaba que sus ojos fuesen mi debilidad!

Ni Alice, ni Emmett compartían clases conmigo, por lo que nos despedimos antes de entrar, casi a la carrera, en los pasillos del instituto.

Miré el reloj cuando me dirigía a mi primera clase: Historia. A menos que viajase a la velocidad de la luz, me sería imposible llegar antes de que tocase la atronadora campana. La cual sonaría dentro de...

_- Tres... Dos... Uno..._— contó mentalmente la mini-Bella.

Un sonido estridente, que por poco me hace estallar los tímpanos, resonó por el corredor. A su paso, los pocos estudiantes que aún seguían recostados en sus taquillas, dejaron las charlas para más tarde y se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas aulas.

A estas horas, yo era la única que corría y, en ocasiones, hasta tropezaba con mis propios pies, para evitar la regañina sobre la puntualidad que me daría el señor Jefferson.

Ya no había nada que hacer; dejé atrás los pasadizos estrechos y las últimas taquillas blancas de las paredes para impulsarme hasta la puerta de la clase.

Parecí interrumpir algo cuando entré, ya que el profesor me miró a través de sus gafas con sus cansados ojos negros y frunció los labios amargamente.

Con la respiración parecida a la hiperventilación por la carrera, y las mejillas coloradas por ser el actual centro de atención de mis compañeros, colgué mi impermeable marrón en las perchas que descansaban junto a la entrada y me senté en mi habitual mesa del fondo, agachando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Jefferson me observó con atención, hasta que dejé de hacer ruido con la silla al sentarme y pareció volver a hablar.

—Bien...—apartó la vista de mí y se dirigió de nuevo a sus alumnos.— Cómo iba diciendo, antes que la señorita Swan interrumpiese...— De nuevo, todos los rostros se posaron en el mío, produciéndome un sonrojo descomunal.— La Segunda Guerra mundial...

A partir de aquello todo el tiempo fue una mancha borrosa. Sé que debería haber estado atenta, por todo eso de que en Historia no tenía una de mis mejores clasificaciones, pero se me hacía demasiado pesado.

El señor Jefferson continuó con su charla, corregimos los deberes que había estado haciendo el pasado domingo y la mayor parte de la clase se dedicó a los acontecimientos en la población durante aquella Guerra.

Al menos me consolaba pensar que no era la única que lo estaba pasando realmente mal durante la hora; justo delante de mí veía a dos chicas, una de pelo castaño claro que casi le llegaba a la cintura y otra con la cabellera rubia por los hombros, que se pasaban papelitos la una a la otra.

Conocía ese método de comunicación; los típicos papeles. Era una de nuestras distracciones durante sermones realmente aburridos y además un método seguro para ahorrarte un castigo por estar hablando.

Desgraciadamente, a mi lado se sentaba un chico pelirrojo, del cual no recordaba el nombre, que pasaba la mayor parte de la clase en las nubes y con la capucha puesta. Pude observar como se le atisbaban los cables de unos auriculares negros entre medio de la ropa. ¡Ajá! Un mp3: distracción asegurada.

Pero aquello me acortaba las posibilidades de abstraerme yo.

Especulé mis posibilidades de entretenimiento.

_Veamos... Tenemos intercambio de papeles... Pero dudo que __**éste**__ me responda._ — Pensé, refiriéndome al pelirrojo de mi derecha. — _Podría pedirle prestado el mp3 un rato..._—le miré de reojo. Sólo le faltaba el pelo negro para parecer un auténtico Emo. — _No, sin duda se negará._

En ese instante Jefferson me hizo una pregunta que no escuché y, para mi vergüenza, fallé la respuesta que había dado para probar fortuna.

—_Aburrido gordo, calvo._ — la mini-Bella volvió a las andadas y esta vez la tomó con el profesor.

La única solución que hallé para pasar la interminable media hora que aún quedaba fue ponerme a garabatear en mi libreta. Al principio todo eran figuras sin sentido, esbozos sin pies ni cabeza por todos lados, pero más tarde, una sonrisa torcida que conocía muy bien apareció de entre mis dibujos.

— _¡Mierda! ¡Bella, olvídalo!_—la mini-yo se cabreó de nuevo.

Rechinando los dientes por el boceto que había hecho inconscientemente, agarré la goma y comencé a borrar todo rastro de lápiz compulsivamente. Creo que hasta mi compañero de mesa se sobresaltó al verme tan concentrada en aquello.

Me daba miedo comenzar a pintar algo de nuevo, por si salían a la luz imágenes que no quería ver. Así que apoyé la cabeza en mi mano y me dediqué a parecer interesada en el señor Jefferson cuando en realidad volaba entre miles de pensamientos que, quisiera o no, me torturaban sin cesar.

* * *

><p>Nunca me había alegrado tanto de escuchar el zumbido nasal del timbre que daba por finalizada la primera clase.<p>

Con impaciencia, recogí mi libreta y los libros para enfundarme la mochila a la espalda, apoderarme de mi anorak y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Una vez fuera de aquel pequeño espacio, los estudiantes ya se aglomeraban en los pasillos.

Caminé hacia mi siguiente aula: Sociología. Era una de las clases que me solían gustar, ya que los temas que se trataban me parecían interesantes. Al menos me solía gustar hasta ahora, ya que me percaté de que era una de las clases que compartía con Edward.

Todos mis ánimos desaparecieron y se vieron substituidos por un tremendo pánico. No quería hablar con él, ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparada para verle de nuevo.

— _¿Qué tal hacer novillos? No pasaría nada por una vez._ — La mini-yo aportaba ideas.

Un repentino mecanismo de mi cuerpo las rechazó y me maldije en mi fuero interno por querer contemplar de nuevo **sus** ojos.

Suspirando, en parte asustada, en parte ansiosa, llegué a la clase y caminé con cuidado detrás de dos chicos bastante altos, con mochilas negras y crestas enormes, estilo Punki.

_Que gente más rara anda por el mundo... Primero el Emo y ahora estos dos._ — negué con mi cabeza, de manera casi imperceptible.

Respirando pausadamente, pero con el corazón casi desbocado por los nervios, volví a dejar mi abrigo en el perchero de aquella entrada y me giré con decisión.

En cuanto le vi, todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo podía producir esa reacción en mí? Sólo con verle allí, despreocupado en su asiento de siempre, con el pelo color bronce ligeramente alborotado y con aquellos ojos verdes...

_¡Au!_— mostré un gesto de dolor en la cara cuando la mini-Bella me propinó algo parecido a una patada en el estómago. Realmente, me estaba volviendo loca.

Tragué saliva, ahora con la mente más despejada y anduve, con paso firme, para que se notase la seguridad en mi misma, hacia la mesa que compartía con mi hermanastro, muy a mi pesar.

Hice especial ruido en mover el pequeño taburete y escuché un bufido por lo bajo. Después me senté, colocando la libreta con los apuntes frente a mí.

Busqué por la clase, pero el profesor Ross no daba señales de vida, sino que continuaba acomodado en su silla mirando con especial interés un puñado de papeles y la pantalla de su portátil.

—Buenos días. —Aquellas palabras me sobresaltaron, a pesar de lo musicales que sonaban.

No contesté, simplemente miré hacia otro lado intentando parecer distraída. Esperé a que Edward dijese algo más y, al percatarme de que no habló de nuevo, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me giré hacia él.

—Hola. — solté, con voz seca.

Mi hermanastro se rió con socarronería y aquello me molestó. ¿A caso ya había olvidado todo lo del fin de semana? Si así era, estupendo. ¡Me alegraba por él! Ya veía lo mucho que le importaba... Pero en mí seguían muy presentes sus actos y palabras.

— ¿Te gustan los animales?— preguntó, aún con rastros de burla en los ojos.

_¿A que viene eso?_

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? — No pretendí decir aquello con tanta brusquedad, pero su mofa me irritaba mucho.

Edward mostró una sonrisa forzada, pero ahora con algo distinto en sus facciones... ¿Tristeza?

—Yo sólo espero que te gusten...—continuó, ignorando mi respuesta. — En especial los perros. — se rió por lo bajo, seguramente pensando que no le escuchaba.

_¡Já! ¡Bella tiene un oído muy fino! _

Le miré una vez más, con el ceño fruncido y sin comprender muy bien por qué sacaba ahora aquel tema. Sin duda; Edward era cada día más incomprensible.

En ese instante la campana volvió a retumbar, dando por comenzada la clase.

Al fin, el señor Ross se dirigió a nosotros y dejó el dichoso ordenador a un lado. Estuve aliviada de no tener que continuar con aquella tonta conversación de la que Edward me había hecho partícipe.

—Chicos, tengo una estupenda noticia que daros. — el profesor juntó las palmas de sus manos, dando una palmada con entusiasmo.

Pude escuchar la musical risita de Edward y de reojo, observé como la habitual sonrisa torcida se posaba en sus labios.

_¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?_

Observé al señor Ross con más atención, intentando encontrar algo con el suficiente motivo de mofa en su aspecto. Pero todo estaba igual que siempre; su cabeza casi al descubierta por la falta de pelo castaño oscuro, sus pequeños ojos casi como dos rendijas y su anticuado vestuario a base de camisas y pantalones de pana.

Alcé las cejas e inspeccioné a los demás compañeros, quienes no parecían estar carcajeándose del profesor.

_No hay quien entienda a este chico... _

—Primero de todo deciros que, gracias a la Asociación de Animales Perdidos de Forks; la AAPF como algunos la conoceréis, vamos a poder realizar un proyecto muy fuera de lo común, pero a la vez os llevareis una experiencia muy enriquecedora.— Por el modo en que Ross hablaba, el tema parecía prometer.

En un fugaz pensamiento, se me pasó la mención de Edward hacia un rato sobre los animales.

_¿Cómo sabía él...?_— pero el profesor no me dejó continuar con mis reflexiones.

—Y antes de que comencéis a gritar...—miró acusatoriamente a las chicas de la primera fila que parecían muy ocupadas entre cuchicheos. — He de deciros que este trabajo contará un 60% de la nota a final de trimestre, así que tomároslo en serio.

Muchos comenzaron a inquietarse. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido ahora a nuestro loco profesor de Sociología?

—En fin, nuestra clase de segundo curso, exclusivamente, tendrá la oportunidad de pasar una semana cuidando uno de los muchos ejemplares sin hogar que cada día llegan a esta Asociación. — ¿Haríamos de niñeras o algo así?

En cuanto pronunció aquella frase todos sus intentos por calmarnos fueron en vano, porque la mitad de la clase ya había comenzado a pegar pequeños gritos de asombro y comentar el asunto con el compañero de la mesa contigua.

— ¡Un poco de silencio, por favor!— gritó el señor Ross, dando unos golpes en la mesa con la palma de su mano.

El aula quedó algo más calmada y supuse que era por la intriga que todos teníamos por saber a qué clase de ejemplares se refería el profesor.

—Como iba diciendo; tendréis una semana para cuidar de vuestra mascota. Una semana para atender todas sus necesidades, y recordad que se os implicará una gran responsabilidad. — remarcó. — Hoy, antes de acabar las clases, algunos miembros de la Asociación vendrán para entregarnos los ejemplares. Así que dirigíos al gimnasio en cuanto suene la campana este medio día.

Yo misma me sentía deseosa por enterarme de qué clase de animales estábamos hablando. Sabía perfectamente que una mascota imploraba responsabilidad, pero me daba algo de miedo ya que, esta vez, estaba en juego la nota del primer trimestre.

No tuve que esperar demasiado, ya que una curiosa mano se alzó por encima de nuestras cabezas. Se trataba de Lauren Mallory, con quien también compartía esta clase. Su lacia cabellera rubia le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y yo sabía perfectamente cuanto se regodeaba de su belleza. No era tan impresionante como Rosalie, de eso no cabía duda, pero aún así conquistaba a muchos chicos.

Se me pasó por la cabeza que algún día los labios de Edward danzaron junto a los suyos y la sola imagen me dio arcadas, por lo que la retiré de mi cerebro en seguida.

— ¿Y qué son exactamente esos..."bichos"?— Tuve la sensación de que su voz estridente dejaba entrever un punto de rechazo hacia el proyecto y los animales.

—Esos "bichos", señorita Mallory, son canes. — Ross empleó la palabra más científica, pero al contemplar la mirada de incomprensión de Lauren, lo aclaró. — Es decir: perros. Cada uno de vosotros se encargará de un linaje en concreto. — Ahora se dirigió a toda la clase. — Tranquilos, tenemos una raza preparada para cada uno. No habrá problemas. — informó, antes de que cada chico empezase a pedirse un tipo de perro por su cuenta.

El resto de la clase lo pasamos hablando de los medios de tratamiento para un animal de compañía; las comidas, los horarios de paseo, el aseo, etc.

Escuché con atención, al tratarse de una cuestión puramente desconocida para mí. Tomé apuntes e intenté entender todo cuanto pude. No podía permitir que mi mascota falleciese. Si mi perro moría, mi nota moriría con él.

Casi al final de la hora volví a reparar en la presencia de Edward y su palabras anteriores regresaron a mí: _"En especial los __**perros**__..."._

_¿A caso el señor Ross le ha explicado el proyecto antes que a los demás?_

La curiosidad me carcomía y necesitaba preguntarle a Edward acerca de esto antes de que se marchase hacia su siguiente asignatura.

Por un momento olvidé todo cuanto había pasado entre nosotros, recordando únicamente el reciente hecho.

El sonido de la campana resonó después de una larga charla y por fin tuve oportunidad de interrogar a mi hermanastro mientras recogíamos nuestras libretas.

Todo nuestro alrededor aparentaba estar alborotado por las ganas de empezar con este, poco ordinario, trabajo.

— ¿Y bien?— mi pregunta pareció tomarle por sorpresa.

— ¿Y bien qué?—me devolvió la frase con precaución, girándose hacia mí, ya con todas las cosas guardadas en su mochila negra.

— ¿Por qué sabías que en el proyecto...? ¿Cómo supiste que se trataba de perros?— continué con mis cuestiones, ahora también con la vista fija en él y mi mochila sobre la mesa.

—Simplemente lo vi antes de que empezase la clase.— contestó, con aire seguro.

—El señor Ross no enseña su papeleo a nadie, se trate de lo que se trate.— contraataqué, sin creerme su argumento.

—Bella, no estabas aquí cuando vi sus informes. Lo hice a escondidas.— Edward se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me crucé de brazos. Yo era muy terca cuando me lo proponía y no iba a dejar pasar ésto hasta que me diese una respuesta que fuese cierta.

—Son los profesores los que abren las aulas desde dentro. Tú no pudiste entrar antes que él y por tanto cuando, "supuestamente", viste sus documentos él estaba ya en clase. Es imposible que te hayas acercado a su mesa, si Ross no se levanta de ella hasta que suena el timbre para comenzar.— Mi argumento hizo meya en su rostro, dejándole algo confuso al principio y después haciendo que frunciese el ceño, hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaban.

—¿No puedo simplemente haberlo adivinado?— preguntó, con algo de enfado en la voz.

—Es imposible.— negué con la cabeza y ahora, con algo de frustración también.

Edward bufó y posó su mochila sobre el hombro en un rápido movimiento de brazo. Todo rastro de humor había desaparecido en él y ahora se veía cabreado.

—Dejémoslo.—concluyó, con entonación elevada y dando un golpe seco en la pared cuando desapareció por la puerta, soltando una sarta de blasfemias por lo bajo que no pude llegar a oír.

Me quedé allí, quieta y de pie. Mirando hacia la salida por donde se había marchado, con ira que me recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

De un tirón, me puse la mochila en la espalda y caminé en dirección a Literatura, no sin antes haber recogido mi abrigo del perchero del aula.

* * *

><p>El resto de las asignaturas pasaron de forma borrosa, por culpa de un chico que cada vez hacía que me distrajese más y más. Pensaba en él y, sinceramente, me abstraía de todo.<p>

En ocasiones, los maestros se percataban de mis lapsus y me propinaban preguntas a propósito. Pero una vez dada mi respuesta errónea (hoy no era mi día en absoluto...), continuaba perdida en los quebraderos de cabeza que constituía Edward para mí.

En el almuerzo, mis hermanos ya se había enterado del cotilleo semanal: el proyecto de la clase de Sociología de segundo curso. Les expliqué más detalles sobre ello y les prohibí quedarse a esperarme en la salida este medio día. Recogería a mi mascota, pero tal vez tardaríamos una hora antes de que el señor Ross nos dejase salir.

Alice dio la terrible idea (para mí) de que Edward y yo regresásemos a casa en su Volvo. Yo asentí, sin querer hablar del tema, pero pensando en que, una vez la hora de marcharse, caminaría por medio del bosque si era necesario. Tenía el presentimiento de que a mi hermanastro no le haría demasiada gracia llevarme en su coche de nuevo. No después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros y con nuestro reciente conflicto de esta mañana.

Continuaron las últimas materias de la jornada y yo reanudaba mi comportamiento ausente. No podía evitar que la discusión con Edward volviese para atormentarme. Debió haber un modo por el que supo las intenciones de Ross para el trabajo, era demasiada casualidad que me hubiese preguntado por los animales y después le hubiese escuchado mencionar algo sobre los perros.

Así, llegué al final de Trigonometría, y me dirigí a contracorriente hacia el gimnasio. Yo caminaba en dirección opuesta a la mayoría de estudiantes, por lo que muchos advirtieron que yo sería una de las afortunadas de segundo año. "Afortunada" no me consideraría, ya que mi vida era de todo menos suertuda en estos momentos.

Cuando entré en el salón más grande del instituto, estaba repleto de cajas de madera con pequeñas oberturas en forma de círculos en la parte superior. También se encontraban apiladas junto a éstas, otras cajas, tapadas con unos mantones azul marino.

Paseé mi vista por todo el gimnasio, en busca de un rostro en especial. Un rostro que era mi cielo y mi infierno a la vez.

Lo encontré y para mi desgracia, también a Lauren, que se apoyaba contra su brazo hablando hasta por los codos. Edward miraba hacia el vacío, absorto en algún pensamiento.

Me reí para mis adentros al ver como la insistente chica intentaba atraer su atención y él, sin embargo, se mostraba abstraído.

Me dirigí hacia el profesor, que ya estaba estresado llamando a los alumnos para que se acercasen a escuchar. No tenía intención de hacerle la tarea más difícil, por lo que me aproximé al círculo de personas que rodeaban al señor Ross.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos, un poco de calma por favor! — pedía el hombre, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Miré a mi alrededor y la gente comenzó a acallar su parloteo. De soslayo, atisbé una fina chaqueta gris y no me costó demasiado adivinar quién era el propietario que la vestía. Edward miraba hacia el señor Ross con aspecto aburrido.

—Ahora que ha vuelto la tranquilidad…— dijo, frunciendo los labios. — Procederemos a entregaros vuestro can. Hemos escogido la raza que creemos conveniente, según el carácter de cada uno de vosotros. — explicó, señalando la multitud de cajas que se apilaban a sus espaldas.

Entre la gente, pude detectar a dos hombres corpulentos, equipados con uniformes amarillos y una gorra que mostraba una especie de logo empresarial. Supuse que se trataría de los trabajadores de la AAPF, encargados de transportar los animales hasta nuestro instituto.

—Os iré llamando por vuestro apellido para entregaros unas cifras. —enseñó en alto un pequeño Posit blanco. — Se trata del número del Cajón-Remolque en el que se encontrará vuestra nueva mascota. Una vez la hayáis encontrado deberéis esperar a que todos tengan la suya. —avisó, fijando la mirada en los alumnos más problemáticos de la clase. Éstos soltaron algunas risas.

Suspiré, deseosa por presentarme a mi perro y a la vez nerviosa por ello.

—Comencemos; Lodge, April. —llamó, primero por el apellido, a una chica bajita y con pecas que se abalanzó hacia él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. — Miller, Dylan. — En esta ocasión, un muchacho bastante pagado de sí mismo, caminó hasta el profesor y le arrebató la diminuta tarjeta de las manos.

Así, mis compañeros fueron acudiendo uno por uno en busca de sus números y ya casi se encontraban todos al lado de sus cajas. Algunos gritaban de emoción, otros reían y algunos lamentaban el hecho de que su perro fuese más pequeño que el de la persona de al lado.

Sólo quedábamos los pocos renegados de la última parte de la lista, y en ella incluía a Edward, quien había estado muy callado todo el tiempo.

En ese instante dio un paso al frente, como si hubiese escuchado su nombre desde cualquier parte.

—Cullen, Edward. — La voz del señor Ross me sobresaltó y mi hermanastro caminó con decisión hasta él. Mantenía su rostro sereno e inescrutable, pero a pesar de todo creí atisbar una pizca de diversión en sus ojos cuando recogió el papelito.

Le seguí con la mirada, poniéndome de puntillas disimuladamente para ver a través de todas las cabezas que tenía delante.

Se paró junto a un cajón bastante grande y descorrió la manta que lo cubría.

—Señorita Cullen. —El señor Ross se dirigió a mí, con gesto malhumorado. — Cullen, Isabella. Es su turno jovencita.

Agaché la cabeza disculpándome.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo puede Edward distraerme tanto?_

—_Porque eres tonta, Bella. Por eso._ — La mini-yo contestó por mí.

Me apresuré a acudir junto al profesor antes de que tuviese que decir mi nombre por 3ª vez y recogí el Posit blanco que me entregó, con un sólo número escrito:

24

Anduve entre cientos de cajones y mantones azules hasta encontrar el mío. Era rectangular, también de aspecto grande, al igual que la de mi hermanastro.

Fruncí el ceño cuando noté el leve movimiento que se había producido debajo del telón azulado.

Poco a poco, levanté el manto y quedó a relucir la gran caja de madera. Tenía unos agujeros en la parte superior, para permitir la entrada de aire y una etiqueta en el lado izquierdo.

Husky Siberiano/ Hembra/ 1 año

_¡¿Qué?_

Había oído hablar de aquellos perros muchas veces y los había visto en cantidad de películas o documentales. Eran los típicos tiradores de trineos, enormes y fuertes.

No quería imaginarme paseando a mi mascota; por cualquier tirón que pegase de la correa, yo saldría disparada o caería al suelo por el brusco movimiento del animal.

_¡Que alguien me salve de ésta!_ — supliqué, poniéndome de rodillas junto a la caja, que continuaba moviéndose agitada.

Muchos a mi alrededor se asomaban por los pequeños orificios del cajón de madera, pero yo prefería retrasar el momento.

_¿Y si no le caigo bien y me muerde? ¡¿Y si acabo convertida en comida para Husky?_

— _¡Deja de ser tan pesimista!_ — la mini-Bella tenía razón, debía afrontar los problemas como una persona madura. Al fin y al cabo, era sólo un perro. Un animal de compañía. Si fuese peligroso dudo que el señor Ross nos hubiese propuesto el proyecto. ¿No?

En aquellos instantes, supuse que mi cara sería un revoltijo de expresiones confusas que iban desde el miedo hasta la risa nerviosa.

Alcé la mirada, para comprobar que nadie había presenciado mi ataque de pánico, pero Edward ya tenía sus ojos fijos en mí. Aparentaba estar concentrado en algo, pero a la vez irritado o disgustado. Despacio, dejó que la calma retornase a sus facciones y me mostró una sonrisa torcida.

_¡Pum, pum!_

Mi corazón reaccionó ante ese simple gesto y, para evitar mi sonrojo, aparté la vista.

_¡Odiosa sonrisa!_

—Ahora que todos estamos listos…— comenzó el señor Ross. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada de más gente e intenté prestar atención a sus explicaciones. — Eleazar y Alistair os ayudarán si tenéis alguna duda a cerca de vuestro can. — señaló a los dos hombres de uniformes amarillos.

Se volvió a escuchar un embrollo de voces en el gimnasio. Lo peor era que, al ser un espacio grande y bastante vacío, el eco resonaba por todos lados.

—¡Silencio! — gritó el profesor Ross, alargando la última "o". — En la parte inferior de vuestro Cajón-Remolque encontraréis unas pequeñas ruedas. Podéis utilizarlas para llevaros a vuestra mascota hasta casa. Los que tengáis la caja más pequeña, no os supondrá ningún problema transportarla en brazos. — concluyó, subiéndose a un banco parecido a los de baseball.

Escuché algunas quejas por el esfuerzo que implicaba trasladar las cajas o carcajadas burlonas por aquí y por allá.

—Lo último en decir es que os esperan unas bolsas con los utensilios necesarios para el cuidado de vuestra mascota. Recordad que el trabajo durará toda esta semana y el lunes que viene todos deberéis traer a vuestro can de nuevo al instituto. — finalizó, bajándose del banco y acercándose a los trabajadores de la AAPF.

Escudriñé repetidamente mi cajón. ¿Es que no podía parar de moverse? Al parecer no.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, me dirigí hacia la salida del gimnasio, donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos peleándose por las bolsas de objetos.

Como pude, me las apañé para agarrar con fuerza una espaciosa bandolera verde oliva y escapé de aquella avalancha de personas.

Caminando de nuevo hacia mi caja, descubrí el cepillo de pelo, la bolsita transparente y hermética con golosinas caninas en su interior, los champús y todo tipo de botes para la higiene, que incluía mi bandolera.

_Esto va a ser complicado…_— se afligía la mini-Bella.

Me crucé de brazos frente a la híper-activa caja y respiré hondo.

—Está bien cajita; no me pongas esto difícil. Yo no te gusto y tu no me gustas, pero vamos a llevarnos bien. ¿Vale? — le susurré al objeto.

—¿A caso tu Cajón- Remolque se porta mal? — preguntó una voz masculina detrás de mí, dando la sensación que utilizaba un tono burlón.

—_Le acabas de hablar a un objeto sin vida… Te faltan muchos, muchos tornillos amiga mía…_— En estos casos la mini-yo hacía que me avergonzase más de lo que estaba.

Ignoré a la irresistible voz de Edward y comencé a arrastrar aquella "cosa" hacia el exterior del gimnasio.

La escena me recordaba a mis rabietas cuando tenía 5 años: yo, con el ceño fruncido, la cabeza bien alta y rechazando toda ayuda, a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que la necesitaba.

Con mucho esfuerzo y sudor por mi parte, conseguí sacar la dichosa caja del gimnasio y ahora me faltaban metros y metros de pasillo que recorrer hasta salir al exterior.

Para colmo, Edward me seguía a escasa distancia, tirando de su cajón con una sola mano y con expresión divertida en el rostro.

_¡Agh! ¡Hasta cuando es insoportable, parece la perfección en persona! ¡Me pone enferma!_

Los brazos me temblaban por la fuerza que empleaba.

_¡¿Pero cuánto pesa este perro? ¡¿40 kilos?_

Me paré en seco y rodeé el objeto para colocarme detrás de él.

Mi hermanastro también se detuvo, observándome con cada movimiento que hacía.

Entonces comencé a empujar el cajón de nuevo, ésta vez empleando todas las fuerzas que quedaban en mí para moverlo. Pero era casi inútil, sólo conseguía desplazarlo unos centímetros.

Con una nueva idea en mente y la mirada atenta de Edward, empecé a impulsar con la espalda aquellos millones de kilos.

Durante todo el camino hasta la puerta de salida, mi hermanastro no se cansó de perseguirme, acomodándose al lento ritmo en el que yo movía mi caja.

—¿Te ayudo? —había preguntado cientos de veces, bastante divertido. Pero yo no contestaba y continuaba con mi tarea.

Tenía decidido ignorarle todo el tiempo, ya que él prácticamente se reía a mi costa. Además, no creía que se tratase de algo tan grave el ignorar a una persona, más cuando **esa**persona era tremendamente bipolar y no había quien la entendiese; primero contento y caballeroso, luego traidor, después triste, más adelante suplicante, al día siguiente enfadado, otras veces misterioso, en ocasiones mentiroso y ahora socarrón.

No, no. Bella no estaba para aguantar sus drásticos e imprevisibles cambios de humor.

Tal vez tardé horas en llegar a la puerta de salida (Vale, no creo que fuesen horas. Pero a mí me lo pareció, al menos) y la toma de aire fresco me vino más que bien para reconfortarme.

Nada más cruzar el portón blanco por el que la mayoría de mañanas entraba al instituto, me dejé caer al suelo, rendida como estaba, respirando con dificultad.

—_Perro con sobrepeso, me las vas a pagar_. —amenazó la mini-Bella a mi, aún desconocida, mascota.

Rabia fue lo que sentí cuando observé como Edward se paraba junto a mí, apoyándose contra su caja y riéndose, muy pagado de sí mismo.

Yo no era la fortaleza en persona, lo reconocía, pero no me gustaba el hecho de que alguien se mofase de ello y encima, delante de mis narices.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —le pregunté, exasperada.

—Nada. —intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. — Es sólo… El hecho de que seas tan cabezota. —le miré, con intención de rebatirlo, pero no me lo permitió. — No me malinterpretes, es adorable. — me miró con ojos seductores y **su** sonrisa torcida.

_¡Aaah! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insoportablemente encantador cuando yo procuro parecer enojada?_

Todas mis barreras contra sus atractivos se derrumbaron y mi mente volvió a su estado de shock.

La respiración entrecortada me delató y Edward rió de manera cautivadora. Aquello provocó que mi cuerpo quedase totalmente paralizado y mis ojos atrapados en los suyos, que no me dejaban apartar la mirada.

Mi hermanastro se agachó, hasta que nuestras frentes casi se tocaban. El corazón tornó a su ritmo alocado y la poca cordura que me quedaba se había disipado. Edward se acercó un milímetro más a mí, con mucha lentitud, pero paró. Paró de golpe, deteniendo del todo su avance y echándose atrás. A consecuencia, pude volver a recobrar el aliento y mi cerebro consiguió funcionar de nuevo con normalidad.

_¡¿Porque a mí?_

¡¿Porque debía ser yo la que anhelase su contacto como una desesperada? ¡¿Por qué precisamente era yo la que entristecía por su lejanía y enloquecía con su cercanía? Iba a volverme loca de remate a este paso.

Miré, con disimulo, a Edward, quien parecía estar debatiéndose con algo en su fuero interno. Fruncía el ceño y sus ojos se dirigían hacia el suelo. Pero de nuevo, una chispa de rabia cruzó por ellos e irguió la cabeza.

Respiré una buena bocanada de aire antes de levantarme y seguir con mi trabajo "arrastra cajas", pero escuché la risita de mi hermanastro. ¡¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Sin duda, el clima nublado estaba afectando seriamente a su humor.

En ese momento, Edward se giró unos segundos antes de que el estruendo de un motor retumbase por el aparcamiento vacío. Yo fui más lenta, pero aún así contemplé como una moto negra gruñía hasta pararse frente a nosotros. Pronto reconocí al conductor.

—¡Jake! —me asombré.

Mi mejor amigo bajó de su vehículo, dejando a éste aparcado en medio del estacionamiento del instituto.

—¡Bien! ¡He llegado a tiempo! —se alegró Jacob, dejando ver una de esas sonrisas blancas que tanto contrastaban con su piel cobriza.

Pronto, su abrazo me pilló por sorpresa y Edward se echó a un lado ante la repentina proximidad de mi amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté, confusa.

—Pasé por tu casa, pero tu… madre me avisó de que aún seguías en el instituto. —noté como vaciló ante la mención de Esme. Seguramente continuaba sin caerle bien mi familia, cosa que en parte me molestaba. — Así que, he venido a recogerte. — sonrió triunfal y durante casi un micro-segundo le echó un vistazo... ¿furioso? a Edward.

—Prometí a Alice que te traería a casa en mi Volvo, Bella. — Edward intervino en la conversación por primera vez. — Además, creo que sería algo difícil cargar con una caja tan grande en una moto. — pronunció, con voz cordial.

Jacob se revolvió y se alejó un poco de mí para encararse a mi hermanastro.

—¿Y tú eres…?— preguntó. No le había escuchado jamás utilizar ese tono de voz tan amenazador. Hasta me dio algo de miedo.

—Edward Cullen. —éste le tendió la mano.

—Jacob Black. — respondió mi amigo a una pregunta no formulada. A pesar de que Edward continuaba con la mano extendida hacia Jake, él no se la estrechó. — Así que este es el rico hermanastro de Bella. — pronunció cada palabra con rencor. Sabía muy bien cuanto odiaba Jacob a la gente adinerada…

—El mismo. —contestó Edward, secamente.

A pesar de todo, mi hermanastro parecía ser el que guardaba las formas frente a mi mejor amigo, pero éste se comportaba de manera demasiado violenta. Temía por la seguridad de ambos, ya que no sabía si Jake aguantaría y no perdería los nervios.

—Relájate. ¿Quieres? — dijo Jacob. — Bella puede montar en mi moto, y si tanto te preocupa la maldita caja llévala en tu cochazo. — mi amigo dio un paso adelante.

El ambiente se cargó de tensión y con ello, mi propia alma parecía suplicar que las cosas se tranquilizasen.

Noté como mi perro se agitaba en su pequeño espacio y escuché el primer ladrido por su parte. El sonido casi me asustó, estaba impregnado de mi mismo nerviosismo.

—_Los perros perciben los estados de ánimo de quienes les rodean, más que los humanos. ¡El pobre animal estará atemorizado!_ —La mini-yo me procesó una información que ya sabía de antemano.

—La verdad, Jacob Black…—Edward pronunció su nombre completo, implorando respeto. — Ese objeto me trae sin cuidado en comparación con la seguridad de Bella. Preferiría acompañarla **yo** en coche. — remarcó aquel "yo" en tono cortante.

—Bien, Cullen. — Jake le llamó por su apellido, clara muestra del desprecio que le tenía al "niño rico", apodo que, seguramente, Edward ya se había ganado por parte de mi amigo. — No me importa lo que prefieras o lo que no, así que…— desafió.

Esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos, si no hacia algo estaba segura de que Jacob acabaría perdiendo los estribos y yo temía. Temía por la seguridad de ambos. Sí, también me angustiaba Edward, por mucho que doliese decirlo.

—Vale. — me interpuse entre ambos, colocando una mano en el pecho de cada uno y miré a Jacob. — Jake, tranquilo. Creo que Edward tiene razón. — No me gustó nada la chispa de daño que pasó por los ojos de mi amigo, al saber que defendía a mi hermanastro. — La caja es importante para mi clase de Sociología, no debería separarme de ella. Te llamaré y te explicaré todo lo del proyecto después Jake, lo prometo. — Pero me afligía saber que en realidad no era el trabajo de clase lo que me llevaba a escoger desplazarme en el Volvo, sino la persona con la cuál viajaba. La persona que me había hecho tanto daño y que, aún así, seguía produciendo descargas eléctricas entre nosotros cada vez que nos acercábamos.

_¡Aaah! ¡Esto es una pesadilla!_

Jacob caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, con los puños crispados y el ceño fruncido con rabia. No me miraba a mí, sino a Edward.

—Está bien…—masculló al final. — Hasta luego, Bells. — se despidió de mí con voz triste. Odiaba el hecho de haber escogido a mi infierno personal, alias: Edward Cullen, en vez de a mi mejor amigo. Era algo que no conseguía comprender. ¿Cómo podía desear la compañía de alguien que me ocasionaba tanto tormento? Me costaría perdonarme y esperaba que Jake lo entendiese cuando le llamase al móvil más tarde.

Mi amigo subió a su moto y arrancó el motor, marchándose por donde había venido sin mirar atrás.

Suspiré y rehusé girarme hacia Edward. No sabía con que expresión me estaría observando, pero no quería encontrarme con otro de sus inesperados cambios de temperamento.

Lentamente, comprobé que el remolque de mi mascota seguía en su sitio, pero no era así.

Rápidamente, encontré a mi hermanastro introduciendo su caja y la mía en los asientos traseros de su Volvo, situado unas cuantas plazas de aparcamiento alejadas de la entrada.

Caminé con calma hacia el vehículo, deseosa por llegar a casa e intentar localizar a Jake. Me angustiaba que se hubiese enfadado demasiado. Mi amigo no era demasiado rencoroso, al menos no conmigo. ¿Pero y si este medio día su paciencia había acabado? No podía pensar en ello, no ahora.

Entré en el asiento del copiloto, encontrando la puerta ya abierta para mí.

El trayecto volvió a ser increíblemente veloz, pero la velocidad era algo que poco me importaba en esos momentos.

Mi mente trabaja a cien por hora, intentando encontrar una explicación para todo. La acción se me hizo mucho más sencilla, ya que ni mi hermanastro, ni yo cruzamos palabra durante el viaje. Él se dedicó a conducir, pendiente de la carretera, o al menos eso quería aparentar. Pero yo atisbaba algo en sus ojos, algo en lo que estaba pensando. Mientras, me dediqué a quedarme allí, sin mover un músculo, analizando la situación que acababa de vivir.

No entendía nada; ni del comportamiento de Edward, ni el de Jacob.

Primeramente, estaba el súbito interés de Edward por mi seguridad. Creo que entre montar en moto o romperme el corazón, sin lugar a dudas, la segunda opción era mucho más peligrosa para mí. Pero él veía algo mucho peor el dejar que mi mejor amigo me acompañase en su motocicleta hasta casa.

Después, tenía el inusual comportamiento posesivo de Jacob. Él nunca se había comportado así conmigo. Apreciaba mucho que viniese a recogerme después del instituto, al fin y al cabo, hacía muchos meses que no nos veíamos. Pero otra cosa muy diferente, era hablarle en aquel tono tan amenazador a Edward. Conocía muy bien a mi amigo e intuía que su desprecio hacia mi hermanastro se debía a sus distintas clases sociales. Sin embargo, su comportamiento era demasiado agresivo.

Hubo un momento, entre todo aquel barullo, en el que me sentí como la última gominola de una tienda y, a la vez, el trofeo de dos niños desquiciados por el dulce.

_De Jacob puedo esperarlo. ¿Pero de Edward?_

Claro que mi hermanastro tenía mil y una caras, y necesitabas estar preparado para cualquier respuesta con la que te pudiese confundir del todo, pero de ningún modo concebía la idea de que Edward fuese tan superficial.

La única conclusión que conseguí sacar era que los dos se odiaban, dadas sus opuestas escalas sociales y yo era, simplemente, un elemento que se encontraba en medio para echar más leña al fuego.

Finalmente, llegamos a nuestra mansión y Edward aparcó el Volvo en el garaje de la entrada.

En esta ocasión, no impuse demasiada resistencia a que Edward me ayudase a llevar la caja con mi mascota, ya que me encontraba demasiado desconectada con mis extremidades para que éstas acarreasen tal trabajo. Además, prefería evitarme una discusión con él, prefería evitar cualquier tipo de charla con él en estos momentos.

¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Que Bella era una estúpida por seguir confiando en él después de todo el dolor que me había hecho pasar? ¿A caso pensaría que lo había perdonado? No, de eso nada. Podía ser el chico más perfecto del mundo físicamente, pero de ningún modo iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Edward me había hecho sufrir demasiado y yo a penas entendía cual era su postura al respecto. De verdad que a cada minuto que pasaba, le consideraba más bipolar.

Entramos a la casa, cargando con los cajones de madera y los dejamos de una vez en el comedor.

Alice ya estaba allí y pegó un gritito cuando nos vio aparecer por la puerta.

—¡Wiii! — saltó, con uno de sus gráciles movimientos por el sofá y se plantó frente a mí. — Bella, dime que te ha tocado una chica. ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa! —suplicó, agarrándome del brazo.

—¿Chica? —pregunté confusa.

—Sí, tu perro. — gesticuló con la mano, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. — Más le vale a tu profesor haberte dado una hembra, porque sino habré malgastado dinero para nada.

Alcancé a observar la sonrisa de Edward, después de todo, con un matiz triste.

—¿Qué has hecho Alice? — mi hermanastra comenzaba a asustarme.

No me podía imaginar lo que ahora pasaba por su mente, pero una risita triunfal surcó sus labios al leer la etiqueta de mi caja.

—¡Sí! — gritó, con su voz aguda. Me tapé los oídos, exagerando un poco. — ¡Mi esfuerzo no ha sido en vano! —se regodeó. La miré con una ceja alzada, sin comprender. — Mira esto, Bella. — Con aquella frase dejó de obstruirme el campo de visión y mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando vi aquello.

El sofá beige de su lado estaba totalmente cubierto por prendas de tamaño reducido, casi todas de un rosa pastel, algunas con manchas de leopardo muy femeninas e incluso gorras y lazos diminutos.

No necesité demasiada información para adivinar porque todo aquello; Alice quería que mi Husky vistiese con la ropa que había escogido.

En ese instante, apareció Emmett por la puerta, con una minúscula gorra de baseball en sus manos.

—¡Ey, familia! — saludó con la mano. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Edward, quien estaba cruzado de brazos sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor. — ¿Donde están los Cullen-Junior? — preguntó con guasa, refiriéndose a nuestras nuevas mascotas.

—Emm no me digas que esa gorra…— pero mi hermanastro mayor no dejó continuar a Edward con su frase.

—En efecto, querido hermano mío. —imitó una voz parecida a la de Sherlock Holmes. — ¿Dónde está tu perro? ¡Va a ser la envidia de todos los demás con este gorro! — alardeó, haciendo que Edward se llevase una mano al frente, al ver que nuestro hermano no tenía remedio.

—Aún no hemos abierto las cajas Emmett. — dije, captando su atención.

—¿Y a qué estáis esperando? Abridlas, que…

El tono de mi móvil interrumpió la charla, sonando en mi bolsillo, y yo lo cogí al vuelo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que fuese Jacob y hubiese decidido perdonarme.

—_¿Bella?_ — preguntó una voz grave al otro lado de la línea.

_Gracias Diós, Buda, Alá, o lo que sea que haya allí arriba._

—¡Jake! — al escuchar aquel nombre, Edward se envaró en su asiento y suspiró por lo bajo. Decidí no prestarle atención por el momento.

—_¿Has llegado bien o habéis tenido un accidente con el trasto de tu hermanastro?_ — pronunció las palabras con rabia contenida.

—Estoy bien, Jacob. — respondí, rodando los ojos, a pesar de saber que él no podía verme.

—_¿No me debías una explicación?_ —dijo aquello con algo de arrogancia, lo cual no me gustó.

—Sí…—respondí, medio metida en la conversación e intentando, al mismo tiempo, que Alice no abriese las cajas antes de que yo acabase de hablar con mi amigo.

Quería estar presente cuando viésemos a nuestras mascotas por primera vez. Le hice un gesto de súplica con las manos que mi hermanastra no pudo contrariar y se tendió en una butaca, con impaciencia.

— _¿Bells? ¿Sigues ahí?_ — sonó Jacob, preocupado.

—Sí, sí, perdona. La explicación. — procuré volver a recobrar el hilo de diálogo. — Verás, en clase de Sociología han propuesto un proyecto un poco…— rebusqué hasta encontrar una palabra adecuada. —…insólito. El caso es que la AAPF nos ha cedido a sus perros para este trabajo, por lo que tenemos que cuidar de ellos durante una semana. Cada uno tiene una raza distinta, y debía quedarme tan cerca de la caja porque se trata de un 60% de la nota final. — No se escuchaba nada al otro lado del teléfono, por lo que supuse que Jacob estaría escuchando con atención. — Siento mucho todo aquello. De verás que me hubiese encantado ir en tu moto. — En cierto modo le mentí con aquello, pero no quería perder a mi mejor amigo. No podía perder a la única persona que me levantaba el ánimo en estos momentos. Era egoísta por mi parte, lo sabía.

—Tranquila, Bells. —su tono despreocupado me hizo sentir mejor. Mi amigo se había tranquilizado y lo mejor: no estaba enfadado. — Me ha gustado conocer a ese "ricachón" de Cullen. —otra vez, el desprecio volvió a su voz y me sorprendió cuanto me cabreaba que se dirigiese a Edward de aquel modo.

—Vale…—no sabía exactamente como continuar. — Jake, no seas tan superficial. —le imploré.

—El otro día no parecía caerte demasiado bien… ¿Qué ha pasado? — Ni siquiera yo misma sabía lo que me sucedía.

—Nada, yo…—miré a mis hermanastros, quienes comenzaban a inquietarse por mi larga llamada telefónica. — Jacob, hablamos en otra ocasión. ¿Vale? — le dije, lo más amistosamente que pude.

—Está bien… Ya está el nervioso de Cullen por allí. ¿No es cierto? — Edward se levantó de repente del sofá y se dirigió hacia las cristaleras del final del comedor. Parecía frustrado. Pestañeé varias veces y proseguí con la conversación.

—Jake…—le recriminé por el comentario.

—Vale, vale…—se excusó. — Espero que nos veamos pronto. — Casi vi como sonreía a través de mi móvil. Jacob era tan predecible.

—Sí, se te hecha de menos. — sonreí con nostalgia.

—Adiós, Bells. —se despidió.

—Adiós, Jacob. — finalicé.

Colgué la llamada, guardando mi móvil blanco en el bolsillo y girándome hacia los sofás de nuevo. Edward había vuelto a sentarse junto a Emmett cuando me giré.

—¡Por fin! — se quejó Alice. — Ahora…— brincó hasta la caja de mi mascota, la cual pareció notar su presencia, comenzando a moverse y ladrar. — Es hora de abrir estos "paquetes".

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tenéis la continuación después de muchas semanas sin estar por aquí.. .-. <strong>**Muchas gracias a todas las que hayan abierto sus corazoncitos para esperarme ^^ Ya hechaba de menos Fanfiction :(**

**En fin, las cosas entre Edward y Jake van poniendose complicadas xD Y Bella... ui, ui, ui... La pobre sí que se está volviendo loca jajaja**

**Cómo siempre, espero saber que os ha parecido el cap. y daros mil gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros por vuestros comentarios y alertas de favoritos. Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero de veras que me alegran los días :D**

**Cuidáos mucho y bites para todas! ;)**

**Nos leemos**

**+JessCullen**


	11. Noche para dos

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>11. Noche para dos<strong>

—_ ¡Guay…! ¡Estupendo…! ¡Maravilloso…! ¡Fantástico…! No podría imaginar un plan mejor..._— mascullaba sarcásticamente la mini-Bella.

_¡Para de una vez! A mí tampoco me gusta la situación, pero me aguanto. ¡Así que colabora un poco!_

Nunca me había sentido más estúpida cómo en este momento. ¡Estaba discutiendo con una voz de mi cabeza!

Aunque claro, las circunstancias harían volverse loco a cualquiera. Ah no, esperad; los hechos habían estado especialmente diseñados para volverme loca a **mí**.

El caso era sencillo: Carlisle y Esme se marchaban a cenar fuera del pueblo. Sí, no podrían haber sido más oportunos (¡Oh Dios, me estaba enganchando al sarcasmo!). Esta tarde era una de ésas en las que los padres deciden desconectar de la rutina y pasar una noche a solas. En fin, no regresarían hasta la mañana siguiente.

Después teníamos a Emmett y Alice, que salían de incognito con Rose y Jasper. Mis dos locos hermanos estaban encaprichados con asistir a la inauguración del nuevo Pub de Port Ángeles, y lo más probable era que no volviese a verlos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Así que, ¿en que nos deja eso? Exacto; Edward y yo, solos en casa durante horas y horas. Y aún queda el plato fuerte del asunto (Madre mía, como me gusta utilizar los sarcasmos…), teníamos la compañía de Bear y Kiara.

En efecto, después de una larga tarde de argumentación sobre qué nombre "hacia juego con su cara" o cuál "le hacía parecer o no importante", quedamos de acuerdo. Recordé el momento en que los conocimos al fin...

_Mi Husky había salido de su caja muy despacio, mirándonos a todos con aspecto atento. A pesar de haberme costado una barbaridad transportar su caja hasta el exterior del instituto, no estaba para nada gorda; mantenía la musculatura firme. Su pelaje era espeso, de matices grises y blancos a medida que se acercaban al abdomen. Me asombró la tonalidad azul cielo de sus ojos; eran casi tan penetrantes como los de Edward, estaba segura._

_No la había escuchado ladrar desde que habíamos abierto su cajón. Me recordó mucho a mi primer día en la mansión de los Cullen, tampoco hablé demasiado._

_Tal vez el señor Ross tenía razón y los perros eran compatibles con nuestro carácter._

_Para encontrar un nombre adecuado, estuvimos buscando durante horas. Todos aportaban ideas, algunas mejores que otras, y para mi sorpresa, Edward también participó en la conversación. Había mostrado acuerdo o desacuerdo con las ideas de Emmett y a veces reía o mostraba algún gesto de atención por su parte. Fue asombrosa la sensación de verle feliz de nuevo después de "aquella noche". Aunque procuré no prestarles mucha atención a mis tontos sentimientos._

_A lo largo de la tarde, creo que registramos cada una de las webs online con relación a nombres caninos y, finalmente, Kiara fue nuestra elección._

_Alice y yo discutimos a cerca de hacerle llevar a mi Husky la ropa cursi que ella había encargado por internet, y hasta tuvimos que llamar a Rosalie para que mi hermana escuchase una tercera opinión femenina. Gracias a que, entre las dos, convencimos a Alice para que dejase a un lado las prendas._

_Kiara se había pasado la tarde inspeccionando la casa y andando de un lado para otro. Acabó en el comedor, junto a nosotros, y me alegré de haber conseguido prohibir la ropa perruna de Alice, ya que mi Husky tampoco miraba con demasiada ilusión las gorritas y lacitos rosas._

_Al mismo tiempo que sacamos a Kiara de su caja, hicimos lo mismo con el perro de Edward._

_Éste, a diferencia de mi Husky, se mostró inseguro y se alejo unos pasos de nosotros. Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde guardando las distancias, hasta que, poco a poco, fue acercándose y albergó la suficiente confianza con la familia para permitir que lo acariciásemos._

_El Pastor Holandés de Edward era un ejemplar muy bonito, sin duda. Nada más verlo me maravillé ante su pelaje; no era, para nada, tan grueso como el de Kiara, pero aún así guardaba mucha similitud con el color bronce del cabello de Edward y, en seguida, lo consideré una recreación canina de él. Si me paraba a pensarlo, los dos tenían caracteres parecidos: precavidos, pero a la vez seguros de sí mismos._

_Respecto a tamaño, los dos eran animales bastante grandes. Casi me llegaban a la cintura._

_Para acabar, después de un largo tiempo de búsqueda, el perro de Edward se quedó con el nombre de Bear._

_Nuestros padrastros habían considerado el trabajo de "niñeras caninas" algo enriquecedor y adquiridor de responsabilidad. Obviamente, habían dejado algunas normas bien claras respecto a los perros._

Y aquí estaba yo ahora, con la oscuridad alzándose sobre el bosque de Forks, tumbada en mi cama, quejándome por mi injusta vida y mis asquerosos sentimientos.

Odiaba el hecho de que compartir la mansión con Edward me hiciese sentir unas terribles mariposas en el estómago.

Haber, estaba clarísimo que aquel medio día, había escogido regresar a casa junto a mi hermanastro en vez de montar en la moto de mi mejor amigo. Debía haber una respuesta lo suficientemente lógica y racional para explicar aquello. La busqué. ¡Demonios que si la busqué! Pero todo me arrastraba hasta una única salida: Edward me atraía.

¡Agh! La simple idea me aterrorizaba y me hacía sentir inmadura. ¿A caso no había tenido suficiente con que Edward me hiciese concebir ilusiones y después me traicionase? O era masoquista o algo andaba mal en mi estúpida cabeza.

Pero algo seguía sin encajar en este puzle que parecía no acabarse nunca; ¿Por qué mi hermanastro había mostrado tanta insistencia en conseguir mi perdón?

Tal vez… Sólo tal vez… ¿Yo realmente le importaba? ¿Después de todo, podíamos llegar a ser **algo**?

—_Bella, eres una persona inteligente. ¡Utiliza tu cerebro y deja de comportarte como una adolescente híper- hormonada!_ — me regañó la mini-yo.

Suspiré; llevaba razón.

Además, no podía continuar escondida en mi cuarto. No quería dejar que Edward fuese el maldito centro de mi mundo, no señor.

Dispuesta a prepararme un bocadillo para cenar y comportarme como si ésta fuese una noche como cualquier otra, bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina.

Eran las 12 de la noche y, nada más llegar, vi a Kiara olfatear cerca de los estantes menos elevados.

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? — le pregunté, agachándome hacia ella y acariciándole la cabeza.

La perra respondió a mis caricias, acercándose más a mí y rozando su lomo contra mis piernas.

Me alcé de nuevo y comencé a buscar el paquete de pienso y el cuenco rojo que, horas antes, había guardado en uno de los armaritos de la cocina.

Rápidamente los encontré y llené el bol de Kiara con su comida, depositándolo en el suelo tan pronto como acabé.

_Repasemos las opciones: primeramente, tengo hambre. En segundo lugar, no quiero demorarme demasiado en preparar la cena y por último… ¿Habrá cenado ya Edward?_

— _¡Olvídale! ¿Quieres volver a sufrir cómo el domingo pasado? ¿No, verdad? Pues, a partir de ahora, pensamientos anti-Edward Cullen_. — la mini-Bella propuso una opción bastante aceptable.

_Bien, pongamos en marcha la operación anti-Edward._

Sin ganas de continuar con mis quebraderos de cabeza y decidida a cumplir con mi nuevo plan, cociné una salchicha para prepararme un Frankfurt con kétchup. ¡Madre mía, cuanto me costó encontrar una simple botella de kétchup!

Finalmente, dejé a Kiara comiendo en la cocina y, con mi bocadillo en mano, me dirigí a uno de los sofás del primer comedor; aquellos que rodeaban una enorme pantalla de plasma. Hacía días que no veía la televisión y tenía curiosidad por una repisa cargada de películas que había visto junto a la ventana.

Ahora respiraba tranquila, ya que no había visto a Edward durante toda la velada.

_A lo mejor sigue en su cuarto…_

Sí, yo no había sido la única que se había encerrado en su habitación después de recibir la noticia de que pasaríamos la noche solos.

Estaba claro que para Carlisle y Esme no suponía ningún problema dejar a sus dos hijos mayores de edad cuidando de la casa. Pero dudaba que hubiesen optado por marcharse si estuvieran al tanto de la larga historia que Edward y yo compartíamos. Aunque por mi parte lo pasado, pasado estaba, y no iba a volver a caer en sus encantos.

_Operación anti-Edward, eso es._

Mientras revisaba las carátulas de cientos de Dvd's, escuché un ruido procedente de la cocina. El sonido había sido parecido al que produce una silla cuando la mueves.

Esto es lo malo de quedarse solo; los estúpidos ruidos que sólo aparecen cuando no hay nadie en casa.

La mitad de mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo y la otra mitad intentaba controlar la cobardía.

— ¿Kiara? —Solté la pregunta hacia la nada.

— _¿Crees que te va a responder? ¡Es un perro, piensa con obviedad!_ — Aquí estaba el tono irritante de la mini-Bella.

Quedé allí parada un buen rato, fijándome en la oscuridad del pasillo. No se oía absolutamente nada y las sombras no me permitían ver más allá de la luz del comedor.

Me giré de nuevo hacia la repisa, cuando escuché un ladrido a mi espalda.

El Pastor Holandés de Edward corría y ladraba hacia los sofás.

— ¡Bear, por Dios! ¡Qué susto me has dado! —le grité.

El perro continúo corriendo y subió a una butaca beige, haciendo que mis ojos saliesen de sus órbitas. Esme nos había dejado muy claras las normas, y una de ellas era: nada de perros en los muebles.

— ¡Baja de ahí! — di la espalda a la repisa para apartar a Bear de la butaca, pero éste se apartó inmediatamente antes de que yo pudiese empujarle.

Había pasado menos de un día desde que nos dieron a los perros y ya me estaba empezando a oler un suspenso, o tal vez una regañina por parte de nuestros padrastros por incumplir alguna norma.

— ¿Vas a ver una película? — La voz de Edward sonó de repente, desde la puerta del comedor.

Las costillas me dolieron cuando mi corazón pegó un brinco y comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Sin embargo, no permití que mi acompañante notase lo nerviosa que estaba porque al fin hubiese aparecido.

Así, busqué de nuevo entre los Dvd's y solté un "Ajá" con desinterés.

Al instante, percibí unos pasos acercándose y sentí su respiración en mi nuca. ¡Qué maldita sensación de bienestar me recorrió la columna!

A continuación, vi como alargó uno de sus brazos para alcanzar una película con carátula negra y se apartó un poco, enseñándomela.

La cajita del Dvd era totalmente azabache con unas letras ensangrentadas y grandes en la parte superior.

—Me han dicho que Insidious está muy bien… —comentó, sosteniendo la película en sus manos. Pero hablé antes de que acabara la frase.

—Sí, he oído comentarios sobre ella. — intenté no impregnar demasiado entusiasmo en mi voz.

¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿A caso querría ver la película conmigo?

— _¡Anti-Edward, anti-Edward!_ — advirtió la mini-yo en un intento desesperado porque desterrara todas las ideas cursis de mi mente.

—… y la gente dice que da bastante miedo. — acabó al fin, Edward. Sin embargo, había una chispa de complicidad en su mirada.

—Creo que la veré. — solté, demostrando poco interés. — Gracias. —agradecí secamente y le arrebaté el Dvd de las manos, comenzando a caminar hacia la televisión.

Mi sistema nervioso me estaba sacando de quicio. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Tan difícil resultaba mantener la calma con Edward estando cerca?

— Podríamos verla juntos. — dijo, a mis espaldas.

Aquella frase me pilló totalmente desprevenida. ¡Mis pequeños cursis delirios habían resultado ser ciertos!

—_Espera, espera… Espera. Ver Insidious con él no se parece demasiado al nuevo plan anti-Edward, ¿no crees?_ — le debía muchísimo a la mini-Bella por mantener siempre mis pies en la tierra.

— ¿Bella? — mi hermanastro sonó preocupado. ¡Demonios! Debía aprender a pensar más rápido. Me giré para verle el rostro y éste tenía un matiz de burla. — Podríamos verla… A menos que te asuste demasiado. — Edward me miró de reojo, retándome.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que yo fuese una de esas chicas que gritaban en las películas de terror y se abrazaban a la persona que tenían al lado como si les fuera la vida en ello? Ya podía ir desalojando eso de su cabeza.

Me molestó que concibiera esa idea sobre mí, por lo que me importó un comino la operación anti-Edward Cullen y me dirigí a él de nuevo.

—Me parece buena idea. — solté, aceptando el reto y entrecerrando los ojos. Iba a ver éste que yo no era tan fácil de asustar como pensaba.

Edward rió triunfante y se dirigió al reproductor de Dvd plateado, colocado debajo de la pantalla de plasma. Abrió la plataforma que introducía el disco en el aparato y lo dejó allí.

Después, desapareció por la puerta, seguido por Bear, que había estado correteando por el comedor todo el tiempo.

_Mmm… Acabo de fastidiar todo el plan. ¡Asqueroso orgullo!_

Y sí, era cierto. Mi, antes, perfecta operación para mantenerme cuerda lo que me quedaba de vida, había fracasado completamente. ¿Por qué? Siempre era lo mismo: mi orgullo. ¡Odiaba que la gente no me creyese capaz de hacer algo! Y más cuando yo sabía que podía realizar ese "algo".

Dejé todas mis blasfemias a un lado y me encaminé también fuera de la sala, con una repentina sed. En un momento anterior, había depositado el Frankfurt en la mesita que había junto a los pies del sofá, para comérmelo más tarde.

Al entrar en la cocina me encontré a Edward, y a su condenada perfección, llenando de pienso un cuenco negro para su perro. En cuanto acabó lo colocó en el suelo con un rápido movimiento, mientras Bear casi saltaba a por su comida.

Atisbé a Kiara tumbada en el suelo, con la cabeza levantada y las orejas moviéndose de un lado para otro sin parar, muy atenta a cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

El Pastor Holandés no se vio turbado por la presencia de mi perra y continuó devorando su comida a escasos centímetros de ella.

Me alegraba que nuestros perros no se llevasen especialmente mal, habría sido imposible convivir en una casa con dos animales peleándose cada dos por tres.

— ¿Palomitas? — preguntó Edward, balanceando una bolsa pequeña en las manos. Su humor parecía estar aparentemente alegre aquella noche.

—Cla… —por un minuto, solamente un minuto, se me contagió un poco su entusiasmo, pero conseguí controlarlo a tiempo. — Si tú quieres… — mi voz sonó casual y más seca. _¡Perfecto!_

No podía permitir que Edward descubriese ni un mínimo punto de nerviosismo en mí. Por alguna extraña y fastidiosa razón, mi corazón corría como alma que lleva el diablo dentro de mi pecho. Corría o más bien cabalgaba, encabezando una carrera que jamás acabaría mientras mi hermanastro estuviese cerca. ¡¿Por qué todo mi ser era tan sensible a su cercanía, maldita sea?

Edward se carcajeó ante mi repentina rectificación. Lo había debido notar, aunque así era mejor; él necesitaba saber que yo continuaba rehusando al máximo posible su presencia (por mucho que me estuviese costando en estos momentos).

A continuación, mi acompañante introdujo la bolsa de palomitas en el microondas, mientras yo abría la nevera y agarraba una lata de Coca-cola.

— ¿Puedes sacar otra para mí? —me pidió mi hermanastro, cuando ya tenía mi bebida en las manos, pero aún no había llegado a cerrar la puerta del frigorífico.

No respondí y cogí otra lata, cerrando la nevera en cuanto acabé.

Ya no había más que hacer y el silencio comenzó a ser más que incómodo.

Edward se había apoyado contra la encimera, de cara a mí, yo estaba cruzada de brazos con las Coca-colas en mano, junto a la nevera, y únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de las palomitas al estallar dentro del microondas.

Con ojos embobados, observé su arrebatador cabello bronce, despeinado (cómo siempre). La piel pálida y la camiseta azul marino que llevaba hacían de su aspecto algo digno de mostrar en una pasarela de modelos. ¡Era injusto! ¿Por qué él era "tanto" y yo "tan poco"?

El ceño de Edward se frunció, mirándome con fijeza a los ojos. ¡Demonios! Ya recordaba por qué no había visto sus ojos antes; me resultaban demasiado hipnotizadores.

Ahora mismo tenía que estar pareciendo una boba, mientras me mordía el labio y no dejaba de clavar mi vista en él.

—_Conozco a una persona que está incumpliendo el plan anti-Edward…_— tarareó la mini-Bella, refiriéndose a mí.

Negué con la cabeza, desterrando todo pensamiento poco lógico y totalmente propio de una adolescente en fase de pubertad.

Rápidamente, rebusqué una escusa para desaparecer de allí lo antes posible.

—Em… Voy a ir dejando los refrescos en la mesa. —informé, suspirando de alivio.

No esperé a escuchar una respuesta y salí disparada hacia el comedor, depositando las dos Coca-colas sobre los posa vasos de la pequeña mesita, frente al sofá.

En parte estaba nerviosa; quería disfrutar de la película y no tener que preocuparme de no parecer demente por culpa de las incansables mariposas de mi estómago, que continuaban su lucha por volverme loca.

Me senté en el acolchado beige del sofá y comencé a comer mi Frankfurt, primero a pequeños bocados y después casi devorándolo por el hambre. No recordaba haber cenado tan tarde desde que había llegado a la casa de los Cullen. Esme, probablemente, me mataría si se enteraba de mi poco correcto horario de alimentación.

Acabé en seguida y la perplejidad me inundó: estaba esperando en el comedor a Edward; Edward Cullen. Aquella noche íbamos a ver una película solos en una mansión enorme.

— _¡Agh! ¡No te ilusiones! ¡Es malo, Bella!_ —la mini-yo tenía mucha razón. Ya me había hecho daño una vez, no le costaba nada volver a hacerlo. ¿Así era como se divertía mi hermanastro; jugando con los sentimientos de la gente? ¡Despreciable!

Había pasado poco tiempo, cuando Edward reapareció con un bol transparente en las manos y a rebosar de coloridas palomitas. Se acercó a donde me encontraba, dejándolo sobre la mesita donde antes, yo había colocado las Coca-colas.

Justo en ese instante, las paredes de la mansión retumbaron por un estruendoso ruido. Un trueno, acompañado por su respectivo relámpago, azotó todo el bosque, consiguiendo sobresaltarme. Todo a mi alrededor se había vuelto casi invisible para mí, ya que, el simple sonido ensordecedor, hizo tornar recuerdos que me había prometido borrar de mi mente para siempre.

Con miedo a deprimirme demasiado, agarré con fuerza la lata de Coca-cola y la abrí de golpe, pegando un gran sorbo e intentando esconder mi rostro entre el pelo. Miré hacia la negra pantalla de plasma y respiré acompasadamente, contando hasta tres en la mente.

—_Calma, Bella. Calma._ —me tranquilizaba la mini-yo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —escuché la voz de mi hermanastro, el cual se había sentado junto a mí en el sofá y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan perceptivo?_

Maldije en mi fuero interno a lo asombrosamente observador que era Edward.

—Sólo estoy bebiendo. — mentí, dando otra gran sorbo a mi refresco — ¿Vamos a ver Insidious o no? — repliqué bruscamente, para que olvidase el tema.

—Lo veremos…

—Bien. —interrumpí, dejando la lata en su sitio y cruzándome de brazos, aún con la vista fija en la televisión apagada.

—… cuando me expliques a qué viene esa cara. — continuó, alargando su mano para levantarme el mentón y obligarme a mirarle a los ojos.

El cosquilleo que revoloteó en mi barbilla, a consecuencia del contacto de su piel contra la mía, hizo que me mordiese el labio.

_Otra vez no…_

Debía evitarlos; sabía que sus ojos hacían desaparecer mi cordura pero, aún así, ya no podía resistirme a ellos.

—No es nada. — rehusé su mirada, desviando la mía hacia la derecha. El rostro de Edward se movió rápidamente, siguiendo la dirección que mis ojos habían tomado y obstaculizando mi visión, colocándose frente a mí de nuevo. Suspiré, rindiéndome. — He recordado algo de mi infancia. ¿Contento? — dije irritada. Noté como la cara comenzaba a picarme y no deseaba para nada que Edward me viese en ese estado.

Otro trueno estalló e hizo vibrar las cristaleras del comedor.

Edward me soltó al fin, con el ceño fruncido de nuevo y los ojos algo opacados esta vez. Con esfuerzo, puede desviar la mirada hacia mis manos. Quería marcharme de la sala, quería encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta que parase la tormenta.

El sonido de otro trueno retumbó en mi tímpano, produciendome un martilleo incesante en el oído. Cerré los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

— ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó la voz de Edward, ahora dulce.

Fruncí el ceño, con los ojos todavía fuertemente cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Sentía que si no hacia aquello, todo mi cuerpo se desmoronaría; como un edificio al cuál le falla la estructura.

—Bella… — me insistió. Su tono se escuchaba comprensivo y atrayente. ¿Estaba utilizando su voz seductora para conseguir que le explicase mi problema?

_Tramposo…_

—No quiero hablar de ello. — sentencié, implorando que dejase correr el tema.

Y ahí estaba otro estruendoso trueno.

Apreté mis párpados con más fuerza y apoyé la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Está bien…— noté un movimiento en el acolchado del sofá y supuse que Edward había cambiado de posición. — Puedo esperar a que me lo cuentes. — su voz sonaba despreocupada. — Toda la noche si es necesario. — susurró, más cerca de mí.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Era un estúpido tramposo! ¡Ese irresistible tono era demasiado seductor! ¡No era justo!

Abrí los ojos, algo cabreada por mi derrota en aquella tonta batalla y me giré hacia él. Estaba repantingado en el sofá, mirándome curioso.

—Tenía 5 años.. — comencé, y atisbé la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al decir aquello. —… les tenía un miedo terrible a las tormentas.

—¿Es eso lo que te pasa? — preguntó, algo confundido.

—Claro que no. —respondí, como si se tratase de algo obvio.— Todo gracias a mi padre. — Algo en Edward se alarmó e hizo que una chispa de furia cruzase sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

—Continúa. — casi me ordenó.

—Am…— intenté recobrar el hilo de mis pensamientos, pero era difícil.

Nunca antes le había escuchado utilizar aquel tono enfadado. ¿Qué demonios había dicho ahora que le hubiese molestado? En todo caso, la que debía estar cabreada era yo.

— Charlie y yo teníamos una especie de "juego". — gesticulé unas comillas en el aire, con un dolor en mi pecho. — Siempre que había noche de tormenta, él preparaba una acampada casera. Era divertido. — las imágenes de aquellos días volvieron a mi cabeza, salvo porque ahora, parecían lejanos e irreales. — Llenábamos el salón con sábanas, sacos de dormir y patatas fritas. Yo escogía una película y la veíamos los dos. —suspiré ante la nostalgia que me invadía.

Observé el rostro de Edward, que permanecía inescrutable mientras dirigía sus ojos de un lado para otro.

—Nos escuchaste. ¿No es cierto? — espeté, a pesar de la confusión en el rostro de Edward. — La historia de la muerte de mis padres; aquella tarde, cuando Alice y yo hablábamos. —aclaré, recordando haberle visto el día en que Alice me explicó algo de su pasado, escondido entre las sombras.

—Lo siento…— mi hermanastro agachó la cabeza. — Yo… Sentía curiosidad por ti. —aclaró, a modo de disculpa.

Resoplé por lo bajo; yo también sentía curiosidad por él y su vida, ¡Pero no iba espiando conversaciones ajenas!

—Le echas de menos. — afirmó Edward, al final, refiriéndose a Charlie.

—Mucho. — dije sin pensar. No sabía cuánto me afectaban aquellas palabras. De nuevo, una punzada de dolor hizo desaparecer todos mis nervios, substituyéndolos por unas ganas enormes de llorar.

Mi hermanastro se levantó del sofá de sopetón, dejándome atrás con mis angustiosos recuerdos. Le seguí con la mirada, hasta que se encaminó, hacia las escaleras de caracol y las subió sin dudar.

¡Acababa de contarle todo aquello a Edward! ¡A Edward! Y lo peor: me sentía aliviada por haberlo compartido con él. Dios mío… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Con el cuarto o quinto trueno de la noche, no pude evitar que un recuerdo llegase a mi mente y pudiese volver a verlo con claridad.

—_¡Papá, sigue sin parar de llover! — gritaba, refiriéndome a la tormenta que se desencadenaba en el pueblo, acurrucada en las sábanas junto a Charlie._

—_Es algo natural, Bella. — me abrazó mi padre, para enfundarme seguridad. — Piénsalo de este modo: las plantas limpian el aire que hay en la tierra, aire que nosotros necesitamos para respirar. Pero ellas dependen del agua para crecer sanas y poder ejercer su función. La naturaleza es sabia y les entrega gotas de lluvia que necesitan para vivir._

_Las palabras de Charlie me hicieron comprender el mundo desde una perspectiva más amplia. Comprendí las cosas de un modo diferente, entendí el concepto que me explicó._

—_Entonces…¿El agua es comida para las plantas? — pregunté, queriendo saber más del tema. _

—_Algo así. — rió mi padre, abrazándome más fuerte. — Prométeme que nunca vas a dejar de ser tan curiosa, pequeña. — me dijo Charlie, revolviéndome el pelo._

—_Vale. Pero… Papá. —le llamé con mi vocecita infantil de aquellos tiempos. — Promete que tú no dejarás que nada me asuste nunca. — le miré a sus ojos achocolatados, una réplica exacta de los míos._

—_Lo prometo. Siempre voy a estar contigo, Bella. — Charlie apoyó su cabeza en mi pelo, dándome un rápido beso en la frente._

Sólo ahora llegaba a comprender lo sinceras que eran las palabras de mi padre, ya que a él le solía costar mucho expresar sus emociones con palabras. Algo que yo había heredado, efectivamente.

Las últimas frases de Charlie me hicieron rabiar; había prometido que siempre estaría conmigo, pero no era cierto y yo había sido la única culpable de ello. Yo nos había separado, de él y de mi madre, para siempre.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras yo continuaba encaramada al sofá, escuché unos pasos procedentes de la cocina.

Bear y Kiara aparecieron, andando el uno junto al otro, y se tumbaron muy cerca de la butaca donde antes, el perro se había subido.

Se veían contentos y, en cierto modo, les envidiaba. También deseaba esa felicidad para mí.

En ese mismo instante, Edward bajaba cargando, en su espalda y manos, con algo frondoso que no pude reconocer. Pero, en cuanto estuvo más cerca, dejó caer al suelo cantidad de mantas y una mochila azul.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, abandonando todas mis cavilaciones y poniéndome en pie.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —sonrió emocionado. Yo seguía sin comprender sus intenciones, por lo que me lo aclaró todo: — Vamos a hacer una acampada en casa. Espero que no te importe que sea yo tu compañero de tienda. — dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, extrayendo unas cuantas telas de la bolsa azulada.

Me quedé perpleja ante la idea. ¿De veras él iba a hacer aquella "tontería" por mí?

Edward montó, en muy poco tiempo, una pequeña tienda de acampada color verde oscuro. No utilizó clavos, ni martillos, simplemente unos cuantos hierros para que la estructura fuese más firme.

A continuación, desplegó las mantas de todos los colores por el parquet frente al televisor y, finalmente, tiró algunos cojines por la estancia.

Mi cerebro continuaba sin funcionar con normalidad. ¿Aquel chico mujeriego, mentiroso, traicionero y bipolar acaba de montar todo aquel desorden únicamente **por mí**? Esto no tenía lógica alguna.

—No será igual que las que hacías con 5 años, pero algo es algo. — se encogió de hombros, justo antes de que otro estruendo resonase en el bosque. Éste, sin embargo, no me alarmó tanto ya que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en aquel momento.

—¿De donde has sacado todo esto? —pregunté. Era imposible que le hubiesen caído aquellos objetos del cielo.

—Te sorprendería saber cuanto le gusta a Emmett salir de acampada. — al oírlo, no me extrañó en absoluto. Debí haberlo supuesto antes, ya que conociendo a los Cullen, era imposible que no dispusiesen del más remoto de los cachivaches existentes.

Volví a dirigir la mirada hacia la sala, ahora cubierta de telas.

Ver la escena era volver a vivir las acampadas caseras de Charlie y, sin querer, una pequeña gota de agua resbaló por mi mejilla. La limpié en seguida con la manga de mi sudadera azul desgastado y me abalancé sobre Edward con repentino fervor.

—¡Gracias! — le abracé, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y me estrujaba contra él, con cada célula de mi cuerpo anhelando su contacto.

Pero, cuando volví a recobrar el aliento, me percaté de mis actos y mi cara comenzó a arder ante la vergüenza. Casi como si el cuerpo de Edward fuese un repelente, me separé de él y agaché la cabeza con la respiración algo entre-cortada por el entusiasmo.

Mi hermanastro miró hacia otro lado, algo incómodo supuse, y no respondió nada.

Vi como se sentó al estilo indio sobre un cojín, apoyándose contra los pies del sofá, mientras yo quedé de pie. Después de aquel gesto amable por su parte, no parecía que sentarse a su lado para ver una película fuese algo tan terrible. ¿No?

Suspirando, me dejé caer en el cojín de su derecha, con la mesita donde reposaban las Coca-colas a mi costado. Me crucé de piernas, acomodándome.

Edward agarró un pequeño mando negro, con un único botón blanco en el centro, que presionó haciendo que todas las luces del comedor se apagasen. A continuación, cogió el mando del Dvd que continuaba sobre la mesita de nuestro lado y apretó otro botón, permitiendo que el disco entrase en el aparato.

—Yo… Siento lo de antes. —dije en voz baja, refiriéndome al repentino abrazo, mientras comenzaban los créditos del principio.

Estaba claro que la chica que le había abrazado hacia unos minutos no había sido yo, sino algún tipo de emociones contenidas que habían salido a la luz justo en aquel mismo momento.

—No te preocupes. — Edward me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y volvió la vista a la pantalla.

Aquel simple gesto, me produjo un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y mi tonta costumbre de morderme el labio se hizo presente de nuevo.

_¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que concentrarme en la película!_

Vale, preparar aquella acampada había sido gentil tratándose de Edward, pero aún así... ¿Quién me aseguraba que esto no era otra trampa para volver a hacerme caer en sus redes? ¿Quería volver a ponerme en ridículo o a burlarse de mí?

Apoyé mi espalda contra el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y Edward me imitó, sin embargo, él estiró las suyas.

Las primeras secuencias de la película fueron lentas y nos dedicamos a comer palomitas la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando los sustos inesperados comenzaron a aparecer, la frecuencia con la que comíamos o bebíamos los refrescos fue disminuyendo, hasta que los dos mirábamos la pantalla embobados.

Me sorprendieron los saltos que di en mi cojín con alguna que otra escena, incluso hubo unos momentos en que me tapé los ojos, intuyendo que se acercaba el siguiente sobresalto.

Cuando a la película le quedaban poco menos de 20 minutos para acabar, la pantalla quedó en _pause_.

Miré a Edward, que sostenía el mando del Dvd en su mano y me sonreía burlonamente.

— ¡Eh! —me quejé. — Falta poco para que termine. ¿Por qué la paras? —pedí una explicación, enfadada. Ya decía yo… El Edward amable tenía que desaparecer de un momento a otro. Y ese momento, era justo ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que te has perdido la mitad de Insidious. ¡Cerrabas los ojos a cada momento! —se carcajeó Edward.

— ¡No siempre! —contradije. — He estado mirando durante la mayor parte de la película. —me crucé de brazos bajo la tela que me cubría.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que una manta de pelo gris nos cubría a Edward y a mí, haciendo que estuviésemos a poca distancia el uno del otro.

El corazón me dio un vuelco en cuanto me percaté de ello.

_¡Me va a volver loca!_

Hasta hace unas horas había jurado que su perfección no volvería a ser un imán para mí, pero aquí, bajo el calor de las mantas y su rostro tan cerca del mío, me era muy difícil mantener aquella promesa.

—Dime por qué te tapabas el rostro con las manos cuando aún no había sucedido nada. — exigió, con tono chistoso pero amable a la vez.

—Sé que va a aparecer algo que me hará sobresaltar y prefiero evitarlo. —le expliqué, frunciendo el ceño y los labios.

Quería continuar viendo la película, aunque los truenos se escuchasen cada dos por tres retumbando en el bosque. ¿Qué le importaba a él como viera yo Insidious? Si quería taparme los ojos y perderme la escena de sobresalto era mi problema, no el suyo.

Edward rió con su voz musical y al instante siguiente se mostró pensativo. Frunció los labios y miró hacia la pantalla.

—La esencia de una película de terror es asustarte con los sustos. —cambió de posición en el cojín, flexionando una rodilla y apoyando su brazo en ella. —Pero… Tengo una idea. — soltó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí.

De repente, mi hermanastro se levantó de donde estaba sentado y me empujó hacia adelante, dejando un hueco libre entre mi espalda y los pies del sofá. Edward se colocó allí, justo detrás de mí, estirando sus piernas a mi alrededor. Él se apoyó contra el sofá y a mí no me quedaba más remedio que colocar mi espalda contra su pecho.

_¡Nada de eso!_

Estupendo… Quería ver la película tranquila y no había nada que me pusiese más nerviosa que tener a Edward justo detrás de mí, casi rozándome.

Volteé la cabeza para mirarle y quejarme sobre su "gran idea", nótese el sarcasmo, pero ya había puesto en marcha la película y sólo atisbé como mi hermanastro estiraba los labios formando una pequeña sonrisa.

No había quien le entendería, cada día tenía más claro que Edward tenía cambios de personalidad múltiples; aquella mañana me había ignorado, después había decidido hablarme para que tuviésemos una discusión y acabáramos enfadados el uno con el otro y finalmente, a la salida del instituto, el "pequeño" percance con Jacob nos había dejado en una situación incómoda e incomprensible para mi cabeza.

Dirigí mi atención hacia Insidious de nuevo y, pronto, supe que llegaría el siguiente susto. Conduje las manos hacia mis párpados, pero unos dedos algo más pálidos que los míos me lo impidieron, bloqueando mi avancé y volviendo a dejar caer mis brazos contra el suelo.

_¡Mierda!_

Quedaba poco tiempo para que llegase el sobresalto y me apresuré en actuar, debatiéndome y luchando contra las manos de Edward para volver a colocar las mías sobre mis ojos.

—No temas…—me susurró al oído, haciendo parar en seco mis movimientos.

A continuación, Edward apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y envolvió mi torso con sus brazos. El remolino de emociones que me embargó resultó impresionante. Cada parte de mi cuerpo fue azotada por una descarga eléctrica y un hormigueo me hizo perder el control de mis pensamientos. Después, mi hermanastro apretó sus manos entre las mías y yo me encogí ante la suave textura. Notar su contacto era tan placentero…

—_¡Olvida eso! _— me gritó la mini-yo.

Concentrándome de nuevo en la película, aovillé mis piernas y las acurruqué más cerca de mi estómago, preparada para saltar por la impactante escena siguiente.

—Tranquila Bella…— susurró de nuevo con sus labios contra mi oído, apretándome más fuerte entre sus brazos.

De repente, un sonido espeluznante sonó al otro lado de la pantalla, pero a penas lo noté. Me sentía demasiado segura con Edward a mi lado, estaba demasiado relajada, demasiado cómoda y demasiado a gusto.

Los oídos a penas me dejaban escuchar, los ojos hicieron mi visión borrosa y el olfato me quedó totalmente atrofiado. El único sentido que todavía funcionaba, con mucha más precisión que anteriormente, era el tacto. Éste conseguía erizarme la piel allí donde Edward me abrazaba y mi corazón ahora se asemejaba mucho a una bomba de relojería.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido? — preguntó mi hermanastro, devolviéndome a la realidad.

— ¿Ido? ¿El… El qué? — Pestañeé varias veces para recobrar la compostura.

—El susto. — sonrió, dejando entrever sus blancos dientes. — ¿Lo has notado? — Le dio un leve apretón a una de mis manos, que continuaba presa entre una de las suyas.

—A penas me he enterado…—solté, entre alientos. Después me arrepentí de haberle dicho la verdad; aquello me dejaba completamente débil e indefensa frente a él.

No había corrido, ni había hecho ejercicio, pero me sentía como si así fuera. La adrenalina que había viajado por mi cuerpo en los pocos minutos en los que Edward había estado tan cerca de mí, había bastado para dejarme aturdida y sin saber qué día era hoy.

— _¡¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que haces, Bella? _—me regañó la mini-yo.

_Ya me arrepentiré mañana._

No me reconocí a mí misma en aquel pensamiento, pero todas mis barreras y muros contra los ataques de seducción de Edward habían caído, se habían derrumbado. Seguro que me lamentaba por todo esto al día siguiente, pero de momento, mi mente y mi cuerpo se encontraban flotando en una nube.

El resto de Insidious pasó de manera confusa. No estaba muy convencida de haberme enterado de cada una de las secuencias finales, ya que Edward no me había soltado después del primer susto y su contacto me distraía demasiado.

Una vez los créditos que daban por acabada la película aparecieron, mi hermanastro apagó la pantalla y el Dvd, utilizando sus respectivos mandos a distancia.

Insidious había sido interesante, me había gustado. Por mucho que quisiera hacerme la valiente, ésta había sido una de las pocas películas con las que me había asustado de verdad. Pero por mucho que me costase admitirlo, Edward tenía razón; la esencia de una película de miedo era vivir los sustos en tu propia piel.

En esos momentos, la estancia quedó tranquila, una única lámpara nos iluminaba tenuemente y mi hermanastro seguía con sus brazos en torno a mí. No creo haber vivido un momento más incómodo en toda mi vida.

La claridad que nos permitía tener la pequeña bombilla encendida, provocó que mis ojos se acostumbrasen de nuevo a la luz y mi mente se despejase un poco. Caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: parecer una auténtica ingenua. ¡Había vuelto a suceder! Su estúpida perfección había hecho mella en mí, por quinta o sexta vez, y mi plan anti-Edward se había ido a pique definitivamente.

_¡Qué fastidio!_

—Míralos. — Sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia una de las butacas del comedor; Bear y Kiara se habían quedado dormidos, con sus cabezas muy juntas. — Parece que son amigos. — rió.

—Eso parece. — intenté reír forzadamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Marcharme de aquí así como así?

Edward se levantó, deshaciendo nuestro extraño abrazo. Me sorprendió lo mucho que deseé que continuase a mi lado y, al mismo tiempo, me cabreó ese hecho.

—Adelante. — dijo mi hermanastro.

Le miré y observé cómo se postraba ante la tienda de acampada que antes había montado y ahora se encontraba en medio del salón. Edward levantaba una especie de tela, que parecía ser la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Voy a dormir ahí? — pregunté, señalando la tienda y caminando hacia ella.

—**Vamos** a dormir ahí. — me corrigió.

La respiración se me tornó entrecortada al enterarme. ¿Edward y yo durmiendo juntos? No sabía si lo más normal era que considerase aquello como una pesadilla o más bien un sueño.

¿Entraba o no entraba? Una parte racional de mi mente rehusaba la idea, pero mi lado más descontrolado por las hormonas logró ganar la batalla.

Solamente sería dormir en una tienda de acampada, no me parecía tan grave. Eso no significaba absolutamente nada. ¿Verdad?

Me agaché para deslizarme por el pequeño agujero en medio de la tela verde oscura y me senté sobre la manta que cubría el suelo. Edward apagó la lámpara que aún continuaba encendida en el comedor y se introdujo en la tienda después de mí, tumbándose a mi lado.

La oscuridad nos rodeaba, pero a pesar de eso, el semblante de mi hermanastro era increíble inclusive así.

El silencio comenzó a tornarse incómodo de nuevo y mi respiración se iba acelerando con forme iban pasando los segundos.

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me ha dejado confundido sobre la película. — comentó Edward, rompiendo el hielo y con sus manos colocadas detrás de la cabeza. — Es increíble cuanto se ha sacrificado el padre por salvar a su hijo. — dijo, mirándome.

Recordé al pequeño niño de Insidious, lo mucho que había sufrido, y a Josh, su padre, que había hecho lo imposible por que su hijo saliese vivo de toda aquella aventura; había sacrificado su propia vida por él.

—La gente es capaz de todo por las personas a las que quiere. — solté de repente, acordándome de lo mucho que daría en aquellos momentos por volver a recuperar a mis padres y sintiéndome culpable por su muerte, otra vez.

Edward frunció el ceño y se irguió, sentándose frente a mí.

—Cuéntame más sobre tu padre. — me pidió, con aspecto interesado pero cauto al mismo tiempo.

Levanté las cejas ante su mención.

Dudé sobre si debía, o no, responder a su petición, porque el tema de Charlie era algo difícil sobre lo que comenzar a discutir. Recordé que insistente podía llegar a ser Edward y no me apetecía confrontarme con él de nuevo.

—Bueno, era… Era parecido a mí. — suspiré. Cuanto dolía volver a recordar su rostro, su carácter, todos los momentos padre e hija que había compartido a su lado.

— ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó, con los ojos algo entrecerrados.

—Pues…— No lograba entender a qué se debía tanta curiosidad por su parte. — He heredado muchos rasgos físicos de él; cómo el color de ojos o de pelo. También en carácter… Los dos preferíamos callar antes que comenzar a hablar mucho. — reí con nostalgia cuando recordé cuanto nos parecíamos en realidad.

—Él… ¿Era buena persona? — quiso saber Edward, aún con expresión cauta en los ojos.

—Siempre se preocupaba por mí, aunque le costase expresar su cariño con palabras. — sonreí. —Ayudó a que viese mi miedo a las tormentas como algo divertido, a demás de que ha hecho todo lo que se supone que hace un padre. — me encogí de hombros ante la obviedad de la cuestión.

— ¿Lo que… se supone? — preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

—Ya sabes; enseñarte a montar en bicicleta, ayudarte para aprender a leer, llevarte a parques infantiles… Lo normal. —aclaré.

¿A caso él no había tenido padre o infancia? Me extrañaba estar explicándole aquello a una persona que sabía tanto a cerca de todos los campos de la vida.

— ¿Eso es lo que "se supone" que debe hacer un padre? — Mi hermanastro parecía estar cuestionándose aquello a sí mismo en lugar de estar dirigiéndose a mí.

Edward volvió a tumbarse en la manta, mirando al techo de la tienda, pensativo. Yo me acomodé a su lado, pero siempre manteniendo una cierta distancia de seguridad para que mi cordura continuase intacta.

— ¿Tus padres no…?— comencé a preguntar, intentando averiguar algo sobre su antigua familia, pero no me dejó.

—Deberíamos dormir ya; es tarde. — concluyó, tapándonos a los dos con otra manta agranatada.

Me aovillé entre el calor que aportaba aquel trozo de tela, percatándome de repente del frío que tenía. Era increíble lo abstraída que estaba del mundo cuando Edward andaba cerca.

—Está bien. — me rendí, cerrando los ojos y girando hacia un lado, quedando de espaldas a mi hermanastro.

No tenía pensado abandonar mi búsqueda de información sobre él, su familia o su vida, pero realmente estaba cansada y me vendría bien dormir para aclarar las ideas.

Escuché como Edward acercaba su cuerpo al mío y la misma electricidad que había saltado antes entre nosotros, volvió a hacerse presente. Él se detuvo bajo la manta y yo quedé con el corazón aún bombeando sangre a toda pastilla.

—Bella. — susurró. Me encantaba el hecho de que sus labios pronunciasen mi nombre, cosa que me irritaba y que jamás admitiría.

— ¿S-Si? —contesté.

— _¡No puede ser! ¡No caigas en su trampa!_ —me advertía la mini-Bella.

La ignoré, concentrada en la voz de Edward.

—Mañana me gustaría enseñarte algo que mi madre y yo solíamos hacer. Una especie de "juego". — repitió la frase que antes había dicho yo, salvo porque, pronunciada por él, quedaba mucho más hermosa.

—Sin problemas. — sonreí, no pareciendo una frase dicha por mí.

El hecho de que por fin confiase en mí para explicarme algo sobre su anterior vida me agradaba, aunque tuviese que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo. La curiosidad sobre su verdadera familia me picaba.

—Edward. —le llamé yo, esta vez.

— ¿Si? — contestó mi hermanastro, pero su voz cautelosa retornó.

—Gracias por lo de la acampada. — me sonrojé, a pesar de seguir de espaldas a él. Se me hacía raro ser tan sincera.

—No hay de qué. — Pero, por mucho que Edward intentase sonar amable, me percaté del punto de tristeza en su voz.

Me costaba mucho entender su carácter cuando era tan cambiante, pero procuré dormirme, notando su respiración contra mi cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí un nuevo cap. :) Tengo la continuación apuntito de terminarla^^ Así que paciencia ;)<strong>

**En fin… ¿Qué puedo decir sobre la historia de momento? La verdad es que le tengo especial cariño jaja Pero éste capítulo me ha costado escribirlo. No sé como habrá quedado para vosotros… Digamos que es algo difícil narrar desde el punto de vista de alguien con sentimientos tan confusos :S ¡Aish! Ésta Bella… jajaja Espero que vaya aclarando esa cabecita que tiene xD**

**¿Qué tal está hiyendo el fanfic para vosotras? ¿Qué es lo que más os gusta y lo que menos?**

**¡Ah! _Anna Myle_ sí he visto la serie Lizzy Mcguire (se escribe así?¿) jeje Ahora que lo dices, la mini-Bella si es algo así como una mini-Lizzy :O A partir de ahora también me la imaginaré de ese modo xD**

**También quiero aclarar que soy 100% Team Edward (o 110% si hace falta xP), pero he pensado que podría aparecer Jacob por aquí para añadir otro problemilla a Bells y Ed jejejeje**

**Bueno, sin más, me despido hasta la próxima y **_**millones de gracias**_** por vuestros comentarios, críticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte (que de momento no es el caso jajaja) y alertas de favoritos recibias^^**

**+Nos leemos! Bites a todas ;)**

**JessCullen**


	12. Entre la espada y la pared

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio?_ Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. _Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal_. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; _Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>12. Entre la espada y la pared<strong>

_**10 razones para odiar a Edward Cullen**_

_**Mujeriego:** Ha besado a todas las chicas del instituto, pero a la hora de reconocerlo, les echa las culpas a ellas._

_**Mentiroso:** Jamás se debe creer en Edward, porque sabe mentir muy, pero que muy bien. Por mucho que intentes persuadirle para que explique algo, siempre consigue evadirse de la cuestión con alguna mentira (que, por suerte, soy capaz de reconocer)._

_**Traicionero:** No sé lo que significará la bondad o el ser buen samaritano para él, pero se dedica a jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, mostrándose falsamente arrepentido después._

_**Bipolar:** Me es imposible entender los cambios de humor de Edward. Lo mismo se encuentra perfectamente tranquilo, como furioso al instante. Tiene serios problemas de personalidad múltiple este chico._

_**Reservado:** No es capaz de compartir sus pensamientos con nadie. Puedes probar a sacarle algo de información sobre su anterior familia, pero rápidamente cambia de tema. ¡Ni siquiera he podido entrar en su habitación todavía! ¿Qué tendrá allí? ¡¿Un cadáver?_

Releí por cuarta vez la lista que hacía días había creado, con motivo de desahogarme ante el comportamiento de Edward, y que ahora había quedado tan abandonada en el cajón de la cómoda de mi habitación.

Cerré el cuaderno justo entonces, inspirando y exhalando varias veces para que la tranquilidad me inundase poco a poco. Me sentía mucho mejor después de haber relatado todo aquello en mi diario, al cual hablaba como si fuese una persona real, un amigo al que podía confesar mis secretos.

La furia me carcomía por dentro y decidí continuar escribiendo más tarde en aquel pequeño cuaderno rojo para desahogarme y convencerme a mí misma de lo malo que era Edward.

Guardé la lista en su respectivo cajón y me tumbé en la cama, esperando que un ángel viniese a visitarme, me tomase y me alejara de las preocupaciones para siempre.

Ante mis párpados pasaron millones de imágenes de aquel día; cómo la cara fisgona de Alice mientras desayunábamos aquella mañana en la cocina de casa, la enorme bronca que habían recibido mis dos hermanos fugitivos por haber ido a aquel Pub la noche anterior, y el comportamiento callado, pero amable, de Edward.

Después volvieron a mi mente escenas como las del medio día, en la cafetería del instituto, cuando Emmett les había contado a nuestros habituales compañeros de mesa, la "acampada casera" que tuvimos Edward y yo, cómo me había sorprendido cuando Esme, rodeada por mis hermanastros, nos había despertado, y lo colorada que me había puesto porque me viesen durmiendo junto a Edward.

Como era de esperar, Rosalie comenzó a sacar conclusiones precipitadas y yo maldecí a todo ser viviente por el hecho de parecer un tomate andante con cada loca idea de la que hablaban. Intentaba negar con la cabeza a todas las suposiciones que aventuraban.

Las clases habían pasado bastante rápido, ya que dediqué la mayor parte de las horas pensando en el "juego familiar" de Edward y su madre, que éste había prometido enseñarme hoy.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, suspirando y recordando el tacto de las manos de Edward sobre mi piel. ¡Uf! Mis descontroladas hormonas no paraban de hacer de las suyas en mí cada vez que rememoraba esos hechos.

De repente, mi tono de móvil, conformado por la canción Apologize, comenzó a sonar desde mi mochila. Retorné a la realidad y corrí hacia ella, tirada en un rincón de mi habitación. Lo sé, era un desastre guardando mis cosas. Abrí uno de sus bolsillos con cremallera, extrayendo el pequeño aparato blanco y leí en la pantalla el nombre de Jacob.

—¡Hola Jake!— casi grité, eufórica porque mi mejor amigo me llamase de nuevo. Creía que no volvería a verle después del accidente con Edward.

—_Bells, te prohíbo quejarte, negarte o poner alguna excusa tonta. ¿De acuerdo?_ — dijo Jacob al otro lado de la línea, con aire divertido y serio, al mismo tiempo. Conocía a mi mejor amigo, y su tono indicaba que ya se le había pasado por la cabeza algún plan.

—¿De qué se trata Jake? — pregunté, cansinamente; sabía que entendería mi socarronería.

—Te vienes a La Push conmigo, esta tarde. — sonó como una orden y abrí la boca para protestar. — ¡Y! Antes de que digas nada; te he prohibido no asistir a esto, así que… ¡Vendré a buscarte a las 6! — Con aquello colgó de repente.

Las palabras se quedaron amontonadas en mi garganta, sin poder salir.

_¡No me ha dejado hablar!_

La estrategia de mi mejor amigo era sencilla y funcional: comenzaba con su charla, daba los detalles más importantes del asunto y colgaba. ¡Claro, así nadie podía negarse!

Me descubrí riendo para mí misma, en lugar de llorar, que era lo que de verdad quería. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que era con Edward con quien tenía planeado pasar la tarde. ¿Se acordaría mi hermanastro de nuestros planes? Porque si no, no tenía sentido que yo me estuviese angustiando.

—_Pregúntale._ — propuso la mini-Bella.

¿Por qué dirigirme a él de nuevo me daba tanta vergüenza? ¡Maldita sea! Yo era una persona decidida, necesitaba tener las ideas claras. Lo mejor era tratar a Edward como un hermano; hablaría con él y le diría de posponer nuestros planes. Me negaba a darle otra negativa a Jacob. Ya había pasado de él, el lunes en la salida del instituto; no quería volver a hacerle daño.

Edward podría soportar cambiar de día para enseñarme lo que fuera que tuviera que enseñarme. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué tomárselo demasiado a pecho. ¿No? Además, esta era una buena manera de demostrarle que yo continuaba firme en mi posición y no iba a dejar que una noche en la que hubiese parecido amable me afectara demasiado.

Sin pensarlo más, por el miedo a echarme atrás, salí de mi cuarto, pasando, una y otra vez, los dedos por entre mi cabello para intentar peinarlo.

Observé mi reloj de pulsera negro; las manecillas indicaban las 5 y media de la tarde.

—_Te quedan 30 minutos, así que date prisa._ — la mini-Bella pareció ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y salí al pasillo, sin detenerme a reconsiderar la idea. Traspasé el poco tramo de corredor que separaba mi habitación con la de Edward y paré frente a su puerta. Tragué saliva una, dos y hasta tres veces, y le di unos golpecitos con los nudillos de mi mano derecha.

Esperé… Esperé… Y esperé.

Finalmente, salió mi hermanastro, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris de manga corta. Me hizo retroceder con su avance, dejando la puerta del cuarto entreabierta y posándose ante ella.

Yo miré hacia el interior disimuladamente, sólo llegando a atisbar un escritorio repleto de libros.

—Tengo… — me trabé, sin saber cómo empezar exactamente. Edward me miraba expectante y a la vez confuso; tal vez ni se acordaba sobre nuestros supuestos planes. — Tengo que hablar de algo contigo. — conseguí acabar.

—¿Te importa que vaya a por el coche y me lo cuentas? — sonrió, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que bajaban al primer piso.

—¿A por el coche? — alcé las cejas, pensando que seguramente iría a hacer algún recado o ya habría quedado esa tarde. Me asusté al descubrir que malestar me producía que hubiese olvidado nuestra charla de anoche.

—_¡Concentración, Bella! _— Espetó la mini-yo.

_Cierto, cierto. Nada de comportamientos estúpidos, lo pillo._

Bajamos las escaleras de caracol, sin que Edward hubiese contestado aún a mi pregunta. Caminé detrás de él, mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior de la casa.

Esme se encontraba en el jardín, cuidando las flores que tenía plantadas, y como cada día, Carlisle continuaba con su trabajo en el hospital.

Entonces, mi hermanastro se detuvo justo en la entrada del garaje, mientras la puerta se abría despacio.

—Voy a ensañarte aquel "juego" de mi infancia. ¿Recuerdas? — Edward continuaba sonriente.

_¡No! _

El miedo era un factor que no me pasaba desapercibido en aquellos instantes, precisamente. Necesitaba explicarle el contratiempo que me había surgido, pero odiaba tener que cancelar la salida junto a Edward ahora que por fin había decidido explicarme algo sobre su vida.

Por una parte, Jake era mi mejor amigo. Por otra… ¡Era **una tarde con Edward** de lo que estábamos hablando!

_Un momento… Olvidemos que acabo de decir eso._

En cuanto la puerta dejó el suficiente espacio para permitirnos pasar, mi acompañante se escabulló hacia el interior y yo le imité. Sin tanta gracia de movimientos. ¡Qué injusta era su perfección!

Mi hermanastro apoyó la espalda contra el Volvo plateado que descansaba en su plaza de garaje, se cruzó de brazos y esperó expectante.

—¿De qué querías hablar? — preguntó, de forma cautelosa y concentrado en mi rostro.

Procuré descifrar su expresión, pero no conseguí sacar ninguna conclusión a su rostro frustrado. Después de escuchar un suspiro por su parte, me atemoricé al pensar en cómo abarcar el tema de Jacob.

—_¡Dilo sin rodeos, coge al toro por los cuernos!_ — me animó la mini-Bella.

Desvié la vista de sus ojos, cogí aire y recé mentalmente para que sus cambios de humor no se hiciesen muy presentes ahora.

—Jacob me ha invitado a La Push esta tarde. — dije, corriendo y tropezándome con las palabras.

La reacción de Edward ante aquella frase fue algo compleja de entender; primero observé como crispó los puños, con sus brazos colocados uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. A continuación se relajó, pero sus facciones se tornaron tristes o tal vez decepcionadas, no lo supe con claridad. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, frunció algo el ceño y quedó con la vista fija en el suelo.

—Lo dices como si hubieses cometido un delito, Bella. — sonó algo divertido, pero sus ojos se tornaron opacos y sin brillo alguno. — Es tu mejor amigo, ve con él. — finalizó, rehusando mirarme a la cara.

Tragué saliva. A pesar de su respuesta, me dolía saber qué poco le importaba salir, o no, conmigo aquella tarde.

—_¡Demonios! No se ha enfadado. ¡¿Qué te preocupa ahora? _—la mini-Bella me hablaba como si fuese tonta, que, a veces, hasta yo misma me lo parecía.

¡Diablos, debería haberme sentido aliviada! Pero era todo lo contrario…

—Yo… Si quieres puedo aplazar lo de Jake y… Bueno… Am…— no tenía ni idea de cómo acabar la frase. ¡¿Aplazar los planes con mi mejor amigo? En aquel momento únicamente buscaba alguna excusa para quedarme junto a Edward.

_¡Soy estúpida! ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?_

No me reconocía; aquella chica no podía ser yo. ¡¿Queriendo estar con Edward? Era masoquista…

—Bella. — con una sola palabra me hizo callar. — No voy a permitir que canceles tu salida. ¿Está bien? — dijo mi hermanastro. La frase sonó totalmente seca y sin vida. — Lo de esta tarde no tiene importancia, ¿vale? Es una tontería… — su cara se crispó en un gesto de… ¿Dolor?

—Pero…— titubeé, sin rendirme tan pronto. — A lo mejor…— Debía haber algo que pudiese utilizar como defensa. — Es posible que a Jacob no le importe que…

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—Bella, ve. Lárgate, ¿de acuerdo? —sus párpados continuaban ocultando su iris esmeralda, permaneciendo cerrados, y señalaba la puerta del garaje con una mano.

Me quedé helada ante su tono. No acertaba a moverme o tan sólo respirar, por miedo a que Edward se enfadase más. Únicamente acerté a dar media vuelta y salir por donde había entrado, con la cabeza algo gacha y con un extraño picor en los ojos.

Dudaba mucho que la fuerza de mis piernas aguantara lo suficiente para no caerme, por lo que me apresuré a la entrada de la mansión y me senté en los escalones frente a la puerta, acercando mis rodillas al pecho para evitar desmoronarme por completo.

… _Lárgate, ¿de acuerdo?..._

Aquella última frase de Edward me había atravesado como un puñal directo al corazón. Si quería evitar sus repentinos cambios de humor, había fracasado totalmente en la tarea.

Estaba claro que se había enfadado; la cuestión era: ¿Por qué?

Rebusqué una explicación y pronto calculé una hipótesis: sabía a ciencia cierta que Jacob odiaba a Edward; ¿Podría mi hermanastro odiar a mi mejor amigo también? Esto de las clases sociales me estaba comenzando a hartar y conferí la posibilidad de que, tal vez, Edward no quería que me relacionara con alguien tan inferior a nosotros, económicamente hablando, cómo lo era Jake. Sí, de acuerdo; yo pertenecía a una familia agraciada en cuanto a dinero se refiere, pero no por eso debía dejar a mis amigos a un lado.

¡Dios! ¡Tenía que olvidar a Edward y su incomprensible comportamiento como fuese! Además, él mismo había dicho que no importaba lo que tenía que enseñarme. ¡¿Por qué me sentía culpable, maldita sea?

La tarde parecía tranquila allí fuera; lo suficiente para despejar mi atrofiada mente. La salida a La Push vendría bien para despejarme y no iba a permitir que Edward me alejase de las personas que quería.

Miré mi vestimenta de arriba abajo; ni me había arreglado, ni peinado exactamente bien. Estaba hecha un desastre, ¿para qué mentir? El caso es que no me apetecía nada subir a buscar ropa aceptable, por lo que me quedé con mis vaqueros y mi camisa verde oscuro.

Volví a mirar mi reloj de pulsera: las 6 menos cuarto.

_¡Pero qué lento pasa el tiempo! ¡Voy a acabar trastornándome por todo esto!_

Aprisioné mi cabeza entre las manos y la apoyé contra mis rodillas. Cerré los ojos, intentando no pensar aunque fuese por una única vez en la vida.

—¿Bella? — la voz de la pequeña Alice venía de mi espalda.

Me erguí en seguida, disimulando ante todo. Mi hermanastra brincó hacia mi lado, sentándose en el mismo escalón que yo.

—¿Dónde está Edward? Creí que te marchabas con él. — canturrineó Alice, con su tono infantil y despreocupado.

—¿Quién te ha dicho…?— comencé a preguntar, con las mejillas bastante ardientes.

—Conseguí sonsacárselo a mi hermano…—sonrió y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.— Puedo ser muy persistente cuando quiero.— Alice mostró una sonrisita maligna.

Bufé, pensando que ya daba igual lo que le había dicho Edward; todo se había ido a pique.

—Lo hemos cancelado. — miré hacia mis manos, jugueteando con ellas un poco nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué ha hecho éste, ya? —quiso saber mi hermanastra, creyendo que Edward habría sido el causante de todo.

—No, em… No es por él. — le defendí, enfadándome conmigo misma por ello. — Ha sido culpa mía. Jacob me ha llamado para quedar esta tarde…— quise acabar la frase, pero Alice me hizo un gesto con las manos para que parase de hablar.

—¿Jacob? ¿Ese Jacob de la motocicleta negra? —percibí como escupía cada palabra. Estaba claro que Alice no era la fan numero 1 de mi mejor amigo…

—Ese Jacob. —respondí.

—Ya veo…— dijo ella. La miré, presenciando como Alice se quedaba pensativa a mi lado. — ¿Qué a dicho Edward? —por el modo en que hablaba, noté que algo escondía detrás de sus palabras.

_¡Por favor, que no sepa nada! ¡Por favor!_

El hecho de que Alice anduviese al corriente de mis preocupaciones o de que mi hermanastro le hubiese contado demasiada información sobre nosotros, me asustaba; y mucho.

—Él…— ¿Debía contarle cuanto me dolía volver a mencionarlo?

Al fin, el estruendoso motor de una moto negra irrumpió en el sendero que se dirigía a la mansión y paró unos metros antes de llegar a donde me encontraba sentada.

_Salvada por los pelos…_

Alice se irguió y se plantó detrás de mí, permitiéndome algo de espacio. Yo me levanté también, sacudiéndome el trasero de restos de piedrecitas con las manos.

—¿Lista?— me incitó Jake, caminando hacia mi posición y quitándose el casco negro que protegía su cabeza.

Quise contestar, pero me percaté de la figura de Edward, apoyada contra la pared del garaje, no demasiado lejos de nosotros. Sus ojos continuaban opacados y su boca perfilaba perfectamente una línea recta. Suspiré, procurando olvidar su presencia y poder acabar con aquello cuanto antes, pero la voz de soprano de mi hermanastra interrumpió por primera vez.

—¡Bella! ¡No nos habías avisado de que te marchabas!— gritó ella, mostrando una cara de sorpresa e indignación. —Soy tu hermana pequeña, tu deber es cuidarme. ¿A demás; no se te ha pasado por la cabeza tu indefenso y pobre Husky?

_¿Qué mosca le ha picado?_

—¿Qué dices, enana?— musitó Jacob, ahora enfadado (algo no muy bueno, conociendo su carácter).

Alice lo ignoró y continuó con su "mirada de cordero degollado" clavada en mí.

—Antes te he contado…— comencé.

—Ya sé cómo podemos resolver esto. —dijo mi hermanastra, saltando de pura emoción.

_¡Precaución, precaución: Alice potencialmente hiperactiva en acción!_

—Oye, pequeñaja, ya le dije a Bella sobre esto, así que…— Jacob se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi pequeña hermanastra y me interpuse entre ellos para evitar cualquier desastre. No podía confiar en que Jake controlase su genio.

—Jacob. —intervine, mirándole furiosa. Éste se calmó un poco y, aún con odio en la mirada se dirigió hasta su moto para apoyarse en ella.

Me sentí mal por él; ya eran dos veces las que había tenido que escoger entre mi amigo o mi familia. ¡No era justo!

—Alice.— Escuché una voz masculina tras mi espalda_. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿__**Él **__justamente ahora?_— Bella tiene prisa.— Edward se posó junto a su hermanastra y zafó de su brazo, estirando hacia el interior de la mansión.

—Pero creí que…— rebatió ella.

—Vamos.— ordenó. Con una seca palabra, Edward era capaz de dejarnos heladas a las dos.

Alice caminó con los hombros gachos, resignada, abriendo la gran puerta y perdiéndose en el interior de la casa. Mientras, mi hermanastro planeaba seguirla, pero antes de ello clavó sus ojos en los míos. Hice una mueca triste al percibir dolor en aquellos orbes esmeralda.

Justo cuando una parte de mi inconsciencia (por muy pequeña que fuera y por mucho que yo jamás lo hubiese reconocido) pensaba que las cosas con Edward por fin llegarían a arreglarse, pudiendo así comportarnos como hermanos y trabar una amistad, tenían que complicarse las cosas.

_¡El mundo es injusto! Nadie debería estar obligado a decidir entre dos seres a los que quiere. ¡Nadie! _

El enorme portón de la mansión se cerró justo en mis narices y los remordimientos no paraban de atormentarme.

La moto que había en el camino de la casa y que ahora casi no me percataba de su presencia, rugió.

Tragué saliva, conteniendo la respiración y guardándome para mí todas mis penas. Jake no tenía por qué sufrir por esto y yo sonreiría, tanto como me lo permitieran mis mejillas, para que eso no ocurriera. Todo sería una falsa alegría, pero… ¿Qué importaba?

—No te lo tomes a mal Bells. —Comenzó mi amigo, mientras me entregaba su casco negro y me subía a su motocicleta.— Tus hermanos me caen mal.— no dudó en decir la verdad. Así era Jake, todo cuanto pensaba lo decía, sin conjeturas.

Negué con mi cabeza, intentando desprenderme de todos los pensamientos que reuniesen a Edward y a los sentimientos que no tenía muy claros hacia él.

—¿Vamos a La Push o tienes planeado quedarte aquí todo el día?— no pretendía decirlo con tanta rudeza, pero él no se lo tomó demasiado mal y simplemente rió, como yo tanto añoraba.

El camino hacia la reserva fue algo… frío. ¿A quién se le ocurría viajar a 100 km/h por las carreteras del bosque de Forks con una fina chaqueta?

De vez en cuando tenía escalofríos, a pesar de que rodeaba la cintura de Jacob con mis manos para no carme del vehículo.

Cuantas más vueltas dábamos, más recuerdos venían a mi mente. ¡Dios, cómo echaba de menos todo aquello! Los árboles, el musgo, el suelo húmedo y la superficie verde que lo cubría… A mi padre le gustaba el pueblo y sus alrededores. Mi madre, sin embargo, era más reacia hacia Forks, aunque siempre había permanecido junto a Charlie. ¡Hasta que llegué yo y fastidié toda su existencia!

_Respira, respira…_

Al fin, la moto rodeó una casita de madera, pintada de rojo. Era la típica cabaña con chimenea y garaje.

—¡Tachan! —mi amigo fue el primero en bajar de su motocicleta, señalando con la mano la casa de en enfrente. —Bienvenida a nuestro hogar. —los hoyuelos de Jake se marcaron un poco al sonreír. No pude evitar una educada sonrisa también; su alegría era contagiosa.

Jacob entró en el interior y yo le seguí. Fuimos a parar a un pequeño comedor, bastante cálido. Me desprendí de mi chaqueta, deseosa de impregnarme de esa calidez.

La estancia era cuadrada, con dos sofás de tela rodeando una chimenea de ladrillos. Las llamas ardían entre los troncos que habían depositados en ella. Pequeños cuadros estaban colgados de las paredes, casi todos con dibujos de paisajes.

—¿Isabella Swan?— me giré inmediatamente al oír mi nombre, viendo a un hombre mayor, de pelo ya canoso y montado en una silla de ruedas.— La amiga de Jacob; que bien que hayas llegado al fin.— su voz era grave y serena; impregnaba respeto.

—Bella, este es Billy Black. —mi mejor amigo se haya a mi lado y hizo un gesto cordial en dirección al hombre.

—Sí. Am… Encantada de conocerle. —supuse que se trataría del señor que había adoptado a Jake.

—Igualmente.

Asentí con la cabeza, devolviendo una tímida sonrisa a Billy.

—Y… Tengo una sorpresa más. —Jacob se reclinó contra la pared descuidadamente. Yo alcé las dejas confusa. —Mira hacia tu derecha. —Jake señaló con la cabeza hacia uno de los pasillos de la cabaña.

Seguí su mirada y allí estaban. No uno, sino todos.

—¡Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared!— casi me ahogó pronunciando los nombres de corrido.

Me abalancé contra ellos, abrazándolos como si fuese la última vez en que vería a mis amigos.

En cuanto me separé un poco comenzaron a hablar:

—¡Wau, Bella! ¡Cuánta emoción contenida! ¿Seguro que no tendrás híper-actividad?— bromeó Jared, mirándome de reojo.

Rodé los ojos, ante sus tonterías.

—Sigues igual de bajita que cuando te dejamos. —rió Embry, comparando su enorme altura con la mía.

—Tienes razón. — Coincidió Quil.— A este paso vamos a tener que agacharnos para abrazarte. ¡Mi espalda sufre! ¡¿Es que nadie se preocupa por mi pobre espalda?— el chico siempre estaba igual con las exageraciones.

Reí a carcajadas, rodando los ojos.

—Alguien tendrá que plantearse el tomar más Danoninos…— susurró Embry, a propósito para que le escuchase.

—O alguien tendrá que revisarse esa espalda…— susurré, imitando su tono y dirigiéndome a Quil esta vez.— Viejo…— volví a susurrar, jugando con él.

—Enanita…— me imitó el chico, con una angelical sonrisa de niño bueno.

Suspiré; cuanto echaba de menos las bobadas de Embry y Quil.

—Me siento desplazado…— escuché a Seth, el más pequeño de todos. Parecía triste, aunque no pudo engañarme.

—¡Ven aquí, pequeñajo!—lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, pero, a pesar de que él era más joven que yo, me doblaba en fuerza.

En cuanto me separé de Seth me crucé de brazos, algo acalorada por la repentina visita de mis mejores amigos.

—¿Sabéis? Continuáis igual de locos. —reímos al unisonó.

—Creo que eso lo sabemos todos. —se carcajeó Jacob, quien me agarró de la mano en ese mismo momento.

Me sorprendí y me deshice de su agarre. Después me arrepentí por haber sido tan insensible; podría haberse tratado de un acto de amistad simplemente, pero… Cogerme de la mano de alguien era distinto a algo que suelen hacer los amigos.

Escuché como Jake tragaba saliva sonoramente y colocaba su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón cortó que vestía.

No tenía ni idea de a qué había venido esa reacción por su parte, pero me sentía incómoda en su presencia después de aquello.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el comedor de la cabaña. Embry y Quil propusieron ver Transformers 3, una película que no me interesaba lo más mínimo. Pero eran chicos… ¿Quién los entendía?

Me angustiaba dejar el salón hasta arriba de chips y refrescos, más que nada por el pobre Billy y la tarde en que le tocaría recogerlo todo. Tal vez me quedase a ayudarle; era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Debo admitir que ese fue uno de los días en los que más me reí, y todo gracias a Quil y Jared. A los dos idiotas (con todo el cariño del mundo) no se les había ocurrido otra cosa que hacer una pelea de patatas. Era algo muy común entre ellos dos, ya que cada uno "defendía su honor" (palabras textuales de Jared) por su Transformer favorito.

Ahora nos encontrábamos tumbados en los sofás, medio adormecidos por el final de la peli. Los ronquidos de Embry no me molestaban… Bueno, vale sí; molestaban un poquito. Y la idea de Seth fue taparle la nariz, por lo que el chico se despertó sobresaltado, jurando vengarse de ese pequeñajo. ¡Cómo reía con ellos!

Jacob y yo nos sentábamos juntos en el sofá más grande. Mi amigo me rodeaba los hombros con su enorme brazo, acto que no me importaba. Esto era algo que Jake solía hacer sin intenciones ocultas, por lo que yo no protestaba. Sin embargo, la tarde había sido algo incómoda entre nosotros después de lo que mi amigo intentó al llegar a su casa.

¡Vamos, era Jacob! ¡Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida! Alguna explicación tendría para ello y estaba segura de que dentro de unos días nos reiríamos de mis patéticos pensamientos hacia el por qué querría haberme agarrado de la mano.

—Qué, Jacob. ¿Contento?— sonó una voz femenina. Leah nos miraba con desprecio, casi al lado de la puerta de salida. Tenía los brazos caídos a los lados de su cuerpo y noté como si me matase con los ojos. Hasta ese momento, ni sabía que también estaba aquí; o es que había llegado hacia poco.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? No es que hubiésemos sido grandes amigas en el orfanato. ¡Ni mucho menos! Pero no había derecho a que me tratase de esa manera. Leah siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte, es decir: mejor no enfadarse con ella.

_Mmm… Aquí una prueba de mi maldita mala suerte: se ha cabreado conmigo. ¿Y por qué motivo? ¡Yo qué sé!_

Con furia salió al exterior de la casita, dando un portazo. Miré a Jacob, buscando una explicación. Él me devolvió la mirada y le entendí. Ese tipo de expresión era la que utilizaba cuando teníamos que hablar y no me gustaba nada ese hecho.

Me despedí de los demás, apuntándome sus números de móvil y prometiendo llamarles de vez en cuando. Jake me acompañó hasta su moto, ya que era él el encargado de traerme de regreso a casa.

A pesar de lo contento que se había mostrado en su cabaña, ahora parecía preocupado o pensativo detrás de mí. Paramos junto a la moto y él se repantingó en ella, mirando al suelo. En seguida interpreté el motivo.

—Leah…— comencé.

—No le hagas caso. —me cortó Jacob.

—¿A caso he hecho algo que la haya molestado?— pregunté, sin querer dejar el tema. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para tener que lidiar con un problema más; esto había que solucionarlo.

—Tú no has hecho nada. ¡No tiene derecho a enfadarse!— pareció estar hablándose a sí mismo y después volvió a fijarse en mí.

—Habrá algún motivo para ello, ¿no crees?— Quise tomarme aquello con calma, pero sospechaba que Jacob habría tenido algo que ver con el enfado de su amiga, ya que no dejaba de mirar al horizonte sin prestar atención al presente.— Jake.— moví una mano frente a su rostro, enviándole de vuelta a la realidad.— Si ha pasado algo, sabes que puedes contármelo.— En aquellos momentos era cuando ejercía el papel de "hermana mayor", ya que mi amigo tenía un año menos que yo.

—Ella…— Jake lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar, pude verlo en sus ojos. Esperé con una sonrisa comprensiva, para que se sintiese cómodo. Últimamente, Jacob se comportaba demasiado raro a cómo era costumbre, pero también le hacía parecer una persona más madura que no reacciona impulsivamente.— Leah me ha pedido salir.

Procuré quedarme lo más indiferente que mi cabeza me permitió, pero…

_¿Leah y Jacob? ¡Wau!_

Jamás habría imaginado que ella podría estar interesada en mi amigo, ya que siempre estaban como el perro y el gato. Tal vez esa era la manera que utilizaba Leah para trazar alguna alianza de amistad entre ellos.

Justo entonces, me alegré; me alegré muchísimo por Jacob. Sabía que mi amiga (o ex amiga, no sé cómo me consideraba ella en esos momentos), en el fondo, era una buena persona. En realidad, los dos compartían gustos y aficiones, por no hablar de sus caracteres bastante parecidos.

_Sí, ella le conviene._

—¿Y cuál es el problema?— pregunté, al ver la cara de infelicidad en las facciones de Jake.

—Yo… No le he dicho nada todavía.— concluyó, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Pues a qué esperas?— coloqué una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa.— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se ha enfadado conmigo por qué te distraes estando con amigos en vez de ir y darle una respuesta? No la hagas esperar, Jake.— mis teorías no aparentaron gustarle, viendo la mueca que mostraba.

—Bella…— De repente, mi amigo se irguió apartándose un poco de su moto y me cogió de las manos, haciéndonos quedar cara a cara. No entendía nada, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?— Estoy confundido porque…— se trabó y acercó su cabeza un poco a la mía. Me dio miedo su reacción, desde cuando teníamos **esa** clase de confianza.— Me gustas.

Los ojos se me dilataron como dos enormes platos en cuanto escuché aquella última frase.

"_Me gustas…" ¡¿Está loco?_

Nunca había pensado en Jacob de otra manera que no fuese amistad y me sentía culpable por hacerle infeliz de nuevo. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Justo ahora tenía las imágenes de Edward en la cabeza! Era extraño, pero parte de mí sentía que lo estaba traicionando. ¡Ahg! ¡Malditos sentimientos!

Lo único que tenía claro en ese instante era lo siguiente:

—Jake… Escucha;— me separé un poco de su agarre, pero dejé una de mis manos entre las suyas, dándole un amistoso apretón.— Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre vas a serlo, pero… Mis sentimientos… Es decir…— tropezaba con mi lengua cada vez que intentaba hablar; ¿qué decir para no hacerle mucho daño?— Creo que Leah es una chica estupenda. Piénsalo; os comprendéis mutuamente.

—Eso también ocurre entre nosotros…— la voz de Jacob casi parecía un susurró y volvió a acercar su cara a la mía.

—Jacob.— le paré, apartándolo con una mano en su musculoso pecho.— De veras que deberías optar por ella. Nosotros… Prefiero seguir manteniendo nuestra amistad y nada más.— enfaticé ese "nada más".

Había intentado ser lo menos dura posible y rezaba para que mi amigo lo comprendiese. Edward estaba demasiado presente en mi mente. ¡No podía sacarlo de ella! ¡¿Por qué?

—Suponía que dirías eso.— Jake se encogió de hombros, descuidadamente. Observé sus ojos, ellos no me engañaban; se veían furiosos esta vez.— Ese Cullen tiene mucha suerte y espero que se dé cuenta algún día.

Inspiré demasiado fuerte en cuanto se refirió a Edward y mi amigo lo notó. El corazón volvía a latirme a mil por hora. ¡¿Qué sabía Jacob a cerca de nosotros?

—Edward no tiene nada que ver.— No me gustó como Jacob escupió el apellido de mi familia, por lo que pronuncié el nombre de pila de mi hermanastro. ¡Me molestó! ¡Me molestó de verdad que no respetará a Edward! ¡Esto era de locos!

—¿No me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta?— preguntó Jacob, más para sí mismo.

—No tengo que darme cuenta de nada.— volví a hacer énfasis en "nada", con enfado. ¡Quería dejar de una vez el tema de Edward!

—Bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando me has prometido que podía confiar en ti?— asentí con la cabeza, insegura por lo que se le habría ocurrido.— Ahora lo digo yo: puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese…— vi como mi amigo luchaba por no decir algún taco.— imbécil?— soltó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los puños crispados.

—No tengo que explicarte nada, Jake.— Necesitaba marcharme de allí; la conversación se estaba tornando más incómoda por momentos.

—Bella, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo; a mí no puedes engañarme.— Jacob se esforzaba por parecer amable, pero el agitado movimiento de las aletas de su nariz lo delataba.

Él me había contado sus preocupaciones siempre, había mostrado sus sentimientos a pesar de arriesgarse a todo o nada por ellos y yo era una tremenda cobarde que no confiaba en nadie para explicar aquel revoltijo de emociones que contenía.

—Me besó y después me engañó. Ya está.— acabé, cruzando los brazos bajo mi pecho para amortiguar el dolor que resurgía con sólo recordar aquellos días.

—¡Increíble!— gritó, dándole un puñetazo el manillar de su moto. Retrocedí de inmediato, con miedo.— ¡Cullen es un imbécil, Bella! ¡¿No lo ves?

—No le insultes, Jake…— me sorprendió el defender a Edward, pero un impulso actuaba por mí.— Esto fue… Una confusión. Es todo, ¿vale?— me costaba respirar y no quería mirarle a la cara.

Jacob caminó hacia el árbol más cercano, tan sólo a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, y descargó toda su rabia dando un fuerte golpe con la mano en la corteza de éste.

—¡Mereces algo mejor, Bella!— me gritó, desde su lugar.

—No sabes de lo que hablas…— mi voz a penas era audible, ya que comenzaba a romperse.

Mi amigo volvió hacia mí, abrazándome y dejándome casi sin respiración. No le devolví el gesto porque estaba todavía pendiente de sus ataques de furia.

—Te quiero, Bells…— me susurró al oído.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Jacob.— me aparté de él, observando cómo una pequeña gotita de agua caía al suelo desde mi rostro. ¡Otra vez llorando! ¡¿Es que pasaría desdichada toda mi inútil vida?

Me odiaba en esos momentos; me odiaba por enfadarme con mi mejor amigo sólo por un chico que, sabía yo muy bien, sólo me producía dolor y quebraderos de cabeza continuamente. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!

—Alice vendrá a buscarme. Puedes irte Jake.— me volteé, sacando del bolsillo de mis jeans un móvil blanco.

Escuché un gutural bufido detrás de mí por parte de Jacob. Sólo faltaba esto: Edward y él no se llevaban bien por sus diferentes clases sociales… ¡Ahora también por los dichosos sentimientos que se entrometen en todo! ¡Demonios! ¡Nada podría ir peor! Ah, bueno sí: volver a casa y enfrentarme a mi hermanastro. Me sentía demasiado cansada para reprimir mis emociones a todas horas. Tan sólo quería descansar y dejar de agobiarme todo el tiempo. ¿Era tanto pedir un poco de tranquilidad por una vez en toda mi existencia?

Atisbé el número de Alice entre todos los contactos de mi móvil y cliqué en llamar. No me giré para ver si Jake se había marchado o no, porque notaba su enfadada respiración tras de mí.

—_¿Si?_— _Oh, oh…_ Esa no era mi hermanastra.

—¿Dónde está Alice?— pregunté, maldiciendo a los mil demonios.

—_Con Jasper, pero se ha dejado el móvil en casa._— contestó Edward, con un tono de voz totalmente inexpresivo. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Otra persona enfadada conmigo… Me consideraba un ser despreciable…

—¿Puedes decirle a Carlisle que venga a recogerme?— procuré ser amable, a pesar de no haber dicho el típico "por favor" a final de frase.

—_Sigue en el hospital_.— Después de eso hubo un paro en el otro lado de la línea, para continuar en seguida.— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?_— Edward preguntó a la carrera, dejando percibir demasiada preocupación en la voz.

—Nada, em…— quise quitarle importancia al asunto, pero era muy, muy mala mintiendo. Creo que mi hermanastro no se tragó mi embuste.— ¿Puede Emmett venir a recogerme?— Necesitaba probar todas las alternativas antes de recurrir a la única persona que no era la más adecuada para aparecer en escena, precisamente.

—_Ha acompañado a Alice para ver a Rosalie_.— contestó.— _Dime donde estas; iré yo._— ordenó.

El corazón dejó de latirme en ese mismo instante y sentí la sangre huyendo de mi rostro.

Observé de reojo hacia mi espalda; Jacob continuaba de pie con el semblante perfectamente fruncido por una mueca de furia.

_¡Ay Dios!_

* * *

><p><strong>Buff… Estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y deberes en el instituto u.u <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y… Nada más ^^ Deciros que siempre me alegra recibir comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. y alertas de favoritos :)**

**En fin, me voy ya que tengo que dormir para volver al insti mañana… Cómo odio la rutina¬¬! . jajaja**

**Cuidaos mucho y hasta la próxima :3**

**+Nos leemos! Bites a todas! ;)**

**JessCullen**


	13. Juntos pero no revueltos

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>13. Juntos pero no revueltos<strong>

El color anaranjado del cielo comenzaba a substituirse por la oscuridad y los pequeños puntitos que brillaban allí arriba.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras yo continuaba de espaldas a Jacob, sin mover ni un músculo y no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas que caían con furia por mi rostro. Ésta vez era la rabia que me consumía la causante de todo. Me sentía cómo una auténtica mierda, ni más ni menos. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para fastidiar, en lo que se pudiese mi existencia; empezando por el señorito Cullen, quién aún continuaba presente en mi cabeza.

Al fin, se apreció un destello plateado en medio de la lejanía de los árboles, _mi salvación_.  
>Un Volvo se acercaba casi a velocidad súper-sónica, hasta que estacionó en mitad del camino de tierra que iba a parar a la cabaña de mi mejor amigo.<br>Al igual que el coche, una figura salió a toda prisa del interior del auto, dando un portazo en cuanto estuvo fuera de él. Edward caminó (¿o sería más acertado decir que corrió?) hasta mí.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado. ¿Tan horrible era mi aspecto cómo para preocuparle? Un sentimiento extrañamente bueno por el hecho de que, tal vez, él se estaba angustiando por mí me hizo sentir sonrojada y orgullosa.

_Nota mental: Patearme el estómago y preguntarme "¡¿Qué rayos me está pasando?_

—Sí. — respondí, sorbiéndome la nariz y secándome las lágrimas, ahora secas.

Con los ojos todavía molestos por el picor del llanto anterior, miré a Edward a la cara y me asustó lo que vi. Mi hermanastro tenía una mirada furibunda fija en algo detrás de mi espalda.

—¡¿Qué quieres Cullen?— escupió Jacob.

Me giré hacia él en cuanto le escuché hablar. La tristeza se había disipado de sus facciones, substituyéndose por puro odio.

—No voy a permitir que la hagas llorar, Jacob.— a pesar de que mi hermanastro era el que utilizaba el tono más calmado, tenía un rastro de cólera; una cólera que haría retroceder hasta al más valiente de los hombres.

—¡Vaya! Habla la persona más indicada.— mi amigo utilizó el sarcasmo y avanzó un paso hacia nosotros, con aires desafiantes.— Sé lo que ha pasado por tu culpa; así que ahora no te hagas el bueno, Cullen.

—Eso no justifica que tú vuelvas a hacerla pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que yo.— miré a Edward, quién agachaba la mirada.— Créeme; he tenido suficiente con verla llorar una vez...— no sé si pretendía que yo escuchase o no aquella frase, pero la oí.

Ese instante fue silencioso, ni Jacob ni yo sabíamos qué decir. A ver si estaba entendiendo las cosas... ¿Edward preocupado por mí?  
>Disimuladamente me pellizqué el brazo, para comprobar que estaba despierta.<p>

_¡Au!_

Sí, definitivamente esto era real. ¡Edward se preocupaba por mí! Santo cielo, no puedo ni explicar qué fue lo que sentí en ese mismo instante: el estómago a reventar de mariposas, las venas ardiéndome bajo la piel, las mejillas totalmente encendidas y... ¿Por qué de repente hacía tanto calor?

_¡Ay mierda!_

¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Otra vez las estúpidas ilusiones... Mi cabeza debía aprender a reaccionar con cordura, porque sabía lo que sucedería mañana: Edward volvería a ser el mismo cretino de siempre y yo me desmoronaría casi al instante.  
>Era una situación que podía evitar, lo sabía. ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no hacía nada al respecto?<p>

—No creo que Bella sea tan estúpida como para creerse eso. ¡No eres más que un farsante! ¡Un niño mimado que sólo quiere hacerle daño!— Jacob estalló en un arrebato de ira y zafó de mi brazo.

El agarre de mi amigo era demasiado fuerte y la presión que ejercía hacía que la sangre a duras penas pudiese pasar por mi antebrazo.

—¡Jacob, me haces daño!— forcejeé entre sus fuertes manazas, hasta que él me soltó.

Mi respiración estaba bastante alterada y, a pesar de que no cruzaban palabra, podía notar perfectamente la incansable lucha de miradas que se llevaba a cabo delante de mí.

—¡Eh! ¡Basta ya!— me interpuse entre los dos, distrayéndolos de su furiosa batalla.

Edward suspiró y de repente pareció como si alguien le hubiese golpeado en el estómago porque se encogió. Intentó disimular, retrocediendo y apoyándose en el capo de su Volvo. Quise acercarme a él, ayudarle.

—Bella…— la pena de Jacob me dejó estática en mi lugar.— Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti.— noté una presión en mi brazo, más leve que la anterior. Mi amigo me acercó a él y no me permitió apartar la vista.— Él sólo te hace sufrir. ¿No lo ves?

—Creo que soy mayor para decidir por mí misma, Jake.— No pude reprimirme más y solté un pequeño sollozo que hizo sobresaltar a mi amigo.

—Sólo te pido que recapacites, Bella.— Jake colocó una mano sobre mi mejilla; realmente su piel ardía.— Sabes que podríamos ser algo más, que estarías bien a mi lado, nosotros…

—¡Para!— me crucé de brazos y me retiré un paso.— Jacob, por favor…— supliqué porque dejase el tema, porque detuviese ese "nosotros" que sabía que jamás llegaría a ser nada más allá de la amistad. No quería hacerle daño, de verdad que no; pero tampoco deseaba inculcarle falsas esperanzas. Lo que menos me gustaría en esos momentos era que mi mejor amigo pasase por el mismo martirio por el cual pasé yo.

El rostro quebrado de Jacob era todo un cuadro de dolor. Huí de esa escena, pensando que alejarme en esos momentos era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Volví sobre mis pasos hasta el coche plateado que me esperaba en un camino de tierra. Mi hermanastro ya estaba dentro, apoyando sus brazos sobre el volante y con la mirada ausente.  
>Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté en el sillón, colocándome el cinturón de paso. Batallé con mi fuero interno constantemente para no voltear la vista de nuevo; necesitaba desaparecer ya mismo de todo ese caos.<p>

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué soy yo siempre la causante de todos los problemas? ¡Siempre por mi endemoniada culpa!_

Edward arrancó el motor y el trayecto comenzó en silencio. Ningún sonido salía de nuestras bocas, pero el ambiente estaba cargado de sentimientos oprimidos durante aquella tarde.

La noche parecía llevar consigo demasiada oscuridad aquel día, las estrellas a duras penas eran visibles a causa de las nubes que se habían conciliado a lo ancho del cielo. Todo a mi alrededor sembraba terror ahora; los árboles que, desfigurados por la velocidad a la que íbamos, se asemejaban a grandes gigantes.

No me atrevía a mirar a mi hermanastro a la cara, con una vez tuve suficiente. Eran tantos los sentimientos que revoloteaban por sus claros ojos, que me era imposible descifrarlos. Sus verdes pupilas eran algo parecido a un mapa, el cual yo no sabía leer.

Pronto estuvimos de vuelta en la entrada del conocido garaje de nuestra mansión. El Volvo avanzó hasta detenerse justo sobre su plaza de aparcamiento y nadie movió ni un musculo cuando el ronroneo del motor dejó de sonar.

—Dime en qué estabas pensando cuando has vuelto conmigo.— hablaba en susurros, pero su voz fue firme.

Inspeccioné su rostro en busca de aquellos orbes esmeralda. Para mi desgracia estaban ocultos por sus párpados cerrados.

—Jacob y yo hemos discutido…— no me alegraba demasiado mencionarlo, aunque tampoco iba a darle detalles del por qué de nuestra disputa.— Quería marcharme de allí; es todo.— finalicé, sin querer admitir que la mitad más loca de mi cuerpo estaba deseosa de volver a su lado aquella misma noche.

—Tu amigo te conviene.— concluyó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en su respaldo aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿A qué..?— ¿Se estaba refiriendo a algo más que amistad con Jake?

—No preguntes. Sólo hazme caso; Jacob está muy enamorado de ti y podría protegerte.— sus palabras salieron a borbotones de sus labios; algo iba mal en Edward.

¿Cómo diablos sabía que Jake sentía algo por mí? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Cuando volví a la realidad mi hermanastro había desaparecido, haciendo retumbar un portazo por toda la estancia.

* * *

><p><em>Bien; decidido.<em>

Hoy iba a ser el día; nada de malos royos entre mis amigos y mis hermanastros. No señor. Ya estaba harta de sus altercados y su falta de respeto hacia el "enemigo". Todo acabaría esta misma tarde; sí.  
>A veces soy capaz de maquinar planes sola y sin la ayuda de la hiperactiva Alice.<p>

_Jake,_

_Por favor, venid esta tarde a La Push. Quiero tener una salida de amigos; dile a los demás que se apunten también._

_Ya sabes que no puedes negarte… ¿Eh?_

_A las cinco en punto allí._

_Recuerda: amigos para siempre. ¿Mmm?_

_Bella_

Jacob tenía que leer mi sms, era de vital importancia para mi maquinación.  
>El caso era este: ya había convencido a mis hermanos para hacer una excursión a la playa esa misma tarde (Emmett, como siempre, se vio entusiasmado por la idea de hacer deporte en el agua). Ahora sólo faltaba conseguir que Jacob y mis amigos asistiesen también. Allí, misteriosamente, apareceríamos todos juntos y pasaríamos lo que quedase de día en armonía. Lo sé, no es un plan muy original; producto de ver demasiadas películas…<p>

—¡Bella! ¡¿Vienes?— Alice ya me estaba llamando desde el piso de abajo; impaciente.

—¡Voy!— avisé, recogiendo mi mochila del suelo y colocándola sobre mi espalda.

Lo tenía todo listo: crema solar, toalla, patatas fritas, refrescos y mi bikini bajo el vestido playero que me había enfundado Alice. Ella me recordó que le debía una ocasión para vestirme como le diese la gana, así que no pude evitarlo.  
>No me desagradaba en especial el vestido; era de tirantes finos, ceñido al cuerpo, de color azul verdoso, largo hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas.<br>Lo admito: me incomodaba muchísimo verme tan… em… ¿poco cubierta? A escondidas cometí un "atentado contra la moda" (como lo llamaría Alice), y me coloqué unos shorts tejanos bajo la ropa. Nadie lo notaría; así mi hermana estaría contenta, yo estaría contenta y todos contentos.

Bajé las escaleras a la carrera y salimos todos al exterior. Hacia un día estupendo, como predijo el hombre del tiempo aquella misma mañana. Era de listos aprovechar un día así en Forks, y más cuando este servía para colocar una bandera de paz entre personas a las que quería.

Esme se ofreció a quedarse con Bear y Kiara, después de muchas suplicas, por supuesto.

Emmett decidió llevarnos en su Jeep y a mí me tocó ir en los asientos traseros. El cochazo de mi hermanastro era tan inmenso que cabíamos de sobra cuatro personas en su parte posterior. Rosalie hizo de copiloto, mientras Emmett por poco nos mata con sus peripecias al volante mientras escuchaba Last Friday Night. A veces era tan infantil…

—¡Manos arriba todo el mundo!— El muy inmaduro llegó a soltar el volante durante una décima de segundo antes de que Rosalie le golpease la nuca.

—Mejor decir: manos en el volante Emmett Cullen.— la novia de mi hermano imitó su tono, algo cansada de las bobadas de éste.

—Intentaba hacer más feliz el viaje.— Emmett hizo un puchero estilo Alice.

—¡Un momento…! ¡Esa es mi cara de cachorrito! ¡Me la has robado!— gritó mi hermanastra.

—¿Y si quiero utilizarla, qué?— Emmett metía más cizaña al asunto, encantado por conseguir hacer rabiar a Alice.

Lo que yo decía; dos críos.  
>—Entonces, me las vas a pagar. — Ni yo misma me creí que Alice se abalanzase sobre el asiento de mi hermanastro, debatiéndose con la sujeción de Jasper, quien nos ayudaba a retenerla desde los asientos traseros.<p>

—¡Alice, estate quieta!— vociferaba Edward desde el lado izquierdo de los sillones, estirando de un pie a nuestra hermana.

—¡Retira lo que has dicho!— Alice estiraba del corto pelo de Emmett mientras chillaba con esa vocecita aguda suya.

—¡Nunca!— la conducción zigzagueante de mi hermanastro se estaba volviendo peligrosa. ¡Parecía que íbamos en el coche de unos borrachos!

—¡Queréis estaros quietos!— regañaba yo, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba los hombros de Alice.

—¡Emmett la carretera!— Rosalie manejaba como podía el Jeep desde su lado del asiento.

Creo que no he temido más por mi vida en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, conseguimos hacer entrar en razón a los dos cabezotas del grupo y llegamos sanos y salvos al el parking de La Push.

Estábamos bajando del auto y casi como una costumbre, Edward y yo continuábamos lo más alejados que podíamos el uno del otro. En parte, eso dolía.

—Un poco más y creí que no saldría vivo.— dijo Jasper, mientras saltaba de su asiento hasta el suelo.

Me reí por el comentario, recordando los momentos de pánico que habíamos vivido dentro del Jeep.

Una vez fuera, ayudé a descargar las colchonetas y flotadores hinchables que inundaban el maletero del coche. ¡De verdad que me hubiese gustado hacernos una foto todos juntos y cargados con cientos de trastos de playa! Los Cullen en plan turista; para hacer una fotografía, en serio.

El paisaje seguía como cada año; las rocas y los acantilados, cada uno a un lado de la inmensa cala de la playa, las aguas turbias pero, hoy, con un brillo cristalino en la superficie, y el enorme desierto de dunas de arena hasta llegar a la orilla del lugar.

Comenzamos a caminar por medio de aquella tierra blanca, pero yo me rezagué algo más buscando con la mirada un grupo de morenos jóvenes. No se veían a Jake o a los otros por ninguna parte.

_¡Mierda! Adiós a mi plan…_

En parte, no sabía de qué me sorprendía. Había discutido con mi mejor amigo ¿y ahora pretendía que se presentase a esta "excursión" con mis hermanos cómo si nada hubiese pasado?

Suspiré y dejé mi búsqueda.

—¡Bella!— el aniñado sonido de una voz muy conocido llegó hasta todos nosotros.

—¡Habéis venido!— se percibió perfectamente la sorpresa y la alegría en mí.

A pesar de que Seth era el más pequeño del grupo, hoy parecía ser su portavoz y cabecilla. Los demás permanecían quietos detrás de él (¡Incluso Leah!), con alguna que otra mochila a sus espaldas. Poca cosa en comparación con nuestro equipaje playero.  
>Me fijé en el rostro amargo de Jacob; no me gustó nada.<p>

Dejé mis cosas un momento en el suelo y abracé a Seth en cuanto estuvo más cerca.

Mis hermanos continuaban a mi espalda, pero casi podía notar su perplejidad.

—Por supuesto. Ni por asomo íbamos a perdernos una salida todos juntos.— Seth se apartó un poco de mi lado y dirigió su vista hacia mis acompañantes.— ¡Guay! ¡Aumentamos el grupo!— Siempre había envidiado el carácter optimista del chico.

—Creí que no sería necesario avisaros de que estaríamos acompañados.— Aquella frase la dije para los dos grupos de personas, quienes no parecían muy contentos con mi "supuesto" despiste.

—Pues venga, vamos. Necesitamos un buen lugar para tomar el sol, ¿no?— Estupendo… Rosalie ya estaba sacando su lado oscuro y frío.

Todos asentimos y cargamos con nuestros objetos por mitad de aquel desierto de arena.

Mantuve las distancias; tanto con Edward como con Jacob. Entre ellos continuaba habiendo una línea de tensión con la que prefería no cruzarme.

Al fin, llegamos a la orilla y colocamos nuestras toallas lo más cerca del agua que nos permitió la marea. Lo bueno que tenían Forks y sus alrededores, era lo poco peligroso del sol para nuestra piel; por tanto no necesitamos sombrillas, ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Alguien quiere sándwiches?— miré mi reloj de pulsera: las 6. Mmm… Sí, buena hora para merendar.

—¡Uno para mí!— pidió Alice, mientras se tumbaba en su toalla fucsia.

Rosalie le pasó un pequeño panecillo.

Ya estábamos todos sentados en nuestras respectivas toallas, demasiado callados para mi objetivo inicial: juntar a mi grupo de hermanos con mi grupo de amigos.

Ahora mismo, parecía como si entre nosotros se ciñese un gran muro de hormigón y yo estuviese en medio de él. A mi lado izquierdo; Seth, Leah, Jacob, Quil y Embry. A mi lado derecho; Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

—¡Rubia, pásame uno!— dijo Jacob, sin ni siquiera mirar a la cara a la novia de mi hermanastro.

¡Uy..! Conociendo el carácter de Rose, más le valía no enfadarla…

—Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?— contestó ella, con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en mi amigo.

—Ah, perdona.— Jake mostró una falsa sonrisa y continuó.— Barbie.

—Ja-ja, que gracioso.— escupió ella, con una risita arrogante.— Lástima que no hayamos traído comida para perros.— se vengó, mirando el tatuaje Quileute que tenía Jacob en su brazo.

Recordaba cuando, en el orfanato, él me había explicado el significado de aquel dibujo: representaba la cara de un lobo aullando.

—¿Por qué no…— me levanté rápidamente del suelo y busqué una excusa para dejar aquella conversación.— …vamos a bañarnos?

—_¿En serio vas a entrar en el agua, Bella?_— me hundió la mini-yo.

_Todo con tal de no acabar en pelea._

¡Wau! ¿Había dicho yo eso?

—¡Genial idea!— me apoyó Emmett, con su sonrisa de niño feliz.— ¿Una guerra de agua, Rose?

—Sí, Rosalie. Acompaña a tu novio, no vaya a ser que se ahogue.— se burló Jasper, con ganas de participar en esa guerra.

—Será mejor que corras, amigo mío.— amenazó Emmett.

El gemelo rió a carcajada limpia y casi voló hacia el mar, donde se desató una batalla de ahogadillas.  
>Alice pronto fue partícipe y Rosalie fue obligada a entrar en el agua por el bromista de su novio.<p>

Mis amigos quedaron estupefactos ante la divertida escena que se desataba; incluso atisbé a Quil reírse por lo bajo.

—¡Eh, lobos aburridos!— gritó Emmett desde el agua.— ¿Os apuntáis o qué?

¡Increíble! ¡La cosa estaba funcionando!

Vi cómo Embry y Quil se miraban significativamente, a la espera de una aprobación por parte de los demás. Nadie respondió, pero ellos dos se levantaron de donde estaban y se acercaron hasta la orilla.

A los pocos minutos no se podían distinguir las múltiples figuras que se hundían, se salpicaban, caían en bomba o de cabeza en la playa y reían, reían sin parar.

No pude evitar que parte de esa alegría se me contagiara a mí también, y mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward también se notaba contento y aquello me alegró.

Lo tenía claro a estas alturas: me era imposible controlar mis sentimientos. Y éstos incluían a mi hermanastro y a la incondicional atracción que me producía. Sí, sí. Lo admito, ¿vale? Edward me atrae, ¡me gusta! Cómo prefiráis llamarlo…

Respiré hondo ante mis locos pensamientos. ¿Quién iba a decir que acabaría gustándome la persona que más daño me ha provocado en todo el mundo? ¡Maldita sea!

Bien… Sólo quedábamos Leah, Jacob, Edward y yo en aquellas toallas, aún con el muro invisible entre nosotros.

—Am… Bells.— me llamó Jake.

No dije nada, pero giré la vista hacia él.

—Necesito… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— me preguntó, cerciorándose de que mi hermanastro continuaba con la vista fija en el mar.

—S-Sí…— susurré, intimidada por la mirada furibunda que me dedicó Leah.

¡Dios mío! ¡Era como si esto fuese el mismísimo infierno! Nada estaba donde debía estar…

Jake se puso en pie y yo le imité, sacudiéndome el trasero de posibles restos de arena.

Caminé tras él, dejando atrás poco a poco nuestro puesto cercano a la orilla. Eché un vistazo hacia las toallas, observando los ojos de Edward fijos en mí.

¡Ahh! ¡Su mirada me volvía loca!

Volví mi cabeza para protegerme de la locura y casi choco con la espalda de mi amigo, que se acababa de parar junto a un acantilado y unas rocas.

—¿El plan perfecto, no?— insinuó.

—¿De qué hablas?— "mentiras + Bella" no hacen una muy buena combinación.

—Hablo de esto.— Jacob señaló hacia nuestro "campamento" de toallas, colchonetas inflables y equipos para bucear.

Quise negar que todo aquello fuese idea mía, pero mi amigo me conocía demasiado para saber cuándo mentía.

—Me pareció buena idea hacer que os llevaseis bien…— tragué saliva, a la espera de su respuesta.

Jacob se sentó en una de las rocas más grandes de por allí y palmeó su lado para que le acompañase.

—Perdona por lo de ayer.— él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.— No es fácil para mí saber que otro te consigue y sin embargo no te merece.

—Haber… Primero; deja de hablar de mí como si fuese un premio que se puede ganar o perder. Y segundo; nadie me ha conseguido, ni me conseguirá.— me crucé de brazos como una niña enfurruñada.— ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! Quiero que volvamos a ser Bella y Jake, los mejores amigos para siempre.

—Me parece un buen trato. Aunque me va a ser difícil verte tan sólo como una amistad…— su mirada estaba cargada de dolor.

—Todo era más fácil cuando estábamos en el orfanato.— suspiré. ¡Increíble que añorase un lugar del que siempre había querido salir!

—En eso tienes razón.— sonreí al escuchar de nuevo a mi amigo socarrón, o al menos, intentando serlo.

Él me abrazó por los hombros y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho. Lo echaba mucho de menos…

—Por cierto, estás muy guapa con ese vestido.— piropeó, mirándome de arriba abajo en cuanto quedamos a suficiente distancia.

—Jake…— le regañé.

—¡Está bien, está bien!— se disculpó, levantando las manos para pedir clemencia.

Reímos al unisono; yo contenta por recuperar un poco de felicidad en mi vida. Necesitaba mucha más para poder sentirme completa, pero de momento, con haber recuperado, en parte, a mi mejor amigo bastaba.

Continuamos hablando un rato más, Jacob me explicó todo el asunto de Leah y yo, por una vez, hice de amiga consejera. Me propuse ayudar a la chica para conseguir el amor de Jake. Olvidarse de mí sería lo mejor para él, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle en el tema del amor. Aunque… Pensándolo bien, yo tampoco era una experta.

—Ah… Ya sé que seguramente no querrás mi consejo.— mi mejor amigo interrumpió mis cavilaciones y me miró de reojo. Alcé las cejas para impugnar curiosidad.— Pero mi opinión es que deberías luchar por lo que quieres.

—Ingenioso….— coloqué una mano en mi barbilla, para hacerme la pensativa.— ¿Dónde has leído eso? ¿En una revista, un periódico?— Jacob no era la clase de personas de las cuales suelen salir frases profundas.

—No. Todo ha salido de mi cerebro.— se dio unos leves golpecitos en su cabeza. Sonreí por la tontería.

La conversación me estaba dando mucho que pensar. ¿A caso se estaba refiriendo a mis sentimientos por Edward? Ah, no, no, no… ¡No! **Nadie **iba a saber jamás lo que Edward me atraía. Ya era lo suficientemente duro soportarlo por mí misma…

—No sé a lo que te refieres con eso.— me hice la tonta.

—Vale, vale… Ahora en serio; sigo sin aprobar tus sentimientos, pero si son tan fuertes que nadie puede cambiarlos…— Abrí la boca negar aquello, pero él no me dejó.— Tal vez, lo más sensato sería seguirlos.

Interioricé todas sus palabras y las analicé una a una; _seguir mis sentimientos…_

—Y si… **Supuestamente**, ¿te da demasiado miedo guiarte por tus impulsos?— enfaticé ese "supuestamente", para que no se notase que me estaba refiriendo a mi propia situación.

Jacob bufó, pero después consiguió calmarse y volver a sonreír, un poco de mala gana.

—En ese caso… En la vida hay que asumir riesgos.— Jake se encogió de hombros, pero su frase dejó huella en mi mente.

_Asumir riesgos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que la conti sea más corta que otras veces, pero ya veis que no tengo nada de tiempo v.v De verdad que intento subir lo antes posible, pero con el examen de economia que tengo de aquí a 4 días... Buff! Estoy de los nervios :O<strong>

**Por cierto, habrá una continuación de este cap. sólo que tendrá un nombre diferente jaja. ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Seguirá los consejos de Jacob? ¿Aclarará de una vez cuales son sus sentimientos por Edward? Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos =)**

**Espero que podais leer y me digais que os ha parecido. Como siempre, me ilusiona saber qué tal es mi fic para vosotros^^**

**+Nos leemos! Bites a todas! ;)**

**JessCullen**


	14. Tan solo, no sueltes mi mano

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong> solo, no sueltes mi mano<strong>

—¡Jake!— se escuchó a lo lejos.

Mi amigo y yo, que aún continuábamos sentados en las rocas del acantilado, nos giramos hacia donde provenía la voz. Eran Seth y... ¡Edward! ¿Había conseguido que surgiese una amistad entre el pequeño de mis amigos y mi hermanastro?

_¡Soy genial!_

Me regodeé un poco en mi dulce victoria. Al fin me salían las cosas bien, tenía derecho a alegrarme, ¿no?

Pronto, los otros dos acompañantes llegaron hasta nosotros y salté de la roca hacia el mullido suelo. Jacob me imitó, lanzándome una mirada cómplice y señalando disimuladamente a Edward con la cabeza.

Al principio me alarmé. ¡Quién sabía si mi hermanastro era lo suficientemente perceptivo para captar el mensaje oculto de todo aquello! ¡A veces es un fastidio que tu mejor amigo conozca tus sentimientos! Sobre todo si ese mejor amigo no sabe disimular y es algo… rencoroso (sí, esa sería la palabra).

Habíamos comenzado a caminar en dirección a nuestro campamento de toallas una vez más, cuando Edward se preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Venimos a la playa y ni siquiera nos bañamos?

—¡Yo quiero darme un chapuzón!— gritó Seth, levantando las manos cómo un crío.

Vi como Jake rodaba los ojos y Edward me miraba curioso, pero procuré no atontarme con su malditamente perfecta belleza.

Consideré por unos momentos la idea de entrar en el agua.

_Mmm… No, sin duda: demasiado fría. _

Estaba segura que, por mucho que el hombre del tiempo hubiese asegurado que esa semana el viento de Oriente soplaba con fuerza haciendo calentar el mar más de lo normal; nadar en el Pacífico durante el mes de noviembre no era una de las ocurrencias más ingeniosas.

Volvimos junto a los demás. Parecía que el ambiente seguía en armonía a pesar de nuestra ausencia.

¿Qué fue lo peor de esa tarde hasta el momento? Am… Bueno, dejadme que piense…

Primeramente, pasamos parte de las horas de sol tumbados en la arena. Y sí… Lo admito también: tener a Edward a mi lado todo el tiempo fue una de las experiencias más terriblemente increíbles que he podido sentir.

La verdad, no hablamos mucho, tan sólo compartimos algún que otro comentario acerca del tiempo o el día. Lo sé: pésima conversación. ¡Pero no era tan fácil hablar con alguien tan perfecto! Al menos, no era fácil para mí.

En segundo lugar, Alice me hizo quitarme el vestido playero que me había colocado. ¡Es indescriptible la cantidad de vergüenza que me hizo pasar! Lo peor de todo fue que Emmett tenía ganas de verme más colorada de lo que ya estaba, por lo que preguntó a Edward qué tal me sentaba el bikini blanco en su opinión. Su respuesta me asustó en un principio, pero una parte de mí quiso escucharla.

"—Estás preciosa… "

Bien… Si Emmett quería que me pareciese a un tomate; lo consiguió. Edward me hizo un cumplido, haciendo así que comenzasen a sudarme las manos al mismo tiempo.

En tercer lugar; llegó mi temor a raíz de una única y asquerosa frase:

—¿Por qué no hacemos submarinismo?— comentó Edward, mirándome de reojo.

¡Increíble! ¡Bastaba para que yo odiase los deportes para que "el señorito malditamente perfecto" sugiriese esa idea!

—Pues…— Seth comenzó a pensar, con una mano en su barbilla.

_¡Di que no, di que no, di que no!_

—¡No seas nenaza, Seth!— le provocó Leah.

—Yo no soy ninguna nena. — se quejó él, matando con la mirada a su hermana.— Es más…— La sonrisa juguetona que se posó en sus labios no me gustó ni una pizca.— ¡Me apunto!

_¡Ouch!_

Casi como si lo hubiesen estado planeado por adelantado, Edward y Seth se pusieron en pie a la vez.

Éste último se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a empujarla para que se apuntase al nuevo plan. No paraban de oírse cientos de ruegos y quejas por parte de Leah. Finalmente, el pequeñajo logró convencerla.

—¿Tú no vas?— preguntó Jacob, acercándose a mí en cuanto los demás ya estaban en la orilla.

Quise responderle, pero justo en ese instante tenía la vista fija en algo totalmente hermoso delante de mí. Edward acababa de quitarse la camiseta que traía puesta, quedándose únicamente con su bañador azul.

Me mordí el labio ante el repentino calor que invadió mi cuerpo. Me era imposible apartar la vista de mi hermanastro, que ahora reía con entusiasmo junto a su nuevo amigo.

—Tierra llamando a Bells. — Volví a la realidad en cuanto Jake movió su mano frente mis ojos.

—P-Perdona… ¿Qué decías?

—_¡¿Porqué eres tan mala disimulando?_— se enfadó la mini-yo.

Decidí apartar la mirada del mar y mantenerla fija en mi mejor amigo. Al menos hasta que acabase de hablarme.

—¿Sabes que desearía ahora mismo?— dijo Jacob, en tono melancólico.

Quedé estática en mi lugar, sin atreverme a preguntar.

—Que me mirases con los mismos ojos que a él. —escuché como mi amigo tragaba saliva y forzaba una sonrisa.

Cerré los ojos y me aovillé entre mis rodillas, escondiendo mi cara entre las manos.

—No sé qué me pasa…—me quejé. Había decidido no llorar, por lo que no permitiría dejar caer más lágrimas.

—¡Eh!— noté las caricias de Jake en mi espalda.— Estás enamorada, Bells. No hay más. — levanté la cabeza en cuanto pronunció aquello, acertando a verle encogerse de hombros. Aún así, podía percatarme que algo de dolor le producía todo aquello.

—¡No!— negué, estirándome en la toalla verde que yacía bajo mis pies.

Suspiré y respiré acompasadamente, grabándome ese "no" en mi mente. Volví a cerrar los párpados.

Suerte que Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett habían decidido jugar un partido de fútbol en la arena. Sería realmente incómodo y vergonzoso que me viesen así.

Pronto dejé de escuchar la respiración de Jake junto a mí. Fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos, sentándome en la toalla con las piernas cruzadas. Giré la cabeza, buscándole por todas partes. Segundos después le vi en la orilla, hablando con Edward.

Aquella escena me alarmó. ¿Jacob y Edward hablando tan tranquilos? O el mundo se había vuelto del revés o…

_¡¿Pelea?_

Por poco tropiezo con mis propios pies al levantarme de la toalla a la carrera y procurando no dejar que el bikini incomodase mi marcha (algo totalmente imposible, creedme…).

Dejé todo atrás, caminando con paso firme hasta la altura de los dos chicos. No quería mojarme los pies, pero ellos discutían justo al borde de las olas.

Enfrenté todos mis miedos únicamente para evitar que… (debo admitirlo): Edward resultase herido. También me preocupaba Jake, pero mi hermanastro ocupaba gran parte de mi mente en esos momentos.

_Soy una egoísta…_

—¡Deja de darme órdenes Cullen!— se encaró Jacob.

—¡Pues Black, hazme un favor y…!— iba a comenzar Edward, pero los interrumpí, apareciendo en medio de los dos.

—¡¿Otra vez?— pregunté, alzando el tono de voz.— ¡Comportaos de una vez! ¡Todos somos personas, así que…!— paré en seco al percibir las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban los chicos.

Lamentablemente, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que se proponían.

Edward me cogió en brazos de repente y Jacob soltó una risotada. No tuve tiempo de indignarme o hasta de sentirme en las nubes por tener el cuerpo de mi hermanastro tan cerca, tan sólo supliqué sin parar.

—¡Suéltame!— vociferé en cuanto Edward anduvo en dirección al mar.

Jacob ya se había desprendido de su camiseta y se lanzó a las olas sin miedo. Al salir tan sólo me guiñó un ojo y nadó hacia donde esperaban Leah y Seth.

— ¡Esto no tiene gracia!—volví a gritar, forcejeando en los brazos de Edward.

—Vamos, Bella. — rió mi hermanastro.— Aquí no vive el monstruo del Lago Ness, si es eso lo que te preocupa.— se burló, mientras el agua ya le llegaba por las rodillas.

—¡Para! ¡Déjame en el suelo!— supliqué a todo volumen, rodeando su cuello con las manos en un intento desesperado por escapar de las olas que ya le cubrían la cintura.

—¿Preparada?— me preguntó Edward, con los ojos brillando de pura emoción.

Negué con la cabeza, pero… Parte de mi mente no quería escapar. Una vez la histeria se había disipado, llegaron las mariposas en el estómago y la electricidad recorrió mi piel ahí donde nuestras pieles se rozaban. Algo me dijo que tanto él como yo podíamos notar ese extraño cosquilleo.

—El agua está muy bien para darse un baño, de verdad. Confía en mí. —Esos ojos esmeralda suyos se posaron en los míos, enfundándome coraje.

No dije nada, pero inspiré mucho aire para guardarlo en los pulmones tanto como aguantase bajo el mar.

Edward sonrió y me apretó más contra su torso desnudo.

—Una. — contó él.— Dos.— continuó. El corazón me latía a toda pastilla; primeramente por su cercanía y en segundo lugar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.— Y…— cerré los párpados fuertemente, lista para lo que llegaba.— ¡Tres!

Edward se zambulló en el océano, llevándome consigo. En pocos segundos, me vi cubierta por un líquido transparente que no estaba tan frío como había pensado en su momento.

Aún así, no pude evitar que la piel se me erizase al toque con el agua.

Saqué la cabeza del mar, notando que los brazos de Edward rodeaban mi cintura. Él salió instantes después que yo, con el pelo empapado dejando caer leves gotitas de agua por su cara. Era tan impresionantemente bello…

—¿Ha sido para tanto?— preguntó él, entre risas.

—Creí que estaría helada… —dije, sorprendida.

—Te equivocaste. — respondió Edward, sonriendo amablemente.

Supuse que parecería tonta observando sin pestañear su sonrisa torcida. ¡Realmente me hacía perder la cordura aquella expresión suya!

En cuanto conseguí regresar al presente, me detuve a pensar en el verdadero sentido de todo aquello.

—Me niego a bucear. —cambié el tono de mi voz, enfurruñándome frente a él.

—Hoy habrá mucha fauna, estoy seguro. —explicó Edward, para hacerme cambiar de idea.— Subiremos a respirar siempre que lo necesites, no debes temer por eso.— con esa frase cambió la expresión en su rostro a una mucha más sensata.

—Lo sé, pero…— Aún no estaba segura de si aceptar o no.

—No te pasará nada, lo prometo. — Edward acercó su rostro al mío e hizo más firme su agarre alrededor de mi cintura.

La respiración me tornó a su ritmo acelerado y tuve que contestar para que mi nerviosismo pasase desapercibido.

—V-Vale. — tartamudeé, rindiéndome.

Mi hermanastro se quedó observándome sin decir nada durante los primeros segundos, pero después sonrió y comenzó a nadar hacia nuestros amigos, zafando de mi cintura. Le ayudé a avanzar impulsándome un poco con mis pies.

El agua ya se había convertido en un medio lo suficientemente templado para estar y más teniendo a Edward abrazado a mi cuerpo.

_Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Aunque si lo es… ¡Que nadie me despierte, por favor!_

Pronto llegamos hasta los demás, quienes esperaban en la parte profunda del mar.

—¡Ya era hora! Nos iban a salir canas de tanto esperar. —bromeó Seth, quien desvió la mirada en cuanto vio el brazo de Edward rodeando mis caderas.

Jacob, sin embargo, no disimuló tanto y quedó con la vista puesta en nosotros un buen rato, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Bien. Tú dirás por donde vamos. —le dijo Leah a Edward, sin mucho agrado.

—Lo más seguro es ir junto a los acantilados. —respondió él, ignorando el tono de Leah.— Si aparece alguna corriente marina, podremos aferrarnos a las rocas.— continuó, señalando el lugar.

—Pues en marcha. —intervino Jake, por primera vez. No lo sabía exactamente, pero parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

Los tres amigos empezaron a impulsarse a brazadas hacia las escarpadas paredes del acantilado más cercano.

Edward se rezagó un poco más, ya que se había empeñado en llevarme a mí a cuestas.

Mientras mi hermanastro avanzaba entre las olas, conmigo abrazada a su costado, decidí hablarle.

—Quiero que conste en acta que esto no ha sido idea mía. —dije con algo de socarronería, mirando al horizonte.

Estaba atardeciendo, pero jamás había visto antes ponerse el sol en La Push. La vista era preciosa. No pude evitar acordarme de las típicas películas de enamorados; con la puesta de sol y la pareja besándose bajo los últimos rayos de luz del día.

El corazón me dio un vuelco con tan sólo imaginarme a mí en el lugar de la chica empedernidamente enamorada y a Edward en el papel de chico guapo.

—Eres afortunada. —interrumpió mi hermanastro, sacándome de todas mis cavilaciones.

—¿P-Por qué?— _¡Agh! ¡Deja de tartamudear!_

—Vas a ser una de las pocas personas que vea el mundo marino con los rayos del atardecer. — sonrió, sin dejar de nadar.

—Sí… —concordé. — Pero también voy a ser una de las pocas personas que muera en su intento por bucear. —pretendía que aquello pareciese algo con lo que mofarse, pero tuvo el efecto contrario en las facciones de Edward.

—No digas eso. —Los labios de mi hermanastro estaban colocados en una línea recta. —Bella; si tú murieses, yo moriría contigo.

El poco aire que estaba inhalando quedó atrapado en mi garganta y mis piernas dejaron de moverse.

Lo que acababa de decir no tenía pinta de ser real, era más bien de un cuento. Sí, eso es: un cuento de hadas.

La bomba de relojería volvió a instalarse en mi corazón. ¡Santo cielo! Mis emociones se estaban descontrolando totalmente.

Edward no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde entonces, ya que casi habíamos llegado donde las rocas, pero de reojo no pude evitar que mis ojos se dirigiesen a los suyos. Eran tan profundos, tan sinceros… No sé por qué, pero comencé a creer que realmente yo le importaba. Después, dirigí la mirada a sus labios. Un impulso, que no parecía estar saliendo de mí misma, hizo que de repente se volviesen muy apetecibles. Los tenía a tan poca distancia que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarle.

_¡Esto no puede estar pasando! _

Gracias a Dios, la salvación para mi juicio apareció en cuanto llegamos donde ya estaban Jacob, Leah y Seth.

Los dos primeros estaban teniendo una entretenida conversación, por lo que no se percataron de nuestra llegada.

—A este paso se nos va a hacer de noche. —se quejó Seth, señalando a la pareja que quedaba tras él que aún continuaba charlando.

—¿Tu hermana sabe bucear?— pregunté al pequeño, con una idea asomando en mi cabecita.

—Supongo. —contestó. — ¿Por qué?— quiso saber él, confuso por mi pregunta.

No respondí, tan solo miré hacia donde estaba Jacob.

—¡Jake!— le avisé.

El aludido y su acompañante dieron media vuelta y regresaron a nuestro lado.

—Lo siento. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ya estabais aquí. —se disculpó mi amigo, ruborizado y con una mano en su nuca.

—Tranquilo. —Me alegré porque al fin hubiese encontrado algo en la hermana de Seth. — Sólo queríamos saber si podrías ayudar a Leah con esto del buceo.

Tanto Edward como el pequeñajo del grupo se me quedaron mirando con caras raras o de incomprensión, pero yo continué con mi sonrisa bien marcada.

—Sin problemas. —contestó, captando en seguida mi idea y devolviéndome una de sus sonrisas, haciéndole más señalados sus hoyuelos.

Leah también tenía una mirada de confusión, pero sus orbes brillaban con fuerza.

_Esto de ayudar a los amigos me hace sentir muy bien._

—Vale…— frunció el ceño Seth, dejando correr la situación con indiferencia. — Aquí tenéis las gafas.

El chico nos pasó a cada uno unas gafas de bucear bien grandes.

Cogí las de color rojo y las enfundé por entre mi cabeza hasta que estuvieron encajadas en mi frente. Las dejé ahí, preparadas para colocarlas sobre mis ojos en cuanto fuera necesario.

Edward tenía las gafas azules oscuras, Jacob escogió las negras (a juego con su bañador del mismo color), a Leah le tocaron las verde lima (también a juego con su bikini verde) y por último, Seth se quedó con las de color marrón, a pesar de que se bañador era gris.

—Nos vemos abajo. —se despidió el pequeño, mientras se enfundaba las gafas en su sitio y se zambullía en el agua. Tan sólo atisbamos a ver cómo nadaba hacia las profundidades hasta que se perdió en cuanto avanzó algunos metros.

—Ahora nos toca a nosotros. —anunció Jake. Atisbé como iba cogido de la mano de Leah, y ésta andaba en las nubes. Cómo conocía su expresión ausente… Edward hacía que tantas veces yo misma me sintiese de esa manera…

—_¡Nada de distracciones! Vas a bucear dentro de nada, ¿recuerdas?_— la mini-yo lo fastidió todo.

El miedo hizo mella en mi cuerpo y las extremidades empezaron a temblarme.

—Suerte, Bells. —Jacob me guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—Igualmente. —contesté, con el pánico apoderándose de mi voz poco a poco.

Esos dos también desparecieron entre las profundidades a los escasos 5 segundos.

Procuré respirar bien para evitar ahogarme ahí adentro, pero tan sólo con no notar el suelo bajo mis pies quería huir de allí despavorida.

¡Vale, vale! Edward no me había soltado en lo que llevábamos de nado, pero los temblores no cesaban.

—Bella, no voy a soltarte. Tranquilízate. —Edward dejó un brazo rodeando mi cintura y el otro lo utilizó para tomarme de la mano con fuerza.

Sus orbes esmeralda me inundaron de tranquilidad. Sabía que era ahora o nunca. Si lo pensaba un poco más tal vez me echase atrás y al fin estaba consiguiendo pasar tiempo con Edward. ¡No podía echarlo todo a perder por el dichoso terror!

_No soy una cobarde. ¡No lo soy!_

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé la mente en blanco para decir una última frase antes de sumergirnos.

—Tan sólo… No sueltes mi mano, por favor. —le pedí, haciendo más fuerte la presión que ejercía en su palma.

—Lo prometo. —fue la último que le escuché decir.

Con movimientos rápidos, los dos nos colocamos las gafas en su sitio y cogimos una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Conté hasta tres mentalmente y ahí iba.

Edward nos impulsaba a los dos a través de las oscuras profundidades. Tenía los ojos cerrados por puro reflejo y no acertaba a abrirlos.

Mi piel notó el leve cambió de temperatura y ya no aguanté más: separé los párpados.

Casi hago que mis orbes achocolatadas se salgan de sus órbitas. ¡El paisaje marino era impresionante! Mi hermanastro tenía razón…

A pesar de no haber bajado a demasiada profundidad, los peces pasaban a nuestro lado tranquilamente. Los había de todos los colores y tamaños; algunos tan gigantescos que daban miedo.

En un acto reflejo, quise asegurarme de que continuaba agarrada a Edward por lo que fijé la vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sonreí al instante, sin saber bien el motivo de ello.

Forcé un poco la vista para contemplar a Seth alucinar con los corales que habían pegados las rocas del acantilado y a Jacob señalándole un banco de peces plateados a Leah. Se veían tan felices…

Por unos momentos, todo ese pesar que inundaba mi mente cada vez que pensaba en mis padres, en su muerte, en mi desdichada vida… **Todo **desapareció por unos momentos. Incluso logré sentirme completamente feliz en mirar el rostro encantado de Edward.

_Sí, todo está donde debe estar…_

Pronto, el aire guardado en mis pulmones dejó de serme útil y avisé a mi hermanastro para subir a respirar.

Edward soltó mi cintura, pero nuestras manos continuaban juntas.

Los dos nos impulsamos hacia la superficie. Volver a inhalar oxigeno fue genial, pero estaba deseosa por regresar a las profundidades.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó Edward, pagado de sí mismo.

—Tenías razón. —Le di la satisfacción de saborear la victoria por una vez.— Gracias por haberme convencido. —le dije.

—No hay de qué. —respondió mi hermanastro, riendo.

Nos encontrábamos nadando en un mismo lugar para mantenernos a flote y Edward avanzó un poco hasta rozar su nariz con la mía. La electricidad recorrió mis mejillas una vez más. Con lentitud, cerré los párpados no sabiendo qué esperar exactamente del momento siguiente.

Esperé, pero no ocurrió nada. Iba a dejarlo todo correr porque ya me estaba ruborizando por esperar a que sucediera el típico beso de película con el cual la chica explota en amor, cuando entonces sentí el casto beso que Edward dejó en mi mejilla.

¿Estaba decepcionada por ello? Mmm… No sabría qué decir. Sinceramente, mi alocado corazón esperaba otro tipo de beso y en otro lugar, pero por otra parte…

_¡Un momento! Edward… ¡Edward me ha dado un beso!_

¿Qué porqué me emocioné tanto? Estaba claro el por qué. Desde aquella noche, que prefería no recordar, el carácter de mi hermanastro había cambiado. Tal vez estaba siendo estúpida por creer que ya no era el mismo chico que me había traicionado en aquel tiempo, pero tal vez hacía bien en creerle.

_¡¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?_

En cuanto volví en mí, me asusté al verme sola en la superficie del océano. ¡¿Dónde se había metido Edward?

Me moví histérica, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón cercano, pero nada.

Decidí colocarme las gafas de bucear de nuevo. ¡¿Y si le había pasado algo? La mera idea me asustaba muchísimo.

Estaba preparada para sumergirme una vez más e ir en su busca, pero en ese instante algo me agarró por los pies y tiró de mi cuerpo hacia abajo.

Emití un grito sordo en cuanto estuve a unos metros de profundidad, pero unas ganas enormes de pegar a alguien salieron de mi interior en cuanto me percaté de que la graciosa bromita había sido gastada por Seth y Edward.

_¡Los voy a matar!_

Buceé persiguiéndoles por todo el océano cómo mínimo. Me era imposible alcanzarlos, ya que los dos eran mucho más rápidos que yo.

Aquella tarde la pasé en grande. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que llegaría a entrar en el agua y estaría contenta por ello? Ni yo misma creía lo que sentía.

Pronto ideamos una especie de "pilla-pilla" bajo el mar y Jacob se apuntó en seguida, seguido por Leah.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasamos jugando y subiendo a coger aire cuando lo necesitamos, pero la tarde comenzó a desaparecer substituyéndose por el crepúsculo.

Ahora me tocaba encontrarles a ellos en medio de las rocas de aquel pedazo de mar que habíamos denominado como nuestro.

Salí a la superficie una vez, antes de volver a zambullirme y comenzar a nadar dirigiéndome a un grupo de corales que yacían junto a una escarpada pared de acantilado.

Asomé mi cabeza pero no había rastro de ellos, por lo que continué con mi búsqueda.

A continuación me dirigí hacia un banco de peces que hacía rato estaban parados a la deriva de unas cuantas algas. Me acerqué a ellos, produciendo así una estampida de pequeños animalitos antes de desparecer. Aquel movimiento dejó a la vista la figura de Edward, quien buceaba deprisa hacia un lugar alejado de mí.

_¡Te vi! ¡No escaparás!_

Sonreí como pude para que no me entrase agua en la boca y me apresuré a seguirle. ¡Imposible! Edward era, y siempre sería, mucho más rápido que yo.

De reojo vi como Jacob salía de su escondite de rocas hacia un lugar seguro, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada. Tenía decidido atrapar a Edward y normalmente era muy terca cuando me proponía algo.

Lo perseguí más allá de las paredes del acantilado, casi a mar abierto.

Después de salir a coger aire y volver a bucear, estaba nadando tan rápido como me lo permitía la corriente, sintiéndome observada por los ojos de Seth, Leah y Jake.

Descubrí a Edward huyendo rápidamente y me dirigí a por él cuando de repente sentí como si una especie de cuchilla me atravesase el corazón.

Paré en seco e, instintivamente, coloqué una mano en mi pecho como si aquello fuese a aliviar el dolor. El poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones escapó en cuanto quise abrir la boca para gritar. Noté como las piernas no respondían a mi mandato para moverse y fui hundiéndome más y más.

Estaba aterrorizada, quería salir de allí. Lo que más miedo me daba es que estaba en mitad del mar, ahogándome por algún extraño dolor en mi pecho y nadie me había visto.

La punzada en mi corazón era casi insoportable y la visión se me iba haciendo borrosa, hasta el punto en que llegaron a pitarme los oídos por la presión.

¡Quería salir!

Entonces, cómo si se tratase de un ángel, vi a alguien nadar precipitadamente hacia mí. Pude reconocer el rostro de Edward crispado al verme. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y zafó de mi cuerpo hacia la superficie.

Quería ayudarle, pero nada respondía a mi cerebro.

Gracias al cielo, pude tomar aire en cuanto mi hermanastro me sacó. Continuaba apoyada en su pecho, sin poder moverme. El dolor en mi corazón había quedado a igual intensidad, pero aún así era una tortura.

—¡Bella! ¡¿Bella, qué te pasa? —preguntó Edward, agitadamente.

Pude coger algo de aire, aunque los pulmones no se me llenaban del todo; podía notarlo. Mi mente, que aún seguía activa, presentía algo de lo que realmente me asusté: la muerte.

—Cullen, ¿qué haces? —¿Esa era la voz de Jacob?

Sentía tantos pitidos en los tímpanos que apenas reconocía las voces lejanas.

—¡Jacob, ayúdame! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la orilla! —ordenó Edward, totalmente desesperado.

Necesitaba decirle que se calmase, que no quería que se sintiese mal por mí, pero no salía ningún sonido de mi garganta.

La visión a penas me funcionaba, todo lo que acertaba a ver eran pequeñas manchas borrosas.

La sensibilidad aún la tenía, por lo que sentí como alguien agarraba uno de mis brazos y otra persona agarraba el otro. Tiraban de mí, mientras que otros dos nadaban deprisa junto a mi cuerpo.

—¡Respira, Bella! ¡Vamos!— Estaba casi segura de que ese era Seth, hablándome junto a mi costado.

Le hice caso, empleando todas mis fuerzas para llenarme de tanto aire como pudiese. Cada vez la capacidad de mis pulmones era menor y por mucho que luchase para que no fuese así, me iba ahogando poco a poco.

—Le haré un masaje cardíaco. —escuché la voz de una chica. ¡Leah! ¿Ella sabía de medicina? Bueno, en ese momento no me importaba, tan sólo quería vivir.

Unas manos se movieron por mi pecho, ejerciendo presión y parando cuando era necesario. Aquello me ayudaba en cuanto al corazón, ya no era tan terriblemente doloroso, pero el oxigeno seguía sin llegarme del todo.

Quería llorar, algo imposible en mi estado. Era como si me encontrase en un cuerpo que no fuera el mío, no conseguía accionarlo por mucho que me esforzara.

—¡Bella, por favor, aguanta! —Aquella voz fue la única que identifiqué con claridad. Siempre iba a reconocer la voz melódica de Edward, ahora cubierta por un grado de preocupación y súplica.

¡Odiaba escucharlo así por mi maldita culpa!

En esos momentos sentí la arena bajo mi espalda y el agua dejó de cubrirme. Quedé recostada sobre la arena, con Leah trabajando a contra-reloj por traerme de vuelta.

A partir de ahí, tan sólo percibí cientos de voces alteradas a mi alrededor. ¡Algunas que ni siquiera conocía!

—¡Necesita ayuda médica! —gritó una mujer de voz grave.

—¡Llamad a una ambulancia, deprisa! —mandó un hombre.

Capté los alaridos de alguien mientras explicaba lo que había me sucedido.

—¡Bella, Bella! ¡Abre los ojos! —pidió la vocecita cantarina de una chica. Lo más probable es que se tratase de Alice, quien parecía estar… ¿llorando?

A parte de todo ese jaleo, me concentré en inspirar y exhalar tanto como podía. Los pulmones ya me dolían por el esfuerzo. Si esto era la muerte, prefería que me llevase de una vez antes de que me hiciese sufrir de aquella manera.

Entre tanto grito, pude percibir a Edward. Por lo cerca que lo escuchaba, adiviné que estaría a mi lado.

—Sigue respirando, por favor. —noté su frente sobre la mía y su aliento rozando mis mejillas. Juro que, si tuviese las suficientes fuerzas, en ese momento estaría totalmente ruborizada. —No puedes hacerme esto, Bella. Tienes que quedarte con nosotros, conmigo… —Su tono roto por el llanto era casi peor tortura que el dolor.

—¿Habéis llamado a la ambulancia?— por lo gutural que sonaba aquella pregunta, se trataría de Jacob.

—Sí. Vienen de camino. —respondió otra voz agitada. Sin embargo, no pude reconocer de quién se trataba.

—¡¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡Mierda, mierda! —Mi amigo nunca dejaría de decir tacos cuando se alterase.

Otra punzada me atravesó el pecho, ésta mucho más fuerte que la anterior. El sobresalto hizo que diese un leve respingó y saliese una especie de quejido de mi boca.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella tienes que luchar! —vociferaba Edward junto a mí, casi sin aliento.

No podía dejarle, no podía dejarlos a todos. Pero si abandonar este mundo significaba la ausencia de esa tormentosa tortura…

¡¿Por qué? Tan sólo preguntaba eso. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas me iban bien en la vida tenían que arrebatármelas?

Quizá encontrase a mis padres allí arriba, aunque… ¿Y si no existían ni el cielo ni el infierno? ¿Estaba dispuesta a irme sabiendo todo cuanto dejaba atrás?

Ese estado se estaba volviendo insoportable y la conciencia dejó de funcionarme tan bien, para irse disipando.

—¡No! —lo último que llegué a sentir fue la mano de Edward sobre la mía. —¡No te rindas! Bella, por favor…— aquello último fue una súplica, mientras apretaba con más fuerza mi palma y colocaba su mejilla contra la mía. —Te quiero…

Ya no pude contestar, ni sorprenderme. Simplemente las sombras me atraparon del todo y mi corazón se asimiló a una bomba que estalló justo en ese instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno amigasos os dejo la conti aquí^^**

**Espero que os guste! :)** **¿Qué habrá pasado con Bella? :O Descubridlo en el próximo cap.! Qué os está pareciendo hasta ahora? Mmm parece que las cosas se van arreglando entre Ed y Bells, no? Pero todo será tan fácil a partir de ahora? xD Cómo digo: descubridlo en el próximo capítulo! jeje**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos, etc. ^^**

**Nos leemos! Bites a todas ;)**

**+JessCullen**


	15. Verdades ocultas

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>16. Verdades ocultas<strong>

_¡Au!_

¡¿Qué narices había pasado para que me doliese tanto la cabeza?

Respiré varias veces, comprobando que mis pulmones seguían en su sitio. Era extraño, pero no notaba mi cuerpo como mío. Es decir, me era imposible moverme porque, simplemente, no sentía las piernas o los brazos por ningún lado.

Todo estaba negro, por lo que adiviné que tendría los ojos cerrados. Hice un gran esfuerzo para abrirlos y observar lo que me rodeaba.

La luz que me iluminaba era casi cegadora, o al menos lo era para mí. Pestañeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la claridad, mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellos rayos de sol: una ventana ancha con cortinas grises.

Comencé a asustarme al no reconocer nada de aquella estancia cuadrada de paredes blancas. En un primer momento vino a mi mente el orfanato en el que estuve interna a los 18 años, pero…

_No. Allí había mesas._

Aquí, lo único que llenaba el cuarto era un sillón gris junto a una de sus cuatro esquinas, un montón de cachivaches eléctricos junto a mi cama de blancas sabanas y una puerta azul en el fondo.

— _Terriblemente deprimente… —_ pensó la mini-Bella.

En cuanto los oídos empezaron a funcionarme con mayor precisión, escuché el incesante "pip- pip- pip" que emitía una especie de pantalla de ordenador. Estaba colocada al lado derecho de mi cabeza, tocando a la pared.

Un segundo… ¿Eso era el aparato que tanto había visto en los típicos culebrones de hospitales? ¿La pantallita que siempre dibujaba una línea recta cortada por varios desniveles que suben? Sí, sí. En definitiva: el cachivache aquel aseguraba que seguía con vida.

Justo en esos momentos, pequeñas imágenes y recuerdos de mi excursión a la playa llegaron a mi mente. Pasaban como estrellas fugaces por medio de mi cabeza, permitiéndome distinguir algunos rostros o escuchar según qué voces.

_¡Ya me acuerdo! He estado a punto de… ¡Ahogarme!_

— _¡Que no cunda el pánico!_ —gritó la mini-Bella.— _¡Estás viva! ¡Reacciona!_

Asentí con un rápido movimiento y me levanté de la camilla de golpe. Entonces, unos cables que parecían conectarme a la máquina de mi costado no me dejaron moverme demasiado. Por mucho que la vocecita de mi yo interior intentase calmarme, el pavor ya me invadía.

Observé mi ropa y abrí los ojos como dos enormes platos. ¿Pero qué demonios llevaba puesto? Me habían encajado en una camisa y pantalones azul cielo, bastante anchos para mi talla normal. Levanté la camiseta por sobre mi tórax y me alarmé: miles de ventosas estaban enganchadas a mi piel. Comencé a híper-ventilar y, con todas las fuerzas que encontré, las arranqué.

Busqué por todos lados alguien que me aclarase esto y allí fue cuando encontré a una persona estirada en otra camilla, a mi izquierda. Fruncí el ceño sin reconocer a la señora de avanzada edad que dormía tranquila.

— ¿Pero qué..? —solté.

Tenía que salir de esa habitación. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Qué había pasado con Edward? Debía encontrarlos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi ser y me percaté de que mis pies estaban descalzos. Lo dejé correr; tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, abrí la puerta azul marino del fondo del cuarto.

_¿Es que todo en este maldito lugar es del mismo color?_

Me asomé con cuidado por entre la rendija entreabierta.

—_Efectivamente, amiga mía: estás en un hospital._ —dijo la mini-Bella.

_¡No me digas! No me había dado cuenta._ —le respondí, con sarcasmo.

Las enfermeras caminaban por los pasillos, pero aparte de eso, no parecía haber nadie más.

Si iba con suficiente cuidado, tal vez llegase a encontrar a los Cullen antes de que los doctores me encontrasen a mí.

—Allá vamos. —sentencié en voz alta.

—¿Bella? —alguien dijo mi nombre.

Di un pequeño saltito hacia atrás y dirigí la mirada en dirección a donde provenía la voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Vuelve a la cama. —me ordenó la perfección en persona.

Era él. Edward permanecía de pie en el pasillo de mi derecha. Eso quería decir que se había quedado conmigo.

_¡Se ha quedado! _

Sonreí por puro impulso y mi hermanastro se acercó más, con cara de incomprensión.

—_¡No parezcas estúpida! _—regañó la mini-yo.

Respiré hondo y volví sobre mis pasos, regresando al interior del cuarto y quedando junto a mi camilla, pero sin atreverme a volver a recostarme en ella. Quería salir del hospital.

Edward también entró y paró frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, casi a la carrera.

Procuré no fijarme en sus ojos para permanecer cuerda tanto como fuese posible.

—Luego habrá tiempo para los interrogatorios. —contestó. —Ahora vuelve a dormir y… —mi hermanastro se sorprendió al ver todos los cables que antes conectaban mi cuerpo con el aparato que había junto a la cama. —¡Te has quitado las ventosas!

—Estoy bien, no necesito cosas de esas. —respondí, señalando la pantalla de aquel trasto.

—Eso lo decidirán los médicos. —dijo, segundos antes de que tres enfermeras con aspecto alarmado apareciesen, dejando a Edward a un lado y atendiéndome.

Me pegué contra la pared, asustada por el ataque de cachivaches a los que me sometieron. No pude preguntar o más bien: no me dejaron preguntar.

Aquellas señoras hablaban entre ellas, utilizando términos médicos que no comprendía en absoluto. Al principio me debatí un poco, mientras me levantaban la camiseta para colocarme las ventosas de nuevo. Después decidí dejar que hiciesen su trabajo. Está bien, no lo decidí. Sinceramente, mis fuerzas no daban para más.

No tengo idea de cuantas pruebas ridículas me hicieron. Sólo reconocí un par de ellas, cómo las tomadas de tensión. Más adelante, también me remangaron hasta la rodilla la tela de los pantalones que traía puestos. ¡¿Qué demonios habrían visto ahí? En fin, por mucho que forzase la vista, sus enormes cabezotas me tapaban el campo de visión. ¿A caso me habría roto la pierna? Dios santo…

Mientras duraba mi escáner completo de ridículas pruebas médicas, yo seguía bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, quien continuaba muy quieto en una de las sillas más alejadas de nosotras.

La señora de la camilla de al lado no se había despertado, a pesar del follón que estábamos montando.

—Muy bien, cariño. De momento descansa y volveremos para la electrocardiografía. —me informó la última enfermera que quedaba, mientras me acomodaba las sábanas y se marchaba.

—Electro… ¿qué? — ¡Maldición! Lo había dicho en voz alta…

La musical risita de Edward resonó. Bufé al igual que una niña enfurruñada de cinco años.

—_Eres patética._ —canturrineó la mini-yo.

_Gracias por recordármelo._ —pensé con sarcasmo, otra vez.

Noté un peso cerniéndose en el colchón de mis pies y alcé la vista para encontrarme con la preocupada de mi hermanastro.

—¿Qué me pasa? —pregunté más calmada.

Edward ignoró mi pregunta y fijó la mirada al suelo.

—Aún no me lo han dicho. —él podría ser el mejor mentiroso del mundo, pero sus ojos no me engañaban.

—Sé que lo sabes.— espeté. — De alguna manera… Tú adivinas las cosas antes de que sucedan. Tú… Sabes lo que dirá la gente, lo que harán. — a medida que iba soltando mis teorías, sentía lo estúpidamente tonta que me hacían parecer.

—Bella, no seas ridícula por favor.

Abrí la boca para soltar alguna repercusión, pero quise dejar el tema de momento.

—Sólo pido saber por qué estoy aquí. — esperé unos segundos, pero él continuaba eludiendo una respuesta. — Edward, no me mientas. ¡Dímelo!

Mi hermanastro me traspasó con la mirada de repente, con unos orbes esmeraldas que parecían haberse vuelto rojos de la furia que le embargaba.

Afortunadamente, antes de que la cosa se pusiese peor, alguien hizo ademán de entrar a la habitación y mi acompañante se separó de mi lado para volver a su sillón del fondo.

—Parece que ya has despertado. — se alegró Carlisle, andando con paso firme hacia mi camilla y sosteniendo una carpeta marrón en sus manos.

—Sí. — mi voz aún estaba cargada con algo de frustración, así que evité hablar más de la cuenta.

—¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?

¡Había pasado un día entero! Madre mía…

—Nadaba en los acantilados. —forcé la memoria para seguir. — Quería encontrar a Edward, pero entonces… Me dolió. —dirigí una mano hacia el pecho, como un acto reflejo. — Fue extraño, Carlisle. A partir de eso, sólo me acuerdo de que me trajeron a la orilla y se escuchaban muchas voces. Edward estaba a mi lado y… —paré en seco al rememorar las palabras que me había confesado. — Ya no hay más. —mentí.

—Ajá. —contestó, mientras apuntaban no sé qué cosa en una libreta roja. — ¿Te sientes mareada o con náuseas?— preguntó.

Nunca antes le había visto con el uniforme blanco del trabajo; la verdad es que enfundaba mucho respeto y de alguna manera hacía que un impulso en mi interior me empujara a llamarle "doctor".

—Sólo estoy algo… sorprendida. —acabé la frase.

—Mmm… — Carlisle revisó algunas hojas de su carpeta y volvió a hablar: —Al parecer el holter ha dejado de funcionar por unos momentos. —me sentí acusada de un delito cuando miró la pantalla de mi lado.

—T-tenía miedo y me quité los cables. Lo siento. —me disculpé, adivinando que "holter " era el término científico utilizado para referirse al aparatejo de las ventosas.

—No te preocupes. —me sonrió él. — Es normal estar asustada al principio. En cuanto te hagamos algunas pruebas más podrás estar tranquila de nuevo.

_¡¿Algunas pruebas más?_

Carlisle comenzó a andar hacia la salida, al mismo tiempo que yo veía como la persona que podía ofrecerme más información sobre mi estado desaparecía.

—¡Carlisle! —le llamé.

Él detuvo su avance y giró la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Si?

—¿Q-qué ha sucedido? —tartamudeé, deseosa de saber qué diablos hacía en un hospital.

Mi padrastro retrocedió hasta tenerme a un costado.

—Después de tu accidente, los chicos llamaron a la ambulancia y pudimos reanimarte aquí. — el doctor me dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano, algo que me enfundó seguridad.

—¿Y ahora…?

—En cuanto tengamos más datos te lo haremos saber. —concluyó él, sin dejarme terminar. ¿Habría dicho la verdad?

Aún seguía en shock tras no recordar nada después de… Bueno, de las palabras de Edward en la playa.

El doctor y mi hermanastro se lanzaron una última mirada ¿preocupada? Entonces sí, mi padrastro se marchó.

Edward regresó a mi camilla con su rostro calmado y sereno. Me sentía mal por haberle hecho enfadar, pero aún así mi orgullo era demasiado grande para disculparme.

—Bella, respecto a lo de ayer… —comenzó, evitando el contacto visual. —Olvida todo lo que dije.

El "pip-pip-pip" del holter comenzó a sonar apresuradamente. Estaba indignada, cabreada, con ganas de darle una bofetada a alguien; pero sobre todo me sentía triste. ¿Qué soy una imbécil? Oh, lo sé.

—¿Sabes qué, Edward? —me erguí y crucé mis brazos. — Vete al infierno.

Él no mostró señal alguna de sorpresa por mi contestación, solamente se largó por la puerta. Creí haber visto como asentía levemente antes de irse, pero no estaba segura.

Bufé y descansé la cabeza sobre la almohada. Jamás debería haber confiado en Edward. Al fin y al cabo, había vuelto a hacerme concebir ilusiones. ¿Y cómo acababa todo? Exacto: en nada.

Gruñí en un arrebato de furia, tirando la almohada por los aires y arrancándome todas las ventosas del cuerpo. Cerré los párpados y pasé así el resto de las horas, procurando ignorar el nudo de mi garganta.

—¡Bella Durmiente! —gritó alguien.

En un momento tenía el enorme cuerpo de Emmett abrazándome con fuerza. Cuando me soltó, pude observar como Alice entraba a la carrera con Jasper y Rosalie a su espalda.

—¡Bella!— la pequeñaja danzó hasta mi lado, sentándose a los pies de mi cama.— ¡¿Cómo has podido darnos este susto?

—Alice no quería perder a su única acompañante para ir de compras — rió Jasper.

—¡Claro que no!— respondió ella, rodeándome con sus bracitos.

Suerte que habían llegado mis hermanos para calmar un poco mi enfado. Ellos me mostraban que al menos alguien aún sentía cariño hacia mí.

—Chicos, yo… Me alegro de veros.

Me apretujé con ellos de nuevo, viéndome rodeada por todos sus cuerpos. Me encontraba feliz porque, al fin y al cabo, había sobrevivido; continuaba viva.

Podría soportar el dolor ahora, pero aún no estaba preparada para dejar el mundo. Sinceramente, no me veía en condiciones de despedirme de Edward para siempre, por mucho que me estuviese destrozando por dentro su presencia. Le odiaba y le amaba, ¿cómo se entendía eso? Ni yo misma me aclaraba. ¡Agh!

Pasé el resto del día viajando de una sala para otra. Las enfermeras volvieron a secuestrarme para hacerme más pruebas absurdas y Carlisle aparecía de vez en cuando para comprobar cómo iba la cosa. Yo parecía un conejillo de indias, sinceramente.

Mis hermanos esperaron en los pasillos o en el despacho de nuestro padrastro. Jacob también vino a visitarme, acompañado por los demás amigos de La Push. Me vino bien tenerle allí un rato, sin embargo, no llegué a contarle el actual incidente con Edward. Jake se veía bastante feliz con su nueva novia. Sí, me hacía sentir bien el hecho de que mi casi-muerte había unido a Leah y a mi mejor amigo.

Por suerte los médicos me dieron el alta por la noche, así que regresamos a casa en cuanto pudimos. La mala noticia era que aún no me habían permitido saber absolutamente nada sobre mi diagnóstico completo. Únicamente había llegado a averiguar que había sido víctima de la picadura de una avispa de mar. Según mi padrastro, era una especie muy poco común que raramente migraba hacía estos lados del Pacífico. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta mi mala suerte, era del todo probable que acabase en un hospital por esto. Sólo a mí podían ocurrirme estas cosas…

Una vez en la mansión, Esme me dio la bienvenida. Pareció preocupada ya que se había enterado de lo sucedido. Bear y Kiara se abalanzaron sobre mí en cuanto atravesé la puerta; un recibimiento muy caluroso.

En la cena me fastidió saber que mañana tendría clase de nuevo, aunque también me había saltado las clases ese día gracias a que me ingresaron en la clínica. ¡Guay!

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando divisé que la luz del despacho de Carlisle continuaba encendida. Nunca había sido de la clase de chicas cotillas, pero un impulso me hizo acercarme a él.

La puerta de madera me dejaba observar el interior por una pequeña rendija. Vi todos aquellos estantes con cientos de libros, las paredes revestidas por un suave color topacio y la brillante mesa del final. Ésta estaba cubierta por papeles y carpetas.

Tuve cuidado de que nadie me veía cómo espiaba y volví a asomarme al interior de la estancia. Escuché la voz de Carlisle platicar con la de Edward.

—Sabes que eso no está en mis manos, hijo. —replicó mi padrastro.

—¿Por qué se lo ocultas? —quiso saber mi hermanastro, elevando su tono. — ¿A caso no hay solución?

_¿De qué demonios hablaban?_

—De momento lo que sabes es lo único que tenemos. ¿No querrás preocuparla más, verdad? — Carlisle consultó algún informe que yacía sobre su escritorio.

—No. —concluyó Edward.

Me alarmé al percatarme que venía hacia la salida con los puños crispados.

Corrí hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y la cerré a mi paso, pegando mi oído a la madera. Quería descubrir de qué se trataba eso.

El pasillo se había quedado en silencio, pero entonces oí de nuevo unos pasos que se detenían cerca de mi habitación. Después todo fueron susurros y me cabreé por no poder distinguir ni aunque fuese solamente una frase.

—Vas a hacerle daño, Edward. — ¿esa era Alice? Desde luego sonaba igual que ella.

Me sobresalté al no escuchar réplica alguna, sino un portazo. Mi hermanastro se había enfadado y yo me mantenía al margen de todo. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Debería hablar con Alice, ya que ella tenía que estar al corriente de esto.

Aquella noche fue… Digamos que poco productiva. Mi cerebro no dejó de atormentarme con Edward y su extraño comportamiento. Soñaba que me abrazaba, que estábamos juntos. Lo peor era el final, cuando me aseguraba que todo había sido una mentira y se marchaba. Yo le perseguía, pero por mucho que corría, el camino nunca acababa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas por culpa de las endemoniadas pesadillas.

Mis hermanos no volvieron a mencionarme el tema del accidente. Alice se veía tan sonriente como siempre y no la vi hablar con Edward ni una sola vez. Él actuaba con normalidad, nada de rencor o enfado. Eso conseguía enfurecerme aún más. ¿Cómo podía seguir tan tranquilo? ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía?

Una vez en el instituto, las clases pasaron asquerosamente lentas y a la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos igual que siempre. La mayor parte de la escuela ya estaba al corriente de mi ataque del miércoles, por lo que muchos me miraban extrañados o sin poder creerse que siguiese viva. ¿Qué mi muerte habría sido lo mejor para todos? A veces me lo planteaba…

—Lo digo en serio; deberíamos montar una revolución en el hospital. —planeaba el majara de Emmett. — Ayer vi a todos esos niños, ¡parecen zombis! Hay que animarlos.

—¿Y piensas que convertirlos en pequeños revolucionarios les devolverá la felicidad? —cuestionó Rosalie, tomando a su novio por tonto.

—Por supuesto. Sólo tienen que aprender del maestro. — mi hermanastro se señaló a sí mismo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Si tú eres el modelo a seguir para esos pequeñajos, ya pueden ir rezando. —se burló Jasper.

—Pues yo propongo un desfile de moda.—Alice dio un saltito en su silla mientras dejaba su barrita de cereales a un lado. — ¿Votos a favor?

Rodé los ojos y decidí no participar en esa absurda conversación. Ya era una costumbre mirar hacia la mesa de Edward, así que hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

Le di otro mordisco a mi manzana y proseguí con mi chequeo rutinario. Jess no cesaba con sus coqueteos, pero… Esta vez, mi hermanastro no hacía mucho por ignorarla. Él tenía toda la pinta de estar siguiéndole la corriente, claro que quizá me equivocase.

Fruncí el ceño cuando Jessica zafó del brazo de Edward y éste sonrió.

—Bella.

Me giré hacia mis compañeros, aún con un ojo puesto en la mesa de los "pijos".

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Rosalie, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —no controlé del todo mi tono de voz, por lo que me aclaré la garganta y continué: — Nada. ¿Qué pasa?

—Decíamos; si tú estás a favor de la estúpida revolución de Emmett.

—¡Eh! —se quejó el aludido.

Me reí y contesté un "sí" por hacerle feliz, pero también deseosa de seguir con mi chequeo.

De verdad que tenía ganas de ir allí y apartar a Jessica de los brazos de mi hermanastro. Al mismo tiempo odiaba al imbécil de Edward. Si desde un principio había querido estar con Jess… ¡¿Era necesario meterme a mí de por medio? Necesitaba olvidarme de él, ¿pero cómo, si después de todo, le veía cada mañana y cada noche?

Gracias a Dios, la campana del final del descanso retumbó por entre los pasillos y cada uno caminó hasta su clase.

_Bien, ahora tranquila y respira hondo._

La rabia me consumía poco a poco y más sabiendo que la clase de Trigonometría la compartía con Jessica. ¿Qué más? Oh, bueno: me sentaba a su lado en el pupitre.

—_¡Me la cargo, me la cargo! _—amenazaba la mini-Bella. —_Déjamela a mí; parecerá un accidente… _—la mini-yo rió maléficamente.

_No tengo planeado cometer un homicidio a los 18, gracias por tu ayuda._

Con paso firme, entré en el aula y anduve hasta el último puesto de la clase, mi sitio habitual. Posé mi trasero sobre el asiento e hice un enorme esfuerzo por no contemplar la cara de arpía de la persona que tenía al lado. Hoy notaba a Jess especialmente arrogante.

—Swan, ya me han informado de lo de tu… accidente. —rió entre dientes, con su voz estridente.

_No la mires, no la mires._

—Parece que no te tomaste muy en serio mi primera advertencia. —continuó. ¡¿Por qué no se callaba, maldita sea?

Recordé el viernes en que me amenazó con que me mantuviese apartada de su "Eddy" (patético apodo).

—Lo que tú digas. —miré al frente, aparentando estar prestando atención a la primera explicación del señor Brown.

—Swan, pensándolo mejor… — la miré de reojo, viendo como posaba una mano en su barbilla, pensativa. — Ya no hace falta que sigas ese consejo.

Fruncí el ceño y ya no pude aguantar más, por lo que me volteé, agachándome e intentando que el profesor no me viese.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pensaba que Edward te daba igual. —su nombre pronunciado por los labios de esta… arpía, daba asco.

—No me importa lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer. — me encogí de hombros, dándome cuenta de lo mentirosa que me había vuelto.

Jessica volvió a reír entre dientes.

La clase se me hizo eterna y el señor Brown me hizo unas cuantas preguntas a propósito, adivinando que me encontraba con la mente en otra parte. Daba vueltas continuamente a las palabras de mi ex –amiga.

A la salida, Jess se apresuró a largarse, dejando atrás a sus habituales amistades.

Recogí mis cosas, cansada de la vida. Me coloqué la mochila en los hombros y llegué hasta la puerta. Allí no daba crédito a lo que veía:

Edward y Jessica. Literalmente, se estaban comiendo la boca el uno al otro.

Aquello era como un deja vi muy doloroso. Hizo resurgir los mismos sentimientos que la noche del karaoke, sólo que ahora había aprendido a ser fuerte.

Supongo que la gente cambia por dos razones: ha aprendido mucho o ha sufrido lo suficiente.

Apreté las mandíbulas y aferré más fuerte mi mochila. Pronto dejé atrás la imagen y continué con mi camino por el pasillo.

El corazón me dolía, sí; claro que no era algo parecido a lo que había sentido el día en que casi me ahogué. Debía reconocerlo: esto era mucho peor.

Casi divisaba el último portón, cuando un cuerpo me impidió continuar avanzando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con enfado.

—Existir. —Edward sonrió, pagado de sí mismo.

—Genial. ¿Podrías existir en otra parte? —aparté su cuerpo con el brazo y procuré pasar por su lado.

Él me agarró por la cintura.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún no han acabado las clases.

—Para mí sí. —contesté, secamente.

Edward frunció el ceño y deshizo su agarre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —mostró una mirada inocente.

—Absolutamente nada. —los ojos se me humedecieron. — Me voy a casa. —hablé mientras me alejaba de él. — Ah y ¿no deberías estar muy ocupado besando a Jessica? —por suerte, salí del edificio después de decir aquello y mi hermanastro no logró ver la única lágrima traicionera que cayó por mi rostro.

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir, por lo que volvería la mansión e inventaría cualquier excusa. Era una cobarde, lo sabía.

Lo que había aprendido era que amar a alguien significaba conceder a los demás el poder para destruirte.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicaaasos! ^^**

**Jajajja ya he recibido varias amenazas de muerte si Bella muere xDD Tranquilas que en este cap. la cosa para ella va bien jeje Bueno... Bien en cuanto a que sigue viva, porque con Edward uish uish uish! Que bipolar es este chico jejejeje Aún así lo amamos *-* :P **

**En fin, qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Qué creeis que ocurre con Eddy? De quien estarían hablando Edward y Carlisle en el despacho? :O Si teneis algunas teorias: adelante!**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado :) Ah! Gracias a aquellas/os que han añadido mi historia a favoritos (que cada vez son más :D) y a los/as que dejan comentarios ^^ Os adoroo!**

**Nos leemos! Bites a todas/os ;)**

**+JessCullen **


	16. Idiota más Idiota igual a Problemas

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>Idiota + Idiota = Problemas<strong>

_Cuarenta y cinco elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña. Cómo veían que no se caían, fueron a llamar a otro elefante._

La cabeza ya me daba vueltas de tanto contar elefantes, así que miré por décimo séptima vez mi reloj de pulsera.

¡Sólo habían pasado 2 asquerosos minutos!

Eso quería decir que llevaba 2 horas y 2 minutos tumbada en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados, cantando una patética canción.

—_Conozco a alguien a quien le vendría bien visitar a un psicólogo._ —tarareó la mini-Bella, refiriéndose a mí.

_Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón._

Estaba desperdiciando parte del tiempo de mi vida, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente: ¿qué importaba?

Edward ya me había dejado más que claro la clase de idiota que era, por lo que no tenía por qué seguir hundiéndome en el vacío por su culpa. Él había fingido aprecio, ¿a mí tanto me costaba fingir odio?

Gruñí cuando escuché el zumbido de mi teléfono móvil, escondido bajo mi almohada. Lo había dejado allí aquella tarde, después de haber vuelto a la mansión e inventado que me encontraba mareada. Cuando mis hermanos regresaron del instituto, yo aún continuaba tirada en mi cuarto. Edward ni siquiera se atrevió a entrar en mi cuarto, claro que me llamó cómo unas 10 veces. Después de la onceaba llamada suya y de la ignorancia por mi parte, decidí optar por poner en silencio el móvil. Pero, ¡cielo santo! ¡¿Cuando se iba a cansar de marcar mi número, el muy traidor?

Abandoné mi cama de sopetón, haciendo que la cabeza me diese vueltas por mis rápidos movimientos. Rebusqué entre los cajones de mi escritorio hasta encontrar mi objetivo: el ordenador portátil.

Me senté en la silla y esperé a que el lento de Windows se encendiese. Hasta ahora, había utilizado poco ese ordenador, salvo para algún que otro trabajo de clase, ya que era uno de los recuerdos que conservaba de Charlie y Renée. Me lo regalaron el día en que cumplí 13 años.

Sonreí con añoranza.

Al fin, la sesión se inició y decidí estrenar mi casi intacta cuenta de Facebook. Alice me había creado una sin mi consentimiento, pero supongo que necesitaba algo de distracción para una tarde como ésta.

Introduje mi correo electrónico y la contraseña en el sitio adecuado. A continuación aparecí en mi "Muro". Observé cómo un numerito rojo señalaba que tenía nuevas alertas. Una de ellas era de Alice Cullen.

"_Alice Cullen te ha etiquetado en sus fotos"_

¿Fotos? ¿Des de cuando mi hermana me había fotografiado?

Deseosa de enterarme, cliqué en la opción y ésta me llevó a un álbum que Alice había bautizado cómo: "Feria y karaoke con estos locos"

Alcé las cejas y piqué en la primera imagen.

Ésta era de Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y ella, en el BMW que los había transportado esa noche. Reí por las caras tontas de todos.

En la siguiente aparecían Alice y Jasper, abrazados frente al "Colosus". Se veían tan felices... Por unos momentos, sentí una oleada de celos. Ojalá algún día yo también estuviese así, con alguien especial a mi lado.

Las demás eran de esos cuatro en diferentes situaciones. Casi llegué a morir de risa al ver al novio de mi hermanastra con el rostro amarillento, preparado para echar el vómito después de montar en la montaña rusa. También se me escaparon carcajadas al revivir los momentos en los que Emmett y Jasper habían subido al escenario para cantar Danza Kuduro.

Entre el álbum, llegué a pillar alguna que otra foto que Alice me había sacado a escondidas. Por ejemplo, cuando tomé el primer trago de Cocktail.

En cuanto pasé a la siguiente imagen, el corazón se me paró al instante. Éramos Edward y yo, subidos al escenario de aquel Pub, que hoy recordaba como el mismísimo centro del infierno; mientras cantábamos Crazier. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que nuestra hermana se encontraba tomando fotografías. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, pensando en aquellos días en lo que todo parecía tan fácil. Si me hubiesen preguntado en aquel entonces habría jurado y sobre jurado que Edward me quería, que sentía algo por mí.

La dichosa lágrima traicionera volvió a hacerse presente, por lo que decidí que ya era hora de dejar de mirar esas imágenes.

Quise acabar con mi navegación por Facebook, pero había un impulso que me hacia dirigirme hacia **su** perfil.

—_Ya sabes lo que vas a encontrar, ¿para qué sufrir más? Sé realista por una vez en tu vida. —_regañaba la mini-Bella.

Suspiré y dirigí el ratón hacia la opción "Salir". Los dedos no me respondían y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba buscando el nombre de "Edward Cullen" entre los perfiles de mis contactos.

—_Eres idiota. —_concluyó la mini-yo.

_Lo sé..._

Efectivamente, tal y cómo predijo aquí mi "queridísima" conciencia (bendito sea el sarcasmo), mi hermanastro ya anunciaba su relación con Jessica Stantley.

Ver aquello fue cómo recibir un balazo directo al pecho. Aunque no fue nada comparado a cuando leí los comentarios "cariñosos" que Jess le había dejado:

_¡Eddy, cariño! Te amo precioso y que no se te olvide que quiero más besitos de esos tuyos. ¡Muack mi amor!_

¡Buagh! ¿Cariño? ¿Precioso? ¿Besitos? ¡¿Mi amor? Sólo existía una respuesta para tales términos: ¡Buagh! ¡Buagh! ¡Buagh! E infinitos: ¡Buagh!

¡Jessica se había vuelto una maldita cursi! Pero esperad, eso no fue lo peor. Lo que realmente me dolió en el alma fue la contestación de Edward:

_Los besos cuando quieras. Yo también te amo._

_Respira, expira. ¡Respira, expira!_

—_Déjate de tonterías; ¡esta bruja muere hoy mismo!_

Ya no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera debería haber pensado que Edward y yo alguna vez estaríamos juntos. ¡Diablos, que ingenua fui!

Ahora veía las cosas claras y si era esto lo que mi hermanastro quería, pues adelante con su vida y yo seguiría con la mía. No me iba a permitir derramar más lágrimas, por mucho que desease hacerlo. Comprimiría todas mis penas en un gran nudo en el estómago. ¿Que me impediría comer? Sí. ¿Que me atormentaría hasta el fin de mis días? Cierto. ¿Que las noches serían una auténtica pesadilla a partir de ahora? Afirmativo también.

De momento, lo que esperaba era que dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando mi cuerpo no soportase más seguir deambulando cómo un zombi amargado por la vida, con algo de suerte muriese y dejase atrás la tristeza.

No perdí tiempo en apagar el ordenador; simplemente cerré la pantalla de sopetón y me dirigí a la cocina. Desconocía la hora que sería, pero si la cena aún no estaba lista, ayudaría a Esme a prepararla. Nunca viene mal distraerse un poco.

Al llegar abajo, nada de aquello fue necesario ya que el reloj de pared marcaba las 10 de la noche y todos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivas sillas.

Lo malo de vivir con el demonio en persona, es tener que verle quieras o no.

Edward ni si quiera se molestó en levantar la vista, sino que comía con parsimonia en la mesa, con Emmett a su lado izquierdo y un taburete vacío a su derecha; el mío.

—Bella, ahora iba a subir a avisarte de que la cena estaba servida. —me informó Esme, con una sonrisa. — ¿Estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. —le devolví la sonrisa.

Caminé con decisión hacia mi respectiva silla, con un plato de sopa caliente preparado para ser comido justo delante.

Una vez alcanzado el objetivo, di unos cuantos sorbos a la sopa. Debía admitirlo: era demasiado complicado tragar con Edward ahí al lado.

Procuré acabarme el segundo plato, salmón ahumado con ensalada, por no levantar sospechas y complacer a Esme.

Ya casi había acabado con mi yogur de Coco cuando comenzó una conversación en la mesa.

—Chicos, ¿cuánto hace que no sacáis a pasear a Bear y Kiara? —preguntó nuestra madrastra, con aspecto enfadado.

_Oh, oh..._

—Salí con Bear ayer. —se salvó Edward.

Lo miré de reojo con malicia. _¡Imbécil hijo perfecto!_

—En realidad... —Carlisle intervino por primera vez, dejando su tenedor a un lado. —Creo recordad que fui yo quien lo sacó.

_¡Toma! ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora niño mimado, eh?_

Reí entre dientes y mi hermanastro pareció percatarse de ello, ya que me miró frunciendo el ceño. Al instante giré el rostro, evitándole.

—Se supone que los perros son vuestra responsabilidad. —Estupendo... Bronca para los dos. — A partir de ahora, nadie que no seáis vosotros se va a ocupar de ellos. Son 3 veces al día las que deben estar al aire libre. ¿Y cuanto tiempo han salido fuera hoy?

No quise responder porque estaba segura que la contestación enfadaría más a Esme.

—Antes de ir a dormir sacadlos un rato. —concluyó Carlisle, regresando a su comida.

—Sí, papá. —respondimos los dos al unísono.

Al acabar la cena, Alice y Emmett continuaron burlándose a nuestra costa sobre la poca responsabilidad que teníamos con las mascotas. Nuestros padres quedaron en la cocina, recogiendo las vajillas, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos al piso de arriba en busca de alguna chaqueta para salir. Al fin y al cabo, estábamos a finales de noviembre.

Escogí un abrigo marrón claro de un material parecido al cuero. La verdad, no me fijé si combinaba o no con mis vaqueros, sino que bajé rápido las escaleras.

Junto a la puerta de salida nos esperaban Bear y Kiara, ladrando impacientes.

—Creí que iba a ir yo. —Edward apareció por la puerta del comedor, encarándose conmigo.

—_Ya puedes ir olvidando esa idea, "bonito". —_soltó la mini-Bella.

—Es mi perro. —argumenté.

—También el mío. —se defendió él.

—Pues no pienso dejarte sólo con Kiara. —Por una vez me serviría ser terca.

— ¿Crees que la voy a raptar o qué? —rió Edward.

—Podrías. —contesté. — O tal vez dejes que se pierda.

— ¿Es que no confías en mí? —mi hermanastro se acercó un poco a mí, con aire inocente.

—No.

Abrí la puerta con rapidez y desaparecí de allí, seguida por los dos animales.

Siendo sincera, me costó hablarle así a Edward. ¡Debería haberme sido fácil comportarme mal con él! Supongo que la práctica y el tiempo ayudarían con mi nuevo plan. Mi hermanastro iba a convertirse en un gran error en mi vida e iba a hacérselo saber. ¡Por supuesto que se lo haría saber!

La noche en el bosque era mucho más oscura y fría que en el pueblo. Los árboles proyectaban sombras sobre el suelo, mientras que los perros parecían ajenos a todo eso. Me envolví bien entre mi ropa, tras el soplo del viento.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí y quedé helada en mi lugar.

—_¡El hombre del saco, Freddy Kruger, Jason!_ —gritó la mini-yo.

—Hola otra vez.— Ah, no: era la voz del imbécil de Edward, de nuevo.

—Adiós otra vez. —imité su voz, sin girarme hacia él y avanzando unos pasos en dirección a Bear y Kiara.

Éstos jugaban y ladraban por entre la hierba y los troncos dispersos por el lado del bosque más cercano a la mansión.

—Por favor, Bella. —noté su mano sobre mi hombro, pero continué dándole la espalda. — Quiero que seamos amigos.

—¡¿Amigos? —Ahora sí que lo miré directamente a los ojos, con furia contenida.

—No te pido que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo. —aclaró. — Sólo amistad. —sus ojos parecían sinceros, pero ya no podía creerlos. No, después de los múltiples cambios de humor que tenía. Lo mismo mañana me trataría cómo una princesa y al día siguiente ni siquiera se acordaría de mi nombre.

—Edward. —pronuncié su nombre, al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mano de mi hombro. — ¡¿Te crees que eres el centro del universo? ¡¿Que puedes pedir algo y los demás vamos a aceptar cómo sirvientes?

—¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —él llevó las manos al cielo con desesperación. ¡Ugh! Cómo me molestó eso.

—¡Tienes el valor de preguntarme qué me pasa! —espeté, sorprendida y cabreada. — ¡Me dices que me quieres y luego me pides que lo olvide todo!

El eco de la frase quedó resonando por todo el bosque y ninguno de los dos volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra.

Edward se quedó quieto en su lugar, con sus ojos apuntando a los míos. Manteníamos una batalla de miradas, en la que ninguno de los dos abandonaba su posición.

Mi hermanastro bufó y se separó un poco de mí.

—Está bien, ya no aguanto más. —Edward cerró los párpados con fuerza. — Bella, tengo que explicártelo; yo...

—¿Vas a decirme que me quieres, que vas a dejar a Jessica y vamos a vivir felices para siempre? —interrumpí con sarcasmo.— ¿Sabes lo que pasará luego? Que **no** me querrás, **no** vas a dejar a Jessica y **no **vamos a vivir felices para siempre.

—¡Sólo déjame hablar! —me gritó.

—¡No quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones, Edward! — _¡Wau! ¿Yo he dicho eso?_ Realmente, mi hermanastro sacaba la furia que había en mí.

Anduve a zancadas por entre la hierba y llegué a donde corría mi Husky.

—¡Kiara! —la llamé.

Ella vino obedientemente. Zafé de su collar rojo, uno que Alice le había conseguido colocar. El animal se debatió un poco, pero luego me siguió.

Edward continuaba mirando desde su posición.

Llegué a la puerta principal de la mansión y, en un intento por hacer entrar a Kiara, ésta consiguió tirarme al suelo. Caí sobre mi trasero, provocando unas disimuladas risas por parte de mi hermanastro. Bufé y lo perforé con la mirada.

—Idiota. —mascullé entre dientes.

Al fin conseguí que mi Husky entrase en casa y cerré la puerta a nuestro paso, para evitar que se escapara. Ignoré el hecho de que Edward aún estuviese fuera. ¿Tendría llaves, no? Pues ya se las apañaría él solito.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso y me apresuré a encerrarme en mi lugar seguro, mi guarida: mi habitación. Kiara me había seguido, por lo que hoy compartiría la noche conmigo.

Deseosa porque acabase aquel endemoniado día, me apresuré a lavarme los dientes, ponerme el único pijama de Hello Kitty que quedaba limpio (¿Debo añadir que me lo regaló Alice? ¡Ella es la culpable!) y me aovillé entre las sábanas de mi cama. Pronto, mis pies helados comenzaron a calentarse.

Kiara se acomodó sobre la manta que había dejado para ella en el suelo.

Comencé a dar vueltas en la cama, sin poder evitar la imagen de Edward cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

¡Guau!—ladró mi perra.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir. —respondí, inventándome el significado de su sonido.

¡Guau!

—Sí, es por culpa del tío Edward.

¡Guau!

—¡¿Que me disculpe por lo que le he dicho? ¿Es que lo has escuchado?

¡Guau!

—Muy mal, Kiara. ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación el escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

¡Guau!

—¡¿Que no te estoy educando? Esas contestaciones seguro que son culpa de tu tío. Es una mala influencia.

_Guau._

—¡Ni se te ocurra enamorarte! Te doy un consejo; jamás vayas detrás de un macho, porque lo único que vas a acabar recibiendo son decepciones. ¿Y cómo vas a acabar? Tirada en una cama, bebiendo leche hasta emborracharte y quejándote de lo dura que es la vida.

—_¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres patética? _—comentó la mini-Bella.

¡Demonios! ¡Estaba hablando con un perro! Ni si quiera estaba segura de si uno se podía emborrachar con leche.

Gruñí y tape mi rostro con la almohada.

_Basta de charlas sin sentido por hoy._

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada y con los primeros indicios de lluvia muy cerca. Al fin y al cabo, estábamos en Forks señores.<p>

Me había despertado con cuidado para no interferir en el sueño de mi perro.

Emmett se ofreció a llevarnos en su Jeep, ya que no me apetecía demasiado montar en el Volvo de Edward. Además, éste tampoco se había mostrado muy contento con la idea, por lo que aceptamos el plan de nuestro hermano mayor.

Una vez en el instituto, llegó la clase de gimnasia de primera hora. ¿Y a que no adivináis que "fantástica" sorpresa me tenía preparada la entrenadora Tatcher? El profesor de Educación física de los chicos, el señor Cope, estaba enfermo. Por lo que hoy nos tocaría hacer una clase mixta. Oh y ¿quién estaba en ese grupo de hombres enormes y preparados para darle con un balón en la cara a Bella? Ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen.

—_Tu vida parece una tragicomedia barata.—_se burló la mini-yo.

Esa mañana tocaría jugar a Voleibol con grupos de chicos y chicas juntos.

_Genial. ¿Alguien quiere hundirme más en la amargura?_

—¡Isabella! Con Cullen. —ordenó la profesora.

_Decidido: mañana mismo cabo mi propia tumba._

Nos colocamos en uno de los lados de la red, cubriendo nuestro territorio. Vi a Edward manejar a los estudiantes cómo quería. Al fin y al cabo, él era el capitán de nuestro equipo.

Una de las chicas del grupo contrario hizo un gran saque, comenzando así el partido bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Tatcher.

El resto de la hora me quedé muy quieta en una esquina de la pista, para no estorbar a nadie. Analizaba cada movimiento de los contrincantes y nuestras repercusiones. Fue nuestro capitán quien hizo que llegáramos a un empate.

Quedaba poco para que acabase la clase y yo apenas había interferido en el juego. Si no hacía algo, me ganaría un buen suspenso para hoy.

Aproveché el último saque de los contrincantes para, al menos, golpear un poco la pelota.

—¡Mía!— Tanto Edward cómo yo gritamos y saltamos a la vez.

Quería salvar la pelota, ¡pero me iba a estampar contra él! Accioné mis brazos de tal manera que chocaron contra su pecho y caímos los dos al suelo en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Ouch! —me quejé cuando aterricé con mi espalda en el suelo.

¡Diablos! Era la segunda vez que me caía esta semana.

Edward se levantó irritado, sobándose el pecho. Yo le imité, salvo porque mi daño provenía de los brazos y la espalda.

—¡Dije que yo iba a por esa! —grité, encarándome con él.

—¡Yo lo dije antes! —me contestó.

—¡¿Tanto te costaba permitirme rematar por una vez?

—¿Rematar? Bella, ni si quiera habrías golpeado la pelota. —se burló.

—¿Me estás llamando "negada"? —Vale, Edward sabía cabrearme.

—Sólo digo que los deportes no son lo tuyo. Intentaba salvar el equipo; no me puedes culpar por eso. —él sonrió angelicalmente, pero a mí no me engañaba.

—¡Idiota! —solté.

—Negada. —me devolvió, en un susurro.

—¡Y antes has dicho que no me estabas llamando así! —me hice la ofendida, pero más bien estaba que echaba chispas.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo nunca he largado eso!

Le apunté al pecho con el dedo índice, procurando concentrarme para soltar una buena contestación.

—¡Cullen! —vociferó la entrenadora.

Los dos nos giramos. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué teníamos que tener el mismo apellido?

Tatcher hizo señas para que nos acercáramos. Corrimos hasta ella, sin saber a quién de nosotros se refería.

En cuanto estuvimos frente al banquillo donde se sentaba, me asusté al contemplar sus mejillas rojas de rabia.

—Quiero veros al acabar las clases. —sentenció, controlando el tono de su voz.

Edward y yo fruncimos el ceño y nos señalamos a nosotros mismos, sin saber si me había castigado a mí o a él.

—¡A los dos! —ordenó ella.

En ese instante la campana sonó y nos dirigimos una última mirada de odio, antes de adentrarnos cada uno en nuestro respectivo vestuario.

Allí, las chicas no hacían más que preguntarme cómo había sido capaz de gritarle a Edward Cullen, bla, bla, bla. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Ni que lo considerasen su Dios! Lo admito, lo admito: verlas suspirando e imaginando cómo serían los pectorales de mi hermanastro me hizo sentirme extraña, quizá hasta enfadada.

El resto de la mañana pasó lenta (menuda novedad, ¿no?) y la malgasté pensando en Edward. Juro que no era mi intención, pero parecía como si su fantasma persiguiese a mi imaginación a todas horas.

Mi subconsciente sentía tristeza después de haberme peleado con él porque, de alguna manera, sabía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Ahora mismo no sabía si ya me consideraría su enemiga y seguramente Jessica estaba al corriente del incidente de Voleibol. Conociéndola, los más probable es que ya estuviese maquinando algo en contra mía por haberme metido con su "Eddy". Tendría que dormir con los ojos abiertos de aquí en adelante, por si a caso se le ocurría matarme una noche.

Al fin, salí de la clase de Matemáticas para dirigirme a la cafetería. Hice la habitual fila para pedir mi bandeja de comida y fui a sentarme junto a mis hermanos en nuestra mesa de siempre.

_Un momento, un momento... ¿Qué hace Edward ahí?_

Observé de nuevo, para percatarme de que no me había equivocado de sitio. Imposible, ya que Rosalie, Jasper y los demás lo acompañaban.

Después de un día agotador lo que quería era comer tranquila. ¿Y qué me encontraba? A **él**.

—Hola Bella. —me saludó Alice con entusiasmo cuando llegué hasta ellos.

Hice un gesto de saludo con la mano y me senté entre ella y Rosalie, quedando con "Don Perfecto" delante.

No me digné a mirarlo y pasamos la comida en silencio. Tampoco pregunté por qué estaba Edward con nosotros; mejor dejar correr la situación.

Emmett, al igual que cada día, dio tema para hablar. Sin embargo, sólo moví los labios con el fin de morder y masticar mi barrita de cereales.

—¡Pero qué despistada soy! —espetó Alice, de repente. —Me he dejado la chaqueta en el Jeep. —se llevó las manos a la cabeza de forma teatral.

_¿Qué mosca le ha picado?_

La pequeñaja se levantó y zafó del brazo de Emmett. No sé si me lo había imaginado, pero creí haberla visto guiñándole un ojo a Rose.

—¡Emm, vamos! Tenemos que acompañarla. —se apuntó la novia del aludido.

—¿Ahora? —se quejó él. — Tomad e id vosotras. — Emmett les lanzó un pequeño grupo de llaves, que ellas alcanzaron al vuelo.

—¡Tu coche es demasiado alto! Ven a ayudarnos. —pidió Alice, haciendo uso de su cara de cachorrito.

Tanto Edward cómo yo contemplábamos esa escena con incomprensión.

Después de unas cuantas súplicas más, el grandullón se resignó a seguirlas y, de algún modo, Rosalie se llevo consigo a su gemelo también.

Suspiré cuando se hubieron marchado por la puerta de la cafetería y dos segundos más tarde, caí en la cuenta de lo que sucedía.

_¡Traidores!_

Seguramente habrían visto lo tensa que estaba hoy la situación con Edward y no se les habría ocurrido otra cosa que dejarme sola con él.

—_¡Perfecto! Sí, marchaos "amigos". —_ la mini-Bella sí que sabía de sarcasmos.

Bien, lo que debía hacer era respirar tranquila, acabar de comerme la barrita que tenía en las manos y largarme de allí.

—_¿A dónde, genio? Las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de 15 minutos. —_De nuevo la mini-yo, fastidiando el asunto.

_Algo se me ocurrirá. ¡Basta ya de tanto pesimismo!_

—¡Ey! ¿Vas a comerte eso? —Edward me dirigió la palabra al fin.

¡Mierda! Había estado tan ocupada hablando conmigo misma que no me había percatado de que mi hermanastro me estaba hablando.

—¿C-comerme el qué? — _¡No tartamudees!_

—El pudding. — respondió él entre bufidos cansados.

Miré hacia mi bandeja, buscando el último pudding de chocolate que había escogido en la cola del buffet.

—¿Y bien? —la voz de Edward sonaba irritante, hasta casi al punto de parecerse a la de Jessica. Eso me fastidiaba.

—No me lo iba a comer… —Mi hermanastro no me dejó acabar la frase, sino que extendió su brazo por la mesa y dejó la palma de la mano abierta. — Pero, pensándolo mejor, encontraré hueco en mi estómago para él. —sentencié aquello con una sonrisa engreída.

Las miradas que parecían estar diciéndose a gritos un "te odio" volvieron a correr de sus ojos a los míos y viceversa.

De repente se me ocurrió algo para cabrearle aún un poco más. Esto iba a ser mi venganza por lo de gimnasia.

Con parsimonia, solté la comida y tomé la cuchara de plástico que descansaba en mi bandeja. Delicadamente, abrí la tapa de mi delicia de chocolate y hundí el cubierto en ella, extrayendo un leve fragmento. Le eché una ojeada al rostro de Edward, el cual aparentaba estar rojo de rabia y envidia. Disimulé una risita tras haber logrado mi objetivo y dirigí la cuchara a mi boca. Exageré el sabroso gusto del postre, saboreándolo en exceso y mostrando una cara de satisfacción.

—Tantas calorías son malas para el cuerpo. ¿No querrás acabar con dietas, verdad?— Mi hermanastro interrumpió la actuación.

—¿Insinúas que estoy gorda? —aparté el plato un momento y perforé a mi acompañante con los ojos.

—Claro que no…— dijo él con sarcasmo. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaban y luchaban por no curvarse en una sonrisa burlona.

Fue extraño, pero aunque en ese mismo instante le considerase el propio diablo en persona, sus burdos comentarios continuaban dañándome.

—_¡Actúa! _—me recordó la mini-Bella.

Cogí una enorme bocanada de aire y me levanté de golpe. Llevé mi bandeja conmigo y bordeé la mesa, hasta encontrarme frente a Edward. Bajé la mirada para poder verle bien, ya que él aún continuaba sentado.

—Lo he pensado mejor. — con rapidez, impacté el bote de pudding en su cabeza. Lo aplasté contra su despeinado cabello y procuré que el potingue lo manchase bien. —Aquí tienes tu postre.

Las facciones de Edward eran todo un cuadro de incredulidad. ¿A caso no me creía capaz de hacerle eso? Pues aquí tenía una buena demostración de que la Bella cobarde había desaparecido.

Caminé con paso firme hacia una de las papeleras, sintiendo miles de ojos clavados en mí. Cómo era de esperar, todos los estudiantes habían sido testigos de nuestro enfado y todos ellos mostraban su desconcierto por lo que acababan de ver. ¡¿Edward Cullen: en ridículo? Sin duda, nadie se esperaba esta situación.

Vacié los restos de mi comida en la papelera más cercana y abandoné la sala.

Al estar fuera me di cuenta de la humedad que se arremolinaba ya entre mi pelo y de que la lluvia había empezado a caer. No traía paraguas, por lo que me quedaría debajo de los porches del instituto y esperaría a calmarme un poco.

Pronto, las ventanas de la cafetería quedaron atrás. Giré la primera esquina, caminé un poco más lejos todavía y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared de piedra.

Frente a mí tenía el aparcamiento y las miles de gotas de lluvia que caían. El repiqueteo de éstas en caer sobre los coches o la acera producían un sonido envolvente que me permitió sumirme en mi propia burbuja.

_Mi vida es un asco. _

Pero aún continuaban surgiendo preguntas como: ¿qué hacía Edward comiendo hoy con nosotros?

Bueno, la conclusión más acertada era probablemente la más obvia: Jessica no había venido al instituto.

Gruñí al darme cuenta de la verdad de esta teoría; él la amaba. Sí, seamos realistas. Yo había perdido y ella había ganado. Claro que se podrían haber ahorrado la fase "hundir en la miseria a Bella"…

Bufé y resbalé hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo.

Cerré los párpados unos momentos. Aún seguía sin creerme que las palabras de Edward hubiesen conseguido hacer meya en mí. Al fin y al cabo, estaba más que claro que nos odiábamos. El caso es que me sentía mal por eso, ¡y no debería!

—Bella. — **su** voz resonó por el vacío porche.

Me levanté a la carrera y me sacudí el trasero de posible suciedad. Carraspeé varias veces para evitar que me quebrara en mitad de una frase y recobré la compostura.

Edward avanzaba por el pasadizo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por entre su cabello. Éste estaba mojado, así que adiviné que debía haber ido al lavabo a quitarse los restos de mi pudding.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que la gente necesita estar sola de vez en cuando? —pretendí sonar grosera.

—Tranquila, te dejaré con tu soledad en cuanto acabe.

Tragué saliva por la rudeza de sus palabras.

—¿Vas a decirme que no me acerque más a ti, que te ignore y te deje en paz? —adiviné. —Créeme, eso ya pensaba hacerlo. —me encaré a él, aún con inseguridad.

Edward se veía enfurecido, ya que las aletas de su nariz se movían agitadamente. No dijo nada y se giró para marcharse, pero justo antes de dar un paso volvió su mirada hacia mí.

—No me importas, ni ahora ni nunca. Si alguna vez te he hecho creer lo contrario… —las mandíbulas de mi hermanastro estaban fuertemente cerradas y sus puños crispados. —…lo siento. — no supe si esa disculpa era el final de su frase anterior o la estaba pronunciando aparte.

Me mordí el labio y me crucé de brazos, crispando los puños. Los ojos me picaban, por lo que se avecinaba un llanto. Claro que, esta vez, de rabia.

—T-te… —balbuceé, con voz débil. Respiré hondo y volví a probar: — Te odio.

—Entonces… —Edward detuvo su avance, pero continuaba dándome la espalda. Me era imposible observarle los ojos, aquellos que siempre me permitían ver lo que de verdad sentía. — El sentimiento es mutuo.

Quedé allí de pie, con el sonido de la fuerte lluvia presente. Seguí a Edward con la mirada empañada por las lágrimas, hasta que éste despareció por entre la puerta de la cafetería.

Sorbí mi nariz y me restregué la cara con la intención de deshacerme de todo rastro de lloro. Luego anduve por el mismo pasadizo, con el mismo destino al que había ido Edward.

La sorpresa llegó cuando giré la esquina del porche. Al otro lado me topé con Alice y Rosalie espiándome. Abrí la boca sin poder creérmelo.

—¡Porqué no os compráis una vida y dejáis la mía en paz! —les grité sin pensar.

Ellas quedaron mirándome con cara de lástima. La furia me invadía, así que las dejé allí y entré en la cafetería, dando un portazo a mi paso.

Los alumnos que comían tranquilos, e incluso algunos que ya se habían levantado para dirigirse a sus próximas clases, se quedaron mirándome con los ojos como platos. Me sonrojé una barbaridad y procuré salir de ahí lo más rápido que me permitieran las piernas.

Mientras sorteaba a la gente y a las mesas, con la cabeza siempre gacha, llegué al portón que daba a los pasillos del instituto. Respiré aliviada en cuanto estuve fuera, pero el enfado continuaba bien presente en mi interior.

—¡Edward vamos! —escuché una voz retumbar por los corredores. Creí haber reconocido a Jasper.

Seguí el sonido de los susurros que hacían eco, muy curiosa por saber por qué demonios se gritaban.

Pasé junto a las taquillas del pasadizo que llevaba al gimnasio, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Al girar una esquina me encontré a Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Retrocedí al instante, deseando que no me hubiesen visto. Con cuidado, me asomé un poco para observarles platicar enfadados.

Seguramente, Edward era igual de idiota conmigo que con los demás. Aunque… Yo también había sido una idiota con Alice y Rose… ¡Dios! ¡Era como él!

Desterré esos pensamientos de momento, dando paso a una ira que no había sentido antes. Tenía ganas de plantarme frente a ese… ¡memo! y aclararle unas cuantas cosas.

—¡Esta no es forma de hacer las cosas! — el grito de Jasper volvió a hacer que me centrase en la escena que daba lugar en el pasillo.

Edward se alejaba de sus amigos, dando zancadas e ignorando sus alaridos por completo.

—¡Tío, sabes lo que sientes por ella! —la frase de Emmett hizo que me concentrase aún más. ¿Quién era "ella"? ¡¿A caso mi hermanastro tendría otra novia? ¿O quizá era de Jess de la que hablaban?

Edward paró en seco y se volvió para mirar cara a cara a Jasper y a su hermano.

—Olvidaos de que existo. —dijo cortante, y continuó andando.

Las mejillas me ardían, así que decidí esperar a que abriesen el aula de Tecnología, mi siguiente asignatura. Con todos los esfuerzos que pude sacar, no pensé en mi hermanastro, ni en cuanto me dolieron sus palabras.

Una vez frente a la puerta cerrada de la clase, algo en mí hizo que le diese un puntapié a una pobre taquilla.

—¡Ay! —me quejé, saldando a pata coja y sobándome la bamba.

¡Hoy todo me salía mal! ¡Agh!

No podía evitarlo; la cólera me consumía por dentro. Necesitaba pegar a alguien ¡ya! Nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero Edward sabía cómo sacarme de quicio.

"…_No me importas, ni ahora ni nunca…"_

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo y, siendo sincera: me había dolido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya tengo nuevo capítulo! :)<strong>

**Buff, lo siento por retrasarme un día más de lo habitual para subirlo *hacer puchero* **

**Estamos a noviembre y empiezan los exámenes u.u'' (¿Hace falta añadir que odio el instituto? xD) Así que espero poder subir el siguiente a tiempo, pero no prometo nada. Sorry, sorry, sorry a todos/as los que leeis y esperáis la continuación, pero tengo demasiados deberes que hacer, deberé retrasar un poquito el siguiente capi. Ahora sí, NO dudéis en que vais a tenerlo aquí tan rápido como esté escrito ^^**

**Bueno, bueno... Hablando de la historia; qué tal? Ya he recibido bastantes buenas críticas. Me alegra que vaya gustando :D ¡Oish, oish, oish! O_O ¡Edward y Bella cada vez están peor! ¡¿Edward, por qué le haces todo eso a Bella? . ¡¿Es que de verdad no la quieres? :O ****Solamente YO conozco la respuesta (jojojo xD)**

**Aish, ya está bien de hablar :P ¡Me encantan vuestras reviews, que siempre me alegran el día!**

**Nos leemos! Bites a todas/os! ;)**

**+JessCullen**


	17. Tregua por compasión

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>Para escribir este capítulo estuve escuchando la canción: What if- Ashley Tisdale.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tregua por compasión<strong>

Insultos, malos gestos, miradas furiosas, la palabra "te odio" volando de aquí para allá, discusiones a rebosar…

Adivinad a qué lugar me estoy refiriendo. Ajá; la mansión Cullen. Esa que siempre parece tan ordenada y refinada; donde los miembros de la familia se respetan y adoran; en la cual… ¡Bah! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Actualmente era todo lo contrario.

El sábado, después de ese horroroso viernes en el que manché de pudding el adorado cabello de Edward, había pasado cómo anteriormente describía entre él y yo. Nuestros padrastros se habían enfadado la primera vez que nos vieron discutiendo en el comedor. ¿Por qué? Oh, os lo diré; ni más ni menos que por el canal de televisión que queríamos ver.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que nuestras peleas eran por motivos estúpidos, pero aún así no podíamos evitarlo. Supongo que los dos estábamos destinados a odiarnos, simple y sencillamente.  
>A medida que fueron pasando los días, las disputas sin sentido entre nosotros se iban intensificando. Cada vez eran más seguidas y la familia se fue acostumbrando a ellas. Mis hermanastros se reían, Carlisle aguantaba las sonrisas cuando nos veía en pleno enfado y Esme aparecía para calmar el asunto siempre que podía.<p>

La situación llegó a tanto que hasta prohibimos a nuestros perros jugar juntos. Como bien había dicho Alice en su momento: parecíamos una pareja divorciada.

Desgraciadamente, el lunes en que nos separaríamos de nuestras pequeñas mascotas se hizo presente. Mi clase de sociología se había llenado de lágrimas por esas fechas, mientras veíamos como se llevaban a los perros. Lo admito; se me escapó algún que otro sollozo al despedirme de Kiara. Le había contado demasiadas cosas sobre mi difícil vida, ella era esa persona (o en su caso: animal) que siempre estaba ahí para escucharte y no juzgarte. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir con su ausencia a partir de ahora?  
>Lo único bueno de todo aquello fue admirar el bonito 8 que me colocó el señor Ross en mi proyecto.<p>

A partir de aquel día la rutina continuó como siempre, sin sobresaltos, sin novedades. Mis hermanos seguían igual de locos (aunque los quería), Carlisle me había llevado al hospital varias veces, ya que quería realizar más pruebas para comprobar que todo estaba bien en mí. ¿De verdad una simple picadura armaba tanto jaleo? Siempre yo y mi mala suerte…

Bueno, volviendo a la rutina; Jacob me llamó unas cuantas veces para quedar, a lo que yo contesté con un "puede que más adelante", a causa de que mis días en Forks se estaban convirtiendo en una depresión constante y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Podréis suponer el por qué. Exacto; por mister-ultra-híper-mega-engreídamente-perfecto Edward Cullen. ¡Mi comportamiento era detestable! Pero es que… ¡Demonios! Verle cada día con una repugnante Jessica colgada del brazo… ¡Me ponía la piel de gallina! Además de que las horas en las que mis hermanos no estaban conmigo, me encontraba totalmente sola y me sentía como si mi vida no tuviese sentido.  
>La gente continuaba considerándome la rarita que no tenía padres y yo no hacía otra cosa que esconderme tras mis libros mientras caminaba deprisa por los pasillos, para desaparecer de allí lo antes posible. Por si eso fuera poco; no había dejado de tener pesadillas. Algunas las protagonizaba mi odiado hermanastro y otras mis padres. Era con éstas últimas con las que despertaba alterada y con llanto. Echaba demasiado de menos a Charlie y Renée…<p>

Ya estábamos a mediados de Diciembre y hoy, sábado, la lucha contra Edward no había cesado.

De buena mañana me despertaron el fuerte sonido de una batería y una guitarra. Salté de la cama con los ojos como platos. Aquella noche las pesadillas me habían estado torturando sin parar y ahora que al fin había conseguido coger un poco el sueño, ¡me despertaban!

Hacía frío, por lo que caminé a grandes zancadas en busca de mi bata roja y mis pantuflas. Me negaba a que alguien viese con el pijama de Hello Kitty que me había enfundado Alice, la pequeña adicta a las compras, por lo que me cubrí bien y salí al pasillo, aún con los ojos repletos de lagañas.

Intenté seguir la procedencia de la melodía y, ¡oh, que sorpresa! (nótese el sarcasmo) ; venía de la habitación de Edward.

—¡Edward apaga la música! —grité, aporreando su puerta como una posesa.

—¡¿Y si no quiero, qué? —se escuchó al otro lado.

En el interior de la estancia no se oía ni una mosca, por lo que probablemente él estaría ignorándome.

_— ¡Qué novedad!—_teatralizó la mini-Bella, con su sarcasmo habitual.

—¡Voy a entrar ahí y te golpearé con lo que sea que esté reproduciendo esa canción hasta que pare! —advertí, entre gruñidos.

—¡No te estoy escuchando! —canturrineó la voz de mi hermanastro.

Bufé y descargué mi furia contra la puerta, una vez más. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tú lo has querido. —mencioné más para mí misma que para él.

Regresé a mi cuarto y fui en dirección a la estantería donde guardaba todos mis Cds. Rebusqué entre ellos hasta encontrar el adecuado: uno de Heavy Metal. Odiaba esa clase de música, pero lo conservaba conmigo ya que había sido un presente de mi padre (de esos que se suelen regalar cuando no tienes ni idea de los gustos de tu hija adolescente). Lo introduje en el moderno reproductor rojo del estante contiguo y lo conecté a los enormes altavoces negros que adornaban la pared.

_3, 2, 1… —_conté mentalmente.

Apreté el Play y casi al instante me estallan los tímpanos. Me tapé las orejas con las manos, protegiéndome del estridente sonido de unas guitarras eléctricas y unas estrepitosas voces.

Justo entonces, entró a mi cuarto un Edward desnudo de cintura para arriba, únicamente cubierto con unos grises pantalones de pijama.

No pude concentrarme en sus facciones, ya que mis pupilas se habían quedado clavadas en su musculoso tórax. Por unos momentos mi cuerpo quedó inmóvil y las manos empezaron a sudarme; pero aquí despertó la mini-yo para devolverme la cordura.

—_¿De nuevo lo mismo? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Eres Bella; Bella Swan_! —vociferó la vocecita.

—S- sí, soy Bella Swan. —luché contra mi nerviosismo.

—_¡Y no vas a permitir que un idiota de ojos verdes y escultural cuerpo te hunda la vida!_ —continuó.  
>—¡No, no pienso permitirlo! —repetí, esta vez con los ánimos recuperados del todo.<p>

—_¡Entonces céntrate y hazle saber con quién se está metiendo!_—concluyó ella, al igual que hace un sargento con su ejército.

—¡Sí! —bramé en voz alta.

_Espera… ¡¿En voz alta? Ups…_

Volví a la realidad y me percaté de que Edward me miraba con cara de confusión, levantando una ceja. Entonces se carcajeó en mis narices.

—¿Se puede saber con quién hablas? —rió él, a gritos, ya que la música no nos permitía escuchar nuestras voces muy bien.

—¡A ti no te importa! ¡Deja en paz mis monólogos, usurpador de la intimidad! —me defendí sin perder la dignidad. Claro que aquello sólo era una actuación, porque me encontraba con la cara totalmente colorada por la vergüenza y creo que mi hermanastro notó mi debilidad.

—¡Entonces detén esa cosa y dejaré en paz tu "intimidad"! —vociferó él, mientras señalaba mi reproductor de Cds y simulaba unas comillas en el aire.

La melodía de rock que provenía de su cuarto y la de heavy que venía del mío se entremezclaban, creando una atmosfera donde a cualquiera le hubiese entrado dolor de cabeza.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, supongo que al ver que no conseguía hacerme ceder con mi propósito. Unos segundos más tarde se decidió a actuar y anduvo hasta mis altavoces, pero yo le impedí tocarlos tras cruzarme en su camino.

—¡Aparta, Bella! —ordenó, con una mano en su oreja y la otra extendida en busca del botón "Pause".

—¡¿Y si no quiero, qué? —repetí su misma frase, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

¡Cielo santo! Después de esto iba a acabar sorda, pero no me importaba; ganaría esta lucha.

—_¡Bien dicho!_— Se enorgulleció la mini-yo.

—¡Vas a tener que enfrentar mi ira y dudo que quieras verme enfadado! —Edward pretendió que aquello sonase como una advertencia, pero entre tanto grito no me enteré demasiado.

—¡Deja en paz mi música y detén la tuya; apesta! —quise molestarle más criticando su canción de rock.  
>Antes de que pudiese defenderme, mi espalda ya se encontraba en el mullido colchón de mi cama, mis muñecas estaban colocadas una a cada lado de mi cabeza y apresadas entre las manos de Edward.<p>

Finalmente, él mismo se inclinaba hacia mí al mismo tiempo que ejercía fuerza para hundirme más contra las sábanas, claro que sin hacerme daño de verdad.

—¡Retira eso! — exigió, con su rostro a poca distancia del mío y una sonrisita ganadora en los labios.

Ese simple hecho hacía que el corazón me latiese con fuerza y sintiese más calor de la que era normal en invierno. A pesar de todo, yo debía continuar adelante; no iba a mostrarme como una cobarde que se deja intimidar.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! —aguanté, enfurruñada al igual que un bebé.

—¡Retíralo! —insistió, enterrándome aún más en el cochón y pegando su tórax al mío.

Podía notar su aliento sobre mi rostro y sus labios estaban a tan escasos centímetros de los míos…

—_¡No, no no!_—intervino la mini-Bella.

Giré la cara sin perder el orgullo y procurando mantenerme cuerda.

La música continuaba sonando y nosotros seguíamos sin rendirnos en la batalla.

Pasaron algunos minutos y, al ver que Edward no contraatacaba, lo miré de reojo. Sus labios se habían curvado un poco y tenía un brillo juguetón en los ojos.  
>Quise abrir la boca para protestar por cualquier idea fastidiosa que se le hubiese ocurrido, pero solté un leve gritito cuando noté su mano en mi costado y ésta me hizo cosquillas.<p>

—¡Por mucho que me tortures… — Di un respingo y me contorsioné en la cama, gritando y riendo por el cosquilleo que no terminaba. —…no vas a conseguir nada! —acabé, exhausta de tanto carcajearme.

—¡Oh, eso ya lo veremos! —Edward me dedicó una sonrisa torcida e intensificó mi tortura. En respuesta, yo bramé más; casi estaba llorando de la risa.

—¡Me da igual quien apague la música de quien, pero que pare ya! —interrumpió la vocecita cantarina de Alice.

Los dos paramos en seco y miramos hacia la puerta, donde nuestra pequeña hermana aún estaba en pijama y se cruzaba de brazos. Tenía las manos apretadas fuertemente contra sus oídos, al igual que Emmett. Éste la flanqueaba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y una cara de zombi recién levantado. Además, sostenía un móvil en una de sus manos, colocado en dirección a nosotros.

—¡¿Lo oyes Rose? ¡Se han vuelto locos! —gritaba Emmett al teléfono, partiéndose de risa.

Tragué saliva y empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Me volví hacia Edward y me percaté de que él también me miraba. Despacio, dirigimos la vista a nuestros rostros, los que habían enrojecido de repente, luego a nuestros cuerpos, tan juntos, y después a la cara de nuevo.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —dijimos al unísono, apartándonos como si repeliésemos el contacto del otro y poniendo cara de asco.

Vi a Alice rodar los ojos y marcharse con un divertido Emmet, quien continuaba platicando animadamente con Rosalie.

Nos quedamos quietos, cada uno en un extremo de la estancia, mientras las melodías estruendosas continuaban en el ambiente.

—¡¿Ves lo que has conseguido? ¡Ahora Alice está enfadada! —le regañé, sacando otro tema de conversación. Parecía que sólo buscaba pelearme y pelearme.

—¡¿Y me culpas a mí de eso? —Se indignó Edward.—¡ Tú has sido la loca del Heavy Metal!

—¡Porque me has despertado con la música a todo volumen! —le recriminé, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

—¡Siento que tengas un sueño tan inestable! —se burló Edward, intentando que se le entendiera lo que decía por encima del sonido de las baterías.

Bufé y apreté los puños.

—¡Edward y Bella; bajad esa música ahora mismo! —el gritó de Carlisle resonó por todo el pasillo.

Puedo adivinar que a los dos se nos heló la sangre en las venas tras escuchar a nuestro padrastro enfadado. Pocas veces lo había visto así; por no decir ninguna. No me quedó más remedio que caminar hacia mi reproductor y desconectarlo.

—Que conste que sólo lo hago por Alice y Carlisle. —dije, perforando a Edward con la mirada.  
>Éste me ignoró y salió por la puerta de mi habitación. En unos segundos, los últimos sonidos de rock de su canción desaparecieron.<p>

¡Wou! Sinceramente, fue un alivio para mis oídos.

Edward se asomó por entre la puerta de su cuarto, pero aún así no permitiéndome echarle un vistazo al interior.

—Que conste que, también yo, solamente lo hago por ellos. —me imitó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Bien! —concluí con rabia contenida, encerrándome en mi habitación y dando un portazo.

—¡Bien! —repitió él y, a través de mi puerta, se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

¿Quién había ganado la discusión? Ni idea.

—_Genial, Bella; esto demuestra lo maduros que sois._— dijo la mini-yo, de nuevo con su queridísimo amigo: el sarcasmo.

Suspiré y me tiré de nuevo a la cama, rendida como estaba de tanto discutir.  
>El resto de la mañana pasó lentamente, además de que el tiempo nublado y lluvioso tampoco ayudaba demasiado a contentarse.<p>

Adelanté los deberes que tenía atrasados para ese fin de semana y escribí un poco más en mi vieja lista del diario rojo, al que hacía tanto que tenía olvidado en un cajón de mi mesita de noche.

**10 razones para odiar a Edward Cullen**

**Infantil:**su idea de pelearse es enfadarse con la otra persona e ignorarla por completo. O, por el contrario, hacerle la puñeta día tras día.

**Insensible:**Edward dice las cosas a la cara, por mucho que pueda herir los sentimientos de los demás.

Acabados los dos nuevos puntos de la lista, cerré el cuadernito de un golpe.

Después del mediodía pretendí leer un poco, por lo que me dirigí al primer comedor en busca de algún libro que valiese la pena. Escogí Orgullo y Prejuicio, a pesar de sabérmelo de memoria a estas alturas. No era mi favorito, pero sí que me agradaba releerlo de vez en cuando.

Me senté en uno de los sofás beige colocados al fondo de la sala, junto a las pantallas de ordenador y las cristaleras.

Las horas pasaron volando mientras me sumergía en la historia, además de que no me había movido del lugar desde el momento en que Edward comenzó a tocar el piano. La canción melancólica que había presenciado haría unos meses volvió a revolotear por el comedor. Eso era algo que siempre tocaba mi fibra sensible y, a pesar de que su obra casi me hacía llorar de lo triste que sonaba, quería quedarme allí. No podía negarlo, Edward tenía mucho talento.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Alice de repente.

Me sobresalté, haciendo que el libro cayese de mis manos. El piano también paro unos instantes, pero luego continuó relajándome con su sonido.

Recogí Orgullo y Prejuicio del suelo y giré la cabeza hacia mi hermanastra.

— ¡Aún no estás arreglada! —la pequeña duende se llevó las manos a la cabeza con aire teatral.

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —le contesté con otra pregunta.

—¿No lo sabes?— se extrañó ella.— Jessica vendrá de un momento a otro.

Por poco me atraganto con mi propia saliva, por lo que tuve que toser levemente e intentar recomponerme de inmediato.

—¿J-Jessica?— repetí, cerciorándome de que mis oídos no me traicionaban.

—Jessica Stanley, sí.— confirmó, a la vez que a mí se me aceleraba el pulso.— ¿Edward no te ha contado nada?

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender y dirigí la mirada hacia el fondo del comedor, dónde mi hermanastro se encontraba abstraído de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Expiré e inspiré para evitar frustrarme más de lo que ya estaba. Entonces, Alice me dejó atrás y danzó hacia el piano, seguramente al ver que yo no paraba de contemplarlo.

—¡Edward!— llamó a voz de gritó la pequeñaja.

El aludido ceso con la música. Tuve que levantarme del sofá y acercarme un poco para observar exactamente lo que sucedía.

—Dime. —respondió él; sin embargo, había algo en su voz que delataba nerviosismo.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué razón Bella no se ha enterado todavía de que tu novia viene a cenar esta noche?— el tono que ella utilizó me hizo pensar que había algún significado detrás de tantas palabras.

Fue entonces cuando se me cayó el mundo a los pies. No tenía muy claro el por qué de mi comportamiento, pero la frase de Alice me hizo darme cuenta de la verdadera situación: Edward había decidido presentar a Jess a su familia. Eso sólo podía significar que su relación iba en serio, muy en serio.

En cuanto regresé a la realidad, contemplé la vacilación de mi hermanastro en responder y decidí que era momento de intervenir.

—Alice…— _Segura de ti misma, Bella; segura de ti misma._ — Da igual. Ahora ya lo sé, así que voy a cambiarme de ropa y en seguida bajo. — _Mucho mejor._

La aludida frunció un poco los labios y se resignó a seguirme. Me costaba calmarme, por lo que caminé con rapidez para salir de la sala. No obstante, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dirigí un último vistazo envenenado a los ojos de Edward. Éstos me analizaban de arriba abajo, más desconcertados de lo habitual.

—Bella, date prisa. Lo tengo todo listo en tu cuarto. —me urgió Alice, que me había adelantado y me esperaba desde las escaleras.

—En un minuto estoy allí. —le sonreí a modo de disculpa.

Ella emitió un gritito emocionado.

_Oh, no… Ya estará maquinando alguna forma de transformarme en una especie de Barbie de pelo castaño._

Suspiré, colocando esa preocupación en segundo plano y concentrándome en lo importante ahora.  
>Retrocedí los pasos dados, cruzando el comedor y quedando a la espalda de Edward.<p>

—Me quedaré en mi habitación si quieres; no vaya a ser que cause una mala impresión a tu "novia". —impregné de aborrecimiento la última palabra.

Mi hermanastro se percató de mi presencia y se levantó de la banqueta del piano, encarándose conmigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Edward parecía confuso.

—Te has ahorrado avisarme de lo de esta noche para evitar avergonzarte por tener una hermana como yo. —confirmé, señalándome, avergonzada de ser tan patéticamente mediocre como era. — Tranquilo, sólo me sentaré en la mesa para comer y por pura educación. No voy a interferir entre tú y Jess, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Me largué de allí antes de que mi acompañante pudiese mandar alguna represaría y yo mostrase más tristeza de la que pretendía.

La tarde fue bastante parecida a un martirio, en parte por los siniestros intentos de Alice por convertirme en una modelo de pasarela. Claro que, con mi torpeza, me sería imposible caminar con los tacones de aguja que me había enfundado.

Mientras las horas pasaban, yo no hacía más que ver ropa volar de un lado a otro y a mi pequeña hermanastra recorrer cada rincón de mi armario. Recordé aquella vez en la que ella había intentado hacerme llevar un caro vestido Victoria's Secret. Mi hermanastro (cuyo nombre prefería no mencionar) lo había escondido. ¿Dónde pararía ahora esa pieza de ropa? Bueno, en cualquier caso, era mejor que Alice no la encontrase; esa cosa era demasiado ostentosa para mi ordinaria figura.

Después de lo que se me hizo una eternidad, Alice finalizó con la ropa y demás complementos. Hacía poco que habíamos escuchado el "ding-dong" del portón de la mansión, por lo que Jess ya estaría aquí.

—No pienso salir así. —me negué, agarrándome a la puerta de mi lavabo mientras Alice y Rosalie tiraban de mi pierna.

—¡Bella estás guapísima! —animaba mi hermana.

—Haz el favor de no ser tan infantil. —se quejaba Rose, tirando con más fuerza.

Sí, Emmett había pensado que, puestos a que esto iba a ser una cena de parejas, él también traería a la suya. Por supuesto, Alice no se quedó atrás; Jasper debería estar ya en el piso de abajo.  
>—¡Lo que estoy es ridícula! —volví a intentar que me dejasen en paz.<p>

Escuché un bufido de Rosalie y después cesaron los estirones. Desconcertada porque se hubiesen cansado de insistir tan rápido, me asomé a mi cuarto para ver a las dos chicas paradas frente al espejo de la pared.

Curiosa, me acerqué a ellas e, inevitablemente, contemplé mi reflejo.

Aquella no parecía yo; una mujer alta y con unas curvas perfectamente definidas. La piel, aunque bastante blanca, le daba un aspecto hermoso e impecable. El vestido tan corto que traía puesto se adaptaba al cuerpo y caía en diferentes pliegues hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, pero sin llegar a las rodillas. Por último, la parte de arriba tenía unos tirantes que iban anudados al cuello y dejaba un gran tramo de espalda al descubierto. Después, observé el pelo. Éste estaba recogido descuidadamente en un moño, pero el flequillo se había dividido en dos secciones onduladas, que caían a cada lado de la cara. Por último, me asombré por ver que mantenía el equilibrio con los zapatos de tacón negros que se ataban a las pantorrillas.

Pestañeé un par de veces, aún sin poder creerme esa fuese mi persona.

—Se ha quedado sin aliento. —rió Alice, refiriéndose a mí. Seguramente estaría orgullosa por su trabajo como modista.— Sólo falta un toque de maquillaje.

Me dejé mover hasta mi escritorio, el cual se había vuelto una tienda completa de cosméticos. Simplemente no podía reaccionar; continuaba en shock. En realidad, el motivo era mi pánico a salir así en público. ¡Santo cielo! Nadie estaba acostumbrado a verme de esta guisa, así que solamente el imaginarme los ojos de los demás puestos en mí, a pesar de que fuese por un único segundo, me aterraba.

Hice algún que otro gesto de dolor cuando Rosalie comenzó a arreglarme las cejas con unas pequeñas pinzas. Más tarde, mi hermana se pegó casi un siglo trabajando en mis ojos para que quedasen perfectos.  
>¡Aleluya! Al cabo de 1 hora (cronometrada, ya que no tenía nada que hacer mientras ellas me torturaban con el maquillaje) acabaron la faena.<p>

Quise dirigirme al lavabo para contemplar su obra maestra con más detenimiento y más tarde negarme en rotundo a mostrarme de esta manera, pero no me lo permitieron.

—Vamos con mucho retraso, Bella. ¡Hay que salir ya, ya, ya!— se emocionó Alice, empujándome por los hombros mientras me debatía en su contra.

Andaba a un paso lento y calculado para no estamparme contra el suelo ahora que llevaba unos tacones, o también llamados: trampa mortal.

Rose y mi pequeña hermanastra se adelantaron por el pasillo. Entretanto, yo admiraba sus trajes que, al igual que el mío, dejaban paso a la imaginación de lo ceñidos que eran. El de Alice tenía un tono caqui y su forma me recordó a los tutus de las bailarinas. Por otro lado estaba el vestido de Rosalie, sin tirantes y de color azul marino con algunos detalles negros. Cada una llevaba un tipo de calzado parecido al mío, salvo porque ellas sabían cómo moverse con él.

Me sentía al igual que la hermana torpe de la familia.

Al llegar a las escaleras de caracol, vi bajar a las chicas y me asomé al vacío para comprobar que los invitados habían llegado hacía un buen rato.

_Está bien, está bien; calma y tranquilidad. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?_

—_Depende de tu manera de encarar la situación. Te diré que no olvides esta palabra durante la cena: con-cen-tra-ción. ¿Si? —_impuso la mini-Bella.

Asentí para mí misma e inspiré, preparada para bajar ahí y parecer alegrarme por mi hermano.

_Allá voy._

Conté mentalmente los escalones mientras los recorría y me ayudé de la barandilla de cristal para no tropezar con mis propios pies. Al final me esperaba Alice, quien se encontraba sola con una sonrisita.

—Soy un genio. —se felicitó a sí misma, aplaudiendo y mirando mi aspecto de arriba a abajo. — ¿Ni si quiera voy a recibir un simple gracias? —frunció los labios.

—Gracias. —suspiré, con los nervios de punta debido a la aparición extremadamente vergonzosa que me tocaría vivir.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —Alice sonó preocupada, seguramente al oír mi lamentable agradecimiento, parecido más a un quejido que a otra cosa.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, ella ya me había agarrado del antebrazo y había empezado a caminar hacia el primer comedor, llevándome consigo.

Imité su natural forma de moverse, claro que yo me asemejaría a un pato mareado seguramente.  
>Entonces se me ocurrió algo que tenía pendiente desde el mes pasado.<p>

—Alice… —no sabía muy bien cómo decirlo. —Lo que os dije a ti y a Rosalie en el instituto… Perdonadme. —agaché la cabeza, porque me vino a la mente la imagen del aquel viernes, después de que me enfadase con Edward y las descubriese a ellas espiando detrás de una esquina.

Ahora, ellas se habían comportado bien y sin guardar ningún rencor hacia mí persona. Me sentí bastante mal por haberles gritado aquel día.

—Estabas frustrada; se entiende. —mi hermana se encogió de hombros y soltó aquello con su característica risita musical.

Asentí levemente, pero fruncí el ceño al preguntarme si mi hermana habría escuchado algo comprometido mientras espiaba.

—Alice, una cosa; vosotras… Em… —estaba empezando a ponerme como un verdadero tomate.— Oísteis…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para continuar; habíamos llegado al comedor y nos habíamos quedado quietas junto al marco de la puerta. Me asomé un poco y observé el panorama: Emmett veía la televisión en uno de los sofás beige, Jasper conversaba con Rosalie de pie junto a las cristaleras. Carlisle y Esme estarían presentándose a la odiosa Jessica, quien parecía haberse arreglado en exceso para la ocasión. Lucía un vestido de encaje de piel de leopardo, pero color rosa fucsia. Lo más probable es que quisiera exhibir sus enormes pechos, de los que siempre presumía. Más allá, absorto a todo su alrededor, había…

_¡No le mires, no lo hagas!_

Edward vestía unos pantalones negros, con zapatos de vestir del mismo color y una simple camisa blanca. Hasta la fecha, eso era el atuendo más formal con el que le había visto.

_—Suerte que no debías mirarle. —_pensó la mini-Bella, sarcástica al igual que siempre.

Hice oídos sordos a mi conciencia y me fijé mejo. Atisbé los párpados de Edward fuertemente cerrados y su espalda apoyada contra la pared más alejada de la multitud. Tenía una expresión ausente, de esas que sólo utilizaba cuando estaba preocupado por algo.

El primer impulso que tuve fue ir allí y abrazarle. ¡Ya sé que no debería estar pensando eso! ¡Malditos sentimientos!

—Ya estamos listas. — anunció Alice, haciendo una entrada ostentosa con un pequeño bailecito e yendo a los brazos de Jasper, que la esperaba para darle un beso en los labios.

Quise dejarles intimidad, por lo que fui la última en irrumpir en el comedor.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe, concentrándose en su alrededor y después en mí. Los latidos del corazón se me aceleraron al instante y la respiración se me hacía complicada. Me mordí el labio, ese acto de nerviosismo que siempre me hacía parecer estúpida.

A partir de aquello llegaron los piropos por parte de Emmett, a quien le gustaba hacerme pasar ratos que yo calificaba como "momentos: tierra trágame".

Al final acabamos todos sentados en los sofás, como la educada familia que eran los Cullen. No, no me incluía dentro de ese grupo dado que yo misma me consideraba la oveja negra del rebaño, una carga.

—¿Así que compartes algunas clases con nuestro hijo? —Esme se dirigió a Jessica, esperando que ésta le constase algo más.

—Sí, pero en realidad nos conocimos por nuestros amigos. Siempre nos sentábamos juntos a la hora del almuerzo, fue como una conexión. No sé si me entienden. —rió ella, muy pagada de sí misma.

_Conexión…_

Aquella palabra fue algo chocante, sobre todo al pensar en ellos como las típicas parejas que se conocen en la adolescencia y duran juntos toda su vida. ¿Era a esa clase de conexión a lo que se refería Jess? Sólo de pensarlo noté como si alguien me hubiese pateado el estómago.

Mis padres continuaron con su interrogatorio, del que yo no fui muy consciente. Mi atención iba para las pupilas esmeralda de Edward, tan profundas, pero aún así misteriosas… ¡¿Por qué mi hermanastro era tan terriblemente adictivo? ¡Agh!

_—¡Demonios! ¡Piensa con detenimiento lo que dices! Sé realista y nunca olvides lo mucho que te ha hecho sufrir. —_la mini-Bella ayudó a despejarme la mente de tantas bobadas cursis.

Gracias a eso, pude despegar la vista de Edward antes de que éste se diese cuenta de mi debilidad por él.  
>Cada uno mantenía una conversación por separado a excepción de mí, que vagaba por la estancia mandando alguna que otra mirada a Jessica y Edward. Éstos se cogían de la mano y le decían algo a nuestros padres. No pude ver la expresión de Esme, que casi siempre parecía ser la persona con más intuición maternal de por aquí.<p>

Suspiré; ya me la podía imaginar sonriendo de emoción porque su hijo fuese feliz y dándole la mano a la afortunada que hubiese conseguido el corazón de Edward. Obviamente, esa chica jamás sería yo_._¿Qué pensarían nuestros padres si dos de sus hijos tuviesen una relación? Tremendamente absurdo el sólo plantearse ese hecho… Era algo imposible.

—En fin, ¿qué os parece si vamos cenando? —intervino Carlisle.— Se está haciendo tarde.— miró su reloj y después a los demás.

Caí en la cuenta de cuan tarde era en comparación a la hora a la que habíamos empezado a charlar.  
>Estuvimos todos de acuerdo en aceptar la sugerencia de nuestro padrastro. Ya estaba todo preparado; la enorme mesa (que sólo se utilizaba para reuniones familiares) estaba adornada con un largo mantel topacio y cada silla tenía en frente sus respectivos cubiertos de plata, acompañados por unas brillantes copas. Esto me pareció más una tradición de ricos; otro detalle más por el que yo no debería estar en esta casa.<p>

Rosalie se adelantó, con Emmett de la mano. Esto era un comportamiento totalmente normal, ya que la considerábamos una hermana más. Al igual que Jasper, por supuesto.

Me preparé mentalmente para una o dos horas más de martirio y de miraditas prepotentes de Jessica. Verla tan segura de sí misma me hundía el poco autoestima que me quedaba.

Evidentemente, mi mala suerte volvió a jugármela y tuve que sentarme frente a Edward y Jess. Ella estuvo entre su novio y Carlisle. Frente a él estaba Esme. Después venía yo y a mi derecha Emmett, seguido de Rosalie. En frente tenían a Alice y Jasper. Suerte que yo a mi lado derecho se sentaba Emmett y al izquierdo mi madrastra; ellos me ayudarían a mantener la cordura. Ésta última se marchó un momento y llegó para colocar el primer plato frente a nosotros: pollo con salsa de champiñones.  
>A medida que iba avanzando la velada, yo continuaba callada en mi lugar y prestaba atención a las conversaciones de los demás. Vale, no a todas: únicamente a la de la novia de Edward, con él y sus padres.<p>

—Y, dinos; ¿qué tal los estudios? ¿Ya sabes la carrera que vas a querer estudiar? —Carlisle bombardeó con dos preguntas de golpe.

Me hizo gracia que Jess se quedase medio muda después de escucharle. Se me escapó una risita, la que creo que nadie notó. Bebí un poco de agua, tras atragantarme con un trozo de pollo.

—Em… Sí, bueno… —se trabó mi ex –amiga. — Mis notas son realmente buenas. —mintió con su arrogancia habitual.

_¡Pero qué bruja llega a ser!_

Clavé el tenedor en la comida con más fuerza de lo normal. Jasper, quien se sentaba al costado derecho de Edward, me miró de reojo. Él solía ser el más perceptivo de mis amigos, por lo que habría oído mi bufido cabreado. Hice como si no hubiese advertido su cara confusa y continué masticando, esta vez con calma.

—¿Entonces, tu futuro empleo…?— urgió Esme, con una sonrisa amable.

Jessica rió con nerviosismo y rápidamente cambió su expresión a una mucho más falsamente bromista.  
>—Ya saben lo que se dice: más vale preocuparse ahora por el presente y dejar que venga solo el futuro. — dijo, moviendo su tenedor arriba y abajo mientras hablaba.<p>

¡Ouch! Había sabido como librarse de ésta la muy arpía.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada, que disimuló mirando en otra dirección.

Por obra de alguna deidad, la cual estoy empezando a pensar que debe querer poner mi estado de ánimo por los suelos, los ojos de mi hermanastro quedaron observando fijamente los míos.

Increíblemente deprisa y de la nada, en mi interior sentí un mareo espantoso. Respiré por la boca para permitirme captar más aire y apoyé mis manos en la mesa, dejando a un lado los cubiertos que sostenía. Sentí unas extrañas punzadas en los pulmones cada vez que inspiraba.

Tragué saliva, asustada. Masajeé un poco los lados de mi frente, haber si conseguía remediar el dolor de cabeza. Nada, eso no sanaba.

Con rapidez, bebí un poco de agua fresca y carraspeé con dificultad. Lo que menos quería es que mis acompañantes se percataran de mi malestar, ya que me convertiría en el centro de atención. ¡Qué horror!

La habitación continuaba dándome vueltas, por lo que cerré los ojos y seguí con el masaje en la frente.

—Ahora no… —susurré, sin pretender que alguien me escuchara.

Las voces que me acompañaban se iban distorsionando poco a poco y los molestos pitidos empezaron a inundarme las orejas.

Tragué saliva y volví a hiperventilar; esto me estaba trayendo un horroroso deya-vú del accidente que tuve en La Push.

—Esme… —la llamé, controlando el volumen de mi voz. —Voy a volver a mi cuarto. Yo… Hoy no he dormido mucho… —inventé sobre la marcha, al mismo tiempo que me ponía en pie sin perder el equilibrio.

—Bella cariño, ¿y el postre? He preparado suflé helado; estoy segura de que te gustará. —la mujer me tocó la mano y al instante se alarmó. —¡Estas ardiendo! Carlisle, ven aquí. —como buena madre que era, se puso histérica al notar mi alta temperatura.

Me concentré en inspirar y expirar pausadamente, además de intentar no tiritar por el frío que me estaba empezando a calar hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo podía decir Esme que estaba ardiendo? Ahora mismo parecía que estuviésemos cerca del Polo Norte.

Su esposo hizo lo que le pidió y pronto estuvo poniendo una mano en mi frente. Carlisle también examinó la temperatura de mi cuello, con lo que pareció bastante convencido de su afirmación:

—Tienes fiebre, estoy seguro. —la personalidad de mi padrastro había desparecido, dando paso a la del doctor Cullen que mostraba en su trabajo. —Lo mejor es bajarte esos grados cuanto antes. —Carlisle me agarró por un brazo y quiso colocar el otro alrededor de mi cintura.

—Yo lo hago. —no me había dado cuenta de que Edward ya se encontraba en mi costado derecho y fue él quien remplazó a nuestro padre.

Me indigné en cuanto su cuerpo rozó el mío, a pesar de estar medio ida por el mareo. Desafortunadamente, mis labios no me permitieron contestar porque, en esos precisos instantes, tenía demasiados ojos inquietos clavados en mí.

Me dejé llevar por Edward, quien me sujetó con fuerza contra su costado para permitirme hacer el menor esfuerzo por caminar.

—Eddy, creí que esta noche iba a ser para estar juntos. —se oyó el ruido de una silla y Jessica intervino en seguida, queriendo ser el centro de atención. ¿Qué esperar de ella?

Mi hermanastro giró su cuerpo lo justo para mirar a su novia.

—Bella está enferma. —contraatacó Edward.

—Oh, todos sabemos que se pondrá bien. —la chica le restó importancia al asunto, muy convencida de ganar esa discusión.

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, no había nada que ganar. Si ella quería a su novio aquí lo tenía, yo no había pedido ni su compañía, ni su atención.

El simple hecho de pensar aún me incrementaba más las punzadas en la cabeza, por lo que me agarré más a la camisa de Edward.

—¡Bueno, nosotros te entretendremos! —le gritó Emmett a Jessica, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro y mostrando una mirada cómplice con Jasper.

—¡Claro! Ya sé que podemos hacer.— soltó el novio de Alice.— ¿Quién quiere jugar al Just Dance?

No nos quedamos más tiempo, por lo que a duras penas vi la cara de cabreo de Jess cuando Edward se me llevó en brazos escaleras arriba. Era poca la distancia del comedor al segundo piso, pero durante todo el trayecto fui rezando para no echarle la comida encima.

—No hace falta que hagas esto. —solté, apoyada en su pecho, dado que las nauseas me tenían fatal. —Vuelve con tu novia, te echará de menos. — _No vomites, no vomites, no vomites._

_—_Déjame ayudarte. —concluyó Edward.— Ahora calla y descansa. —No sé si pretendió sonar simpático, pero presentí su preocupación dado lo rápido que respiraba.

El balanceo de su cuerpo no ayudaba a mis enormes nauseas, hasta que noté como comenzaba a separarme de él para recostarme en una superficie mullida. ¿Mi cama? No abrí los ojos para averiguarlo, tan sólo permanecí quieta con el frío aún en mi piel.

¡Mierda! Si de verdad tenía fiebre ahora no podrían taparme con alguna manta, ya que así empeorarían mi temperatura.

De repente, me sobresalté al notar una palma helada contra mi frente. Di un leve respingo que hizo que perdiese el autocontrol que contenía y tosí con nerviosismo, poniéndome en pie y vomitando sin ver lo que tenía en frente.

A consecuencia del ácido que eché, el estómago y la garganta me ardieron.

Solté unas cuantas bocanadas más de vómito, para librarme por completo de las arcadas en cuanto acabé.

Me puse totalmente colorada al observar que todo el estropicio que había creado, ahora estaba sobre la camisa blanca de Edward. El olor de aquella sustancia me dio una arcada más, así que me tapé la boca con rapidez y caí al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Carlisle! —oí a Edward. — ¡Maldita sea! —susurró, mientras mi visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa.— ¡Carlisle, es Bella! —volvió a gritar, muy alterado.

La presión de unas manos en mis hombros se hizo presente, pero no pude ver de quién se trataba. Esos momentos eran algo así como estar en una tortura constante, no podía hacer que las nauseas, el dolor de cabeza o del pecho se detuvieran.

—Alice, ven; sujétala. —ordenó una voz autoritariamente.

—Hijo, déjame a mí. —habló un hombre.

La conciencia cada vez se me desvanecía más y más, hasta que al final, caí desplomada en los brazos de aquella persona que me sujetaba.

* * *

><p>Mis pulmones se llenaban de aire; seguramente estaría viva. El único problema era que no me sentía el cuerpo para poder reaccionar.<p>

—Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre esto, así que no hace falta que te lo diga. —argumentó un tono femenino muy familiar, que parecía estar bastante lejos.

—Alice, sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver. — Si hubiese encontrado mis ojos, probablemente ahora los estaría abriendo; ¡ese era Edward!

—Aún así, ¿crees que lo que estás haciendo le provoca bien alguno? —la voz de Alice seguía siendo nítida y calmada, pero podía notar la tensión de su discusión a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se estuviese gritando.

Escuché un bufido frustrado.

—¡¿A caso no ves lo que he causado? —el bramido de mi hermanastro me asustó.

—No es culpa tuya. Tu padre…—comenzó Alice, pero decidí que era el momento de permitirles ver que estaba consciente.

Como pude, sentí mi cuerpo de nuevo. Me acordé de lo mareada que me había sentido haría un rato. ¿O quizá habrían pasado horas? Fuese como fuese, me revolví un poco y descubrí que me encontraba entre unas suaves sábanas.

La conversación, de la que no había pillado el hilo ni entendido ningún significado, paró al instante.

—Bella…— cantó mi pequeña hermana contra mi oído. No me importó el sonido, ya que su voz se asemejaba a una canción de cuna. Eso me relajó.

—Mmm… —me estiré al mismo tiempo que habría los ojos. La claridad no me molestó en absoluto, ya que únicamente pasaban unos finos rayos de luz. Supuse que estarían corridas las cortinas.

Fue parecido a un flashback cuando de sopetón recordé que le había fastidiado la velada del sábado a Edward. Avergonzada y algo culpable por el lío que había provocado, le miré no muy segura de qué expresión me encontraría. ¿Estaría cabreado? ¿Enfurecido? ¡¿Colérico?

Nada de nada. Éste permanecía de rodillas al costado derecho de mi cama. Sus facciones eran tan impecables como siempre y, por solamente unos momentos, el odio que sentía hacia él se desvaneció.  
>—¿Estás muy enfadado? —pregunté de todos modos, sabiendo el buen actor que era Edward.<p>

—¿Enfadado? —rió él, pero sin pizca de alegría en los ojos. — Te has desmayado y yo voy a enfadarme por eso. — pronunció, como una ironía.

—Tampoco hace falta que te burles. —me enfurruñé, volviendo al comportamiento de niña pequeña.

Edward sonrió, pero pareció estar haciendo una mueca triste. ¡Diablos! Verle así y saber que era por mi culpa, aunque él se empeñase en negarlo, me mataba. ¡¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿No podría haberle tocado a otra chica convivir con Edward?

—Estás mejor, ¿verdad? — preguntó él de nuevo, con la misma expresión preocupada que el día en que me ingresaron en el hospital.

Asentí, comprobando que todas las partes de mi cuerpo continuaban en su sitio. Quería saber qué me había pasado pero, analizando la actitud de mi hermanastro, sabía que me sería imposible obtener alguna respuesta por el momento. Así que esperé a encontrar el momento idóneo para abordar el tema y me concentré en cuestiones secundarias:

—¿Qué ha pasado con Jessica? —me surgió la duda y, una parte de mí, estaba deseando que esa bruja se hubiese marchado con un fuerte enfado. Ah, si os lo preguntáis: ¡No estoy celosa! Yo, ¿celosa? Ni si quiera sé lo que significa esa palabra. ¡Bah!

—Se fue. —Edward no dijo nada más.

—Alice, ¿sabes algo de Jess?— volví a intentar, girándome hacia la pequeña duende que se encontraba de pie a mi lado izquierdo. Sabía que no conseguiría más información por parte de mi hermanastro.

Ella condujo sus ojos detrás de mí, durante unos segundos . Antes de que yo también pudiese hacerlo, me respondió:

—La verdad es que no pareció muy entusiasmada con la idea de que su novio no bajara a despedirse. — Alice rió, como si hubiese dicho algún chiste. — Edward se ha quedado contigo toda la noche.

Aquella frase la asimilé al igual que una descarga eléctrica, eso sí: agradable. Lástima que todo lo bueno acabó cuando descubrí que ya me estaba creando ilusiones que después acabarían rotas.

—Le diré a Carlisle que has despertado. — Alice desapareció de mi habitación, muy sonriente.

Despacio, volví la vista hacia mi hermano. Él se estaba masajeando el puente de su nariz, meditabundo. ¿Se arrepentía de que Alice me hubiese dicho eso? Quizá se había tomado más en serio lo de no crearme falsas esperanzas e intentaba hacer que me olvidase de él. Suspiré.

—¿Es cierto?— interrumpí su calma, sin poder contenerme más. — Lo que ha dicho Alice. —aclaré, al ver el desconcierto pintado en sus ojos.

—Sí. —él casi susurró, a pesar de tener su cabeza a poca distancia de la mía.

—Vale… —suspiré, cansada de toda aquella actuación. Aparté todas las mantas que me cubrían y me senté sobre el colchón de mi cama, cruzando las piernas al estilo indio. — ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Volver a reírte de mí?

—¿De qué hablas, Bella? —Edward frunció el ceño y su profunda mirada pareció sincera.

—Esto vuelve a ser una mentira, ¿no es cierto?— le hice saber, cruzándome de brazos y luchando por no llorar.

—Intento ser amable contigo. —explicó, utilizando su expresión más persuasiva e inocente.

—Pues, perdona, pero no te entiendo. —me indigné, decepcionada como estaba. — Primero me dices que no te importo y luego… Pasa esto. —hice un gesto con la mano, sin saber cómo expresarme.

—¿No podemos decir que esto es una especie de… —mi hermano miró hacia el suelo y luego a mi rostro de nuevo.— …tregua? —finalizó.

—¿Tregua? —repetí, analizando la palabra y con las cejas alzadas. — ¿Por qué?

—Por amistad. —probó a decir mi acompañante, algo dubitativo.

—No quiero ser tu amiga. —respondí, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para negarle aquello.

Edward suspiró y mostró otra de esas sonrisas tristes.

—¿Compasión? —probó él de nuevo.

—Tregua por compasión. —asentí algo triste, pero sin permitir que se notase. — Suena creíble.

Edward rió un poco y se sentó en la cama, a mi lado. No supe que hacer exactamente, por lo que me separé con disimulo, por puro reflejo.

—Así que… ¿Nos llevaremos bien por un día? — Edward me ofreció su mano para que se la estrechase, como si cerrásemos un pacto.

Me quedé pensativa y dudando. Al fin y al cabo, la idea parecía tentadora.

—_¡Agh! ¡No, mierda, mierda! ¡Deja de decir eso!_—se alarmó la mini-Bella.

_Pero sólo será por hoy… —_pensé, dando argumentos para convencerme a mí misma.

Al final, dejando a un lado las barbaridades que me estaba soltando mi conciencia, estreché la mano de Edward y éste me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas en respuesta. Me sonrojé en el acto.

—Por cierto, me gusta cómo te queda ese vestido. — me lanzó un piropo, señalando mi vestimenta.— Y te favorece ese pelo alborotado y el rímel corrido de la cara. —farfulló sarcásticamente, aguantándose una risita.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que continuaba con mis ropas de fiesta, por lo que mi cara pasó de un leve color rosado a uno rojo ardiente. Creo que hasta sentí cierto calor en las orejas. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Se me habían enrojecido hasta las orejas! ¡Maldito niño perfecto!

—¿Esto no era una especie de "no te odio, si tú no me odias"?— pregunté, y cabreada por sus burlas y tapándome la cara con las manos de pura vergüenza.

Me imaginaba las pintas que llevaría; entre mi melena enmarañada y el maquillaje fastidiado tendría el aspecto de un gremlin.

—Cierto. —concordó risueño, pero agachando la cabeza. — Lo siento. —se disculpó.

Mi rostro aún seguía oculto entre mis manos, por lo que no pude observar porqué Edward se había quedado tan callado. Entonces, sentí mi piel rozar con la de otra persona. Mi hermano me retiraba los brazos de la cara, para dejarla al descubierto.

Levanté una ceja, sin saber qué demonios hacía. Qué lástima que él estuviese mirándome con su mirada esmeralda tan penetrante y me quedase medio atontada. ¡Diablos!

Tuve que apartar la vista y buscar algún tema para seguir hablando.

—¿Y tu camisa…? — no me atreví a seguir. Me acordé del vómito que le había echado encima.

—Digamos que está algo impresentable. —rió Edward, por lo que vi que no estaba enfadado en absoluto.

—Lo siento. — me disculpé, igualmente.

—No pidas disculpas, con que estés bien me conformo. —respondió él, a lo que yo me sonrojé.

Aún continuaba incómoda por mi aspecto, así que me dirigí al lavabo y allí me deshice de todo resto de maquillaje. ¡Cielo santo; no tenía aspecto de gremlin, sino de payaso! Uf…

Cuando por fin acabé de cepillarme el pelo, regresé a mi mullida cama y me senté junto a Edward otra vez.

Esperé a que él dijese algo, pero simplemente se había quedado examinándome de arriba abajo. Su escrutinio me ponía nerviosa, por lo que ya era el momento de sacar a relucir mi inquietud principal.

—¿Qué demonios me ha pasado? —Recé porque Edward me concediese al menos una respuesta.  
>Éste paró en seco su respiración y después retornó a su cadencia normal.<p>

—Algún efecto retrasado de la picadura. Seguramente sus consecuencias duraban más de un día, pero Carlisle no supo verlo. —Edward quedó quieto en su lugar y ahora sentía su respiración algo acelerada.— No te preocupes, ya te ha bajado la fiebre.

Carlisle; un médico profesional y sin duda el mejor del hospital de Forks, ¿equivocarse? En fin, podría pasar pero… No sé, había algo que no encajaba del todo.

—¿Más de un día y a mí me aparecen al cabo de un mes? —presioné un poco más, sin fiarme de su explicación.

—Sí. —concluyó, tan quieto como una estatua y con una expresión inescrutable.

—No me lo creo. —respiré hondo y me moví en la cama para que estuviésemos sentados cara a cara.

—Créetelo. —Edward acercó su rostro al mío unos pocos centímetros, a lo que yo solía responder con unos fuertes latidos de corazón.

—E-es imposible que sea cierto. —negué con la cabeza, titubeando por su cercanía, y continué:— ¿Me pasa algo más? Edward sé sincero conmigo.

—¿Por qué crees que hay algo más? —él me respondió con otra pregunta, eludiendo la mía.

—Porque estás demasiado tenso. — observé y entrecerré un poco los ojos, haciendo ver que le estudiaba con detenimiento.— Estás mintiéndome. —no elevé el tono de mi voz, pero le acusé con el ceño fruncido.

—Dejemos el tema. Además, creía que hoy no íbamos a pelearnos, ¿recuerdas?— Ya veía por donde iba. Edward intentaba distraerme de la conversación, pero yo no iba a permitírselo.

—Sabes más de esto de lo que me cuentas. —volví a retomar el hilo principal.

—¿Bella puedes parar con esto, por favor? —masculló Edward, con frustración contenida y masajeándose el puente de su nariz, de nuevo.

Cuando hacía eso era señal de que yo estaba en lo cierto; mi hermanastro sabía algo que no quería decirme. Sinó, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

—Suéltalo Edward. —insistí, atreviéndome a mirarle a sus ojos esmeralda y intimidándole al máximo.

El chico se levantó bruscamente de mi cama y anduvo hasta la puerta de la habitación con mucha rapidez. Puso una mano en el pomo, pero no la abrió. Aproveché su duda.

—¡Estamos hablando de mí y de mi salud! ¡¿Por el amor de Dios, quieres decírmelo ya? —esta vez no controlé mi genio y yo también me puse en pie, notando el frío suelo bajo mis pies descalzos.— ¡¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Cáncer, Alzhéimer, me voy a quedar en coma, tumores? —solté las enfermedades más graves que conocía, aún así sin creerme que mi estado fuese para tanto. Pero, tenía que incitarle a hablar, ¿no?

—¿Tumores? —repitió él, girándose bruscamente en mi dirección. — ¿Quién ha dicho nada de un tumor? ¿Tú, un tumor? Bella no seas ridícula. ¿Tumores, tú? —Edward no hacía más que repetir las mismas frases, en diferente orden y así salió del cuarto mientras hablaba solo.

Una nueva sensación de inseguridad y un escalofrío me recorrieron la columna. ¿Por qué Edward se había alterado tanto con la mención de esa última palabra?

No podía ser.

Yo… ¿Tenía un tumor?

* * *

><p><strong>Chicaasos! ^^**

**Ya he vuelto, como dije jojojo Os prometí que se sabría más sobre qué le ocurre a Bella :O Será verdad lo que dice Edward (que realmente no le ocurre nada grave), tendrá razón Bella con su nueva teoría o no será ninguna de las dos opciones? O_O Habrá que descubrirlo más adelante!**

**Wou! No sé cómo se lo ingenia este par, pero por mucho que hagan una tregua, al final siempre acaban pelando :S Vaya dos… u_u'' jaja En fin, seguirán con la "Tregua por compasión" durante 1 día? También descubridlo más adelante! Jejeje**

**Miles, millones, trillones, etc de gracias por leer mi historia! Sois lo mejor! :3**

**Nos leemos! Bites a todas! ;)**

**+JessCullen**

**Pd: Habéis visto ya Amanecer? OME! Increíblemente increíble! Mi película favorita de la Saga hasta el momento ^^**

**Pd 2: En el próximo cap. viene algo más de romanticismo. O almenos, eso creo xD Edward es taaaan tremendamente bipolar¬¬' jajjajajja ¿Por qué será? Yo conozco la respuesta jojojo:$ En fin, también conoceremos algo más de la historia de Edward. Oh my God! *O* jeje**


	18. ¡Nada de Romeo y Julieta!

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nada de Romeo y Julieta!<strong>

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?—preguntaba Edward, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

—Para nada, querido hermanito. —sentenció Alice, muy segura de sí misma.

—Ahora dejad de preguntar cosas estúpidas y permitirnos hacer nuestro trabajo. —ayudó Rosalie, quien flanqueaba a Alice sosteniendo una bolsita negra en las manos. A saber qué contendría.

Pestañeé varias veces, sin poder creerme lo que se les había ocurrido a estos dementes.

Según la pequeña duende, Edward y yo necesitábamos arreglar nuestros problemas de una vez. Para ello, había llamado a su "personal de emergencia", alias: Rose, Jasper y Emmett. Su "plan perfecto" (como lo había bautizado Alice) consistía en arrastrarnos a Edward y a mí a una "cita de reconciliación" esta tarde. Oh, sí; sin duda no había nada que me apeteciese más que desperdiciar una tarde con ese imbécil y ganarme más problemas con su novia (irradio sarcasmo por doquier, lo sé).

Suspiré.

De acuerdo, el domingo aún no había acabado, lo que significaba que nuestra peculiar tregua por compasión tampoco. ¡Es que no podía contener mis insultos!

Lo que ocurrió después de la discusión que había tenido con mi hermanastro, fue que decidí no preocuparme en exceso por el tema. Es decir, no quería crearme dolores de cabeza pensando en la gravedad de mi enfermedad cuando en realidad no tenía pruebas de qué me estaba ocurriendo. Lo mismo Edward sólo se habría sorprendido por las barbaridades que le había soltado y realmente se burlaba de mí por pensar que tenía un tumor.

La mini-Bella se había esforzado rigurosamente porque olvidase esa situación, así que le hice caso y cerré con llave todas mis inquietudes en un cajón.

—Es hora de arreglarse. — la hiperactiva Alice saltó de emoción.

—Ahora en serio…— intervine yo, que al fin había conseguido salir del trance desde que me habían encerrado en la habitación de la pequeñaja._ —_ ¿Esto es una broma?

Rosalie bufó impacientándose y Jasper rió tras ver nuestras caras descompuestas. Le perforé con la mirada.

Llevábamos horas metidos en el pequeño cuarto para charlar "amistosamente" (palabras textuales de Emmett).

_¿Amistosamente? ¡Y un cuerno!_

Ya hasta estaba empezando a sentir que las paredes se cerraban más y más contra nosotros.

—_Lo que te faltaba… ¿Ahora eres claustrofóbica?_—apareció la mini-yo.

—Bien, si no hay más puntos que tratar… —Alice me ignoró y dejó a Edward con la palabra en la boca.— Yo me encargo de Bella.— Oh, genial; una vez que mi hermana te cogía del brazo no existía posibilidad de huir.— Rose, ya sabes quién te toca.

La aludida miró a quien sería mi acompañante esa tarde con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Sin problemas. —ella le echó un vistazo a Emmett por el rabillo del ojo. Supuse que ya habría conseguido que éste le ayudase en caso de que Edward intentase escapar.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde para que alguno pudiese reaccionar cuando mi hermano pasó por medio del cuarto como una bala, llevándome a mí consigo.

Por poco tropiezo con él cuando me cogió de la mano y me obligó a ir corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

—¡¿Qué narices haces? —grité, dirigiendo la vista hacia atrás para observar a nuestros amigos perseguirnos.

De fondo, se escuchaban los chillidos de Alice diciendo cosas como "¡Que no escapen!" o "¡Vamos, cogedlos!".

Iban a matarnos, estaba segura. ¡Moriríamos a manos de aquellos locos!

—¡Salvarte! —respondió él, al mismo tiempo que girábamos una esquina y nos dirigíamos a otro pasillo sin salida.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Esto se había vuelto una película?

Su pánico pronto se convirtió también en el mío y decidí unirme al juego. Estábamos en tregua, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad para sentirme como si tuviese de nuevo 4 años?

—¡No hay escapatoria, Edward! — teatralicé, observando con los ojos como platos el pasillo sin salida que se extendía frente a nosotros.

Los dos paramos de inmediato y sentí el miedo que nos embargaba; no un miedo exactamente real, sino más bien el sentimiento que se tiene cuando estás jugando y realmente lo disfrutas.

—¡Rápido, allí están!— resonó el vozarrón de Emmett, quien sí que parecía un crío.

Edward se sobresaltó y tiró de mi mano una vez más, conduciéndonos hacia el rincón más alejado. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas intentando seguir su ritmo y finalmente nos detuvimos. Aproveché para recuperar el aliento y vi como él hacía lo mismo. Solté una risita tras plantearme la situación; ¡esto era ridículamente divertido! Edward notó mi repentino cambio de humor y se unió a las carcajadas.

De golpe, cuatro pares de ojos aparecieron en la entrada del corredor, analizándonos. Empezaron a avanzar con paso lento y los brazos extendidos hacia nosotros.

Tragué saliva, aún de la mano de Edward, y los dos retrocedimos unos pasos hasta que la espalda nos chocó contra la pared.

—Oh, oh… —susurramos al unísono, sabiendo que este era el fin.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Rosalie.

Mi boca formó una enorme "o" en el momento en que los cuerpos de los chicos se abalanzaron contra los nuestros. Por mucho que me debatiera, Jasper ya me tenía bien sujeta y Emmett había hecho lo mismo con Edward.

—Es inútil que os resistáis. —rió Alice, adoptando el papel de duendecillo malvado.

La cosa había estado bien mientras había durado, pero ahora todo rastro de infantiles juegos había desaparecido en mí. Rodé los ojos y dejé que me secuestrasen hasta su santuario de la moda, es decir: su habitación.

Intercambié una última mirada divertida con Edward, quien estaba que echaba chispas. Eso me hacía gracia; ahora le tocaría a él sufrir los intentos de aquellas chicas por transformarlo en un modelo de pasarela. Él pareció darse cuenta de que me mofaba a su costa y entrecerró los ojos con odio. En respuesta, reí más.

* * *

><p>Dos eternas, pesadas, interminables, aburridas, desesperantes horas habían pasado desde mi entrada a la habitación de Alice hasta mi salida.<p>

Desgraciadamente, ella había logrado encontrar mi vestido desaparecido. Sí, aquel ostentoso Victoria's Secret. "¡Oh, mierda!" fue exactamente lo que pensé al verlo de nuevo en sus manos. Y sí, me lo colocó al instante.

Sólo de recordar aquella tela de color verde-azulado, la costura adaptada a las curvas del cuerpo con tirantes finos ceñidos perfectamente a mi espalda me daban escalofríos. La cosa fue peor cuando estuve frente al espejo y alcanzo su máximo nivel de negatividad en el momento en que Alice me enfundó unos zapatos con tacón de aguja. Otro punto en el que no coincidía con la optimista opinión de mi hermana, era en lo de llevar las piernas casi al descubierto.

Al fin, ella parecía estar acabando con los últimos rizos de mi peinado.

_Uno, dos y…_

Llené mis pulmones de aire exageradamente en cuanto hube salido al pasillo y abandonado aquel infierno al que mi hermana llamaba santuario.

—¡Vamos Bella, estoy segura de que lo has pasado genial! —Alice rodaba los ojos mientras salía también del cuarto y se ponía a mi lado. —Confiésalo.

—¡Uy, sí! Mis poros rebosan felicidad. —ironicé, poniendo una cara falsamente entusiasmada.

Jasper también estaba ya con nosotras, esperando a que la otra parte de su equipo acabase con Edward. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo?

—Espero que siga vivo.— les amenacé, señalando la puerta de Rosalie, refiriéndome a mi hermanastro.— Porque si no tendré que vengar su muerte y no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

El novio de mi hermana aguantó una sonrisa y veía que Alice luchaba por no dejar ver la suya tampoco.

—Está listo. —canturrineó Rose al otro lado de su puerta.

La pequeña duende se emocionó al instante y brincó hasta allí.

—No salgáis todavía, Bella no puede ver nada. —ordenó ella.

Entonces se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí con ojos calculadores.

Tuve miedo por lo que vendría ahora. ¿Se habría olvidado algo de maquillaje, querría acabar de pulirme las hondas del pelo? ¿Qué quería? ¡¿Qué?

Mis paranoias mentales desaparecieron en cuanto alguien me tapó los ojos por detrás de mi espalda. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro e intenté apartar aquellas manos de mi cara.

—¡Suéltame, seas quien seas!— grité, viendo solamente oscuridad a mi alrededor.— Sé defensa personal y no tendré miedo a usarla.

Creí escuchar la característica risotada de Emmett en algún lugar cercano. Eso quería decir que Edward ya estaría fuera de su "prisión". ¿Cómo lo habrían dejado? Sentía curiosidad por ver su nuevo look.

Mi secuestrador comenzó a caminar, empujándome, y tuve que resignarme a seguirle el ritmo entre la oscuridad. Supuse que bajamos al primer piso cuando nos topamos con unos escalones. Fue entonces cuando utilicé todo mi equilibrio para no salir rodando por escaleras dadas las trampas mortales que tenía en los pies.

Mi paciencia podía llegar a ser muy grande cuando quería, así que no me debatí demasiado con quien fuese que me estuviese guiando.

—¿Emmett, qué…? —resonó la voz de Carlisle.

—¡Shh!

—¡Así que eras tú!— lo acusé.—¡Carl…!— no pude continuar ya que mi hermano me amordazó la boca con una de sus enorme manazas, mientras que la otra se las arreglaba como podía para impedirme ver.

Inspiré con fuerza. ¡Tenía los nervios de punta!

Emmett me empujó un poco más y pronto sentí como me ponían una chaqueta sobre los hombros. Casi al instante, el frío propio de los inviernos de Forks chocó contra mi piel, produciendo una sensación incluso dolorosa.

Seguro estábamos ya en la puerta de la mansión. ¿A dónde narices me querían conducir, éstos?

Me abracé con fuerza a aquella prenda que, aunque no era lo suficientemente gruesa, me cubría un poco del viento helado.

Con gran dificultad, conseguí entrar en el BMW de Rosalie. ¿Entrar en un coche: tarea difícil? Oh, sí amigos. Sobre todo si tienes a un gigantesco cavernícola como hermano postrado frente a ti y obstruyéndote cualquier campo de visión. ¡Si que se había tomado en serio la advertencia de Alice!

"_¡Bella no puede ver nada!"—_repetí en mi mente, imitando el canturrineo de mi pequeña hermana.

Observé el reloj del salpicadero en un intento desesperado por calmar la furia que me consumía cada vez que miraba hacia el cristal de mi ventanilla y me encontraba el culo de Emmett pegado a él. ¡Ugh! Repugnante…

18:15h.

¿Las 6 de la tarde y parecía que ya estaba anocheciendo? Sin duda, el invierno era deprimente…

—Pisa a fondo. —Alice entró en el asiento del copiloto y se dirigió a Rosalie, quien ya ocupaba su posición como conductora.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la carretera. ¡Cielo santo! Recuerdo que alguna vez dije que la conducción de Edward era alocada… ¡Lo retiro! ¡Rose conducía como una lunática en comparación con él!

Busqué a tientas mi cinturón de seguridad y no respiré tranquila hasta que no hube oído el "click" al abrocharlo.

Mientras los altísimos árboles parecían sombras pasando a nuestro lado, yo adiviné que nos dirigíamos a algún lugar en el campo. Si no fuese así, a estas alturas ya habríamos salido de la carretera serpenteante que travesaba el bosque.

—¿Puedo saber de una vez a donde vamos?— pregunté, sin mucha confianza en que obtuviera respuesta.

—¿Tú qué crees Rose? ¿Se lo decimos?— dijo Alice, con voz juguetona.

—Nop.— contestaron las dos al unísono, partiéndose de risa después.

Bufé y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¡Esto era desesperante! Me habían secuestrado, arrastrado a un coche y obligado a tener una "cita" con alguien a quien odiaba. Vale, hoy estábamos en tregua. ¡Pero aún así mañana continuaría odiándole! ¡Hum!

Ahora que pensaba en Edward… ¿Qué le habrían hecho? ¿Vendría él en el Jeep que nos seguía de cerca?

Cerré los ojos unos momentos, concienciándome de que en cuanto esto acabara volvería a mi confortable y calentita cama, de que solamente serían un par de horas en las que me humillaría con estas pintas de Barbie frente a Edward.

_Sólo un par de horas…_

El resto del trayecto fue agobiante; no se distinguía ni una sola señal que indicase nuestra posición, ni un solo cartel orientativo. ¡Nada!

—_Respira querida.—_ apareció la mini-yo. ¿Ahora le habían entrado ganas de hablar cordialmente?

No sé si pasaron minutos u horas desde que abandonamos la casa, lo que sí puedo afirmar es que me estuve mordiendo las uñas y asomándome a los cristales traseros todo el tiempo. Esto último fue inútil, ya que me era imposible detectar a Edward por ningún lado del coche de Emmett.

Así, las chicas cogieron una salida desconocida para mí que nos adentró un poco más entre la vegetación y aparcaron en un pequeño descampado de tierra.

Los nervios hacían que me sudaran las manos.

_Sólo un par de horas…— _me recordé.

De repente, mi puerta se abrió y la jovial sonrisa de Emmett apareció.

—¿Lista para ver a tu Romeo?

Tosí al instante, dado que por poco me atraganté al respirar. Soy malditamente torpe; tengo conciencia de ello.

—¡Él no es…!— me defendí rápidamente, mientras salía del auto.

—Lo que tú digas. —me cortó Rosalie, rodando los ojos.

¿Pero cómo diablos se había enterado éste de que…? Bueno, que a mí…. Es decir…. ¡Agh!

_¿Tanto me cuesta pronunciar la palabra: "me gusta"?_

—_Sí._ —irrumpió la mini-Bella.

_¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión?—_cuestioné, irónica.

En fin, ahora no podía ponerme histérica negando aquello; se notaría demasiado mi mentira.

Al parecer, delante mío se habían reunido mis dos hermanos y los gemelos Hale. Seguro que estarían planeando la situación.

Alice se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me recibió con los brazos abiertos, puso una de sus manos en cada uno de mis hombros y me giró de cara al Jeep estacionado a poca distancia de nosotros.

Jasper se alejó del grupo y se plantó, radiante, en la puerta trasera del todoterreno. La acción siguiente me recordó mucho a una película en la que todo sucede a cámara lenta.

—¿Listo para ver a tu Julieta?— mi amigo formuló la pregunta hacia el interior del vehículo.

Creí oír un susurró en respuesta, más bien parecido a una sarta de blasfemias.

Y ahora sí que la escena se me presentó velocidad tremendamente lenta.

La figura de Edward salió al exterior, con tanta gracilidad de movimientos que me dio envidia. Se parecía a los chicos de los anuncios de colonias; perfectamente perfectos. Su pelo broncíneo captaba cada último rayo de sol que quedaba, utilizándolo para darle un brillo especial. No se lo habían dejado diferente a como era costumbre verlo, siempre tan desgarbado pero aún así irresistible. Me entraron ganas de pasar mis dedos por entre sus mechones.

_¡¿Pero qué digo?_

—_Lo que sientes, amiga. —_la mini-yo volvió a meter las narices en mis asuntos.

Continuando con la descripción; el verde de sus ojos centelleaba más a la luz del crepúsculo. En ese instante, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca malhumorada dirigida al divertido Jasper. Éste hizo caso omiso y se limitó a señalar con la cabeza a nuestra posición. Edward siguió con la mirada la dirección que su amigo le marcó y todo rastro de enfado desapareció de sus rectas facciones.

Me mordí el labio sin poder evitarlo en cuanto sus pupilas se posaron sobre las mías. No estoy segura de lo que se cuchicheaba a mi alrededor, porque mis oídos no me dejaban escuchar nada que no fuese el sonido de los zapatos negros de Edward al caminar hacia mí.

Mis ojos se debían haber quedado en shock, porque todos y cada uno de sus movimientos los percibían pausadamente. Sólo le faltaba un foco sobre su cabeza para que se transformara en un modelo de pasarela. Me sorprendieron en exceso sus atuendos; jamás le había visto con traje y corbata. Además de que el negro de su vestimenta contrastaba en armonía con su piel algo pálida.

Suspiré embobada.

—_Es oficial: eres una cursi. —_el pensamiento de la mini-Bella me tomó por sorpresa.

Fue ahí cuando mi burbuja, alejada de todo tiempo y espacio, se explotó.

Edward se había parado frente a mí. Mi labio inferior tembló levemente.

—Edward; Bella. —Alice se interpuso entre los dos e hizo ademán de presentarnos.— Bella; Edward.

—Creo que nos conocemos, pequeñaja. —habló Edward, riendo suavemente.

Alice le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

—Intento ser educada. —la duende le sacó la lengua a su hermano.— Además, en las citas hay que seguir todas las tradiciones.

—Esto no es…— dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

—Silencio. —advirtió Rose, señalándonos con el dedo amenazadoramente.

Me crucé de brazos, cansada de esta situación.

Mi hermanastro y yo nos situábamos en el centro de un círculo formado por los cuerpos de nuestros amigos. Ellos observaban cada uno de nuestros movimientos y miradas minuciosamente.

—Ahora, vayamos. —anunció Alice, dando saltitos entusiasmados.

Aquellos psicópatas nos condujeron por un sendero entre helechos y piedras. Definitivamente, perdimos de vista la carretera en cuanto hubimos caminado 5 minutos y la noche hubo caído. Yo iba calculando mis pasos para no acabar con el trasero en el suelo por culpa de una inoportuna piedra.

—Dudo que te esté gustando demasiado el paseo.— susurró Edward mientras caminaba, inclinándose levemente hacia mí.

El tono que utilizó me resultó incluso insultante. Estaba claro que se había percatado de mi torpe manera de andar.

—Tre…

—…gua. —acabó él.— Lo sé. No pretendía ofenderte con eso, es sólo que te puedo prestar mi brazo para que te agarres. —me sonrió, disimuladamente para que los demás no empezasen de nuevo con sus cuchicheos incómodos.

Quedé viendo su brazo detenidamente. Edward se comportaba como un verdadero caballero. Era extraño; no parecía él.

—Sólo si tú quieres. —murmuró de nuevo, ahora no muy seguro de sí mismo.

¡Wou! ¿Edward no era prepotente? ¿No se suponía que confiaba en sus encantos y todo eso? Realmente, éste estaba siendo un increíble descubrimiento. Claro que también podría estar mintiendo…

—_No te confíes._ —aconsejó la mini-Bella.

Me aferré al brazo de Edward sin mirarle a los ojos; sabía que caería a sus pies si lo hacía. ¡Y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera!

Seguimos un poco más de tramo y llegamos al final de aquel mundo de sombras. Sólo unos abetos nos separaban del prado de hierba que se extendía allí. Era un perfecto círculo rodeado de árboles y repleto de flores silvestres. Lástima que no se percibían del todo sus colores dada la poca luz de la luna que las iluminaba.

En cuanto estuvimos más cerca, me fijé en que había colocada una mesa redonda con dos sillas justo en medio de la pradera. El mantel que cubría el mueble era límpidamente blanco y estaba adornado con bordes rosados. Para acabar, había colocada una vela encendida en el centro de la mesa y un plato oculto por una tapa de plata.

Tragué saliva.

_Esto no es para la cita. No lo es.—_recé.

—Voilà. —Alice puso acento francés y nos hizo señas para que nos sentásemos.

_Es para la cita. _— me dije sin alegría.

Una sonrisita cruzaba el rostro de la pequeñaja y me miré de arriba abajo. Yo no tenía nada fuera de lo común. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

Edward carraspeó un momento y me giré hacia él. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi mano aún seguía en torno a su brazo. Me aparté como si me hubiesen electrocutado y me senté en la silla al igual que un robot. Seguro que estaba roja como un tomate.

—Adelante, Emmett. —ordenó Alice, después de que Edward hubiese ocupado su sitio.

El aludido se encontraba agachado unos cuantos pasos más allá.

—Y se hizo la música. —tarareó.

El grandullón apretó algo y un sonido de violines comenzó a sonar, suave y relajante.

Edward y yo levantamos las cejas, incrédulos.

¿Se habían traído un lector de Cds al campo? Dios mío…

—Aquí está el plato de la noche. —por el otro lado, Alice destapó nuestra comida.

Un olor inconfundible a queso llegó hasta mi nariz. Habían cocinado unos espaguetis, con grandes bolas de carne y queso derretido por encima. Sin duda, parecía delicioso.

—Sólo hay un plato. —puntualicé.

—Exacto. — respondió Emmett, de pie frente a la mesa.

Edward frunció el ceño con incomprensión.

—En la dama y el vagabundo funciona. —explicó el grandullón, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rodé los ojos y al fijarme, vi que Edward también lo hacía. Nos miramos los dos una fracción de segundo y después reímos. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero me estaba empezando a gustar la sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Después de aquello, tanto Alice como Emmett abandonaron su posición y fueron a reunirse con Jasper y Rosalie, quienes esperaban en un extremo del prado.

_¿Qué se supone que he de hacer, ahora?_

Quedé expectante, paseando mis ojos de mis amigos dementes a Edward y de Edward a mis amigos.

—En fin… —dijo mi acompañante entre suspiros.

Respiré hondo y agarré con fuerza una fracción de mantel que caía junto a mis piernas. Empecé a retorcerlo bajo mis manos para ahogar mi frustración.

—Esto…— me decidí a hablar.— Debemos…— no acabé la frase, sino que señale los espaguetis con el dedo.

—Sí, será mejor que comamos. —respondió Edward, entendiendo mis ridículos tartamudeos.

¡Esto estaba resultando tremendamente incómodo y tétrico! Por cada palabra que nos dirigíamos, nuestros amigos ya estallaban en murmullos; a cada movimiento que hacíamos, los siseos procedentes del bosque volvían a la carga. ¡Era vergonzoso!

Pasada una hora, la música continuó con los ya habituales sonidos de los violines. Emmett se había equivocado si pensaba que un plato de espaguetis iba a hacer que Edward me besara como sucedía en la película de Disney: la dama y el vagabundo. Alice también había fallado si creía que una tradicional cita a la luz de la luna, con velas y música romántica tendría algún efecto en nosotros.

Está bien, ¿a quién quería engañar? Claro que todas aquellas bobadas habrían surgido efecto si yo no fuese tan cabezota. Me resultaba demasiado difícil dejar a un lado el odio hacia mi hermanastro, a pesar de tener su rostro impecable frente al mío. Cada vez que masticaba o relamía sus labios para limpiarlos de algo de tomate, yo ponía cara de boba. ¡Patético!

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Levanté la vista hacia Edward, quien apenas había movido la boca para hablar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sin saber si había oído bien lo que acababa de decir.

—Si quieres escapar. —me aclaró, con disimulo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sería difícil con éstos por aquí cerca. —hice un casi imperceptible gesto con la cabeza, desechando toda confianza en que la propuesta de mi hermano resultase exitosa.

—Cuanto te avise; corre. —susurró de nuevo él, haciendo caso omiso a mi objeción.

—¿Correr con tacones? —cuestioné, enseñando uno de mis delicados zapatos por debajo de la mesa.

Edward puso cara pensativa y, finalmente, mostró una sonrisa pícara. Por una fracción de segundo me dio miedo la idea que se le habría ocurrido, pero, por otro lado, deseaba tanto volver a sentir el flujo de adrenalina correr por mis venas al igual que aquella misma tarde….

Tragué saliva y deposité el tenedor sobre la mesa, preparada para la acción.

—¡Rápido, sube!— De repente, tenía la espalda de Edward contra mi cuerpo.

Casi sin pensar, salté a ella y apresé su cuello entre mis brazos y su torso entre mis piernas. Procuré no ejercer demasiada presión para no hacerle daño.

Con una risotada triunfal, Edward corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el extremo opuesto de la pradera al el que se encontraban los Cullen y los Hale. Yo también compartí su alegría en cuanto hubimos dejado atrás la cena cursi. La felicidad de mi hermano era casi palpable en el aire.

Salimos disparados hacia las profundidades oscuras del bosque, mientras el eco de las maldiciones de Alice y Rosalie rebotaba entre los abetos.

Edward cabalgó conmigo como carga un buen rato. El viento que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles hacia que temblara un poco. La luna había salido, pero era imposible localizarla dada la alta vegetación.

—Un poco más y habremos llegado. —anunció Edward, sin parar de correr.

—¿Es que vamos a algún un sitio en especial? —pregunté, cerciorándome de que habíamos dejado atrás a nuestros hermanos de una vez.

—Ajá. —concluyó él.

No fui capaz de negarme. Edward me permitía sentirme como si una fuerza mayor me trasladase a una pequeña burbuja en la que podía volver a sentirme completa, sin tener que fingir.

Me apreté un poco más a la espalda de mi hermano y respiré hondo. Estar así de relajado era increíble…

—Bella. —La voz de Edward me sobresaltó.

—¿Mm?

—Prueba a cerrar los ojos. —dijo él, pasando por medio de dos enormes rocas. ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigiríamos?

Pensé que olvidarme de todas esas incógnitas era lo mejor para seguir disfrutando de mi momento de paz e hice caso de la sugerencia de mi hermanastro.

Poco a poco, fui cerrando los párpados y ahí la sensación llegó a sobrepasar lo magnífico.

—Es… —balbuceé, sabiendo que en mi cara se extendía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— ¡Estoy volando! —me emocioné.

Supongo que Edward me vería como una niña pequeña entusiasmada, pero aquello parecía agradarle.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la respiración de mi hermano se iba acelerando debido a la fatiga. Quise bajarme y caminar, pero para entonces ya nos habíamos detenido.

Abrí los ojos y contemplé la entrada a lo que parecía ser una cueva. Con tremenda cautela, puse los pies en el suelo de nuevo y me acerqué un poco más a aquella pared.

—Bienvenida a mi lugar secreto. —Edward apoyó su espalda despreocupadamente contra la roca.

Alcé las cejas y apunté al interior de la gruta con inseguridad. Aquello estaba demasiado oscuro y me daba mala espina.

—En realidad este es algo así como un secreto.— Se encogió de hombros.— ¿Recuerdas mi "tradición familiar"?— Articuló unas comillas en el aire.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Creí que ya no me la enseñarías… —bajé la mirada, con un sentido de culpabilidad mayor de lo normal.

—He cambiado de idea. —mi hermano carraspeó incómodo.— Supongo que ahora tú también eres parte de esto.

—Los niños normales tienen casitas en los árboles; no cuevas en el bosque. —reí, bromeando ante el repentino ambiente de tensión que se había formado.

—Digamos que no soy muy normal. —Edward retornó a su estado de júbilo.

Se adentró unos pasos en la oscuridad del lugar.

—Adelante. —me invitó.

—Am… —dudé, sin fiarme de que en cualquier momento mis tacones me hiciesen caer. — ¿No está demasiado oscuro?

—_Cobarde._ —tarareó la mini-yo.

_¡¿No ibas a dejarme en paz? _

—_Querida, te recuerdo que has sido tú la que ha decidido ignorarme. _—se regodeó en su victoria.

_Bien; te ignoro a partir de… ¡Ya!_

Me prometí a mí misma que no iba a dejar que mi conciencia me fastidiase la velada de nuevo.

_¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan optimista con la "cita"?_ —pensó la parte más sensata de mi cerebro.

—¿Bella, vienes? —la pregunta de Edward sonó desde un punto que no podía localizar, cubierto por las sombras de aquella tenebrosa gruta.

—S-sí. —decidí, finalmente.

Respiré profundamente y me agarré a la fría pared con las dos manos, temiendo a cada segundo pisar alguna piedra y acabar estampada contra la roca.

Inesperadamente, alguien me tocó el brazo y grité de espanto.

—Eh, tranquila. —Edward suplicó que me tranquilizara. — Soy yo.

Mis pupilas se iban acostumbrando a no ver ni una pizca de luz por los alrededores y percibieron la presencia de mi hermano junto a mí.

Me alivié en seguida.

Con normalidad, Edward coloco mi mano entre la suya y tiró delicadamente de mi cuerpo para continuar avanzando. Era como si él vigilara cada una de sus acciones, como si no quisiera hacer algo inadecuado en el momento inadecuado. O tal vez todo eran imaginaciones mías anhelando que eso fuese cierto; al menos así sabría que realmente se preocupaba por mí o incluso que de verdad sentía algo por…

_¡No! ¡Para con esas tonterías! ¡Tiene novia!_

Súbitamente, entreví un círculo de claridad unos pasos alejado de donde nos encontrábamos. Miré a Edward para comprobar que el camino era hacia allí. El rostro de éste estaba medio iluminado y sus ojos me hipnotizaron, literalmente.

Me abofeteé interiormente para salir del trance y aparté la vista.

No cambiamos de rumbo hasta vernos dentro de una especie de cámara subterránea. Un riachuelo serpenteaba entre la pared y caía en un diminuto estanque redondeado, que no ocupaba gran parte de la sala. El techo era alto y rocoso, con un enorme agujero justo en el centro.

Solté la mano de Edward y fui a observar todo aquello más de cerca. Anduve y me situé debajo de la abertura en la piedra. Se podía observar el cielo, moteado por las infinitas estrellas y la luna llena.

—P-parece un sueño. —me giré hacia Edward, quien ya estaba a mi lado.

—Lo sé. —me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, de esas que no le había visto hacía ya mucho tiempo.— Vengo aquí algunos días, cuando estoy de mal humor o algo parecido. —confesó.

Encontré un lugar más o menos mullido, gracias al musgo que lo cubría, y me desparramé en él. Llené mis pulmones de aire y, unos segundos después, lo solté.

—Seguro que esto no se derrumbará, ¿verdad? —me preocupé, percatándome de la irregular estructura de la cueva.

—Si lo hiciese yo te cubriría de los escombros, así que no te preocupes. —sonrió él, triunfal.

Rodé los ojos y se me ocurrió algo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre el cuerpo de Edward, con mis manos apoyadas una a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Yo también podría cubrirte. —mentí, sabiendo la escasez de mis posibilidades de salir viva en un accidente así.— Nunca subestimes la fuerza de las mujeres.— imité su risita triunfal.

En cuanto observé en sus ojos una chispa de astucia, no tuve tiempo de evitar que fuese él quien se cerniese sobre mí en la misma postura en la que yo me encontraba antes.

—Y tú nunca subestimes la fuerza de Edward Cullen. —Nuestras narices casi se tocaban cuando dijo esa frase.

—Cierto, oh musculoso Edward Cullen. —teatralicé.

Entre una broma y otra acabamos dando tumbos por la roca y el musgo, hasta el punto en que llegó a doler la espalda de tanto rodar por el suelo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que todo desaparece y vuelves a sentirte niño.

Finalmente, acabamos en empate. Nadie era más fuerte que nadie, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta la enorme mentira que era esa. Edward me superaba, ¡y por mucho!

Después de un rato sentados, recomponiéndonos del juego, paseé la vista resiguiendo el riachuelo de la roca. Justo entonces, un dibujo marcado en la pared junto al estanque me llamó la atención.

Volví a separarme de mi hermano y examiné mejor la pintura. Era una mano, demasiado pequeña para ser de un adulto.

—Edward, creo que tu cueva ha dejado de ser tan secreta.

El aludido me miró frunciendo el ceño y se acercó a donde yo tenía puesta toda mi atención.

—Estás muy equivocada. —rió él, entre dientes.

Entrecerré los ojos con aire juguetón; no quería que su buen humor acabara.

—¿Entonces dígame, Gran Señor Cullen, en qué me equivoco?— rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos, dramatizando mi actuación.

—Primero en que ahora es **nuestra** cueva. —dijo Edward, enfatizando la penúltima palabra.

El simple hecho de compartir algo con él ya me producía un insaciable cosquilleo en el estómago. Me mordí el labio, comprimiendo las ganas de hiperventilar.

_Ridículo comportamiento…_

—¿Y mi segundo error? —me enorgullecí, viendo que vencería la discusión.— Esa mano es de un niño, señor Cullen.— bromeé de nuevo. Me gustaba hacerle reír cuando le llamaba por su apellido.

_De verdad que no me reconozco.—_retornó mi parte más sensata.

—En realidad… —comenzó mi hermano. Vi en sus ojos esmeralda que todo rastro de mofa había desaparecido y me asusté.— La mano es mía. O más bien lo era. — rectificó.

Analicé sus palabras pero no les encontré mucho sentido.

Edward suspiró y fue a tumbarse bajo el agujero del techo. Su postura era despreocupada, con una mano bajo su cabeza y una de sus rodillas flexionada. A pesar de su máscara de indiferencia, pude percibir su angustia.

Lo mejor era no agobiar a una persona cuando le costaba hablar sobre algo, lo sabía por pura experiencia, así que me tumbé junto a él.

Decidí emplear la técnica que solía utilizar mi madre para que olvidara todas mis penas.

—Veo un payaso con… una tarta en la cabeza. —dije, concentrándome en el cielo.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Edward, girando la cabeza para mirarme como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

Procuré que su cercanía no me aturdiese de nuevo y hablé:

—Era un juego de mi madre. Ella salía conmigo al jardín de casa para buscar formas entre las estrellas. Siempre eran disparates, pero lo pasábamos bien. —le expliqué.

El humor de mi hermano volvió a ser jovial.

—Pues allí hay… —Edward tardó muy poco en seguirme. —…un alienígena jugando al dominó.

—¿Al dominó? —me sorprendí, entre carcajadas.

Edward se sentó y le imité.

—Nunca subestimes a los extraterrestres, Bella. —me dijo, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Yo, por el contrario, sí me reí.

—Oye Edward, perdona por lo de antes. —me disculpé, en el tono más informal que pude. No quería hacer que se acordase de lo que fuera que le había provocado aquella aflicción.

—Sólo ha sido que he…—Edward dirigió la vista en dirección a la mano pintada en la pared y suspiró apesadumbrado. —Nada.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo. —le animé.

—Ese dibujo lo hice yo, cuando tenía cinco años. —mi hermanastro hablaba con la cabeza gacha.— Mi madre me contó que ella había encontrado esta cueva y muchas tardes nos escapábamos aquí un rato. Contemplábamos el cielo y ella me contaba cuentos e historias. Era… No sé… Feliz. —Aquella palabra la pronunció con un matiz de añoranza. — Un día, quise dejar mi huella en este sitio, porque lo sentía como de mi propiedad. Así que empapé mi mano en pintura y aquí está aún la marca.

Edward rehusó mirarme en cuanto hubo terminado y supe que no era eso lo que realmente le había hecho tanto daño rememorar; había algo más.

—¿Y tu madre…?

En cuanto observé como su rostro se crispaba de dolor, comprobé que era ese tema con el que sufría.

—Murió un año más tarde. —esa sola palabra ya creó eco entre las paredes de la cueva, un eco impregnado de tormento.—Mi… Mi padre la asesinó. ¡Era un borracho!— gruñó, colérico.— La última noche de mi madre, él regresó más bebido que de costumbre. Primero me golpeó a mí y después la tomó con mi madre. Ella me pidió que corriera pero yo me quedé quieto en una esquina, aterrorizado. Escuché el grito de mi madre antes de que su asesino la apuñalase y la dejara desangrándose. —los ojos de Edward se perdían en sus propio relato.

La respiración se me cortó en ese preciso instante y luego sentí compasión por Edward. ¡Habría perdido a su madre con poco más de 5 años!

—Lo siento mucho… —fue lo único que acerté a decir.

—Todos dicen los mismo… ¡No saben hacer otra cosa que angustiarse por mí! —la voz de mi hermano desechaba repulsión.— Dudo que sentir lástima por alguien cambie el pasado, Bella. —Esta vez, logró controlar su tono un poco mejor.

En ese instante me sentí impotente frente a aquella situación. Yo había sido la causante de que mi hermano sacase a relucir su difícil pasado.

_¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan imbécil? _

Edward se irguió y apretó con fuerza los párpados cerrados.

—Lo peor de todo es que yo podría haberlo evitado… — se dijo, más para sí mismo.

—¡Edward, tan solo tenías 6 años! — le defendí.

—¡Aún así podría haber pedido ayuda a los vecinos o apartar a mi padre! —mi hermano no paraba de echarse las culpas.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Edward. Furioso, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la salida y paró en el punto exacto en el que comenzaban las sombras. Me alarmé cuando se quedó allí inmóvil, de espaldas a mí.

Parecía que hubiese acabado un maratón porque mi respiración se acercaba mucho a la hiperventilación.

Me calmé y me acerqué hasta Edward. Yo le había amargado el día, era mi deber ayudarle ahora.

—Yo… A veces también siento que podría haber evitado que mis padres muriesen. —le confesé, parando en mitad de la sala porque mi propio autocontrol estaba fallando. Temía llorar de un momento a otro. — No estás solo en esto.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta, ningún sonido.

Traspasé la distancia justa que nos separaba y me planté frente a Edward, quien se giró rápidamente, ignorándome. Bufé y me moví para estar de nuevo frente a él. Entonces, su imagen me partió el alma y, al mismo tiempo, me dejó desconcertada.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, sus cejas se fruncían hasta que casi llegaban a tocarse y una pequeña gota de agua resbalaba de su lagrimal hacia abajo.

—Perdona. —balbuceó, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

Ahí actué en un acto reflejo y lo abracé con fuerza. Sabía que así conseguiría poco, pero tenía que intentarlo. Descansé mi mejilla contra su pecho y mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Fue sorpresa lo que me invadió cuando, casi al instante, Edward también reclinó su mejilla contra mi pelo. Le oí sollozar un poco, mitad avergonzado y mitad martirizado.

Pensé en decirle algo alentador unas cuantas veces, pero entonces lo pensaba mejor y me ponía en el lugar de mi hermanastro; a mí no me hubiese gustado escuchar nada en esos momentos, simplemente hubiese querido desahogarme.

Ya no había rastro de enfado, odio o resentimiento. Simplemente éramos Edward y Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Amigaas cuanto lo siento!<strong>

**Sé que llevo muchísimo sin publicar el nuevo capítulo y me odio por ello :'( **

**Espero que podais perdonarme, pero es que hace poco mi familia ha tenido una pérdida (ya veis, justo en época de Navidad...) y me ha costado aceptarlo para poder volver a escribir. Suerte que cuento con el apoyo de gente maravillosa! ^^**

**Bueno, ahora que ya tengo aquí el capi, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo apenas he tenido tiempo de releerlo porque lo he subido lo antes posible. Me encantaría que me dierais vuestra opinión****.**

**Por cierto, la historia de Edward sé que no ha sido muy completa. Como veis le cuesta hablar de ello (pobrecituu u_u 3 jeje) pero en el siguiente capítulo descubriremos más. ^^ **

**A parte de que tendremos alguna que otra sorpresa impactante... jojojo**

** Os revelaré un secreto: los pasados de Edward y de Bella están algo conectados. ¿Cómo? Ahí es donde entra vuestra imaginación****;) ****jajaja ****¡Lo descubriremos dentro de 1 o 2 caps más!**

** De momento elaborad vuestras teorias; aunque con la información que hay hasta ahora... dudo que lo acerteis ****xD ****A menos que alguien sepa leer mi mente¬¬ jajaja**

**Gracias a todaas aquellas que siguen leyéndome! Sois increíbles chicaas****:)**  
><strong>Un abrazoo! Bites a todas ;)<strong>

**+JessCullen**

**PD: Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo 2012! :3**


	19. Impulsos

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong> Impulsos<strong>

Habría pasado ya bastante rato des de que regresamos del encuentro de Alice y los demás. Por supuesto, nos echaron un buen sermón del que sólo entendí un coro de "¡bla, bla, bla!". Tuvimos suerte de que no se enfadasen lo suficiente para dejarnos tirados en el bosque; claro que siempre teníamos nuestro escondrijo en la cueva para refugiarnos. Nuestro escondrijo... ¡Qué bien sonaba aquello! Y por si lo estáis pensando; no, definitivamente no he decidido entregarme completamente a mis hormonas adolescentes. Lo que haría sería permitir fluir una amistad, tan solo amistad entre Edward y yo.

Al llegar a casa, me comporté como si nada. Cenamos en familia y fuimos a dormir a una hora prudente. Cuando casi se me salió el corazón del pecho, fue al oír la voz de Edward pidiéndome unos minutos para hablar. Minutos que ya se habían convertido en horas. Empezamos haciéndonos saber que los dos estábamos de acuerdo en aquello de la amistad y, finalmente, sentándonos en el suelo de mi cuarto, con mantas a nuestro alrededor, para seguir explicando nuestras desgracias. No era algo especialmente agradable, pero desde luego me sentía capaz de desahogarme frente a alguien que había estado en una situación similar a la mía.

— Entonces no recuerdas ningún rostro del día del accidente. —repitió Edward, después de que yo finalizase con el relato de cómo había perdido a mis padres.

—Ya te lo he dicho; sólo policías y jóvenes borrachos por todas partes.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, ensimismándose en algún pensamiento. Quise cambiar de tema, ya que él ya me había contado con lujo de detalles aquella tétrica noche en la que asesinaron a su madre.

—¿Crees que se habrán dormido ya?— le pregunté, gesticulando en dirección a mi puerta cerrada y acurrucándome entre mi sábana púrpura.

—Carlisle y Esme acaban de apagar la luz de su habitación. —me contestó Edward, sentado frente a mí sobre una manta azulada.

A estas alturas, yo me ahorraba preguntarle por qué estaba tan seguro de aquello; si lo hacía probablemente se pondría a la defensiva. Ya encontraría una manera de que la cuestión "sexto sentido de Edward" surgiese por sí sola. Ajá, había bautizado la incógnita de mi hermano, y su capacidad para saber qué hacían las personas en cada momento, de ese modo. De momento, prefería esperar y conservar a este Edward sincero y calmado, en lugar del otro reservado.

Me estiré un poco y agarré la foto de Charlie y Renée que descansaba sobre mi mesita de noche.

—Les echo de menos. —miré con añoranza las caras de mis padres, sonriendo, cada uno a un costado mío. — Esta fue la última fotografía que nos hicimos juntos, la última Navidad que pasé con ellos. —acaricié el marco de madera.

En cuanto me fijé de nuevo en la habitación, Edward se había movido hasta colocarse junto a mí y miraba el retrato de papá y mamá detenidamente.

_Respira, Bella. _

Tuve que recordármelo a mí misma, ya que su cercanía era enloquecedora. ¡Pero solamente éramos amigos! ¡Sólo eso!

—_Estás deseando que sea algo más, querida._—ya había regresado la mini-Bella, para torturarme un rato.

_¿Es que nunca descansas?_

Mi hermano me sacó de las ensoñaciones al quitarme el objeto de las manos.

—Os veis muy felices. —comentó, sin apartar la vista del pequeño cuadro.— Al menos tus padres te querían.

—Los tuyos a ti también. —solté, sin pararme a pensar demasiado.

—Ya, claro. — esta vez, Edward sonó sarcástico y esbozó una sonrisa triste.— Mi padre me aborrecía. Es más, se volvió alcohólico cuando nací... —su voz destilaba odio y, al mismo tiempo, culpabilidad.

Esta era una de esas situaciones en las que no atinaba a decir algo adecuado. Me trababa al verle con esa mueca torturada, simplemente era algo que no podía soportar. ¡Únicamente porque éramos amigos!

—¿Cómo se llamaba él? —le pregunté, en un intento por sacarle de su espiral de recuerdos dolorosos.

—¿Quién? —Edward me devolvió la fotografía.

—Tu padre.

—Oh... —mi nuevo amigo dudó unos instantes. —Edward —carraspeó y comprendí que no se sentía muy orgulloso de tener el mismo nombre que su padre.— Masen.

—Por lo que tú eres Edward Masen Junior. —pretendí bromear, riendo en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

—Era el benjamín. —él mostró su característica sonrisa torcida y yo, tonta de mí, me mordí el labio para controlar mi nerviosismo.

El silencio predominó en la habitación durante unos minutos. Edward observaba mi rostro y yo el suyo. Calculé; nos encontraríamos a un palmo de distancia el uno del otro.

Tan solo la luz de mi escritorio estaba aún dada, para evitar que se filtrara demasiada claridad por las rendijas de la puerta. Aún así, los ojos esmeralda de Edward brillaban de nuevo con la misma intensidad con la que lo habían hecho esa tarde. Tanto él como yo teníamos los labios entreabiertos y se escuchaba las cadencias de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Me temblaban las manos y justo entonces: la magia se esfumó.

Edward se tumbó en su manta de manera que pudo continuar mirándome desde el suelo.

Ese movimiento consiguió darme el suficiente tiempo para recobrarme de mi trance espontáneo.

—Oye, Bella, ¿tú crees en todo eso de la genética? —Edward habló de manera casual y colocó una mano tras su nuca. — Ya sabes; los descendientes igual a los progenitores.

Levanté una ceja y después retorné a mi rostro sereno. Me extrañó su pregunta, aunque tenía un leve presentimiento de por qué me la hacía.

—Siempre existe la posibilidad de que salga un niño rubio si los padres son rubios. —contesté, rodando los ojos como si se tratase de una cuestión obvia.

—Me refiero... — Edward suspiró y se levantó de nuevo, rozando su hombro con el mío al sentarse.— A algo... Psicológico. —se trabó y dirigió los ojos al suelo.

Me removí a propósito, para volver a sentir su hombro contra el mío. Era adictiva la sensación que producía el contacto de su piel.

—Puede que sea una tontería, pero yo creo que uno siempre es lo que quiere ser. — me percaté de que Edward fruncía el ceño, por lo que me expliqué: — Por mucho que tus genes te impongan actuar de una determinada manera, tú siempre puedes escoger por ti mismo. —encogí mis hombros.

Él asintió levemente y se quedó callado.

—¿Entonces, existe la remota posibilidad de que yo no sea...? —Edward no acabó la frase. Parecía que estaba teniendo un arrebato de furia contenida, ya que contraía con fuerza los puños.

Tragué saliva y esperé con temor a que volviese a cambiar su humor. ¡Mi hermano era tan impredecible! Deseaba saber qué pasaba por su mente para poder ayudarle. Vuelvo a repetir: ¡Sólo porque era mi amigo! Sólo eso.

De repente, abandonó las mantas y se encaminó hacia un ventanal.  
>En un principio no me atreví a moverme ni un milímetro; sobre todo después de que Edward golpease la pared con su mano. Más tarde, cuando la quietud reinó de nuevo en la habitación, decidí acercarme a su lado. ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?<p>

Las finas cortinas estaban corridas, por lo que se podía contemplar el lindar del bosque bañado por la luz de la luna.

—Seré igual que mi padre, ¿no es así? —no supe si había soltado aquella pregunta a sí mismo o me hablaba a mí.

Entonces comprendí su frustración. El temor de Edward era ser como el hombre que asesinó a su madre. Su pavor era convertirse en alguien como Edward Masen.

—¡Te prohíbo que pienses eso! — me sorprendí a mí misma sintiéndome tan segura de aquello.

Es decir, no se me habían olvidado la numerosas veces en las que Edward me había hecho parecer boba, decepcionada, triste, enfadada, frustrada; pero tampoco me había deshecho de los recuerdos agradables que conservaba a su lado. Por mucho que yo me hubiese repetido internamente lo mala persona que era, en el fondo, mi conciencia sabía que realmente Edward tenía algo que le hacía ser bueno. Fue ahí cuando lo comprendí de verdad.

—Bella, tengo hasta su mismo nombre. —él aprisionó mis brazos y me sacudió un poco.— Soy su vivo reflejo... —con un suspiro apenado me soltó y se fijó en el paisaje nocturno.

—¿A caso tú quieres ser como él? —estaba casi segura de su respuesta.

—¡No! — exclamó, entre susurros, desterrando esa idea inmediatamente.

—Entonces no lo serás. —concluí. Me percaté de que intentaba apartar su mirada otra vez, así que actué rápidamente.— Escúchame, ¿quieres? Digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas... Yo sé que tienes sentimientos, Edward. Quizá no lo demuestres, pero están ahí. —mis ojos revolotearon rápidamente en busca de los suyos y un tenue rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas.— T-tienes un buen corazón. —tartamudeé mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Era oficial, me había vuelto una cursi enamorada. ¡Y lo peor es que no podía arrepentirme por ello, ni pensar con claridad!

Edward tragó saliva ruidosamente y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, muy despacio, comenzó a acercarse a mí. Primero me acorraló contra la pared más cercana y luego su cara fue moviéndose lentamente hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían y su respiración chocaba contra mi boca.

—Bella, detenme... —me suplicó, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza pero sin apartarse un centímetro de mi rostro.

Mi labio temblaba imperceptiblemente y no reaccioné. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que lo detuviera? Ajá. ¿Entonces por qué narices me quedaba ahí plantada, esperando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar?  
>Edward seguía avanzando, con una expresión de dolor inconfundible. Se notaba que no quería hacer esto y yo debería ayudarle a que nada sucediera.<p>

¡Oh mierda, es que yo quería que eso sucediera!

Los labios de Edward quedaron quietos a un micromilímetro de mí y susurraron mi nombre.

—Bella...

Cosquillas, mariposas, angelitos y de todas las cosas posibles empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago. Cerré los párpados instintivamente y nada pudimos hacer ninguno de los dos para evitar lo inevitable.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos, como si los dos se pertenecieran. Eran suaves al tacto y lo fueron aún más cuando comenzaron a moverse. Se amoldaban perfectamente a mi boca y yo no tardé demasiado en corresponder aquel beso.

Me abalancé contra él, así que, lo que al principio había sido un beso delicado ahora se había convertido en uno ferviente. Ni yo misma sabía lo mucho que le necesitaba.  
>Su lengua se abrió paso hacia la mía y las dos se acariciaron una y otra vez. Su sabor era increíblemente delicioso, ¡también adictivo!<p>

Di un respingo cuando sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, incitándome a que mi cuerpo se acercara al suyo. Por otro lado, yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me puse de puntillas para intensificar aquel beso. ¡Me había vuelto totalmente loca y no parecía estar consciente de ello!  
>Hubo un momento en que mi deseo de él fue tan fuerte que apresé su labio entre mis dientes y sin querer lo mordí ligeramente. Él gruñó en respuesta, sonido que me hizo volar hacia el país de las maravillas.<p>

Después se apartó un poco y tocó mi cuello con la punta de su nariz. El cosquilleo de su agitado aliento contra mi piel me hizo estremecer.

Me encontraba con el corazón bombeando sangre a toda pastilla, cuando todo pasó demasiado rápido.  
>Apoyé las manos en su pétreo pecho y él tembló a mi lado. A continuación le dio un casto beso a mi cuello y se separó cuidadosamente, dejándome jadeante y de espaldas a la pared. Sus ojos esmeralda le echaron un rápido vistazo a los míos, achocolatados, y luego se volvieron hacia el suelo.<p>

No entendí nada, pero Edward mostró una mueca entristecida y se marchó, cerrando la puerta a su paso sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Sentí que los ojos me picaban y no encontraban concordancia con la realidad. Nada de esto parecía real, ni siquiera el hecho de estar sola en medio de la oscuridad.

Al igual que si se hubiese prendido una bombilla en mi cabeza, la sensatez retornó.

Edward. Yo. Beso.

¡¿Pero qué narices acababa de hacer? ¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda! Si alguien se enteraba de esto... Es decir... ¡Por todos los santos, Edward tenía novia! Y ella era, nada más y nada menos, que Jessica Stanley. Mañana yo sería Bella muerta. Me asesinaría y se encargaría de esconder mi cadáver para no dejar evidencias.

¡Agh! Lo peor era que podría haber parado con todo esto cuando tuve la oportunidad. Es más, Edward me había rogado que lo hiciera. ¡Pero yo tenía que dejarme llevar por las hormonas!

Un momento... Edward me había rogado que le detuviese.

Repentinamente, aquellas palabras dolieron más que cualquier martirio físico. Resbalé poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y la situación me recordó mucho a la noche después del karaoke. ¡Iugh!

_Nota mental: no volver a acordarme de eso. _

A tientas entre la oscuridad, procuré llegar a mi cama sin caerme. Me desparramé en ella, aún con un impresionante calor en mis mejillas, y jadeé hasta que la boca se me quedó casi reseca.

Con mis últimas fuerzas, acerqué la mano al cajón de mi mesita de noche y saqué mi cuaderno rojo con su bolígrafo. Quería gritar en estos momentos; y no precisamente de felicidad.

_**10 razones para odiar a Edward Cullen**_

_**Le amo:** ni yo misma me creo esto. Me están causando demasiados problemas mis hormonas. Pero sí; amo al idiota de Edward Cullen._

—Qué he hecho... —me quejé, tapándome la cara con la almohada y tirando la libreta por los aires.

Nadie, jamás de los jamases, podía enterarse de esto. Tal vez Edward estaba tan arrepentido y avergonzado que no contase este incidente ni a su propia sombra. Sería un secreto que nos llevásemos a la tumba. Ajá, sí, estaba decidido.

De repente, media parte de mi estúpido cerebro me hizo revivir el sabor de los labios de mi hermanastro, su suave beso...

Me pateé el estómago mentalmente. Nadie debía enterarse.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana había pasado extremadamente lenta. Mis terribles ojeras me hacían concebir el aspecto de un monstruo, por lo que Alice tuvo la oportunidad de maquillarme. No demasiado, todo sea dicho.<p>

Durante el desayuno me encargué de no mirar a Edward ni un solo segundo. Él, por su parte, no me complicó el trabajo ya que me ignoraba por completo (efectivamente, eso dolía).

Una vez en el instituto, tuve que ser la agente "Bella 007" para escabullirme de Jess. Procuré centrarme en la conversación que se dio en la mesa de mis hermanos en lugar de ojear la de los "pijos". Realmente temía que Jessica estuviese al corriente de todo. Pero al parecer mis sospechas fueron negadas cuando acabaron las clases y yo aún seguía con vida.

Habíamos comido y, más tarde, Carlisle me había llevado al hospital (por décima vez desde el incidente en La Push). Dejé que los médicos hiciesen su trabajo, ya cansada de tantos aparatejos colocados en mi cuerpo. Como no, cuando finalizaron las pruebas ninguno de ellos me informó de mi estado. Supuse que no se trataría de nada grave, sino ya me lo habrían contado. Puede que solamente fuesen exámenes rutinarios.

Al volver, Edward no se encontraba en casa, Alice había salido de compras y Emmett seguía en el instituto, dado que lo habían castigado una vez más. Esme fue la única que me dio la bienvenida y me marché hacia mi habitación.

Ahora me encontraba con los auriculares puestos, escuchando una canción que siempre me había gustado.

_If today was your last day,_

_tomorrow was too late,_

_¿would you say goodbye to yesterday?_

Nickelback... Un gran cantante, sin duda.

Me sobresalté al ver como el bolsillo de mis jeans comenzó a vibrar. Entonces recordé que había dejado allí el móvil. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla; un nuevo mensaje.

_Llego a tu casa en 5 segundos._

_Jacob_

Me desprendí de los cascos y dirigí la vista hacia los ventanales instintivamente. ¡Ni siquiera tenía un aspecto presentable!

En ese momento, sonó el timbre en el piso de abajo.

Me alarmé y me levanté del escritorio, agarré una vieja sudadera que colgaba de mi perchero y me la coloqué mientras corría escaleras abajo. Me alisé el pelo con los dedos para no parecer una loca y vi que Carlisle ya había abierto el portón de la mansión.

Jacob estaba en la entrada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se intensificó en verme y abrió sus í y prácticamente salté el último escalón para que me diese ese abrazo de oso que tanto necesitaba.

—Que buen recibimiento. —se sorprendió, aún estrechándome con fuerza.— No me esperaba tanta emoción por tu parte. Más bien alguna excusa como la última vez que te llamé. —me dejó en el suelo y puso una de sus manazas en su barbilla, haciendo un gesto pensativo.— ¿Así que estabas demasiado cansada para salir con tu mejor amigo?

Fruncí los labios y le di un golpe en el hombro, a sabiendas de que no le causaría el menor daño.

—No era ninguna excusa.

—Aún así, me debes una tarde contigo. —me guiñó un ojo.

Me seguía pareciendo raro que Jake hubiese cogido tanta confianza en lo que a nuestra amistad se refería. Me recordé de nuevo que ahora él estaba enamorado de Leah, no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Rodé mis ojos para que no notase mi incomodidad.

—Te he echado de menos, tontorrón. —esta vez fui yo quien le abrazó.

—Yo también, Bells.

En separarme de él y girarme hacia las escaleras, percibí que ya no eran los ojos de Carlisle los que se posaban en nosotros, sino los de Edward. Éste se había plantado en el lindar de la puerta del primer comedor y tenía una expresión inescrutable. ¿Cuando habría llegado a casa?

_—Todos tus intentos por evitarle se han ido al garete. Te felicito chica lista. —_la mini-Bella era estresante.

Jacob pareció notar la tensión que había y se posicionó más cerca de mí, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Carraspeé, apartando la vista de las orbes amenazantes de Edward.

Entonces, mi hermano exhaló un suspiro y anduvo en dirección a la salida de la mansión, pasando por medio de nosotros primero. En su camino, volvió a rozar su hombro con el mío y me sacudió la misma electricidad que la noche anterior.

Tragué saliva y me recompuse, disimulando antes de que el eco de un portazo se hiciese presente.

—¿Qué le pasa al niño rico? —Jake escupió cada palabra, haciendo un gesto hacia la enorme puerta cuando ésta se cerró.

No contesté, pensando en otra excusa que darle. Últimamente me estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa de primera.

—¿Te quiere para él sólo o qué? —mi amigo rió amargamente.

—No. —solté a la carrera. La conversación ya estaba tomando un rumbo incómodo, era hora de pararlo.

— Bueno, ¿quieres entrar o te vas a pasar la vida preguntando estupideces? — Ups... Quizá había sido un poquito ruda.

Me sentí mal, pero mi asqueroso orgullo no me permitió hacer otra cosa que subir las escaleras pisando fuerte. Jacob me siguió de cerca, sin decir nada.

—Lo siento. —me disculpé, cuando estábamos en el segundo piso.— Pierdo los nervios con facilidad estos días.

Le conduje por el largo pasillo hasta quedar frente a mi habitación. Mi puerta blanca estaba cerrada, por lo que aproveché y me apoyé en ella.

—Y... ¿Qué tal tu salud? ¿Estable? —Jacob cambió de tema. Eso era algo que le agradecería internamente, ya que a veces era lo suficientemente sensato como para decidir cuando yo no deseaba dar más detalles sobre algo.

—Carlisle sigue haciéndome pruebas. — suspiré.

Jake se me quedó mirando con aspecto de incomprensión y entendí el por qué.

—Quien te ha dejado pasar; mi padrastro. —aclaré.

—Ah. —asintió. — Pero no hay nada preocupante, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo. —le tranquilicé, cuestionándome después si en realidad eso era verdad.

Le escuché bufar y me giré hacia él, alzando una ceja.

—Supongo que no serás lo suficientemente atrevida para investigar por tu cuenta, ¿me equivoco? — Jacob mostró una sonrisita burlona y pasó su brazo por mis hombros despreocupadamente.

Yo se lo aparté y le miré desafiante.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?— teatralicé, poniendo mi mejor expresión malvada.

—Bien, querida cómplice. —reí ante su comentario.— Tu padre es médico, eso tiene que darte cierta ventaja.— puntualizó, rodando los ojos.

—Me niego a colarme en su despacho, si es eso lo que ronda por tu ingenua cabecita. —le di un pequeño golpe en su nuca y Jacob rió, atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él con su brazo sobre mis hombros.— Ese y el cuarto de Edward están prohibidos aquí, que quede claro.

—De acuerdo. Aunque creí que los invitados podían hacer lo que quisieran. —puso cara de angelito y yo puse mis ojos en blanco. Que infantil era cuando quería serlo.

—Bueno, creo recordar que has llegado aquí porque te ha dado la gana. —le miré de reojo con gesto socarrón.

Él me despeinó y yo me enfurruñé. ¿Jamás se cansaría de desgreñar mi cabello?

—A lo que iba, Bells; propongo un nuevo plan. Y sólo espero que no te opongas demasiado, porque sabes que al final yo acabaré ganando.

—Dime de qué se trata. —rodé los ojos otra vez y me crucé de brazos como pude.

—Antes de nada, abre tu mente un poco, ¿vale?

—Suéltalo ya, Jake. — dije, resignada.

Vi como su característica sonrisa socarrona era substituida por otra más planificadora, ¿Qué diablos se le habría ocurrido?

—Por casualidad no se te ocurrió seguir el consejo que te di en la playa, ¿mm? — Jake seguramente conocería la respuesta a su pregunta: no.

Reviví la charla que tuvimos en La Push aquella mañana, cuando él había adivinado que sentía atracción por Edward y me había dicho que debería seguir mis sentimientos. Me mordí el labio.

— Lo suponía. — dijo Jacob, sonriendo para marcar sus dos hoyuelos.

—Además, Edward ni siquiera me gusta. — uish, que mentira más gorda acababa de soltar.

—¿En serio? — mi amigo me miró desafiante y yo no abandoné mi posición, segura de mí misma.— ¿Entonces no te importará que le echemos un vistazo a su habitación, si tan guardada la tiene?

—¿Es que no has oído? Lo tengo prohibido. Aquí respetamos la intimidad de la gente.

—Vamos Bella, no me vengas ahora con eso. —Jacob me soltó de entre sus brazos y bufó.— Diviértete mientras seas joven. —volvió a guiñarme el ojo. ¡Oh mierda, no quería tanta confianza! Pero me sabía mal enfadarme o comentarle algo al respecto.— Claro que si aún te importa ese niño rico... Entonces respetaremos su intimidad.

—Edward me trae sin cuidado.—Ajá, a eso se le llama una acción precipitada. O más bien dicho: una respuesta precipitada. Debía aprender a pensar antes de hablar.

Ahora Jacob sonreía maléficamente y yo no podía echarme atrás. ¿Qué iba a poner como justificación? Nadie debía enterarse de que mi estúpido y perfecto hermano me traía loca. ¡Estúpido, estúpido hermano! ¡Ahh!

—Guíame y yo me encargaré del resto. — Jake frotó sus manos.

—Oh, no. Nada de desordenar su cuarto o algo por el estilo. —quería dejar claras cuales eran las condiciones.— Cotilleas un rato sin tocar nada y nos vamos.— remarqué ese "nada".

—Sí, sí. Venga Bells, no tenemos todo el día.

Inspiré y exhalé despacio. No había forma de escapar de ésta, no tenía ningún pretexto en contra de entrar en la habitación de Edward que pudiese utilizar sin que saliese a la luz mi tremenda fascinación por él.

Despacio, señalé la puerta que había justo en frente de la mía y Jacob la abrió, mirando cuidadosamente hacia el interior.

Una repentina curiosidad se prendió dentro de mí y quise asomarme yo también. Avancé y observé por sobre el hombro de mi amigo. El interior de aquella estancia estaba iluminado por la luz de las cristaleras del final. Su ala daba al lindar norte del bosque.

Jake no se cortó un pelo y entró como si se tratase de su propia casa. Yo, por el contrario, quedé estática en la puerta. Jacob me hacía señales para que me aproximase, pero no me movía.

Mi amigo rodó los ojos y se adentró más en el lugar.

_Está bien, Edward se ha marchado. No hay moros en la costa, no hay moros en la costa. _

Me decía lo mismo una y otra vez mientras iba paso a paso hacia adelante. Las paredes del cuarto eran del mismo color crema que las mías, su cama grisácea individual estaba colocada en el lado derecho, junto a su mesa de noche. En el lado opuesto, unas inmensas estanterías descansaban recargadas de Cds, libros y un equipo de música. Además, su escritorio disponía de un ordenador de pantalla plana y no es que se encontrara muy ordenado en estos momentos, más bien miles de papeles lo inundaban. ¿Serían deberes o habría escrito algo allí?

_Nada de eso; no te han educado para que seas una cotilla. _

Me distraje y contemplé el sofá de cuero negro que adornaba la parte final de la estancia, con una alfombra gruesa justo a sus pies.

¿Esto era todo? Tampoco había algo de lo que sorprenderse por aquí. ¿Edward era demasiado protector con sus cosas? ¿Por qué nunca había querido que yo entrase aquí?

—¡Wou! —se asombró Jacob. Uy, me había olvidado de que él también me acompañaba.

—Más bajito. —susurré, girándome para asegurarme de que Edward no aparecería de repente o algo así.

—Sí que os lo montáis bien. —Jake estaba mirando los enormes altavoces de la estantería de madera pulida.— ¿Tienen "surround"? —señaló hacia aquellos cachivaches.

Me encogí de hombros, concentrada en otra cosa.

No sin antes echarle otro vistazo a la puerta cerrada, caminé hacia el montón de papeles apilados en aquel escritorio. Examinándolos sin tocar, llegué a la conclusión de que no eran nada relacionado con el instituto. Todo estaba repleto de informes escritos a ordenador y carpetas de cartón blando.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan concentrada? — me sobresalté cuando el murmullo de Jacob sonó tras de mí.

—Nada.— me reincorporé.— Aquí no hay nada que ver, así que vámonos.— hablé al mismo tiempo que abría el pomo que dejaba la entrada entreabierta.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Reculé en cuanto escuché el desconcierto de mi amigo.

—¡Jake! ¡Te he dicho que no toques nada! — me di cuenta de que había gritado demasiado, por lo que tapé mi boca con la mano rápidamente.

—No, no, Bella. Mira esto. —su tono serio me asustó de verdad; muy pocas veces Jacob cambiaba de humor tan deprisa.

Éste sostenía una hoja con letra de máquina en las manos. Se la arrebaté y leí lo que le había perturbado tanto.

El documento estaba bastante arrugado y traía una fotografía colgada de un clip. El hombre que se veía en ella no tendría menos de 40 y pocos años. Su expresión era seria, con la boca hecha una línea recta y sus ojos oscuros transmitían preocupación. Por último me fijé en su pelo; corto, de un tono bronce apagado.

Algo me hizo estremecer, pero no sabía el motivo.

Me atreví a leer la información más importante. Al principio todo eran códigos a los que no les encontraba sentido alguno. Más tarde llegó una especie de tabla y los ojos casi se salen de mis órbitas. En la primera columna decía claramente:

_Nombre: Edward Masen_

Me dio miedo continuar y el folio tembló bajo mis dedos. Me salté un montón de datos sobre el padre de Edward y llegué al punto más conflictivo: "Acusado de".

_- Homicidio de su mujer, Elisabeth Masen._

_- Conducción bajo los efectos del alcohol._

_- Participación en carreras ilegales de bólidos._

Con cada punto que analizaba, las extremidades se me agarrotaban más.

_- Homicidio de un agente de la ley y su mujer, Charlie y Renée Swan._

Mi miedo, mis dudas, todo desapareció en esa fracción de segundo. El aire me faltaba y Jacob tuvo que ayudarme a mantenerme en pie.

—Bella, ya me estás explicando esto.— me ordenó mi amigo, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sin embargo, yo no conseguía reaccionar, la voz no salía de mi garganta. Simplemente, no conseguía conectar toda esta información en una única realidad.

—Bells. —me llamó mi acompañante.— ¡Bella! —Jacob me sacudió un poco, pero yo seguía con la mirada perdida.— Mierda, Bella. ¡Respóndeme!

—El padre de Edward… Él iba en ese coche… Él los mató…— tartamudeé.

Como si una bombilla se hubiese prendido en su cerebro, Jacob arrugó el ceño y las aletas de su nariz comenzaron a dilatarse por lo fuerte que respiraba.

Al igual que si el destino jugara en mi contra, Edward apareció por la puerta justo entonces.

—¿Pero qué...?— en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya estaba a mi lado.— ¿Qué le has hecho?— la amenaza de Edward iba dirigida a mi mejor amigo.

—¡Apártate de ella Cullen!— gruñó Jake, escondiéndome tras su cuerpo. ¡Y yo seguía sin poder moverme!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob?— mi hermano se dirigía a quien ahora se había convertido en su enemigo, pero mis ojos eran incapaces de concentrarse en algo.

—Te lo tenías bien callado, ¿no, Cullen?— Jake no se ando con rodeos.

Di un paso hacia atrás y mi vista pasó de mirar hacia el suelo a trasladarse a los rostros crispados de los chicos.

De un manotazo, Jacob se apoderó de aquel informe policial y se lo lanzó a Edward. Éste lo atrapó y lo observó durante un minuto, se quedó callado y después alzó la mirada. Sus orbes esmeraldas ahora estaban opacados.

—Bella, esto no...

—¡Déjala en paz!— interrumpió mi mejor amigo, demasiado cabreado para controlar su vozarrón.

—Quiero hablar con ella, Jacob.— pidió Edward, utilizando un tono sombrío que me dio miedo.

Mierda, necesitaba reaccionar.

_¡Reacciona Bella, reacciona!_

—Ella no quiere hablar contigo. Asesino.— Jacob se posicionó justo delante de mí y me obstruyó el campo de visión, pero no antes de permitirme observar el ceño fruncido de Edward y su expresión dolorida.

—Yo no soy un asesino.—Edward pronunció aquello palabra por palabra, destilando odio.

—¿No te basta con tener la misma sangre que la persona que destruyó la vida de Bella?— le remarcó mi amigo.

En ese instante por poco me caigo al suelo, pero Jacob me sujetó por la cintura, apretándome contra su costado. Edward dio un paso adelante, pero Jake parecía tener los músculos tensos, preparado para atacar.

—Yo jamás he querido hacerle daño. —bramó Edward.

—Pues has hecho justo lo contrario.— reprobó Jake, avanzando hasta quedarse a un paso de mi hermano y dejándome sola en medio de la estancia.— No tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido por tu culpa, Cullen. Tú no tienes ni idea. Pero yo sí, porque siempre he estado a su lado. Y aún así ella te quiere a ti. ¡Diablos! ¡Tu familia destruyó su vida y aún así te prefiere a ti!

Otro pedazo de corazón se partió dentro de mí. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Jacob? Él... ¡Él tenía a Leah! ¡¿Seguía enamorado de mí y aún así le había entregado el corazón a Leah? Me sentí fatal por ella.

¡Siempre yo era la culpable de todo! ¡Y encima ahora mi hermanastro ya conocía mis sentimientos!  
>Genial, simplemente ge-ni-al. Iba a provocar problemas con Jessica y Edward y además con Leah y Jacob. A veces deseaba morir.<p>

—Jacob, no entiendes esto. Necesito hablar con ella.— la súplica de Edward casi me hizo llorar. No podía más, ya no podía más.

De repente, Edward avanzó un paso hacia mí y Jacob arremetió contra él tan fuerte, que el cuerpo de mi hermano chocó contra la pared. Edward se recompuso en seguida y volvió a caminar hacia mí. Pero esta vez, Jake me abrazó y me condujo fuera, al pasillo.

—No...— susurré.— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —me revolví y le empujé hacia un lado. Al fin la voz salía de mi garganta e iba a explotar de frustración. — ¡Olvidaos de mí!

Los chicos me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo me habéis mentido así? —casi susurré.— Jacob, no puedo creer que le estés haciendo esto a Leah. ¡Creí que... Que lo mío ya estaba superado!

—¿De qué manera podría, Bella? ¡Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí! ¡Pensé que reaccionarías cuando me vieses con otra chica!

—¡¿Y no te has parado a pensar en ella? Si se entera de que todo era una farsa...— no quería imaginarme a Leah todavía más cabreada que el día en que nos vio a Jake y a mí en la casa de éste.

Jacob agachó la cabeza y miró a Edward, esperando la clase de bronca que le caería a él. Le miré también y me enfadé muchísimo más al recordar el papel en su habitación.

—¡Y tú...!— bufé, señalando a Edward.— ¡¿Pretendías mentirme toda la vida, a caso? ¿Sabes? Tú eres el peor de todos. A cada palabra que dices, con cada nuevo paso que me acerco a ti me causas más y más dolor. —los ojos se me inundaron en lágrimas y me ayudaron a continuar. — Parece que disfrutes viéndome así.— me señalé, mientras caía una lágrima por mi mejilla.

—¡Eso no es verdad, Bella!— contestó él, acercándose en mi dirección. En respuesta, yo retrocedí un paso.

—¡Ah!, ahora ya lo sabes; te quiero. Me enamorado del idiota más idiota del planeta Tierra. ¿Estás contento sabiendo que me gustas y no puedo tenerte? ¿Eres feliz así?

Edward no contestó, solamente negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Eso me encolerizó muchísimo y, con mucho esfuerzo, logré soltar una frase para concluir.

—¿Sabes?— miré a Edward a los ojos.— Eres igual que tu padre.

No esperé una respuesta y me encerré en mi cuarto, ya que estaba en el pasillo casi al lado de mi puerta. Pateé todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y me coloqué bajo mi cama. No entendía mi reacción, pero aún así estaba allí llorando y arrepintiéndome de haber nacido. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Buff! Ya hacía muchísimo que no andaba por aquí :( Pero al fin los exámenes me dejan descansar! Yeahh jojojo<strong>**

****Aquí os traigo el capítulo como prometí. Y... ¡Mañana me voy a esquiar! Va ha hacer un frío que pela en las montañas, peero (mirándolo por el lado bueno) va a ser como estar entre los brazos de Edward 3 jejeje ********Sip, últimamente por España está haciendo un frío procedente de Siberia y hay que abrigarse =P****

**Oh! Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción que estaba escuchando Bella se llama "If today was your last day" de Nickelback. Sinceramente, ¡me encanta! La letra es genial, muy profunda.**

**En fin, no os entretengo más^^ Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ya veré si alguien me deja su opinión cuando vuelva de mi viaje.**

** Por cierto, estoy pensando que el próximo capítulo será des de el punto de vista de Edward. ¿Qué os parece? Es hora de que nos deje ver su versión de la historia, ¿no? jeje**

**Un abrazoo bien fuerte! Bites ;)**

**+JessCullen**


	20. Luchar por lo que quieres está mal

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><em>*Canción recomendada: Higher (studio version)- Erik Grönwall*<em>

**EPOV**

**Luchar por lo que quieres está mal**

Mi maldita suerte. Mi maldita vida. Mi maldito **yo**.

Bella se había encerrado en su habitación, ese amigo suyo estaba más que furioso justo en frente de mí y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que repetirme la misma frase.

"_Eres igual que tu padre"_

Ella tenía razón, no debía enfadarme porque me hubiese asaltado con la pura verdad. Pero justamente había tenido que salir de sus labios; eso era lo que más dolía. Quería explicárselo todo, encontrar cualquier cosa para que me perdonase. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No merecía el perdón de un ángel como ella. Agh, ¡había tantas cosas de las que preocuparse últimamente! Pero en mi cabeza solamente estaba Bella.

—Te juro que acabaría contigo aquí mismo Cullen. —bramó el chico de piel cobriza, conteniendo la furia que le embargaba.

Hice una mueca irritada y, por una milésima de segundo, quise estamparlo contra la pared. Luego me arrepentí de ello, ya que era el mejor amigo de Bella y no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

Suspirando contra la puerta y sin poder oír nada en el interior de la habitación de Bella, di media vuelta. Hice callar a una voz que me decía: "_Ve con ella_", haciendo caso a otra que gritaba: "_Ya le has hecho suficiente daño_". Dejé al muchacho de piel cobriza en medio del pasillo mientras él me acribillaba con pensamientos encolerizados.

_No voy a dejar que Bella se quede con este imbécil. Ojalá desapareciera, ¡maldito asesino!—_gritaba Black internamente.

Ojalá yo desapareciese... Sí, estaba de acuerdo en eso. Bajé las escaleras y me prohibí a mi mismo volver a leer la mente de alguien. No quería ni imaginar qué pensarían de mí si, además de tener la sangre de un asesino, se enteraban de que poseía un extraño don. Mi vida era un constante martirio...

— ¿Te largas? ¿Así, sin más? —esa grave voz seguía persiguiéndome a mis espaldas.

—Vete, Jacob. —fue lo único que pude pronunciar sin salirme de mis casillas. Llegué al hall y paré en seco justo frente a la puerta de entrada, esperando a que el chico saliese de casa.

—No. —contestó tajante.

Mi paciencia se iba agotando y más cuando le vi frunciendo el ceño, cruzado de brazos amenazante. No se escuchaba nada allí, salvo nuestros bufidos enfurecidos.

—¿Tu padre mató a los padres de Bella?

—Está conversación se ha acabado, Black. —sentencié, girándome para no verle.

—A mí me parece que no ha hecho más que empezar.— respondió Jacob, sin abandonar su tono desafiante. Supongo que, al ver que no obtenía reprensión por mi parte, decidió continuar:— Mira, Cullen, dejémonos de peleas. Hablemos como adultos, ¿de acuerdo?

¡"Hablemos como adultos" y él era el primero en perder los nervios!

_Está bien, está bien, Edward guarda las formas. _

—Tengo prisa. —me limité a decir, aún sin darme la vuelta.

—No tengo pensado interrogarte durante una hora.— Jacob bufó y ahí fue cuando me volteé para observar con detenimiento sus reacciones.— Explícame todo eso de tu padre, ¿vale?

—Ni hablar. —respondí, negando con la cabeza y riendo amargamente por tal idiotez.

—Quiero ayudar a Bella. Quizá pueda animarla de alguna manera si conozco toda la historia.

Lo más racional es que hubiese sido feliz porque su mejor amigo estuviese con ella en estos momentos. Pero no. Sinceramente, no podía pensar en ver a alguien a su lado, haciéndola reír. Es más, deseaba que ese _alguien_ pudiera ser **yo**. Claro que eso eran pensamientos egoístas; yo no la merecía. Por mucho que doliese, Jacob Black era el adecuado para Bella y debía aceptarlo.

Asentí levemente, frunciendo el ceño y exhalando con fuerza.

—Mi padre... —me embargaba un tremendo odio cuando recordaba su rostro. Odiaba a ese hombre con toda mi alma.— Seré breve Jacob, porque no me es fácil hablar de esto.— expliqué, mientras él apoyaba su espalda contra la pared. —Mi padre se llamaba Edward, al igual que yo. —expliqué al verle sorprenderse.— Él era un borracho, un hombre desquiciado que no me quería ni a mí, ni a mi madre. Yo tendría 6 años cuando una noche apareció en casa ebrio y me pegó. Mi madre se interpuso y al final acabó matándola a ella. He vivido en orfanatos des de entonces, ya que a mi padre lo condenaron a 20 años de cárcel después de su homicidio. A mí me siguen pareciendo muy pocos...

—Pues como a mí. —alcé la mirada y vi que Black mantenía la suya clavado en mí.

Tragué saliva y continué:

—Supe muy poco de mi padre de ahí en adelante. Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron al cumplir los 16. Tan solo recibí noticias de él una madrugada, cuando llamaron de la comisaría. Tuve que ir y fue entonces cuando me enteré de lo que había sucedido. Mi padre había participado en una carrera de bólidos ilegal en Port Ángeles y la cosa no había acabado bien. Me comunicaron que había muerto a un agente de policía y a su esposa, dejando a su hija adolescente huérfana. Nunca me había sentido más avergonzado por ser su hijo que en ese momento... Sobre todo tras ver a una chica derramar lágrimas en una de las sillas de la comisaria. Supuse que sería la hija de la que me habían hablado.

—Es clavado a lo que me contó Bella sobre la muerte de sus padres. ¿Era ella?—intervino Jacob, después de estar inusualmente callado un buen rato.

Asentí despacio, luchando por no derrumbarme. La imagen que vi aquella noche me torturaba por dentro cada día, no podía soportar verla como la vi; desolada, triste, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto...

Gruñí sin poder evitarlo.

—Meses más tarde, mis padres adoptivos decidieron ampliar la familia y para su mala suerte, fue Bella quien tuvo que llegar aquí.

—¿La reconociste?—preguntó Black, con cierta curiosidad en la voz.

—Sí...—volví a sentir la rabia que me consumió el primer día que ella entró por la puerta. No podía creer que yo le fuese fastidiar la vida aún más. ¡Me odiaba a mí mismo!

—Cientos de personas y tuvo que ser justamente ella... —comentó Jacob, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso fue lo que pensé también. Sabía que si cogíamos confianza acabaría descubriendo quien era yo y de donde provenía. Luego se mudaría a cualquier otro lugar lejos de aquí. No podía soportarlo... Así que decidí hacer lo imposible para que no se acercase a mí, pero supongo que no fue tan sencillo como esperaba... —apreté la mandíbula recordando.

—Por eso siempre que os veía estabais cabreados... —parecía que todo cuadraba ahora para Jacob.

—Me comporté como la persona más mezquina del mundo. Debía hacerlo. —estaba seguro que mi cara se contraía en una mueca de dolor.— Pero nada ha sido suficiente...— suspiré apesadumbrado.

—Ella te gusta. Como algo más que como una hermana, ¿cierto? —miré a Black cuando dijo aquello. Sus puños se cerraban con fuerza y las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas por la cólera.

—No. —recé para que si lo decía abiertamente pudiese creérmelo, pero no fue así. Bella no me gustaba; estaba **enamorado** de ella. Y eso no hacía nada fácil mi tarea por evitarla.

—¿A quién quieres engañar, Cullen?— rugió el chico.

_A mí mismo._

Decidí que ya era suficiente y me marché hacia el comedor. Mientras caminaba oí un bufido y un golpe seco. Seguro que Black estaba descargando su rabia contra algún mueble.

Llegué a la cocina sin encontrar a nadie a mi paso. ¿Pero a donde me dirigía? Ni lo sabía, ni me importaba.

Suspiré.

Como deseaba que las cosas fueran algo más fáciles para nosotros. Como deseaba no haber conocido nunca a Bella. Espera, no. Eso último era imposible, porque si jamás la hubiese conocido ahora mismo no conocería lo que es la felicidad. Porque eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Bella; felicidad. Lo que sentí las pocas veces en que nos tratamos como amigos, la noche anterior cuando... Los labios de Bella, su exquisito sabor, la electricidad que me recorrió la columna. Todo regresó a mi mente.

Golpeé la mesa con rabia y después me metí las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de caminar por la casa.

Apreté los dientes. No podía creer que aquello se acabase, que cada hora que pasaba era una hora menos que tenía para estar con ella.

Volví a golpear una pared tras pasar junto al segundo comedor.

La imagen de Bella sonrojada pasó como una estrella fugaz por mis recuerdos.

El pecho se me encogió en un instante. No, no podía marcharse. ¡La necesitaba para respirar, para vivir! ¡Maldita sea!

Llegué hasta la tarima de mi piano, subí las pequeñas escaleritas y acabé sentado en el taburete negro frente a las teclas. Me quedé absorto un buen rato, luchando por hacer desaparecer el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

Dirigí un momento los ojos hacia las estanterías con libros que resguardaban mi posición y pareció como si volviese a ver a Bella rebuscando entre ellas. Sonreí instantáneamente. Era adorable.

¡¿Por qué el destino tenía que arrebatármela?

Di un manotazo a las teclas del instrumento que hizo resonar una terrible y tétrica nota musical por todo el primer piso.

Tenía que encontrar a Carlisle. Él había estado investigando los progresos, había estado haciendo pruebas, tendría que tener la solución a estas alturas. Bella** necesitaba** que la tuviese.

Caminé apresuradamente hacia las escaleras, las subí y entré al despacho de mi padrastro sin llamar antes.

—Carlisle. —dije, viendo que se encontraba ensimismado con algún documento sentado en su escritorio.

—Edward. —se sorprendió, levantando la mirada.— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿Ya hay solución? —pregunté a la carrera.

Carlisle regresó a sus documentos, pensando las palabras que iba a escoger. Fisgué en su mente (a pesar de haberme prometido no hacerlo) pero tan sólo encontré lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento: el historial de un tal Ian McGregor. ¡Me importaba un carajo ese Ian!

—Carlisle dilo ya. —presioné con mis nervios a flor de piel. Generalmente yo era un persona paciente, pero era de Bella de quien estábamos hablando.

—Su tumor es... algo más complicado de lo que me esperaba.—dijo, calculando bien la frase. La respiración se me entrecortó poco a poco. Él, viendo mi expresión aterrorizada, se levantó de su silla y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me sentase en las butacas de la esquina del cuarto. Hice caso y me encontré acomodado frente a él.

—Pensé que sólo era cuestión de unas cuantas pruebas y un tratamiento adecuado. Tú dijiste...

—Sé lo que dije, Edward.— me interrumpió, inspirando. Percibía que estaba triste y eso no era buena señal.— Lo hemos comprobado a la perfección y no hay duda de que es un tumor mediastinal. Su cuerpo no aguantará mucho más si no intervenimos pronto.

—¿Tumor? —me sorprendí en exceso al escuchar una voz femenina demasiado familiar.

Unos pasos retumbaron por el despacho hasta detenerse a mi lado. No me atreví a alzar la cabeza, que se mantenía quieta y con la mirada ausente.

—Bella, calma.— reaccionó mi padrastro, abandonando su posición en la butaca y agarrando a mi hermana por los hombros.— Arreglaremos esto más tarde, ahora vuelve a..

—No, no. Quiero saberlo. —exigió, empezando a entrar en pánico. Aún a sabiendas de que mi ángel lo estaba pasando mal, yo no podía articular palabra. Tanto esmero porque Bella no se enterase de nada, no se alarmara antes de tiempo… Ahora se había fastidiado.

—Bella no te preocupes, te prometo que estarás al tanto de todo muy pronto. —el tono sosegado de Carlisle no pareció tranquilizar a mi hermanastra, que se removía inquieta entre su agarre.

—¿Que no me preocupe? Carlisle, ¡tengo un tumor! Mierda... ¡Tengo un tumor y nadie se ha molestado en decírmelo! ¿De-desde cuando lo sabíais?— por ese "sabíais", supe que se estaba refiriendo a los dos.

—Tranquilízate. De verdad, resolveremos esto mañana. Bella, te prometo que te lo explicaré con detalles.— insistió Carlisle, con su impasible tono sereno. Se notaba que era médico y estaba acostumbrado a escoger el momento adecuado y las palabras adecuadas para decirle a la gente que se estaba muriendo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y al fin volví en mí. Con extrema lentitud, me recobré del trance y me coloqué detrás de mi padrastro. Los ojos de Bella estaban irritados y rojos, aún con algunas lágrimas alrededor. Hubo un segundo en que nuestras miradas perturbadas se encontraron y, fugazmente, volvieron a alejarse.

—De acuerdo... Y-ya...—Bella se aclaró la garganta y procuró serenarse.—Estoy bien. Sólo quiero saber qué me está pasando. Por favor. —suplicó.

Se me partía el corazón tan solo con verla en ese estado.

Carlisle pareció ceder cuando regresó a su butaca de cuero, teniéndonos a Bella y a mí expectantes, también sentados en butacas.

—Comprendo que lo que voy a decirte no es fácil de asumir, pero antes de nada debes entender que estamos haciendo lo posible por tu caso.— comenzó mi padrastro, dirigiéndose a Bella.

De reojo, vi como mi ángel asintió con la cabeza. Admiraba su entereza en estas situaciones, una entereza que a mí se me estaba agotando.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Un tumor mediastinal. Es raro que esta clase de tumores les sucedan a jóvenes sanas como tú, por lo que te encuentras entre las excepciones a la norma.

—¿Y qué es exactamente ese tumor?— preguntó Bella. Justo lo mismo que quería saber yo.

—Es una alteración en tus tejidos. Un aumento de células nada bueno para tu cuerpo. En tu caso, se ha colocado en la parte anterior de tu tórax. Es decir, al lado del corazón.— percibí que mi padrastro intentaba utilizar un lenguaje menos médico para que pudiésemos entenderle bien.

Un jadeo involuntario salió de los labios de Bella y tuve ganas de cogerla de la mano, asegurarle que todo saldría bien a pesar de no conocer realmente si eso era cierto o no.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?— ella soltó la quistión que yo más temía. O quizá lo que más temía era su reacción por nuestra respuesta.

—Quería estar totalmente seguro de no estar equivocándome con otro tipo de alteración. Lo hablé con Edward y acordamos que era mejor no confesarte nada hasta que mi teoría fuese inequívoca . —Carlisle tiró la bomba, lanzó toda la información sin miedo. Aunque claro, se había saltado la parte en la que justificaba por qué habló conmigo sobre aquello antes que con cualquier otro. En realidad él no me quería meter a mí también en el ajo, fui yo quien husmeé en su cabeza hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: el problema de Bella. Mi padrastro no tuvo más remedio que revelármelo, sabiendo que me había enterado de prácticamente todo el tema.

Bella tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos corrían de un lado a otro. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Odiaba que ella fuese la única persona la cual su mente me estaba restringida. Era un completo misterio, por mucho que me esforzara era imposible oír sus pensamientos. Me frustraba ese hecho.

—Entonces qué... ¿Qué me va a pasar? —Bella pretendía mostrarse dura, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba asustada. Podía verlo en sus ojos achocolatados.

—El tumor ya ha dejado ver sus primeros síntomas. Primero el paro cardíaco en la playa, después la subida de temperatura inmediata. No podemos arriesgarnos más, Bella. —explicó nuestro padrastro.

—Pero tienes una solución. La tienes ¿verdad? —intervino ella, muy atenta a la expresión de Carlisle.

—Hija, las cosas no son tan sencillas... —reprendió él.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —repliqué por primera vez, antes de que Bella pudiese hacerlo.

—Hay que extirpártelo.— volvió a dirigirse solamente a mi hermana.— Se necesitará intervención quirúrgica.— Carlisle hablaba como un profesional en la materia, como si le estuviese hablando a un paciente rutinario.— Seré franco, es una operación complicada. El corazón, los vasos sanguíneos... Hay demasiados órganos vitales cerca.

—¿Qué porcentaje tiene la intervención? —necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba que la respuesta fuese positiva. Por favor, por favor. No podía perderla para siempre.

—Un 90%. —el rostro de Carlisle se mantenía frío.

—¿De qué viva? —la voz de Bella tenía un tono esperanzando que no le había escuchado hasta ahora.

Los dos conteníamos la respiración, esperando que nuestro padrastro contestase. Él se dedicó a negar con la cabeza y ahí se me vino el mundo a los pies.

—De que mueras. —sentenció.

No, no, no, NO. Noté como si Bella estuviese colgada de un precipicio, como si cada vez estuviera más cerca del vacío y más lejos de mí.

—Pero tiene que haber otra manera. Algún medicamento, ¡cualquier cosa! —bramé de repente, alzando en cuestión de segundos de mi asiento.

—Edward cálmate. Sabes que he hecho todo lo que he podido. Si existiese cualquier otra alternativa la llevaría a cabo, pero no la hay. —las palabras de Carlisle eran como balazos directos a mi pecho.

Miré desesperado a Bella, tan frágil, sentada en la butaca sin moverse un centímetro. Se había quedado en shock, seguro. A mí me hubiese sucedido lo mismo, pero al parecer mi furia había sido más rápida en llegar.

—¡Carlisle, no puedes arriesgarla de ese modo! ¡Lo más probable es que muera! —gruñí, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.— ¡Conoces la probabilidades, tienes que encontrar otro remedio viable!

—Edward lo he intentado. Yo también desearía que hubiese otra opción, créeme.— mi padrastro no perdía las formas y continuaba sentado.

—Bella no se arriesgará a algo así. —concluí, apretando los puños a mis costados.

—Creo que eso lo decido yo. —la aludida había recuperado la concentración y se había levantado para encararme.— Ya has oído, es la única solución que tenemos.— se resignó ella, testaruda como siempre.

—¡No! ¿Y ese 90%? ¿Qué me dices de las posibilidades de morir? —mi alma se iba haciendo pedazos con todo aquello.

—Me asustan, sí. Pero... ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué voy a conseguir quedándome aquí quieta? ¡Si tengo alguna posibilidad de luchar quiero intentarlo! —Bella también había perdido los nervios, frunciendo el ceño, bufando y moviéndose de un lado para otro rápidamente.

—¡Deja de ser tan cabezota y escúchame! —grité rogando porque me hiciera caso.— Bella, por favor, no hagas esto.

—¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho que no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, que me olvides. —ella habló entre dientes, haciendo caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

Extendí la mano para secársela, como un acto reflejo, pero Bella dio un paso atrás. Mi cara se encogió en una mueca abatida.

—Chicos, no es hora de peleas. —Carlisle hizo de mediador, posicionándose entre los dos.— Bella debes decidir. ¿Quieres que se lleve a cabo la operación?

—¡No! —gruñí, en busca de los ojos de mi ángel. Quería que se quedase, ella debía vivir.

—S... S-sí. —suspiró Bella.

—De acuerdo. —asintió mi padrastro.— Yo mismo te operaré, estaré ahí contigo. Puedes confiar en que mis compañeros y yo somos unos de los mejores del mundo.

Bella afirmó una vez y luego abandonó la habitación a paso rápido, mientras que yo la seguí sin echarle un último vistazo a Carlisle. Cerré la puerta del despacho a mi paso y recorrí el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cima de las escaleras que bajaban al primer piso. Ella se había dado cuenta de que la seguía, porque de repente paró en seco antes de bajarlas.

—No puedo creer que me mintieras también en esto...—murmuró de espaldas a mí.

—Lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor. —me defendí, no soportando ver como se entristecía por mi maldita culpa.

De repente, ella se giró y avanzó hasta colocar un dedo en mi pecho.

—Primero lo de tu padre, ahora lo de mi enfermedad. ¿Qué más me estarás ocultando? A veces siento como si no te conociese para nada. —decía todo aquello con repugnancia en la voz.— ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no te conozco absolutamente nada. Cambias de un día para otro. ¡Aclárate de una vez!— sus orbes chocolate destilaban odio a mares.

Con repentino fervor, atrapé su cuerpo entre mis brazos e hice chocar su espalda contra la pared. Me mantuve frente a ella, impidiéndole salir de mi encierro con un brazo colocado a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Está bien, ¿no quieres que haya más secretos? No los habrá.— aseguré.— Bella, me he comportado así solamente para que no te acercases a mí y no descubrieras la verdad sobre mi padre. No debí hacerlo y lo siento. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que te marcharas si te enterabas de todo.— no me di cuenta hasta que acabé de que mi cabeza había quedado a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Si tanto querías evitarme, ¿por qué narices me besaste aquel día en el karaoke?— supuse que estaba al borde del llanto. ¿Es que yo sólo la hacía llorar y llorar? Era un monstruo.

—La fastidié completamente. No debería haberme permitido estar a solas contigo, porque des del principio me atraías y eso era inaceptable. Pero entonces llegó la feria, mis hermanos nos dejaron solos y yo no paraba de replantearme la misma pregunta: ¿Tan malo sería que me dejara llevar por mis impulsos? Gracias a Dios llegaron Jessica y los demás para devolverme la cordura. — mascullé.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué hubiesen pensado los demás si veían al gran Edward Cullen saliendo con…? —se señaló a si misma sin poder terminar la frase.— Entiendo.—suspiró.

— No entiendes nada… —me lamenté.— Te esquivaba siempre porque… Dios, ¡tenía miedo de mi mismo, Bella! ¿Y si llegase a ser igual que mi padre? No podría perdonarme jamás el hacerte daño algún día.

Ella se mostraba asombrada, pero yo continué sin parar:

—Sin embargo todo pensamiento lógico en mí se disipó después de cantar en el pub. Tú… Tú me deslumbraste por completo y ya no pude hacer nada para sofocar mi deseo.

Bella pestañeó sin para varias veces, aún analizando lo que le acababa de decir. O al menos eso creía yo. Pero de la nada, sus ojos se transformaron en algo más calculador.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu novia? ¿También tienes alguna excusa para eso? —me reprendió.

—Nunca te he dado una excusa.— reí amargamente.— Después de aquel beso me di cuenta de que las cosas ahora serían diferentes entre tú y yo. Y esa clase de relación no podía existir para nosotros. Así que en cuanto tuve oportunidad ideé el primer plan que encontré: besar a otra.— aún no había acabado y Bella hizo ademán de querer responder. Seguí hablando sin dejarle intervenir:— Lo sé, ¡fue una idea de lo más cruel! ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Eres muy perceptiva y nada fácil de engañar. Debía realizar un buen movimiento, algo tan lamentable que dejases de hablarme para siempre.

—Si tan claro tenías eso, ¿por qué no parabas de hacerme creer que…?— Bella tragó saliva audiblemente y se ruborizó.— Esto… Yo entendía que tú te preocupabas…— tartamudeó, aún roja como un tomate.

—Un día actuaba como si me preocuparas y al día siguiente era como si no existieses. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?— adiviné.

Bella asintió, recuperó la seriedad.

—Por qué he sido un estúpido. Siempre buscaba pretextos para poder acercarme a ti, estar contigo. Luego lo consideraba mejor y me prohibía volver a sucumbir ante mis deseos. Lo que yo quisiera o no era lo menos importante aquí.— los recuerdos me abrumaban uno a uno.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? Me has contado trolas desde que te conozco y eso no puedes negarlo.— Bella tenía razón.

—Porque, ¡diablos!, me muero de celos cada vez que estás con cualquier chico que no sea yo; cada vez que Jacob te abraza y te hace sonreír. Me recuerda a que podría ser yo quien estuviese a tu lado y sin embargo me es imposible.— me lamenté, entre gruñidos.

—No, tú y Jake no os lleváis bien por las absurdas clases sociales.— afirmó Bella.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la atracción que sentíamos hacia ella? ¿De verdad creía eso?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega, Bella?— me reí sin pizca de alegría.— Eres tú la razón por la que nos comportamos de ese modo. Solamente tú.

Ella inspiró y exhaló varias veces.

—¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer ahora?— preguntó Bella, con algo de ironía en la voz.— ¿Tirarme a tus brazos?

—Por supuesto que no.— dije rápidamente. Dios santo, esa era la peor idea que podría tener.— Tan solo te pido que me odies. Ódiame tan profundamente que no pueda volver a mirarte a la cara nunca más.— le pedí, sintiendo el dolor que me producía esa petición.

—Tú me quieres, pero al mismo tiempo deseas que te odie…— se repitió para sí misma.— Pues no le encuentro lógica. Alguien me dijo una vez que hay que luchar por lo que quieres.— frunció el ceño.

—A menos que luchar por lo que quieres esté mal. Como en este caso.— rectifiqué. Bella seguía sin entenderlo, dado su semblante confundido.—No se me ocurre como explicarte esto para que me entiendas… —cavilé para hallar la manera adecuada de confesar lo que sentía.— Toda mi vida he ido siguiendo la corriente, sin saber por qué existía. He pasado por muchas pruebas durante estos años y las he superado solo. Pero cuando te conocí… Cuando te vi… Es algo en lo que, no sabes cómo ni por qué, pero al mismo tiempo estás seguro de que ni tú, ni tu vida va a volver a ser la misma. Tu felicidad tan solo depende de esa otra persona y es entonces cuando te levantas por las mañanas sabiendo que tienes algo por lo que vivir un día más. Pero en mi situación, se trata de que tú encuentres tu camino lejos del mío. No mereces al hijo de un monstruo, proveniente de su misma sangre… Aspiras a mucho más y todo lo que quiero para poder seguir viviendo en paz conmigo mismo es conseguir que tú seas afortunada.

Bella se mordía el labio y cerró los párpados. Quedé parado en la misma posición, esperando que hablase de nuevo. No lo hizo. Se limitó a desahogarse derramando lágrimas por doquier y arreándome algunos manotazos directos a mi pecho. Era tan débil su fuerza que más que golpes se asemejaban a caricias. Pero sabía que estaba cargada de rabia y la dejaba ir contra mí. No me enfadaría por ello; lo merecía.

—¡E-eres un-n id-diota!— sollozó, pegándome todavía.

Lentamente, apoyó su peso de espaldas contra la pared y tardó unos instantes en recobrarse, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—S-sea como sea… —Bella exhaló un gran trago de aire, sin mirarme directamente a la cara.— Ahora ya no tiene sentido todo esto. Me es imposible marcharme tan sólo porque conozca tu… secreto.— vaciló.— ¿Qué importa que yo te ame a ti o que tú me ames a mí? Estoy en las últimas, mi única esperanza es salir del hospital con el corazón aún latiendo.

Me huebiese puesto por las nubes tan solo porque ella había vuelto a confesar que me quería (a pesar de que no era lo correcto) pero estaba demasiado pendiente de su última frase.

—Si esperases un poco más, quizá…

—No.— su testarudez iba más allá de su propia seguridad.

—Si dejases que los médicos trabajasen en otras opciones, encontrarían una cura menos peligrosa.— argumenté, acercándome más a su rostro.

—¡Se me acaba el tiempo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?— bramó ella, colocando sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—No tienes que precipitarte, si somos pacientes la cosa se acabara arreglando de otro modo.— rogué porque, al menos, considerase la idea.

—Edward apártate.— ordenó con un tono débil.— Quiero irme a mi cuarto.

Ni si quiera se había parado a pensarlo un segundo. Mi desesperación por mantenerla con vida estalló.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Ódiame por favor, ódiame! Pero te lo suplico, no entres en el quirófano. Carlisle es un buen médico, encontrará otra salida. —era la última oportunidad que tenía de que me hiciese caso.

—Voy a luchar por mi vida, Edward. Lo tengo decidido.

* * *

><p><strong>He vuelto de mi viaje por la galaxia! <strong>  
><strong>Ni yo puedo creer que haya dejado esta historia parada tanto tiempo=( En fin, ya os expliqué por qué ha sido. Mi vida es una odissea jeje <strong>  
><strong>Bueno, aquí teneis un capítulo con mucho contenido que asimilar jaja Edward se ha confesado claramente a Bella, ella... Ella es testaruda O_O Todas conocemos a Bells Pero ha sido duro escribirlo mientras Carlisle le decía de forma muy sutil que se estaba muriendo... Me ha dado tanta pena!<strong>  
><strong>Me he documentado sobre el tema eh=) El tumor de Bella sí existe, por desgracia para las personas que lo tienen =( Guardemos 1 minuto de silencio por los millones de enfermos que duermen cada dia en nuestros hospitales, chicass. En serio, me dan muchiisima pena... <strong>  
><strong>Si alguna ha escuchado la canción que he puesto al principio: ¿Qué os parece? A mí personalmente me encanta! La escuché durante días y días jajaja<strong>  
><strong>Un beso enorme y millones de gracias por seguir apoyándome! Sois las mejores, pero sé que ya lo sabeis ^^<strong>**Bites;)**  
><strong>+JessCullen<strong>


	21. Últimas oportunidades

**Aviso:** Los personajes de este Fanfic son pertenecientes a su creadora, la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien siempre le estaré agradecida por haber creado la fantástica Saga Crepúsculo. A mí, únicamente, me pertece la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

_¿Por qué le odio? Una pregunta sencilla; podría escribir hasta un libro sobre ello. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal. Me apoderé de mi diario "Propiedad de Bella Swan" y comencé; Motivos para odiar a Edward Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>Últimas oportunidades<strong>

Nunca he creído posible el poder llegar a mezclar tantos sentimientos juntos:

Miedo: la operación de mañana me traía con los nervios de punta. Des de que mis padres habían dejado este mundo, jamás le he tenido miedo a la muerte hasta ahora. No era la clase de miedo como el que podrías experimentar en una película de terror, era algo más intenso, más real.

Culpabilidad: si algo fallara en el quirófano; dejar a Carlisle, Alice, Emmett y Esme de esta manera me parecía cruel.

Odio: cierta persona (y no pienso volver a pronunciar su nombre) estaba al corriente de toda esta locura del tumor. ¡Ni si quiera se había dignado a decírmelo!

Confianza: en Carlisle y su equipo de médicos del hospital. Sabía que mi padrastro era bueno en su oficio, por lo que yo hacia todo lo posible por creer en sus habilidades.

El último, por mucho que intentase negármelo a mí misma, estaba clarísimo y quizá era el que latía más fuerte en mi sesera:

Amor.

En efecto, amor por ese imbécil que me había estado engañando tanto tiempo; que tenia la sangre del culpable de la muerte de Renée y Charlie; que me había decepcionado una y otra vez; que se comportaba como la persona más mezquina del mundo en ocasiones, pero que me robaba el aliento en otras. Ese chico que había creado cantidad de complicaciones porque me amaba después de todo.

Y aún quedaba la pregunta más importante:

¿Debía perdonarle?

Este tema, señoras y señores, era el que no me dejaba dormir por las noches. Sé que debería estar pensando en mi posible muerte, que se avecinaba sin poder retrasarla, pero era imposible apartar esas cavilaciones.

Suspiré. Me alcé en mi cama después de 2 días de fin de semana sin prácticamente salir de la habitación. Supongo que Carlisle ya habría dado la noticia a la familia, porque cada vez que bajaba para comer mis hermanos y mi madrastra me miraban con compasión. Ninguno sacaba el tema, por supuesto, pero yo sabía que todos lo tenían presente. Los rostros de Edward no me pasaban desapercibidos. Es más, eran los más duros de soportar. Ya no tenía sentido seguir engañándome, asique reconocía internamente que su pena me dolía a mi más que a él. Claro que eso no indicaba que yo hubiese olvidado sus mentiras.

En fin. De repente, me acordé de un viejo cuaderno rojo que estaría tirado por algún lado del cuarto. Miré a izquierda y derecha, encontrándolo en una esquina. Me acerqué y lo recogí, recordando la escena en que yo lo había tirado por los aires hacia unos días, cuando estaba llena de rabia.

Abrí la portada y busqué entre las páginas hasta encontrar lo que quería leer: **«_10 razones para odiar a Edward Cullen»_**

**_Mujeriego:_**_ Ha besado a todas las chicas del instituto, pero a la hora de reconocerlo, les echa las culpas a ellas._

**_Mentiroso:_**_ Jamás se debe creer en Edward, porque sabe mentir muy, pero que muy bien. Por mucho que intentes persuadirle para que explique algo, siempre consigue evadirse de la cuestión con alguna mentira (que, por suerte, soy capaz de reconocer)._

**_Traicionero:_**_ No sé lo que significará la bondad o el ser buen samaritano para él, pero se dedica a jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, mostrándose falsamente arrepentido después._

**_Bipolar:_**_ Me es imposible entender los cambios de humor de Edward. Lo mismo se encuentra perfectamente tranquilo, como furioso al instante. Tiene serios problemas de personalidad múltiple este chico._

**_Reservado:_**_ No es capaz de compartir sus pensamientos con nadie. Puedes probar a sacarle algo de información sobre su anterior familia, pero rápidamente cambia de tema. ¡Ni siquiera he podido entrar en su habitación todavía! ¿Qué tendrá allí? ¡¿Un cadáver?_

**_Infantil: _**_Su idea de pelearse es enfadarse con la otra persona e ignorarla por completo. O, por el contrario, hacerle la puñeta día tras día._

**_Insensible: _**_Edward dice las cosas a la cara, por mucho que pueda herir los sentimientos de los demás._

**_Le amo:_**_ Ni yo misma me creo esto. Me están causando demasiados problemas mis hormonas. Pero sí; amo al idiota de Edward Cullen._

Agh. Solamente había llegado a escribir 8 motivos. ¡8! Tenía que haber más, muchísimos más. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrían?

— ¡Maldita sea! —refunfuñé, guardando el cuaderno en el cajón de la mesita de noche con demasiada fuerza.— Bella, tienes un serio problema. Él t-te hace todo eso y tú... ¡Tú quieres perdonarle! —gesticulé con los brazos de aquí para allá.— ¿Pero por qué? ¡No-tiene-sentido! ¡**Nada **tiene sentido! —me dejé caer en la cama y tapé mi rostro con la almohada (¿Cuántas veces habría hecho esto ya des de que vine a casa de los Cullen?).

Se escuchó un _tock-tock_ en la puerta.

— ¿Bella? ¿Se puede? —era Esme.

Me recompuse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentándome en el colchón y musitando un "Adelante".

— Pensé que había llegado tarde y ya estabas durmiendo. —rió suavemente, acercándose y colocándose a mi lado. Después me acarició el pelo enmarañado que caía por mis hombros.— ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Por un momento sólo se escuchó mi respiración entrecortada debido a la frase de Esme. Me recordó tanto a Renée que algo dentro de mí se derrumbó y me eché a llorar en su hombro. Pretendí esconder mis sollozos, pero fue tarea imposible. Ella me arropaba y abrazaba en silencio, sin dejar de acariciarme el cabello y la espalda. No sé cuanto rato estuvimos así, pero se me acababan las lágrimas y cada vez hipaba menos.

— Bella te queremos, ¿si? —me susurró Esme con una voz algo quebrada.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré sin entender el por qué de su tono. Entonces comprendí que ella también había estado llorando y mantenía el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Si pasa algo no quiero que os sintáis mal por mí, por favor. —supliqué, doliéndome el mañana que estaba por llegar.

— No, no, cariño. Confía en Carlisle, él te traerá de vuelta a casa. ¿De acuerdo? Va a ir todo muy bien. Confía, Bella. —volvió a apresarme entre sus brazos, diciendo aquello como si intentase convencerse a si misma.

Asentí con la cabeza como pude. Confiaba en Carlisle, pero no tanto en mi misma. Había escuchado a mi padrastro decir que no sabía si mi cuerpo resistiría mucho más. Eso quería decir que estaba débil y esta operación era complicada. Tuve un escalofrío tan sólo de pensar en ese 90% de posibilidades de morir.

— Te quiero, Esme. —puede que esta fuese mi última oportunidad de despedirme de mi madrastra.

— Yo también preciosa. Muchísimo. —sentía sus lágrimas en la mejilla.

Cerré los ojos. El destino estaba sellado; pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar. Y yo debía aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Reconocía la habitación de hospital (todas eran idénticas). La cómoda y fría camilla en la que me tumbaba, las butacas pálidas en una esquina y los ventanales con las cortinas corridas de la pared. Como la última vez que estuve aquí, los cachivaches que emitían sonidos seguían estando al lado de mi almohada. Por suerte, ahora no tenía ventosas pegadas al cuerpo.<p>

Esperaba. Eso era lo único que podía limitarme a hacer. Esperar a que llegasen las enfermeras confirmando que el quirófano estaba totalmente preparado para mí. Me llevarían y mi vida colgaría de un fino cordel. Si éste no se rompía, yo despertaría; pero si el cordel no resistía y se cortaba... Tragué saliva, obligándome a pensar en otra cosa.

Me habían traído aquí muy temprano, a las 7 en punto de la mañana. Esa noche no había conseguido dormir absolutamente nada. Llevaba encarcamada a esta camilla unas 4 horas y aún nadie había venido de visita (a excepción de las enfermeras, que pasaban a hacer algún que otro reconocimiento médico). ¿Edward se despediría? No, no. Quiero morir en paz, no preocupándome por memeces.

_— ¡Bien dicho!_

Sonreí. Echaría de menos a la mini-Bella.

_— Yo también voy a echar de menos regañarte. —_el personaje de mi subconsciente me contestó.

— Eres increíble. —reí.

— ¿Quién es increíble?

— ¿Jake? —me levanté de golpe, quedando sentada en la cama.

Mi mejor amigo en el mundo apareció por la puerta sacándome una ancha sonrisa.

— ¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente? —bromeó, caminando hacia mi cama. Me fijé en su brazo derecho, escondido tras su espalda. Él pareció notar que mi atención se posaba en ese detalle.— Mi regalo para la chica enferma. —y sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel que tenía dibujados globos rosas.— El de la tienda no tenía algo menos estúpido.— se explicó, rascándose la nuca con vergüenza. Me carcajeé, aceptando el presente sin rechistar. Quería arreglar las cosas con Jacob antes de marcharme, quería saber que me iba dejando feliz a mi mejor amigo.

Rompí el papel infantil con rapidez y descubrí el marco de madera colocado alrededor de una fotografía. En ésta se nos veía a Jacob y a mí cuando asistíamos al internado; yo estaba subida a su espalda y él me miraba riendo.

— ¡Gracias Jake! —dejé el regalo a un lado y estiré los brazos. Él se acercó para que pudiéramos darnos el abrazo que tanto necesitábamos.— Eres el mejor amigo del mundo mundial. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Jacob rió de esa manera que lo caracterizaba. Mi amigo irradiaba calidez allá a donde iba. Entonces sacó su móvil del bolsillo y me lo entregó.

— ¿Aún hay más? —le pregunté, mirándole a la cara.

— Observa. —señaló la pantalla del aparato y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Mis amigos del internado se habían reunido en casa de Jake, supuse por las paredes rústicas, y se apelotonaban en el pequeño sofá de tela. Habían gritado un "¡Sorpresa!" a coro y se habían carcajeado juntos.

Los saludé uno a uno, diciéndoles lo especiales que eran y lo que esto había significado para mí. Me prometieron que volveríamos a la playa. Deseé saber a ciencia cierta que para ese entonces yo aún seguiría respirando.

Pasaron unos minutos y la video llamada iba cada vez peor. No había demasiada cobertura des del hospital. Ingresada y encima incomunicada. La cosa pintaba cada vez mejor (Wou; ¡mi primer sarcasmo del día!). Me despedí (quizá hasta siempre) de mis amigos y Jacob cortó la conexión. Después de retornar el móvil a su pantalón, me abrazó nuevamente.

— Te quiero Bells. —me susurró en la oreja. Yo suspiré, sin saber cómo reaccionar ahora. ¿Aún no había entendido que... — Como amiga, ya sabes. —me sorprendió el que dijese eso.— Si... pasa algo... —se separó de mis brazos y evitó mirarme.— Vas a ser mi amiga siempre y quiero que las cosas acaben bien entre nosotros. —clavó sus ojos en los míos. Jacob había madurado con todo esto, estaba segura.

— Esto no va a acabar...

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú aún tienes mucha guerra que dar! —me guiñó un ojo con su habitual tono socarrón.

— Por supuesto. —pretendí sonar convincente y entusiasta. Jake me inflaba de coraje pero temía que, en cuanto él se marchara, todo ese coraje desapareciese.

— Eh... El abrazo y demás... ¿Quiere decir que me has perdonado? —preguntó, aparentemente temerario de mi respuesta.

— No soy yo quien te tiene que perdonar. —respondí, borrando mi sonrisa.

— He hablado con Leah. —comunicó. Abrí los ojos en exceso, curiosa por saber qué había dicho. ¿Se había enfadado? —Al principio no le sentó muy bien. —Ups... — Pero ha entendido lo que me sucede. Necesito tiempo para aclararme, eso es todo. —me sentí mal por Jake, aunque me gustaba que Leah no la hubiese tomado con él.— Si dos personas no están hechas la una para la otra, no tendría por qué estar juntas.

Respiré hondo. Tenía razón.

— Ey, será mejor que me vaya. Las enfermeras son algo refunfuñonas y creo que el horario de visita para mí se ha terminado. —Jacob se acercó a mi cara y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.— Nos vemos en la salida. Guárdame una sonrisa para después, ¿vale? —caminó hacia la puerta despacio, mirando hacia sus pies con la cabeza gacha.

— Jake si no saliera... — mi amigo me interrumpió antes de que pudiese contestar.

— Vas a salir. —se giró bruscamente con los brazos tensos y los puños cerrados.

Me mordí el labio. Verle así me mataba. ¿Si me tenía que morir no podía ser rápido y ahorrarle el dolor a mis seres queridos?

Jacob salió de la habitación finalmente.

Recosté la cabeza en la almohada, intentando visualizar la cara feliz de Jacob para tenerla presente los últimos minutos en que estuviera consciente. Verle me había alegrado el día, sin duda. Pero, ¿y los...

— ¡Hola campeona! —gritó alguien muy conocido.

— ¡Emmett! —reí, viendo como el grandullón, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice entraban por la puerta uno a uno.

— Te hemos traído chocolates y peluches. —en uno de los brazos de Emmett había 5 cajas de chocolates, creí contar, y en el otro brazo traía un gigantesco oso de peluche con un mensaje grabado en la barriga: "Es un niño". Alcé una ceja.

— Oh, las letras ni las mires. Sólo tenían peluches para embarazadas que acaban de tener hijos. —comentó Rosalie, arrebatándole el oso a su novio y dejándolo junto a mi cama.— Y el oso de peluche lleva un mp4 incluido. Cortesía de Jasper. —éste me sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Podrías dejar esto también con el muñeco? —les pregunté, entre risotadas, alzando la fotografía de Jacob.

Rosalie la cogió y Jasper se curvó para contemplarla. Ninguno hizo comentarios y la rubia hizo lo que le pedí. Ya que nadie hablaba de nuevo, decidí romper el hielo.

— Alice está muy callada, ¿no creéis? —la aludida alzó la cabeza en cuanto pronuncié su nombre. Esperé a que saliera de detrás del cuerpo de Jasper y cuando lo hizo quedé sin aliento.— ¡Estás...!

Mi hermana salió corriendo hacia mi persona y me apretujó entre sus pequeños bracitos, sollozando y soltando pequeños gemidos que delataban que todo este tiempo había estado autocontolándose para no llorar.

— Hoy es un día de llantos. Me vas a hacer llorar a mí. —me lamenté, un poco haciendo broma. Pero Alice no me soltaba.

— ¡Perdóname Bella! —sollozó. ¿Cómo?— ¡Por no estar siempre contigo! No hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo de hermanas. —las lágrimas bañaban mi camisón blanco de hospital.

— Alice no necesito esas cosas. Sé que eres mi hermana; no biológica, claro. —me di cuenta, pero continué enseguida:— Siento que es como si realmente fueses mi hermana de verdad. ¡En serio! —prometí, aguantando las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Alice y se hacía raro no verla tan hiperactiva como siempre.

— ¡Abrazo en grupo! —gritó Emmett amistosamente.

Mis amigos me apretujaron entre sus cuerpos tan fuerte que me costaba respirar.

— Ejem. —carraspeó una voz femenina des de la puerta.

— Creo que nos hemos pasado. —reconoció Jasper, mirando de reojo a la enfermera regordeta que se cruzaba de brazos en la entrada.

— Os quiero. A todos. —me daba igual parecer una maldita cursi. Era la verdad y se la haría saber antes de que ya no estuviese más con ellos.

— ¡Te queremos Bella! —sollozó Alice, quien estaba contenida por los brazos de Rosalie, que me sonreía melancólica pero enfundándome valor. Ésta la sostenía mientras mi hermanastra seguía con su llanto y se despedía de mí con la mano.

Los chicos me sonrieron. Emmett me guiñó un ojo, bromista, y Jasper me sonrió de esa forma serena que hacía tranquilizarse a cualquiera.

Después de que la enfermera los hubiese echado, algo gracioso de ver, entré en pánico de nuevo. Cada vez estaba más cerca del final; más lejos de la vida. Me había prometido no perder la calma, irme con dignidad. Pero había algo que aún me removía las tripas: Edward. ¿No iba a venir a verme? Bueno, tal vez no lo merecía. Después de cómo le traté ayer, ahora no podía esperar que apareciese como un ángel frente a mi ventana y entrara volando con sus alas. Apreté los dientes, sintiéndome idiota por haberle tratado tan mal y ni siquiera hacerle saber que le había perdonado. Porque lo había hecho. Ya no tenía sentido guardarle rencor a nadie. Puestos a morir, mejor morir sin remordimientos de conciencia.

Pasé el resto de las horas deseando que mi imposible sueño se hiciese realidad. Pero las horas pasaban y nadie abría la puerta, ni si quiera los doctores. Empezaba a impacientarme y los nervios me traían loca.

Suspiré y me agaché hacia mi osito, que en su pierna sostenía un pequeño mp4 plateado.

— Tu eres mi única compañía... —le hablé al aparato. Me estaba volviendo majara, pero ya no tenía importancia supongo.

Me puse un solo auricular y rebusqué entre las pistas que había grabado Alice. Las conocía casi todas, excepto tres o cuatro demasiado movidas para un momento como este. Necesitaba relajarme. Entonces comenzó una melodía que tocó mi fibra sensible. Era una canción algo remixada, pero aún bonita. Leí el título: "Far Away- Nighcore". Me concentré en entender la letra y no pude evitar imaginar a Edward cantándomela.

Agarré el oso de peluche y lo apreté contra mi pecho fuertemente. Las máscara de indiferencia que tanto me había costado construir se deshizo con esa música y derramé lágrimas sobre la cabeza del suave peluche.

— Te quiero... —susurré, consciente de a quién iba dedicada esa frase.

— Todo listo, preciosa. —apareció una enfermera. Di un salto en la cama y me sequé la cara con la manga del camisón.— ¿Estabas relajada? No te preocupes, puedes llevarte el aparatito hasta el quirófano si eso te tranquiliza. —me alegró que la mujer fuese tan agradable. Asentí en respuesta y dejé mi peluche en el suelo, diciéndole adiós a él también.

La enfermera fue desactivando los cachivaches médicos de mis costados y finalmente arrastró mi camilla con ruedas, colocándose tras ella para conducirla.

— ¿Lista? —ese tono maternal me recordó a Esme.

— Eso creo. —tragué saliva y miré a mi alrededor. Al final Edward no había venido. Solté otro suspiro.

La camilla se movía y sentía el sonido de las ruedas contra las baldosas. Yo me tumbaba, tapada hasta la cintura con la sábana médica, y sólo atisbaba a ver el techo del centro lleno de fluorescentes encendidos. La canción seguía sonando y yo me mordía el labio para no arrepentirme y salir corriendo de aquí.

— ¡Espere! —el corazón casi se me sale del pecho en cuanto esa voz retumbó por las paredes.

La camilla se detuvo al instante y unos pasos se aproximaron a toda velocidad hacia nosotras.

— ¡Espere! —pidió de nuevo esa voz masculina, respirando apresuradamente.— Bella. Dime que eres tú por favor. —y ahí le vi.

Su rostro estaba igual de perfecto que siempre; con esos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación y sus labios abiertos para permitir entrar el máximo aire posible a sus pulmones. Había estado corriendo. ¡Corriendo para poder verme! No lo podía creer.

— ¡He llegado a tiempo! —su cuerpo se junto con el mío, fundiéndonos en un abrazo que no pude corresponder porque aún estaba en shock. Edward estaba aquí.— Pensé que no llegaba... Pensé que no podría verte... Que... ¡Oh, Bella! —me estrechó con más fuerza, sintiendo nuestros corazones latir apresuradamente el uno al lado del otro.

— Tú has... —susurré, sin poder acabar la frase.

— No me importa que me digas que me aparte, que no quieres verme más, que te he hecho daño y que soy un imbécil. Sé todo eso y estoy de acuerdo. Pero no pienso dejarte hasta haberte dicho esto a los ojos, Isabella. —que me llamara por ni nombre completo era una novedad. Me cogió por los hombros, posicionándome frente a su rostro. Ya no pude escapar de su mirada.— Te amo.

Hubo silencio y luego...

Le besé.

Sus labios llamaban a los míos y sabía que si no hacia esto moriría incluso antes de haber entrado a la sala de operaciones. Tener su aliento entremezclándose con el mío era la mejor sensación del mundo, no lo cambiaría por nada. Los dos nos besamos con pasión, deseosos de colisionar el uno con el otro de una vez por todas. Porque este era mi destino; Edward Cullen era mi destino.

En el pasillo se escuchaban aplausos, muchos aplausos, pero no me giré para saber de quienes eran.

Edward acarició mi mejilla mientras seguía moviendo su boca contra la mía. Yo pasé mi mano por su cabello, acercándome más. Su contacto quemaba y al mismo tiempo parecía una cura contra todas mis heridas. Mi corazón y la mini-Bella parecían estar aplaudiendo también. Reí mientras seguía besando a Edward y él lo sintió, ya que sus labios se curvaron también. Sentir eso fue una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, Edward apoyó su frente contra la mía. Abrí los ojos y divisé de reojo a los Cullen, a Esme, a Jacob, a Carlisle, al personal del hospital, a la enfermera que conducía mi camilla e incluso a los pacientes que había en el pasillo, todos aplaudiendo. Me sentí bien por dejar ver mis sentimientos, aun que hubiese sido frente a mis padrastros y mis hermanos. Parecía ser que ellos lo entendían.

— Te he amado, te amo y siempre te voy a amar. —le confesé a Edward, acurrucándome contra su pecho.— Y por si aún no lo has notado... Te perdono. —sentí sus brazos en mi cintura.

— Vas a poder con esto, Bella. Sé que vas a poder. —me besó en la cabeza.— Mi corazón va a estar allí contigo. —sonreí por su comentario.

— Bella es una chica fuerte. —Carlisle apareció de repente, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.— ¿Preparada?

Me giré despacio hacia él, aún entre el agarre de Edward, el hombre al que amaba.

— Preparada.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo intenso! *_* Al menos ha sido bastante intenso de escribir. <strong>

**Siento haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo, pero últimamente estoy estresada a más no poder. Justo ahora debería estar saliendo de casa por que faltan 10 minutos para que mi clase de Ingles en una academia comienze.**

**Espero que os guste y, supongo que ya se sabe: este es el último capítulo. Sólo nos queda el Epílogo. No me demoraré demasiado en subirlo.**

**_AVISO: _¡Tengo una nueva historia! "**_Bella y ahora la bestia eres tú_**". Si a alguien le interesa pasarse y dejarme su review con opinión... (: Les dejo el resumen:**

_"Edward es un adolescente rico, guapo, popular y muy egocéntrico. Al menos hasta que se convierte en una criatura monstruosa. Bella, su mejor amiga y alguien muy diferente a las cursis princesas de cuento, decide ayudarlo a volver a su antiguo aspecto. Una aventura llena de risas, amor y descontrol. ¿Será verdad que la belleza se encuentra en el interior? /Humanos/EdwardxBella/"_

**Os dejo chicas! Nos leemos ;) Bites!**

**+JessCullen**


End file.
